


Better Man

by ghostofcalum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Sex, Attorney Steve Rogers, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, George Barnes - Freeform, Lawyer Steve Rogers, Love Story, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Clint Barton, Minor Loki, Minor Nebula, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega!Bucky, Paralegal Bucky Barnes, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possesive Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet, Top Steve Rogers, Wanda & Bucky Friendship, Winifred Barnes - Freeform, minor Natasha Romanov, minor Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Steve has always told himself that he’s content with his life. He doesn’t mind working essentially seven days a week and coming home to an empty condo. He works, parties, and enjoys his life. He doesn’t give a damn if his past hookups can’t seem to get over him. There isn’t anything more he could long for or want to change for, not one thing.—Steve is an egotistical Alpha attorney working at Stark Legal who’s never taken a moment to consider how he treats other people. Bucky is s a recent college graduate and Omega with an opportunity to work as a new paralegal. Their worlds collide in an unexpected way.Based on “Better Man” by 5 Seconds of Summer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 53
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Marvel or anything related. This story is purely fictional and just written for fun.
> 
> Bucky: Sebastian Stan in We Have Always Lived in The Castle  
Steve Rogers: Captain America in Infinity War 
> 
> This story was based/inspired by the song "Better Man " by 5SOS. Enjoy!

Bucky

Bucky drove through the hectic morning traffic rush on his way to Stark Legal law office.

It still didn’t feel real. He had heard from his friend Wanda that they were hiring. She was already working there as a legal assistant to Natasha Romanov, one of the top attorneys at the firm and in the state. Wanda had talked him into applying since she knew he was trying to gain some experience and make some decent money now that he had graduated from college. It was a lot tougher finding a job then he had imagined but he was grateful for Wanda for putting in a good word for him.

He had gotten the email requesting a video interview with the office manager Carol Danvers and Natasha a few days later.

Wanda had given Bucky an amazing recommendation and since he had just graduated from college in May, he was eager for any opportunity of a job.

“So, we are expecting our newest attorney Scott Lang soon, he has recently graduated from NYU law school and will be joining us next week. Now normally, I don’t enjoy hiring legal assistants with little to no experience. However, Wanda has spoken great things about you, and I trust her a great deal. One thing I do enjoy is hiring legal assistants that are close in age to their attorneys, especially young ones because it helps you both learn together and develop similar work methods. Wanda and a few of the legal assistants have all agreed to take you under their wings to help you adapt,” Natasha was saying while examining his resume.

Both women were Alphas and they carried themselves even through the video with a strong presence. Carol especially kept looking at him as if she was sizing up his work ethic.

“As Miss Natasha said, we don’t usually hire legal assistants with such little experience so please consider your first few weeks as an evaluation period and try to learn the ways the fastest and most efficient way possible,” Carol huffed, a little annoyance in her voice.

Carol went on to ask Bucky for his personal details for their employment system.

The interview had been enough to put Bucky over the edge, but he knew he was a fast learner. The legal industry was heavily Alpha dominated especially the attorney department, but Bucky was not intimated. He knew he could survive this job. Just because Bucky was an Omega didn't mean he couldn't do it. He had been on his college's mock trial team and despite struggling, became Captain his last two years.

Bucky's father was an Alpha and his mom was a Beta and even his older sister was a Beta. So sometimes he couldn't quite understand why he was born an Omega since he felt like all it did was create obstacles. His parents taught him to never let that stand in the way of his future. Sure, some expectations came from being an Omega, but they knew Bucky could do whatever he set his mind to.

People were always asking him when he was going to get married to an Alpha and settle down. Bucky would always be nice and tell them he just hadn't met his Alpha but deep down he knew that wasn't the life he wanted or at least thought.

He didn't want to meet an Alpha that was so embedded in the old traditional ways of dating and have Bucky stay home all domesticated. No, that's not what he wanted. He wanted to go to work and make a name for himself. He wanted to be his own person. He didn’t want a partner who was calling all the shots in the relationship. His parents had already been overbearing while he was growing up and he didn’t want that anymore. For now, he didn’t want to meet anyone, he just wanted to focus on his profession. He’d never even had a serious relationship and wasn’t too worried about being in one soon.

He’d had fun in college and met people, but he never dated seriously, per se.

There wasn't anything wrong with people being mated and having Alphas. His friend Wanda was engaged to her Alpha, Vision. But Vision wasn't as traditional as others and he let Wanda do things her way and he didn't expect her to change. If he ever met someone that's what he wanted. He wanted the ability to make his own decisions and not fall into the system of working and then being a stay at home parent once his Alpha made the decision.

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts as the GPS on his phone stopped playing the music to let him know the building was at the next right turn.

The office was in a tall building that had its own parking garage. Bucky drove into the section that was set apart for the Stark Legal offices and tried to find a spot. He was a little amazed at how nice and expensive some of the cars looked. He imagined the nicest ones belonged to the attorneys.

He knew these attorneys were money-making machines, they represented some of the biggest companies in the state, especially Tony Stark. He knew he was about to enter the shark tank and he had to stay focused and confident. If there was one thing to know about Alphas, especially those with power, it was that they could smell weakness and failure in the water within a second.

He decided to park away from brand cars and park closer to what he assumed to be the assistants’ cars. He grabbed his satchel and got out of his car, locking the door behind him.

Bucky took a deep breath and looked at his outfit once more in the car's reflection. He was wearing black slim dress pants and a grey long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up a bit on his arms. His brown hair was styled to the side. He had shaved his face clean to give the impression that he was ready for this job. He fixed his shirt a few more times before deciding that's the best he was going to look.

He rode up the elevator that was probably one of the nicest he’d ever been in. Each floor he passed made the elevator ding and his heart beat a little faster. He had googled the law firm’s website and with the help of Wanda’s nosey side, had seen pictures of some of the other employees. Tony Stark wasn’t one he didn’t know; the man was on billboards and magazines constantly. However, Clint Barton was a more secretive person who didn’t market himself as much. He was a bit older with brown short hair that was cut into what looked like a mohawk. He had heard about one of their hot shot attorneys, Steve Rogers, who from his online profile, had a reason to be egotistic.

Bucky wrapped his arms around his abdomen as the elevator kept going up, occasionally stopping for other people who worked in the building to join.

They were mostly all Alphas and as soon as they saw Bucky, they all gave him the side-eye.

“Whatever, fuck off,” Bucky thought while clenching his jaw. He would not be intimated by anyone; he was just as capable as any of the Alphas that worked here.

When the elevator finally hit the floor the office was on, Bucky almost sprinted out of there. He walked into the reception area where a skinny tall boy with brown hair who looked probably not much older than 20 behind the desk. He was side-eyeing a door that was down a little hallway. The boy who was the receptionist was sneakily scrolling on his phone while also looking over at the office phone, making sure he did not miss a call.

Bucky walked up a bit closer and shuffled his bag on his shoulder. The boy almost jumped out of his skin. “I am so sorry, I thought you were Carol, the office manager. I am not always this unprofessional.”

Bucky reassured him, “No, I totally get it. I’m James, the new legal assistant. “

“Oh, thank God. I thought you were a client, not that you’re not important but whew. I’m just babbling,” Peter laughed.

“Let me back up and restart this. Hello! Welcome to Stark Legal law offices! You must be James! I’m Peter, the receptionist, “ Peter smiled.

He put his hand out and Bucky shook it.

“Yeah, that’s me! You can call me Bucky if that’s easier to remember. Sorry if I’m over stepping considering it’s my first day but you’re so young,” Bucky laughed, raising an eyebrow.

Peter put his hands up in surrender and smiled, “no, you’re totally fine! I am young, just turned 21 a few days ago. My aunt knows Tony Stark from work and when I graduated from college a year early, I didn’t really have a plan yet, so I decided to apply since the old receptionist had just retired."

Bucky nodded, “no, I get that.”

“So, I’ve just buzzed Carol that you’re here. She’s going to show you to your office and introduce you to the other legal assistants and your attorney. But don’t worry, the other assistants are all really nice. You don’t have to worry about them because you've already met the coolest person here,” Peter reassured him.

Bucky laughed and began to ask Peter how he liked the job so far when sharp heels hitting the ground echoed from the corridor. Peter sat up straight and went back to whatever he was doing on his desktop.

The smell of Alpha and ego was heavy in the office space and Bucky's inner Omega stirred but he knew nerves were getting the best of him. He would be fine just like his mom had reassured him when she called him while he was getting ready. He'd dealt with Alphas before and this wasn't anything new.

Carol was wearing what looked like the most expensive women’s suit Bucky had ever seen. She had also paired it with insanely tall heels. She was probably one of the only people he'd ever met with hardly any smile wrinkles. Her blonde hair was down and blown out to perfect standards.

“Welcome to the team James Barnes, please follow me this way. Thank you for letting me know he arrived Peter and please let me know as soon as Mr. Starks gets back from his deposition,” Carol snipped before beginning to walk away.

Bucky followed after her, gripping his satchel. She was a tall woman and her heels just added to her height.

“You’re going to be sitting across from your attorney, Scott Lang. He joined Steve Rogers, another attorney at a mediation this morning. But he knows you’ll be here when he gets back so please, as soon as you see him walk in, introduce yourself. Please remember, first impressions are everything and everything must be up to the partners' standards. There are already new files on your desk, please get on that as soon as you can. Natasha took a leap of faith with you and because of that, we expect nothing but your absolute best,” Carol stated as she walked down where the offices were.

“Of course,” he reassured her as he tried to keep up with her long strides.

“The legal assistants are located to the right in the smaller offices with glass doors and directly across on the left are the attorneys with the regular doors. Always make sure to knock before ever entering an attorney’s office no matter the circumstances,” Carol said as motioned for him to enter an office on the right.

“This is Wanda as you already know, she will be showing you to your office and helping you get settled in. Please let me know if your phone and computer do not work properly and I will get that taken care of. There's some new hire paperwork on your desk and some other miscellaneous things. My office is the one close to the reception area. If you need me please come to my office or give me a call,” Carol said before she began to walk back to her office.

Wanda shot out of her chair as soon as Carol was out of site. “You’re here! I’m so excited. You’re going to love it well not love it but tolerate it here! I’m so happy they hired you.”

Bucky smiled and pulled her into a small hug,” I can’t thank you enough for this opportunity. “

Wanda rolled her eyes and pointed to the chairs in front of her desk.” Okay! Enough of the thanking, you got this job because you’re smart and you know what you’re doing.”

Bucky felt his smile stretch across his face, “I’m just really grateful you helped get me here then.”

Wanda was so excited to have a fresh and nice face around the office. "You look so handsome! I feel like you're my child who just started school or something. So, I already met Scott Lang and he seems really nice and I'm pleased because I would have hated myself if I'd been the reason you had gotten paired with an asshole attorney. “

Wanda walked over to her office door and gently closed it. “Okay, so I have about an hour before Natasha gets off her conference call and actually have to do some work. I’m about to indoctrinate you in the Stark Legal ways. So, let’s begin with the attorneys and their assistants. You’re going to learn who to befriend, who will fuck you over, and lastly who to avoid.”

Bucky leaned back in the chair, “Oh jeez, don’t traumatize me on my first day. You’re going to send me running back to waiting tables at the steakhouse. I’ve already met Peter, he seems really nice but Carol, wow, she is something.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and leaned back on her desk. “Don’t be so dramatic now, you’ll be fine, but I won’t be a bad friend and throw you to the sharks. You’re right to at least fear Carol, even if it’s just a bit. Do not ever make a mistake in her presence because she is an Alpha and she will tear you apart limb from limb. She’s not what you would call at the top, but she can get permission from the top to send you packing.”

“Got it. Do not piss off the office manager,” Bucky nodded as he tapped the side of his head with his finger.

“I’m happy you met Peter, he’s so sweet. The old receptionist, she was sort of a bitch, I was so happy when she retired. So, we’ll begin at the top-,” Wanda began before her door was opened and a woman with short brown hair walked in. She was wearing red lipstick and had loosely curled hair along with a white blouse that was tucked into a black dress skirt that stopped just a few centimeters before her knees.

“Hey! I’m Peggy, sorry for barging in but I saw the email that the new guy James was here! Wanda has told me so much about you, I was so excited to meet you,” Peggy smiled as she sat down beside James and closed the office door.

“It’s alright, I was actually about to call you and ask you to come over. So, this is James, but you can call him Bucky. Bucky, this is Peggy and she is Clint Barton’s assistant. She falls into the befriend category and the possible unemployment category if Carol sees that skirt.”

Bucky smiled and put his hand out to shake hers, “Awesome, it’s nice to meet you. Wanda here is trying to scare me on my first day.”

Peggy shook her head, “It’s better for us to strip you of your happiness now before your attorney starts dumping work on you. And whatever, Carol needs to relax. I don't know how her wife deals with her on a daily because fuck knows I couldn't.”

Wanda clasped her hands together, “As I was saying before Peggy barged in, we’ll start at the top of the food chain. Tony Stark is the top partner and he is not someone you want to be near when he explodes. The man is a timed bomb when he's stressed or one of his trials is set to begin. Just avoid him at all costs honestly. He isn't the nicest Alpha, but the man signs our checks. His assistant is Pepper and she's really nice when she isn't stressed. Honestly, she's the only one who can tell Tony to shove it when he's being an asshole. If you ever need anything and I mean anything signed, looked over or delivered to or for Tony just have Pepper do if. She won't mind, and it'll save you a world of hurt."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Everyone thinks they're secretly dating or whatever. It's kind of obvious Tony likes her but it's Tony so.”

Bucky laughed and looked over at Peggy. "Is Pepper an Omega?"

Wanda and Pepper nodded.

"Oh, of course! You think any of these Alphas would ever dare to even think about being with a person who wasn't below their authority," Wanda said with an extremely annoyed look in her face.

"Aren't you guys or well Peggy from what I've heard dating or married to Alphas?" Bucky asked.

Peggy looked at him with a playful look of annoyance or at least he thought. "Yes, but we aren't with Alphas whose egos are bigger than their offices which if I may add, they don't need all that office space."

Wanda nodded, "oh no, Vision knows that just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I'm not equal. He knows better, trust me. That man has learned that through and through."

"So next to Natasha, she's really nice but she's also very serious when she is stressed so don't take anything she might say or the way she might look at you the wrong way. Sometimes Clint, Tony, and Natasha will argue but just ignore them, their Alpha egos get a little inflated from time to time. I promise she actually was really excited when I mentioned your resume and was happy to see more young employees around the office."

Peggy snorted, "yeah, considering how old Tony, Clint, and Alexander are."

"So, Alexander is next, and he is a grade-A asshole. Avoid him at all costs because although Tony is a stressed asshole, Alexander Pierce is one by choice. He will ruin your day just for his amusement. Also, his assistant Brock Rumlow is like his little enabler. Avoid! He is on the avoid list hard. He will back stab you to save himself and to make himself look good," Wanda warned.

"I hate Brock," Peggy exclaimed.

"Oh God, he just does anything to get under your skin like if he notices that you enjoy the freshly brewed coffee versus the Keurig coffee, he will purposely drink it all! If he knows you like French Vanilla creamer, he'll use it all and only leave the gross Snickers one. But even besides that, he will 'forget' to take your package to the reception, so Peter can send it out on time or even forget to mention something Tony wants you to do. Just an asshole and he's a Beta so he likes to feel above us Omega assistants," Wanda huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Just avoid the man and avoid Pierce. He's so creepy and Pierce always looks at you like he's about to touch you or something. He'll tease you or try to make you uncomfortable but please ignore it. If he ever really gets out of line, go to Carol, she knows he's a gross old man," Peggy told Bucky.

"Wait how come he isn't fired then?" Bucky asked.

"Because," Wanda sighed," the man is a super good attorney. He's just really fucking good at his job and there's no way Tony would fire him, but he will pull him in if he gets too far out of line. Do you know that big case with the tablets that leaked all the payment information? It was on the news for a good bit earlier this year. The tablet company fucked up bad and Pierce was one of the attorneys on their team and he ended up defeating the plaintiff’s party. The man brought in like 16 million from that win into the firm, and Tony about kissed him."

"That was Alexander? Wow. That is insane. But how reassuring knowing he is immune to power," Bucky snorted.

"So lastly, we have Steve Rogers. Steve is a piece of work, to put it lightly. He can be mediocre at times, but he also acts like a guy who’s still stuck in the stupid fraternity mentality. His assistant Sam is really nice though so if you ever need anything from Steve, ask Sam," Wanda smiled.

Peggy scoffed and shook her head. “That’s the half of it.”

Bucky looked over at Wanda and she just rolled her eyes. “Peggy and Steve have some beef, you could say. He’s just, to put bluntly… an asshole.”

Peggy stood up and walked over to open the door as soon as ringing went off. “Don’t worry about that too much. He’s a fucking jerk who needs to be avoided. Give me a second, my phone is ringing.”

She ran across the fall into her office and Wanda leaned in a bit closer to Bucky.

“Listen, Peggy is very nice, but she is on the avoid list. She can be mean, and she loves gossip so don’t say anything too personal around her and don’t piss her off. She can be the fakest bitch sometimes,” Wanda warned Bucky before the other girl came back.

That within itself gave Bucky whiplash with how quickly Wanda went back to being nice around Peggy.

Peggy and Wanda took Bucky on a little tour of the rest of the office. He got to see where their kitchen area was along with the break room and exciting copy/mail room.

Peggy also introduced him to her attorney, Clint who was on a phone call but was nice enough to wave a little hello and quickly shake Bucky's hand.

"Oh my God! His office," Bucky whispered when they were outside.

"Massive right? Since Steve's not here, I'll let you take a quick look inside his who’s fucking enormous," Peggy smiled a little mischievously.

Bucky cracked the door a bit and gazed inside the office. It was a fairly big office with a huge comfortable looking chair behind an expensive-looking wooden desk. There were old posters in frames on the walls along with diplomas. The room reeked of cologne, deep strong smell of Alpha, and oak.

Peggy looked really annoyed to be standing near Steve’s office and Bucky wondered what had gone down between them.

Sam was standing outside his office when he walked over to them.

"Peggy, it's his first day and you're already trying to get him into your schemes?" Sam laughed quietly.

"I was just showing him around! I wanted to show him where Steve sits," Peggy shot back.

“Be cautious of moody Steve,” Sam laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Moody Steve?" Bucky questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Steve is a good attorney and a good buddy but he is known to have moods like whiplash in stressful times. Some of the attorneys from past cases refer to him as a PMS hormonal woman. I'm Sam by the way."

"I'm James but please call me Bucky if you'd like," Bucky smiled.

"Ugh, well I have to go back to work, so if you could help me wrap up this tour. Can you believe Clint is taking on that computer malfunction case? This man wants to give me white hair and suck all my happiness," Peggy frowned at Sam.

Sam laughed, "you say that about every big case, hush! It's Bucky's first day so I say we all go and have lunch at that new trendy Japanese fusion place. Just email everyone and let me know what they say. Don’t worry, I’ll take him around."

Bucky smiled at the thought of already getting along with some of the other employees here. He'd been so nervous, and he was already making work friends.

Sam took him around to meet Alexander and Brock. Wanda and Peggy hadn’t been wrong about their stuck-up demeanors.

Sam showed Bucky to his office where Carol had left a little flowerpot with a welcome card in it, right beside a big stack of files. There were already 30 emails in his inbox labeled urgent.

Bucky sat down in his chair and once Sam had closed his door and left, he smiled as he spun around.

He opened up his email and saw the first one in his inbox under all the important ones.

Welcome, James Barnes, newest assistant to the attorney, Scott Lang. James is located at the end of the right side of the offices

Carol Danvers  
Stark Legal office manager.

* * *

Steve

Steve walked back into his office after a long morning. He had gone to a mediation where absolutely nothing had been accomplished. He walked right past the receptionist without a second glance and tapped on Sam's door before he stepped into his office.

Sam was following behind him immediately and trying to calm the possible fit that was coming. "No settlement? Damn, I was really hoping they'd back down. Hey, don't sweat it. You did your best to get them to settle and I guess they want a trial? A total death wise when it comes to you. You had a few calls from the owner of that tech start-up and I just told him you'd be back in later."

Steve sat in his chair and leaned his head back on it. "I smell Omega, is it the new assistant? I think I saw an email or something on my phone about it."

The Alpha completely ignored his legal assistant’s reassurance. His attention was on this Omega whose scent lingered in the small building space, and it smelled so inviting.

Sam frowned. "Yeah, it's Scott Lang's new legal assistant but please call that guy back as soon as possible. He’s waiting on your call."

Sam was a good assistant and he kept Steve in line which was much harder for other assistants with their Alpha attorneys. Sam wasn’t afraid of Steve and he wasn’t afraid to let him know how things there. They’d been working together for almost 6 years now and they made a good team.

Steve pursed his lips, "what does the new guy look like? The Omega."

Sam screamed internally. He hated it when Steve got into these moods and didn't do anything. He just wanted to get some work done before they went to lunch because time afterward flew by and that's when Steve would start sending work to Sam.

"He's nice, uh, a little short, brown hair, skinny? I don't know, please call that guy back when you have a moment," Sam pleaded. He was not about to stay past 5 today, especially since there was a new episode of MasterChef tonight.

Steve rolled his eyes and took off his suit jacket. "You know I think I'm going to go make sure Scott is settling in fine and maybe take a look at his new assistant. "

Sam knew that Steve could be a pretentious asshole to people, and it was so annoying. They were coworkers but sometimes went out to the bar scene together. Sam had seen Steve on the prowl for prey. Sam knew how much Steve enjoyed the lifestyle and he just wanted Bucky to be left alone. Steve could tease Bucky to tears and have him not show up the next day. Sam had been it happen with past employees here and other people they’d hung out with.

The law firm was professional and highly rated office, but Sam knew that they tended to cater more to the needs and wants of the Alphas. Not that the assistants were forgotten, but that priority was given to the Alphas while the Omegas were sometimes swept under the rug.

Sam had been a little surprised when Wanda told him that Bucky was young and single, which was very uncommon for most Omega assistants in the field. Wanda and Peggy were basically married. They didn’t have to worry about horny Alpha attorneys who came to the office trying to go after them with a serious purpose. With the exception of Tony’s assistant, Pepper, but no one tended to mess with her. Tony was clearly interested, and no one dared say anything to her, besides, for being an Omega, Pepper could hold her own down.

Sam and Brock were Betas and they weren’t seen as vulnerable by society, unlike the Omegas.

"Oh God, please don't traumatize the boy. It's his first day and he's nice, we like nice," Sam begged. He liked Bucky, but he knew that the guy was basically baiting in the shark tank.

"Have some faith in me, I always play nice," Steve grinned knowing full well he was about to give the new assistant a hard time. Steve couldn’t get over this smell, because it was different.

Steve made his way down the hall towards Scott's office. He could smell the new Omega and whoever they were, they just smelled so appealing.

Scott was standing by a small conference table in his office trying to make sense of all the documents that had been set down there.

There was a smaller man beside him that was seated at the table, watching Scott with wide eyes. He was clearly nervous to be there and kept smiling at Scott whenever he was asked a question.

The guy was good looking and young. Steve had just turned 32 and this guy looked maybe 20. He was a tad short and was sitting with one of his legs crossed underneath him to give him a little boost. Steve enjoyed the chase and he was looking down at someone who Steve wanted to tackle down after the run.

Steve gave the open door a quick tap to get their attention. "Hey Scott, how are you settling in?"

"Uh, hey, good," Scott replied, skimming over a piece of paper.

Steve looked over at Scott’s assistant with sharp dangers.

Scott rolled his eyes at Steve’s actions. “This is James, my assistant.”

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," the assistant said, giving a little smile.

Steve couldn't resist. "Mhm, so Scott I was thinking we could go have lunch at the Irish bar beside the steakhouse near 5th."

Steve purposely ignored him. That might be rude, but he didn’t give a fuck. He was interested, and this is how he initiated his stupid little game.

Scott looked up, "I'd like that yeah." Scott had boxes all over his new office and if that didn’t give people a look into that man’s life.

Steve and Scott began to talk about some other attorney they had both met up with at the mediation today and apparently hated.

Bucky looked over at the window and crossed his arms.

This fucking asshole, Bucky thought. Bucky didn’t want this to get to him. Things were going good and tonight; he was going to go to the gym and watch South Park. He was going to call his mom on the drive to the gym and probably get fried rice for dinner. Bucky had some solid plans and Steve’s primadonna attitude would not ruin that for him.

Steve kept giving James small glances. He could tell the Omega was getting worked up over being ignored and Steve was eating that shit up. Steve couldn't help but smile as he talked to Scott. He liked James, he was cute and had delicate facial features with what looked like very soft hair. James was clean-shaven and it just enhanced his features. There was this stigma around Alphas that they didn’t have to try as much to get potential Omegas interested. Steve wasn’t a huge believer in that, but he knew how to rile up Omegas he was after. Omegas were delicate and tended to be small in appearance.

Sam was suddenly at the door and all three of them looked up at him. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. Bucky, you coming? We're headed out to lunch."

Steve was confused. Bucky? He raised his eyebrows. He thought his name was James. He also shot Sam an annoyed look because he knew he was trying to save Bucky from his clutches. Sam was always trying to reign Steve in, but the Alpha enjoyed the teasing. God, his mother would be scolding him if she ever saw him being such a dick.

Bucky stood up and smiled. "Yeah, of course. Scott, do you need anything before I go?"

Scott shook his head. "No, you’re fine. If I have anything urgent, I'll send you an email or let you know as soon as you come back."

Sam gave Steve the stink eye when he didn't move over for Bucky to pass, leaving the poor guy having to awkwardly squeeze by him. Steve just smirked and watched Bucky’s face of annoyance as he left the office. Steve definitely was staring at his ass.

His inner Alpha just ate that shit up. He knew what he was doing but he didn’t care. He had been at the firm since he graduated law school at 25 and he had made a few employees quit with his insufferable attitude, but he couldn’t help himself sometimes. This new Omega, he was cute, and he was so young.

Scott looked over at Steve once they were gone. "You love being a dick."

Steve let out a laugh. “God, I cannot help myself. Did you see him? Fucking little Omega.”

* * *

Steve

Alexander was out in the hallway when they started to make their way down towards the elevator. People who had worked with both Alexander and Steve would often say that Alexander was like an older version of Steve.

Was it something that Steve was proud of? Well, no but he could see it. Alexander was a gross influence and he had passed along some of his old stupid patriarchy ways onto Steve.

"Steve! I heard about your meditation," Pierce gloated.

Steve had a shit eating grin on his face. In the legal world, as stupid as it sounded, it was almost like a battle of dominance. There was nothing more satisfying than taking down another Alpha in the courtroom. Every Alpha attorney loved a good trial, especially those against attorneys who never stood a chance.

“The man wants a trial. I’ll give him a fucking trial. Did I intentionally bait him with a shitty settlement amount? Well,” Steve laughed.

“Was it that lousy attorney from Manhattan? What’s his name? Brian or something like- oh! Quentin Beck! He is so easy to rile up and he always takes the bait and gets his ass kicked in the courtroom,” Alexander chuckled.

Steve patted Alexander on the back and laughed along. “Yeah, it was that guy. He’s so easy to piss off.”

"Did you see that new Omega? God, I love it when they do the young hires," Alexander grinned as he pushed the elevator button to go down.

Brock and Scott were also headed down with them.

Brock was talking up Alexander’s newest client and how much money they were going to pay him.

Steve was stuck in his thoughts and tuned them out. Alexander wasn’t wrong. Bucky was pretty attractive, and Steve would like to talk to him. There was a rule against dating co-workers in the office, but it wasn't like any of the Alphas that worked there followed them.

* * *

During their lunch break, Steve looked Bucky up. He found his social media pretty easy. He went to Bucky's Instagram to see what he could learn about the Omega.

Scott looked over and laughed. "Really? What are you, in high school?"

Steve didn't look fazed. "What? He's cute and I don't know. There's no harm in messing with him a little. Besides, he’s new. Look, he has a picture with his mom at Christmas. Christ, that’s fucking adorable."

Steve had no shame.

"Contrary to populate belief, Omegas don't often enjoy asshole behavior at their workplace," Scott pointed out.

Steve continued to scroll on some of Bucky’s recent posts. There was one of Bucky in his graduation gown holding his diploma in front of the school's stadium.

Steve chuckled at the cheesiness of the picture. Bucky was so attractive and radiated something Steve was clearly infatuated with. It was so appealing to his Alpha.

There was another one of Bucky at the beach with what looked like friends. He was wearing some light blue shirt swimming trunks while he huddled around a group of people on the sand.

Steve decided that his hunt had officially begun. He was going after the assistant.

* * *

  
Bucky

Steve was fucking rude.

Just because he was this hot shot attorney in Boston didn't mean shit. He didn't have to pretend like Bucky didn't exist. He knew this was something that he probably would face at work but ugh. It was so frustrating.

"You good?" Peter asked him.

They were at lunch. Wanda, Peggy, Sam, Peter, and Bucky. They'd come down to a local place near the office. They were waiting on Pepper who had stayed behind to take a last-minute call from Tony.

"He met Steve today," Sam laughed.

"Oh God, that asshole. Sorry babe, it's a nice job and it pays well but Steve is the reincarnation of Satan," Peggy reassured him.

Bucky didn’t want to ruin his first lunch break with his new co-workers. He really did like them and he didn’t want to keep stabbing his food with frustration.

"Steve is the worst because he acts like you don't even exist. I mean, at least Tony will tell me to get out of the way," Peter joked while scrolling on his phone.

"Don't let Steve get to you, he's like that with everyone. Just ignore him and you'll be fine. You're lucky, you got stuck with Scott and he seems pretty cool," Wanda smiled, bumping Bucky’s shoulder lightly.

"Scott is pretty nice. I introduced myself to him when he got back. He isn't too bad just a little serious," Bucky said.

"So, Bucky, where are you living right now?" Peter asked him, changing the subject. They didn’t want to send Bucky running so soon. It was a bit hard to retain some assistants when they met the attorneys. They liked him, and they wanted him to enjoy working there.

Bucky's eyes got wide and he sat up. "I actually just moved into this apartment not far from here. I'm really excited since I was living in the shitty dorms all four years of school. You guys should come over I just moved in not long ago and my family lives in Maine and it can hard for them to visit."

Wanda smiled and clapped, "I would love that! I've been telling Vision about you for a while and he's excited to put a face to all my stories."

Bucky had heard so much about Vision and he wanted to meet his friend’s Alpha. She was always all smiles when she mentioned him. He was a mechanical engineer who worked a lot at times and Wanda always complained to Bucky at their weekly spinning class about him. He enjoyed his friendship with Wanda, and he was happy they were going to spend more time together. He’d met Wanda at the gym during his last semester of college where they’d become gym buddies.

Pepper finally walked in and sat down at their table. They had gone ahead and ordered her food since they were on a time crunch. She was wearing her blonde hair pulled into a low bun with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a white two-piece suit that had short sleeves and a skirt with tall brown heels.

“That man! He’s going to be the death of me. I told him to let me know about wanting to fly out tomorrow for his meeting with time,” Pepper shook her head with frustration as she began to eat.

“I’m sorry, I’m Pepper, it has been a busy morning,” Pepper smiled at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head, “No! You’re totally fine, I’m James but please, call me Bucky.”

Sam put his arm around Pepper. “Get a good look at her, because this woman rarely sees the sunlight outside of her office dungeon.”

Pepper laughed and gave him a little shove.

“How’re settling in?” Pepper asked Bucky.

“Good, I’ve already met mostly everyone, and it’s been nice,” Bucky nodded.

“Pierce didn’t scare you off?” She teased.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Who doesn’t that man scare off? He’s so creepy!”

“No, he was okay, really,” Bucky said.

“I don’t know if Tony will be back today, but if he is, I’ll bring him around,” Pepper smiled.

After lunch was over, they all walked back to the office. Everyone went back to their work and Bucky sat in his chair looking at his desktop screen.

He looked outside his door and saw Steve leaning against Scott’s door and laughing. So egotistical and stupid looking. Ugh, he hated people like Steve.

He dropped his head into his hands before he sat up and opened the emails he has received from Scott with urgent work.

Steve was so tall and so fit. He was a massive man and he has long blonde hair pushed back with a full beard. God, he must have so much money from working here.

Stop thinking about that rude idiot, Bucky scolded himself internally.

* * *

Steve

Recently, Steve had finally made the adult decision to finally buy a condo near the law firm. His parents and Tony had been nagging on him for still renting at his age. They did have a point; he was paying a fortune in rent and other miscellaneous charges.

His new condo was nice, it was recently remodeled, and it was in a building that Tony’s parents owned. He had gotten a really good deal on it and it had a private parking garage. Steve’s parents, Sarah and Joseph, were pressuring him to relax with his bachelor lifestyle as they called it. They knew he didn’t want to settle down just yet because honestly, he hadn’t found someone, and he was not looking. He had been blessed to be born an Alpha into a world where he was at the top of the food chain. He enjoyed his job and the traveling that came with it sometimes. He had recently taken the Bar exam to practice law in Pennsylvania and now he was certified in New York, Massachusetts, Maine, and Pennsylvania. He got to travel and enjoy being in different cities. He went to conferences, took on big cases, had extra income to buy whatever he wanted, and he was not looking to change that anytime soon. Maybe when stuff calmed down, he could get a dog or something, so his parents would leave him alone. He knew his parents wanted grandchildren and he was an only child, but they could wait. Steve was in the prime of his career and he wasn’t getting any younger.

The only problem with his new place was that Sam had teased him as being a first world problem, was that he had to change gyms.

Steve liked his old gym, he had been going there for years, since he first started working at Stark Legal. But it was a further drive now, especially when he left the office and rush hour traffic hit like a tidal wave. He kept his gym bag in the backseat of his car, so he could go right after work. He was really proud of his car, it was a brand-new black Jaguar F-Type, he had bought it last year after a big settlement check cut from a trial he’d won.

Of course, when Sam had ripped him a new one when he saw it. Sam really did his best to humble and tease Steve at any possible chance. He had called the car the ultimate tool-mobile when he saw it. Steve had laughed and told him to go fuck himself.

Steve was the last one to leave and he made sure to turn the lights off before he headed out. It was late, but he knew he could get a quick workout in before he had to go home. He glanced down at his smartwatch and saw that it was almost 7 PM.

He’d seen Bucky shuffle past his office when the Omega was leaving. Steve had chuckled because he knew the Omega was still mad over being ignored. He loved teasing and getting annoyed little responses out of it.

He drove out of the parking garage and towards the gym. While on his drive, Steve thought about what he had learned about Bucky so far. He’d taken a look at his resume that Natasha had shared with the rest of the attorneys. Bucky was an impressive little Omega and Steve smiled at the thought. He entertained the idea of Bucky trying to stand up to Steve and how fucking arousing that sounded. He’d also learned that the Omega was 23 so he wasn’t quite as young as Steve had feared.

Steve was deprived, and he wanted Bucky. It’d been a while since he’d been with someone because of his hectic work schedule this year. It was early September now and last time he was with someone was last year and that was still a messy situation. He had met Sharon at a bar with Sam and it turned out that she was Peggy’s sister or some shit.

He didn’t know that or honestly, he didn’t care either. But Sam was a good buddy, so he knew he fucked up when Sam got upset with him. It took a lot to get Sam pissed at him. He had taken Sharon back to his place and they had hooked up. He never promised Sharon a relationship or anything but then again, he was plastered. He didn’t remember what exactly drunk him had said to her. So, Sharon ran crying to Peggy after Steve ghosted her a few days later. Peggy was an Omega, but she was also ballsy as hell and had been waiting for Steve outside his office door the next day at lunch time. She tore into him and tried to make Steve feel utter shit. But, jokes on her because Steve didn’t give a fuck about Sharon’s feelings. Peggy now hated his guts and he didn’t really give a shit. He didn’t care about how Sharon felt and so he didn’t understand why Peggy would have thought he cared about how she felt.

After that had cooled down, a few weeks after that happened, he was leaving the gym with his headphones in when someone walked and tapped in on the shoulder. He looked over at a woman with blond hair and a face full of anger. Steve looked around and looked back at her.

“What… do... you… need?” Steve asked her, wondering who the fuck this was. He was racking his brain for her name, but he was blanking hard.

He had been listening to some voicemails that Sam had left him regarding some documents. He had to pause them when the woman kept glaring at him. He really didn’t to cause a scene.

“What do you mean need what I need? A fucking phone call would’ve been nice! You just ghosted me out of nowhere! I can’t believe you would do that to me,” the girl glared at him. She was standing close to him so people around them wouldn’t hear them.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about in the slightest,” Steve chuckled, clearly assumed at this woman.

“Are you serious? Didn’t you go to Cornell or some shit, shouldn’t you use more than half your brain? I didn’t know they gave law degrees to fucking idiots!” The girl whispered.

“First of all, make sure you know who the fuck you’re talking to before you start bitching in a public setting,” Steve snarled, clearly not enjoying her attitude.

“At the bar! Remember we all went out for drinks with your co-workers and my sister,” she angerly mustered.

“Easy Karen, you’re going to have to be more specific,” Steve exclaimed while crossing his arms over his chest.

“Highlands Bar!” The girl sounded frustrated and angry.

“Oh! I remember that night, you puked all over my bathroom sink. You’re Shayla or something. Took a few days to get the smell out,” Steve laughed, amused now that he knew what she was talking about.

“It’s Sharon, you jerk,” Sharon huffed, looking like she was about to cry.

“I remember you, you set your sister to yell at me in my office,” Steve said, recalling why Sam had been so upset with him after that incident.

Sharon didn’t say anything else and instead took some deep breathes, looking away.

“Yeah, yeah I remember. Next time instead of sending your fucking sister to yell at me for not calling you back, learn to fight your own battles,” Steve snarled back, ready to get away from Sharon.

“You’re unbelievable,” Sharon said before walking away into the main area of the gym.

Steve wasn’t proud of himself for that, but he didn’t care either. Peggy was still really angry about that, but he didn’t really care. She should’ve just minded her own business and left Steve alone. After the gym incident, Peggy had gone to Clint and Carol over everything. God, Steve hated Carol, she was always on his ass about something he had done or said, and it was so annoying. She had made him do some sensitivity training that Tony said was just protocol stuff, so Peggy would leave him alone. Honestly, it hadn’t been that bad and afterward, Peggy walked around as she had won. Steve honestly didn’t care so he let that go for Sam’s sake.

He arrived at the new gym and parked his car. He reached back for his gym bag and made sure everything was in his bag before heading inside. He’d been here once before, and it wasn’t a bad gym, it was just different. His eyes caught a glimpse of red hair.

He focused his eyes and could see someone with their red hair in a ponytail. It was… Wanda from work. She was leaning against her car a few parking spots in front of Steve. She was wearing workout clothes and looking down at her phone. Every other second, she would look around when a car would pull in to the parking lot.

A white Honda pulled into the parking lot and parked close to Wanda. She looked up and smiled, walking over to the car. Steve could see brown hair from inside the car and he was almost positive it was Bucky.

I shouldn’t listen in, Steve thought to himself as he lowered his driver and passenger windows.

“Hey, I’m so sorry. My mom called me on my drive here and she wouldn’t stop talking. You know how she is,” Bucky apologized as he got out of the car. He pulled something out from the passenger side of the car.

“You know I like the class that Hollie teaches and now we have to go to Rikki’s. Hollie plays the good throwbacks and Rikki plays that weird EMD shit,” Wanda teased him.

Bucky frowned and shut the car door. “I am really sorry; I know you wanted to go get fried rice after and it’s already late. My mom just worries too much. I keep telling her I’m 23, she shouldn’t worry.”

“You’re practically a baby! I’m almost 28, you’re making me feel ancient. Besides, Vision’s down in Vermont until tomorrow for work so yes, we are still getting fried rice,” Wanda smiled as she threw her arms around Bucky who was basically her height.

“You’re awesome, you know that? I’d been looking forward to that after today. Ugh, I feel so bad! We’re really going to go work out and then get fried rice? We’re awful Omegas,” Bucky groaned with a massive smile.

Steve could see that Bucky had a headband on and his hair pushed back. He looked so cute and so silly at the same time. He was wearing a white shirt with black gym shorts that hit him above the knee and some sliding shorts under that. He looked so innocent with his backpack and it made Steve really want him. He was so fucking short and adorable.

Steve got out of his car after they’d walked inside. He could see them heading into the cycle room on his way to the locker room, where Bucky was leaning on Wanda and she was teasing him about something.

After changing, Steve went to lift some weights and he couldn’t help himself and kept glancing towards the cycle room. God, Bucky was so hot, and he smelled so fucking delicious. Steve began to think about coming to the gym with Bucky. He rolled his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He was not looking for a relationship. Where the fuck did that come from? He finished his set and moved onto to another machine when he heard the door to the cycling room open after almost an hour.

Bucky and Wanda walked out, and they were drenched in sweat. They both headed towards the locker rooms. Bucky looked so good, his hair was still pushed back by the headband, but he was dripping in sweat and his face was flushed red. Steve groaned a little to himself. Steve wanted him, and Bucky looked soft to the touch.

He couldn’t tell if Bucky had already left the locker rooms by the time he went to cool down. He walked past the showers and went straight to where the towels were kept, and the lockers were. He put his headphones back in into his bag and sat down on one of the benches. It wasn’t too busy since most of the people who usually came after work had mostly already left.

Steve wiped his face and pulled his email up on his phone to see if there was anything urgent, he’d missed. He looked up when a few people came in from the shower section and his head snapped up a little when that faint Omega smell he was craving lingered the air.

Bucky had showered and changed. He was now wearing some black shorts and a hoody. He was toweling his hair off while he walked over to the lockers near Steve to where he presumed his stuff was. Bucky was deeply focused on the towel and clothes in his hands that he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Steve.

Steve didn’t say anything but gave him the cheekiest smirk he could muster. He saw the anger in Bucky’s face return and his cheeks burn red. They looked at each other until Bucky came up with the courage to go around him and rush over to his locker, hastily putting in his code.

“Oh, come on, not even going to greet your boss? Rude,” Steve tried to rile him up.

“You are not my boss, you are my co-worker,” Bucky bit back. He was shoving the clothes he’d been carrying from the shower and whatever else was in the locker into his backpack.

“Hmm, no, I think I’m your boss,” Steve teased and smiled at him. Steve could see how angry Bucky was trying to get his stuff together. He knew how much Omegas hated being told their Alpha co-workers were above them. It wasn’t that Steve believed it, well fully.

“I didn’t see your name under the partner title,” Bucky teased him. Bucky couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy. First, he ignored Bucky when he’d just wanted to make a good first impression and now this guy was acting like personally going to pay Bucky’s salary. Bucky just had to get everything back into his bag and leave. The Omega was going to go get some good food and not have to see this jerk until tomorrow. He was so irritated because everything had fit in his bag before and now suddenly his own backpack felt like it was on Steve’s side.

“Well, you’re right but I mean I’m already one of the best attorneys in the state, it’s just a matter of paperwork honestly,” Steve eyed him, trying to get a reaction.

“Well, congratulations,” Bucky spit back. Bucky had learned from Wanda that Steve tended to be a little entitled because he was an Alpha and his father had also been an attorney but was now a well-respected judge. Wanda claimed that it all went to Steve’s head as if he was a born primadonna.

“You’re such a rude little Omega, I’ve never met someone like you,” Steve smiled at him as he stood up. He walked over to Bucky where he was trying to fit balled up clothes into his bag unsuccessfully. Bucky was about a head shorter than Steve and the Alpha ate that shit up.

“Well, you’re not very nice so why should I be nice to you? We’re also not at work and you don’t intimate me here,” Bucky snapped. He was being overly confident, he knew that. He also knew that Steve could fire him since he was an attorney, but maybe Steve was just trying to scare him. He didn’t want Steve to think he could scare him. Bucky didn’t want to feel pushed around by this Alpha. He had already been around pricks like him in high school and college.

Bucky was trying to shove his sweaty shirt into his bag, so he could just leave and get away from this jerk. Suddenly, his clothes and things were on the floor and his bag was empty in his hands that were clutching it so hard his knuckles were white. He bent down to get his stuff, but Steve was one step ahead of him. They were both eye level like this and Bucky wanted nothing more than to push him over onto the ground. Steve reached over and yanked the bag out of Bucky’s hands before the Omega could protest and shoved all his things into it. He zipped the bag and smiled over the Omega and pouted at him.

“Oh, it’s alright little Omega, no need for the hostility. This Alpha doesn’t bite unless provoked,” he teased, before handing the bag back.

Bucky gripped his bag and stood up with a death glare. He slammed his locker closed and looked back at Steve.

“I am not some little Omega you can toss around. If you need to worry about anyone biting anyone, you should be worried about yourself,” Bucky frowned, gripping his backpack straps and walking out of the locker room.

“Only if it’s a promise, little Omega,” Steve called out after him. Bucky huffed in annoyance as loud as he could so Steve could hear him.

Steve grinned like a mad man. He loved riling him up like that. God, Bucky was just so sensual and so feisty. He challenged Steve, and this was new territory and Steve loved it. He mentally prepared himself for the chewing out that Sam was going to give him when he heard about this tomorrow.

* * *

  
Steve

A few days later, Steve had to fly out for a few depositions in New York City. He was currently on the plane headed out. He was sitting with some case files in front of him, but his mind was elsewhere.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky. Steve didn’t know what it was, but he just couldn’t get over the Omega. Bucky felt different and Steve just couldn’t pinpoint it and it was frustrating. Steve had never really been in a serious relationship, so he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted from Bucky. He felt a bit cheesy sitting there thinking about relationships and what they even entailed when he hadn’t really spoken much to the Omega.

It wasn’t like Steve didn’t notice the reactions he got out of Bucky. He wouldn’t be as persistent if he didn’t see a mutual feeling. Bucky was shy and the Alpha loved that. He wanted to explore where this could go even if it ended up being nothing. Growing up, his father had always told him to go after things that he wanted or felt strongly towards. Steve’s parents were always telling him to be on the lookout for opportunities and maybe this was one.

A few of Steve’s friends lived in New York City and he decided to meet up with them for a night out. It wasn’t anything too crazy, but he just wanted to forget work and Bucky. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky and it was driving him fucking crazy.

One of his friends had brought a few people he knew, and Steve ended up getting plastered. He wanted to forget about work and just relax for a second. One of the girls, Hope, was all over him and Steve’s Alpha wanted to play. Steve wasn’t usually into Betas, but he was drunk, and he didn’t care.

They stumbled back to her place and everything moved so sloppy in Steve’s memory. It didn’t feel right in his mind and he didn’t feel like he was forgetting anything. His thoughts were clouded by short brown hair and red cheeks that flared when they were taunted long enough.

He left that morning before Hope woke up and almost ran out of there. He didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him, but he just needed something to get his mind off of things.

* * *

  
Steve went to grab dinner with an old friend a few days before he had to fly home. He didn’t always have the luxury of getting away from his office and work, so he welcomed any opportunity.

He entered the restaurant and walked towards the bar, where his friend was waiting. Stephen Strange had gone to law school with Steve and they both had become very good friends. Stephen was a few years older and Steve considered him an older brother. Stephen was an Alpha that Steve looked up to and admired. He was ruthless in the courtroom and didn’t take any bullshit.

Steve liked to come to Stephen for advice cause the older Alpha was blunt. He knew he could talk to Sam, but he also enjoyed getting away from that every once in a while.

“Rogers!” Stephen grinned, getting up to pull him into a hug.

Steve laughed. “Hey, Stephen. How are things, buddy?”

They both sat down and ordered some drinks.

“Things are good, fucking busy,” Steve groaned.

“I heard you snagged Visio as a client, you sly dog!” Stephen laughed, clinking his glass against Steve’s.

“Thank you, yeah, that was a fucking tough deal to seal. I heard you’re working for corporate now down here?” Steve grinned.

Stephen took a swing of his drink, nodding. “Just got hired about a month ago. It’s been fucking incredible.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Are you still dating that one girl from Cambridge?”

The older Alpha shook his head. “No, that was a fucking shit show.”

“What did I tell you!” Steve laughed, finishing his first drink.

“So, what’s been going on with you? I heard you and Hope hit it off a few nights ago.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fucking yikes don’t remind me of that. I’ve been avoiding her like the fucking black plague. I don’t know what it was about her or maybe the situation but that wasn’t for me.”

“Are you sure you’re Steve Rogers?” Stephen teased.

“I don’t know, man. I was just trying to get my mind off some shit and it didn’t help me in any way.”

“Something’s up with you. I know you,” Stephen suspected.

Steve just laughed and shook his head.

“Come on, spill. You’re all smiles for someone who just finished a 65 hour work week.”

“So, there’s this new Omega they hired at my firm, Bucky. He’s something, let me tell you.”

Steven let out a loud laugh at that. “I did not expect that to be the reason. So, what’s different about him? I feel like you say that about a lot of things.”

“See,” Steve leaned forward on the table,” that’s the thing! I don’t know. He just feels different. Even last night, I couldn’t stop thinking about him.”

“Look at your face! I never thought I would see the day you would be all up in arms about someone.”

“I don’t know, man. I’m trying to figure out what I’m doing.”

“Do you have a picture of him? Don’t act like you’re not checking your phone every other second,” Stephen teased.

“Shut the fuck up,” Steve bit, knowing damn well he’d been caught. He unlocked his phone and pulled up a recent picture that Bucky had posted. The Omega was with Wanda and some other guy Steve didn’t know. He handed his phone over to Stephen.

“That’s him? Wow, can’t say I’m not impressed. I don’t blame you for going after him.”

Steve let out a laugh and took his phone back before the older Alpha could poke more fun at it.

“Have you talked to him yet or anything?” Stephen asked him, tapping his fingers against his drink.

“Sort of? If you could even call it that. A few times but just teasing him and shit,” Steve said, leaning back against his chair.

“Wait, doesn’t that one Omega still work there? The one that blew up on you not that long ago?”

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

“And you’re not worried about things getting messy with that?” Stephen asked him, pointing a finger.

“I’ve thought about it but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I know she still has it out for me, but I really don’t care,” he shook his head.

“So, tell me about this Omega. I’m interested in the one person to have apparently gotten through to you.”

“He’s so fucking attractive and just sweet. Like that smell when you walk past a bakery or something. The smell is just overwhelming, and it drives me insane.”

“Well, just be ready to hide him from your mother,” Steven laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and threw his crumbled napkin at him. “Do not remind me. Even I can’t save Bucky from my mother. She’s going to explode and take him shopping or some shit, I don’t even know. She’s just waiting for me to get married.”

“What’s your plan then? How are you going to woah him?”

“I’m Steve Rogers, what else do I need?” Steve grinned. “So, I don’t know. I’m not in the office much these coming months. It’s a bit hard to try to get to know someone when you’re never around. I get back in a few days and then I’m flying out that night to Philadelphia.”

“Are you taking your assistant in case you get called into trial?” Stephen asked him.

Steve shook his head. “No, I doubt I’ll get called into trial while I’m down there. The past mediation I had with them went pretty well.”

“You, idiot,” Stephen scoffed,” no one knows that though. Take him with you and take that attorney with that Bucky works with and now you can take him. There you go. Maybe go out or something with everyone so it’s less suspicious. Doesn’t your dad’s friend live that that owns that one bar we got trashed at on that one spring break?”

Steve felt his face split into a massive grin. “You are a fucking genius.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay enjoy

* * *

Steve

When Steve finally got back to the office after his trip, he made sure to walk slowly by the Omega’s office to catch a glimpse. But, to his surprise, Bucky was not there. That kind of fucked up his morning. He’d really been looking forward to that.

He sat down in his office and began to work while listening in to the outside noise. He could hear Peggy asking “Just where is Bucky? Wow, late so soon and he hasn’t even been here a month?” God, she was so fucking fake. Steve was positive that snakes were more enjoyable as colleagues.

Sam walked in to ask him about his trip and other mindless things.

“So, I heard about Hope Pym. I do not fucking believe you, get out,” Sam snorted, taking some documents he needed to be signed back.

Steve nodded. “the fucking worst because now, she won’t leave me alone.”

Sam laughed. “I don’t know, man. You kind of deserve it, I’m not going to lie. Isn’t she a Beta? Little unusual for you.”

Steve shook his head trying to get the tiredness to leave his body. “I was feeling restless and she was into me and I’m a fucking idiot. I don’t know, it’s been a long few months and this job is kicking my ass.”

“No, I don’t blame you, it’s been a hard year for you. It’s good that you’re going out when you can and getting your mind of off this shit. Even if it is with Hope.”

Steve pretended to be hurt by that as he typed on his desktop. “Never again, let me fucking tell you. She still won’t leave me alone; it’s driving me fucking insane.”

Sam shook his head and laughed before dropping a stack of papers in front of the Alpha.

Sam took a seat in front of Steve’s desk. “So, you’re flying out tonight for your meeting in Philadelphia. I have a list of things I need from you before you go leave, today.”

“Already? You’re fucking killing me, Sam,” he groaned, already dreading even more work.

“I have some information that came in a few days ago through express mail I need you to go through,” Sam began to explain, ignoring Steve’s glare like he usually did.

“So, actually, I was thinking,” Steve began to unveil his plan.

“What? That we should just leave and go drink? Sounds about perfect right now,” Sam said, tiredness evident in his voice as well.

Sam was a good assistant and he’d been with Steve since basically the start. It wasn’t easy dealing with the Alpha, but Sam did it almost effortlessly. He was a good friend and Steve felt bad not telling him anything related to Bucky. Then again, Sam wasn’t afraid to put Steve back in his place.

“You should come to Philadelphia with me, tonight,” Steve told him.

“Tonight? You really think your trial might get moved up?”

“It’s possible and besides, it’s already been stressful with the last trip, so maybe that'll help ease everything. Come on, you know you love Philly,” Steve smiled.

* * *

Steve was in one of the available conference rooms finishing up a call that he just couldn’t take in his office. According to Sam, that fell into the primadonna category. He was getting ready to go back to work when he heard someone in the kitchen on the other side of the wall.

“Bucky, hey, I didn’t think you were coming in,” Peggy teased.

Steve could hear the opening of cabinets and moving of mugs.

“No, I am. I got stuck in some heavy traffic this morning because of an accident. It was awful,” Bucky told her.

“Yeah? That sucks. How are you liking things here so far, though?” She pried him for more information.

“Um, it’s not too bad. I like it,” Bucky assured her.

“Oh, Bucky, sweet innocent little Bucky, playing with the snake,” Steve thought.

“That’s good. I heard you just graduated from college?”

“Yeah, just this past May. I’m really happy that’s over.”

“Well, congrats to that. So, how are you settling in? You said you just moved into your place?” She asked him.

“Yeah, and it’s been good so far. Nothing too fancy, though. Just really expensive.”

“So, tell me, are you seeing anybody?”

Now Steve was giving that muffled conversation his full attention.

He could hear Bucky laughing at that question. “No, not at the moment.”

“Why not?” Peggy pressed.

“I don’t know, just haven’t really met anyone I’ve been interested in,” Bucky told her.

“You should come out with my sister Sharon, Wanda, and I! Oh my god, imagine! It’ll be so much fun. We could introduce you to some people?”

Steve rolled his eyes at that.

“I’ll think about it, but I appreciate the invitation,” Bucky told her.

Steve rolled his eyes at how nice Bucky was. If that had been him, he would’ve probably just ignored her. Then again, he was kind of an asshole. But, Bucky didn’t know Peggy like Steve did and boy was the Omega in for a surprise.

Steve couldn’t hear any more talking so they had probably gone back to work.

* * *

  
  
Bucky

Bucky had been late that morning. Even if it was his fourth week, he still couldn’t believe it. There had been a bad accident on the way, and he was stuck in traffic. He had texted Wanda to tell her what was happening, but he was worried about getting in trouble with Scott and Carol.

The traffic had been moving less than 15 MPH and he wanted to scream. On his drive, he thought about Steve. He still couldn’t believe what had happened between him and Steve at the gym a few weeks ago. He had talked to Wanda about what had happened over dinner. She had been insistent that he not say anything to anyone else because of what had happened between Steve and Peggy. Bucky was curious about that, but he didn’t want to press her about it. Wanda didn’t really want to talk about it, and she had warned him against asking Peggy since apparently it was still a fresh wound.

He would wait until they felt more comfortable around him before asking for office gossip.  
Steve had been out of the office in another state for the two weeks and Bucky was grateful for it. Steve was so annoying. It had been nice to adjust to the office without having Steve around, although Alexander and Brock weren’t much better, Bucky could deal.

He’d gone home over the weekend to see his family. His mom had been really excited to hear about his first month and his dad just kept telling him to stay on top of it. She was really supportive and had told him that she was sending him something in the mail even though he had just left yesterday afternoon. He was really happy to talk to his mom although he would never admit it to her. He was her baby and she had a hard time letting go sometimes. Bucky wanted to be independent and try to do things for himself. His mom was a Beta, he understood that she was trying to protect her Omega child, but she drowned him sometimes. The thought of dating an Alpha that would be just as overprotective as his mom was hard to think about. He did love his mom, he really did but if it was up to her, Bucky would’ve gone to college back home and would still be living at home in Maine. Especially after his drunk incident that had happened during his freshman year of college. His parents loved to hover now, and he knew it was his fault.

Even dating now when it came to his parents it was tricky. He had dated a girl back in high school and his mom would always try to mingle in the relationship. He had dated a guy just casually his second year of college and although Michael had been nice, Bucky’s dad would always smother them.

His sister was a Beta and she knew how to hold her ground and she had taught Bucky how to as well. His parents especially his mom should know they taught him to not be pushed. Although, parts of his Omega DNA were hard to change since it was embedded in him.

He finally reached the office and practically ran to the elevator and into the reception area. He really hoped that they wouldn’t notice that he was late. Peter was on the phone when he walked in, so he smiled and walked past him into his office.

There was an iced coffee with a pastry on his desk when he walked into his office. There was a sticky note with the firm’s logo taped to the cup.

_Happy Monday._   
_-Wanda_

Bucky smiled and took off his satchel. He turned his desktop on and got to work. The hours seemed to fly by between typing documents, getting things filed through the court, calling Wanda or Sam when he had questions over something. He put some low music on while he worked so the atmosphere would seem enjoyable.

He kept glancing over at Scott’s office, so he could make sure to go see him when the attorney walked in. Scott had gone out to his first hearing and Bucky had sent him a good luck text. They were developing a good relationship and he was happy about it.

He eventually walked into the kitchen to get a few napkins. He was mostly trying to get them and run back to his office to catch up on late work when Peggy walked in.

Bucky was cautious about what to say around her since Wanda had really emphasized on it. He didn’t want to overshare because according to people he was really good at it. He thought that if he opened the cabinets and got the napkins and basically ran, she wouldn’t talk to him.

Oh, but this was Peggy and he did not know how persistent she could be. She’d asked him about school, his apartment, and his love life. He’d managed to dodge mostly everything and answered very vaguely, at least he thought.

He had been somewhat honest. He was single and he hadn’t met anyone he’d felt serious about.

He had entertained her for a moment before heading back to his office. He did not want Carol to see them talking or anything related.

There was a commotion coming from the hallway after a few minutes and Bucky rolled his eyes. He could tell that Steve had arrived back from New York. He humbled along to his music and tried to tune out the loud laughter of the jerk. He knew the peace and quiet were bound to end.

He could hear Tony and Steve talk about some fancy dinner that was planned for Tuesday with some hotshot CEO’s legal team.

He’d met Tony the other day in the hallway when Tony had asked him for a coffee and handed him his cup. Pepper walked over and took the cup before him before apologizing and scolding Tony back in his office. Pepper wasn’t afraid of Tony and she told him how it was.

“So, I was thinking, you and Lang should fly out to Pennsylvania tonight and fly back Wednesday afternoon. That way you have leg room incase Weston actually wants you to fight their case,” he heard Tony say.

“Yeah, alright. I was actually going to swing by Tuesday before the dinner and check up on the guy my dad used to work with? Jones. I’m having Sam draft up some papers and get the files for Weston. I keep telling him that he’s over thinking the offer, they’ll take it and back off, but Weston is skeptical,” Steve laughed.

“Well, if they weren’t skeptical and clueless, we wouldn’t be employed,” Tony teased.

“I’m emailing Carol to go ahead and book the tickets. I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I take Sam? I just feel like a piece of shit with having that trial in New York and leaving Sam here without me. I doubt they’ll call us into trial, but you never know with some of these people,” Steve asked him, taking a big sip of his coffee.

“Wait what,” Bucky thought. Suddenly putting his full attention on this.

“That’s smart, you have my go ahead. I don’t enjoy the thought of important trial prep for cases being rushed through. I feel like it makes us look sloppy. I’m sure Sam would appreciate it. Carol told me Scott’s assistant is fairly new to the game, so it’ll be good for him to shadow Sam while you’re there. Just behave,” Tony laughed before leaving Steve’s office.

No way, no way. Bucky did not want to go. No.

He looked at his inbox a few moments later and sure enough, there was an email from Scott and Carol who had cc’d him on it. They were going to Pennsylvania. Bucky had never even been on a plane.

He picked up his work phone and hit Wanda’s extension.

“Wanda,” she answered almost immediately.

“I just got an email from Scott and Carol? Apparently, I’m leaving on a flight to Pennsylvania tonight with Scott, Sam, and the fucking antichrist,” Bucky whispered.

“Oh, god. I didn’t think they’d let Scott join in on a business dinner so soon. You should be fine, really. You get to stay in a really nice room and you just work 9 to 5 as usual but you’re there in case you need Scott for anything or vice versa. There’s a possibility that Steve will get called into trial and Tony wants Scott to go in and sort of like observe. Sam’s been on plenty with Steve, and besides, after 5, you and Sam can go out and enjoy the city. I know it’s not ideal, Buck. Don’t think of it as a trip with Steve, more of like, hanging out with Sam. Does that help the worry?” Wanda said, trying to reassure Bucky. She knew he was probably freaking out.

They’d gotten closer and it was nice. Wanda would come over and helped him decorate his place. He had met Vision, who was actually really nice and liked Bucky. They’d have him over for dinner and board games and Vision had jokingly said Bucky was officially labeled as their welcomed third wheel.

“Ah, it’s going be okay, I know. Just nerve-wracking, I guess. Thanks for listening to my fears,” Bucky smiled, typing out his details in an email to Carol for his plane ticket.

“See, that’s the spirit. The first half of your trip when you’re around Steve is going to feel like that intense cardio class we do, like they start the timer and it reads 59 minutes, but going out with Sam afterward and the free food is going to feel like that cold towel you lay on your face when the workout ends,” Wanda tried to lighten the situation.

“You’re right, I’m just being dramatic. Hey also, thank you for the coffee! I had a hectic morning, but I’ll tell you about it later. Also, I ran out of toner for my printer, where can I get some more?” Bucky asked, already feeling better after the morning he had.

“Supply room, top-shelf. I can go with you if you need me- Oh! On second thought, Natasha is calling me, you should be able to find it,” Wanda told him before hanging up.

He checked his printer to make sure he knew what kind he needed. He needed to print some documents and the plane ticket that Carol had just emailed him. He looked over at the second email that came in afterward from Sam.

Sam: Hey, this going to be awesome! I love Philadelphia. Finally, some company that isn’t Brock  
:-P Carol usually lets us dip out around 4 to get our stuff together. See u at lunch B.

Bucky smiled at the email before heading down to the supply room. It was right beside the kitchen area where he saw Carol getting some coffee. She was on the phone with someone and was actually smiling, which was a very strange sight compared to her usual rough exterior.

He walked into the supply room which was actually really neat and organized. He wasn’t surprised by the way Carol ran the office. She was a very efficient Alpha woman.

He walked over to where the printer supplies were and began to look into the toner selection. He was extremely concentrated and a little confused when he heard Steve coming in.

“Ugh, great,” he thought.

Steve was walking into the supply room with loud steps. He was wearing a really nice grey suit and it fit his athletic built so well. Bucky just ignored him and kept doing what he was doing. He wasn’t going to let Steve get to him and give him the satisfaction. He had to be the bigger person and just let it go. He hadn’t told his parents about Steve because he didn’t want them to worry. He felt his eyebrows pull together in frustration.

“What’s wrong, little Omega?” Steve smiled at him, coming closer.

Bucky shook his head and just ignored him. Don’t engage. Don’t feed his ego.

“You saw that we’re flying out tonight? Aren’t you excited?” Steve asked him.

Bucky looked over and saw him getting a pack of legal pads. Maybe he’d just leave now that he’d gotten what he had come in to get. He couldn’t not answer and be rude, especially at work and with Carol walking around the kitchen right beside them.

“Yeah, I’ve never been on an airplane or have been to Pennsylvania,” Bucky said, while finally finding the toner he needed.

“Well, little Omega, Philadelphia is a fun time. There’s this dive bar Sam and I usually go to when we’re down there, I think you’ll enjoy it. Sam calls it his lucky spot,” Steve teased.

Bucky nodded and began to make his way out of the supply room.

“You know, I would have thought you were a little bit sharper,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky looked back at him. “About my toner…?”

“No? What? I’m talking about Scott, you goof. I’m not taking Scott because I need him. If I get called into trial, I can handle my own. I’m taking him because that means that you get to come along. And little Omega, let me tell you something, I missed you,” Steve smirked, passing by Bucky.

Bucky frowned and rolled his eyes. “Stop teasing me.”

Steve put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “You look cute when you pout.”

Bucky moved away from him and pointed the box of toner at Steve, “I am not cute, and I am not pouting, and you are a lousy and unprofessional coworker.”

Steve smiled and grabbed onto the toner, pulling Bucky a little bit closer. “You’re right. Where is my professional work demeanor?” he whispered with a serious face, “you’re fucking arousing when you’re aggravated.”

Bucky sighed and closed his eyes before pulling back his toner for his printer. He could feel his face turn bright red. “You are insane, and I am leaving.”

He walked out of the room and towards his office before Steve could say anything else. He could feel his face burning with annoyance and mortification. Steve was just taunting him. There was absolutely no way he was dragging Scott to another state just to aggravate Bucky. That would be unthinkable even for someone like Steve Rogers.

He sat down in his chair and rolled it over to his printer, changing the stupid toner that caused the problem in the first place. He grabbed his ice coffee and took a few drinks from it. The cold from the ice helping the redness in his face cool down a bit.

He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door, almost spilling his coffee on the fucking printer.

“Oh, Bucky! I didn’t mean to scare you, I just got in and wanted to talk about the trip tonight. So last minute, I have no idea what’s even going on anymore around here. Could you please call my clients for tomorrow and move my meetings to Thursday when we get back? Also, Steve texted Sam and me that he would drive. He didn’t have your phone number, so I gave it to him, so he can add you to our little group,” Scott said, leaning against the front of Bucky’s desk.

“Ah, yeah, that sounds good. I’m sorry I was changing the toner in my printer and I zoned out for a second,” Bucky smiled, already feeling the embarrassment creep back. He leaned his head on his hand and rubbed his temple.

“It’s totally fine, actually, I came to tell you, Steve told us to pack for a fun night out because we’re going out to this bar that his dad’s friend owns. Supposed to be really big in Philadelphia,” Scott told him.

“Yeah, should be fun,” Bucky said, wishing that Scott would leave so Bucky could die from embarrassment, in peace.

“Awesome, let me know what Blue-Screen Imaging is wanting to do about that claim they sent us about their 40’ inch TVs falling off the mounts of something,” Scott asked, before heading to his office.

Bucky needed to calm down and get some work done.

* * *

Sam and Bucky went to get lunch on their own since Wanda decided to work through lunch to leave early to meet Vison for dinner before he left for a work trip. Peggy was getting lunch with her husband or something and Peter had been asked by Carol to take a later lunch, so he could receive some important clients for Tony.

“What are you craving for lunch?” Sam asked him as they got into his car. He had been hanging out with Sam a little bit more and it was nice. He liked getting to know his other co-workers more. Peggy was nice, but she could have her moods and her anger was not something that Bucky wanted to be directed at him. She was a bit like a volcano and could irrupt out of nowhere. Bucky wanted to like her though and he enjoyed the rare lunches they all took together. Wanda still warned him against getting on her bad side and he didn’t want problems at work, so he listened.

“Honestly, I could go for some pizza. I haven’t had anything greasy in a few days and I could go for pizza if you’re up for it. My parents are trying this new diet or something, my mom’s friend from yoga put them on it and let me tell you, it’s not for me,” Bucky smiled as he put his seatbelt on.

They headed down towards a pizza place that Sam claimed that had some of the best pizza ever. Bucky was from Maine, so he enjoyed any recommendations for good pizza that wasn’t a chain brand.

“So, this trip tonight? Is there anything I should expect? I’ve never been on a work trip before. I’m feeling very grown-up, right now,” Bucky laughed, tearing his pizza apart.

“Don’t feel too nervous about it. It’ a pretty sweet deal like we get these really nice company credit cards to use. Steve knows this guy that owns a bar in Philadelphia and it’s such fun. The ladies there are very kind to yours truly,” Sam smirked at him.

“I’ve been hearing a lot of this bar, should I be excited?” Bucky laughed, wiping his fingers on his napkin.

“It’s pretty awesome and Steve is fun to go out with. He can be a little uptight, but he can be fun in the right setting. Steve and I usually go on jogs on the weekend and he’s really excited to go. Work’s been hectic for him with the whole trial down in New York,” Sam said, taking a second piece of pizza.

Bucky nodded, “Is he really as good of an attorney as people claim?”

“Yeah, he’s really good at getting rises out of the Plaintiff’s counsels. If you think he’s annoying just around the office, you should see him in the courtroom. He knows what he’s doing,” Sam laughed.

“Very Alpha of him to provoke,” Bucky laughed, checking his phone.

He had a text from Wanda.

Wanda: Heading out early boo. I’ll come over when u get back Wed night. Please text me if you need anything or ur still feeling nervous abt that asshole. Ur gonna do awesome! I’ll miss you at spin class tomorrow 

Bucky: Sorry abt spin class. I’ll miss u too! Have fun tonight.

Bucky smiled at his friend and texted her back. He loved Wanda, she was really good to him and he honestly didn’t know what he’d do working at the firm without her. She was always there if he needed help with anything at all.

“Oh, by the way, we’re carpooling to the airport. Steve has premium parking there since he’s always flying so we’ll just leave his car there. We’re going to meet at Steve’s new place. It has a big parking garage and we can leave our cars there,” Sam informed Bucky.

“Just hope it’s not weird hanging out with the attorneys after work, just nervous. I’ve never been on a plane,” Bucky shrugged.

Sam shook his head, “Really? It’ll be fine, I promise. Don’t be nervous.”

* * *

Steve

He really liked Bucky. Although it was not a fact he had admitted immediately to himself, he had come to realize it on his trip to New York City. His talk with Stephen had helped him come to a lot of realization. He hadn’t mentioned it to anyone from work and from the looks of it, Sam didn’t suspect anything either. He was very happy about that fact. He could tell Wanda knew that he was teasing the Omega from the daggers she shot him when she brought him things to sign.

He’d been in New York for a few days and he went out drinking with one of his old law school friends that lived down there now. He tried to just go out and not think about Bucky. He wanted to pretend that he wasn’t checking Bucky’s Instagram every other hour. He didn’t want to admit that his Alpha was howling after the Omega. Bucky was so young though; he was only 23 and Steve was 32. What the fuck was he thinking? Bucky shouldn’t be different from other Omegas he’d wanted to fuck around with. He thought that maybe his Alpha was just infatuated with Bucky because he was innocently-looking, and it was appealing.

He’d gotten unbelievably drunk one night in New York a few weeks ago and one of his friends had introduced Steve to his colleague Hope Pym. She was a Beta which, normally, Steve wouldn’t go after. But then again, Steve also said that he didn’t do Jäger Bomb shots back to back. Hope had been a fun hookup and when the next morning when Steve woke up in her condo, he made sure to leave before she woke up. Steve sometimes would give past hookups the wrong impression, that maybe he was interested, or that he wanted something more. Maybe, it was because he was 32 and every other hookup thought he wanted to settle down. He’d gone out on a few dates with some guy back in college named Jason and he never gave the Omega the notion that he wanted to be in a relationship. Yet, that’s what they call concluded that. He wanted to have fun and enjoy his life.

He didn’t really care and maybe that did make him an asshole, he didn’t know. Hope, however, did care and she wouldn’t leave him alone. She kept texting him and Steve was getting annoyed. Betas were trickier to ignore because they were more persistent. At least Peggy’s sister had sent Peggy after him, but Hope was not backing down as easily.

617-xxx-xxx: You can’t ignore me forever, Steve. Call me back.

617-xxx-xxx: I know you’re reading these. At least turn off your read receipts.

617-xxx-xxx: Steve, please. Just talk to me.

617-xxx-xxx: Jerk!!!!

617-xxx-xxx: I can’t believe the nerve you have. You’re nothing more than a fucking Alpha that has dicks for brains.

Okay, that last message made Steve laugh. He still, however, was not going to text Hope back. Where did she get this weird impression that their one nightstand was going somewhere, he had absolutely no idea?

He did, however, realize that he thought about them having sex, he really wished as crude as it sounded, he was fucking Bucky’s brains out and not Hope. He thought getting laid would calm him down, but it didn’t really do much for him. He’d mentioned it to told Sam about it without mentioning Bucky’s name, he wasn’t stupid, he’d said his inner Alpha was restless and not even Hope had satisfied him earlier that day. He’d told Steve maybe it was time he relaxed but then again Sam was a Beta. He wanted to reach out to his father, but he didn’t want his mother finding out. Steve was an only child and his mom was excited for the day he settled down and gave her a few grandkids. Steve didn’t want to get her going because then there would be no peace when he went to visit them next week.

He honestly shouldn’t care. He was really excited about this trip that Bucky was going on. He knew Tony suspected foul play in Steve’s motives, but he didn’t say anything. They had all agreed to meet at his condo. He had already packed his suitcase and changed into some comfortable clothes for the plane. He was sitting on his couch watching the top 10 of SportsCenter while also continuing to ignore Hope’s texts.

He was curious as to who had arrived first. Scott lived pretty close by, but he was recently married so he knew he would probably be the last one to arrive. Scott was a nice guy and he was nice but kept to himself for the most part. Steve understood it though, Scott was trying to make a name for himself and he remembered how hard that had been at the beginning of his career.

His phone kept buzzing and he looked down expecting Hope and instead grinned like a fucking madman when he saw the name. He had asked Scott for Bucky’s number and it had been easy. Asking Sam for it would have been a fucking nightmare.

Bucky: I’m here. Pls buzz me into your fancy garage.

“God, Steve, relax,” he thought. He buzzed Bucky in and waited a few minutes before he heard a knock on his door. The smell of the sweet little Omega filled his mind and he rested his forehead against the door before he opened it. He needed to focus on what Stephen had said and play nice.

He was Steve Rogers, one of the best dark horse attorneys in the state. He needed to relax and remember who the fuck he was. This was Bucky Barnes, a fucking legal assistant Omega at his firm. But, damn, did he smell fucking tempting, and did he look delicious.

He opened the door and took a deep breath.

Bucky stood there in black joggers and a white long sleeve shirt with what Steve assumed was his alma mater’s college name on it.

“Uh, hi,” Bucky smiled tightly, with a gym duffle on his shoulder. His brown hair was still wet from what probably was a recent shower.

“Come in,” Steve motioned.

Bucky awkwardly, gripping his bag’s strap walked in. Steve could tell Bucky was uncomfortable being here on his own. Bucky, however, had made himself a promise that he was not going to let Steve keep pushing him around. If Steve wanted to be stupid then Bucky could be stupid back, no matter how childish that sounded

“Where are Sam and Scott?” He asked Steve.

“Oh, they’re not here yet. Sam told me he was dropping something off first or some shit. Come on over here, little Omega. I’ve already told you that I don’t bite,” Steve smiled, sitting down on the couch.

“Don’t think you can trick me,” Bucky warned him.

Steve put his hands up in surrender and laughed. “It’s not a trick, I promise. I’m not going to jump your bones or some shit. Bucky, you don’t know me at all.”

Bucky looked cautious before he sat down on the opposite couch. “You’re right, I don’t know anything about you, just that you’re always being insufferable.”

Steve nodded and pointed at him, “You’re right. You don’t know me at all, so ask me a question.”

“About what? I don’t know. When is your birthday? What’s your favorite color? Favorite food?” Bucky tripped over his words after being put on the spot.

Steve’s inner self and Alpha’s ego were boosted through the roof knowing damn well Bucky had probably already been wondering these questions. He’d spit them out at Steve way too fast.

“That’s a lot of questions, little Omega. Let’s see, my birthday is July 4th, I just turned 32. My favorite color? Let’s see, probably blue. Is that too of a generic and basic answer? My favorite food would probably be Irish Stew. My mom’s dad came from Ireland back in the day, so I would visit my mom’s family that still lives there as a kid. Probably more of a nostalgic food now more than anything. My mom only makes it on milestone days for me,” Steve said, laughing at the last part.

“Now tell me yours,” Steve shot back.

“For an attorney, you’re not very creative if you’re stealing my questions,” Bucky teased him.

“Well, answer the questions and then I will ask you new creative questions, impatient little Omega,” Steve jabbed at him.

“Okay, fine,” Bucky sighed, bringing his legs onto the couch so he could hug his knees. “My birthday is March 10th, and my favorite color is red, and my favorite food is probably like mac and cheese.”

“Mac and cheese? I like it, it’s simple but can come in a variety of styles. Any particular kind you like?” Steve asked him. He was enjoying this little time he was getting with the Omega and actually getting to know him.

“I’m not super picky when it comes to mac and cheese, but I’ve had buffalo chicken mac and cheese at this place I went to dinner with my parents after I graduated. That was probably some of the best, I’ve had but bacon mac and cheese, that’s always a classic,” Bucky smiled.

Bucky felt more relaxed now. He’d come in with a barrier and he was not able to let Steve knock it down and yet here he was.

“Damn it, Bucky. Get it together,” Bucky thought, scolding himself.

“So, my new questions, as demanded by you, tell me 3 things about you. One of them has to be a lie and two of them truths,” Steve explained.

Bucky took a second before nodding. “Okay, I got it.”

“Wait, before you answer. If I guess right, you owe me something,” Steve happily stated before Bucky could answer.

Bucky rolled his eyes and ignored Steve’s last remark. “So, I have never eaten sushi, I’ve broken my left arm in three very painful places, and I’ve fallen off a balcony at a frat party.”

“Obviously, the last one, come on!” Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Bucky laughed and shook his head. “No, the first one is a lie. I like sushi, especially like the lobster rolls. So, the last one happened during my freshman year of college and I didn’t know how to drink responsibility so splat I went.”

Steve boomed with laughter. “No way! Tell me about this, oh my God. This is great, I never would have guessed you were that crazy. You are one of the shyest people I’ve ever met.”

Bucky’s face turned a little red and he looked down, playing with the sleeves of his shirt. “Yeah, so I was at this party with my first roommate and he was in a fraternity, right? I was really shy when I first got to college, and I didn’t really go out that much but slowly throughout the year, my roommate changed that. So, he would drag me out to parties and stuff, just making me come out of what he called my hermit shell. This particular night, we went out after our finals, it was like late April or something. So, we get to this party and I’d just been really stressed over my finals, so I decided, I’m going to have fun tonight. There were a few people from my mock trial team, and we start drinking. From what my friends told me, I got really drunk, like really drunk and I was on the second floor and I just fell off because I lost my balance. Obviously, everyone freaked out. I don’t remember blacking out but I’m happy I did because falling sober would have traumatized me. So, I actually woke up after a few minutes and begged my friends not to call my parents. They’re super overprotective since my sister is a Beta and so is my mom and my dad, is obviously an Alpha, so they would have flipped out. My friends call the ambulance and then I beg them to call my sister, Rebecca. She is two years older than me, so she’d already moved out when I was in high school. So, she didn’t know I had basically gone from this shy nerdy kid when I left for college to this guy who was getting plastered at frat parties.”

Steve was in disbelief at this little Omega, “I do not believe this.”

Bucky smirked at him and nodded. “So, I woke up in the hospital and my sister is there and she’s hysterical. I begged her to not to tell my parents but obviously, I needed them there. She had already told them, and my parents were frantic. I ended up breaking the fall on my left arm and I was really lucky because all I had to get was some metal plates and stuff inserted and some intense physical therapy over the summer. I actually got a tattoo after a few months to, I guess, celebrate my arm being okay? Although, my mom wouldn’t say celebrating. She was so mad.”

“You have a tattoo? I underestimated you, Bucky, your little innocent appearance is like this fake cover-up,” Steve said, smiling while he rolled his eyes.

Bucky rolled his sleeve up his left arm. He had a thick grey band around his bicep that resembled metal, and, in the center, there was a bright red star.

Steve was flabbergasted, “holy shit, who even are you Bucky?”

Bucky had a fucking tattoo. Who would have thought? Steve would have never imagined.

Bucky laughed and felt his cheeks get even redder. This was nice, and Bucky even though he would never admit it to Steve, he was happy to be there. He was having a fun time and maybe Steve wasn’t that bad.

Steve really did not want anything else that made him even more attracted to Bucky. Here was Bucky on this couch, all smiles, telling him his college stories. Bucky was all red from laughing from the story and Steve really fucking liked him. It felt so domestic and Steve’s Alpha was howling at the thought.

“Would you like something to drink or maybe a little snack, for a little Omega,” Steve offered, playfully taunting him.

“I’m all good right now, big Alpha,” Bucky teased, with a condescending tone.

“You think I’m big, but little Omega, you’ve never ever seen it,” Steve said, trying to rile him.

“You are so disgusting, must be why you’re single,” Bucky laughed, actually enjoying his time with Steve.

Steve sniggered. “That was funny, I deserved that. You’re different you know. Not many people bite me back, well not as often as you do.”

Bucky’s eyebrows went up in amusement. “Well, they must be stupid because you don’t intimidate me in the slightest.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled, “you’re very brave. You’re here all by yourself with me and you aren’t scared?”

Bucky had a confident little smile on his face and Steve was eating that shit up.

“What would you do? Murder me? That wouldn’t be smart, then you’d ruin your career,” Bucky teased back, knowing damn well that Steve was full of hot air.

“I like that your main concern is my career-ending versus you dying,” Steve shook his head, laughing.

Bucky shook his head. “I know you’re just trying to get under my skin, I’m not as easy to terrorize me as you think.”

“I don’t think you’re weak or anything, but I do enjoy getting a reaction out of you. And don’t for a moment think I don’t know that you enjoy it just as much as I do,” Steve playfully glared at him.

Bucky looked at him like he was insane because clearly, he was. “What makes you believe that?”

“Because, Omega, you’re all huge smiles. Don’t think I don’t notice,” Steve gloated.

Bucky looked at him with annoyance and looked over at Steve’s phone that kept buzzing.

“You’re obviously very needed right now,” Bucky teased, leaning forward to look at the knickknacks on the coffee table.

Steve rolled his eyes and scrolled on his phone for a second. It was Hope and she was not letting up on her persistence. He decided to report the texts as spam.

“Work shit,” Steve lied.

Bucky looked at with an understanding expression before asking the Alpha why he had old vintage coasters.

“These are neat,” he complimented, tracing them with his fingers.

“You think so? I got them a while back when I went to Germany,” Steve smiled.

“You’ve been to Europe? That’s pretty cool,” Bucky pointed out.

“You said earlier today you’d never been on a plane? Are you serious?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, my parents were never big on traveling when I was young, so we never flew anywhere.”

Steve laughed a little. “Don’t be too nervous, it’s not as bad as you think.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Steve decided that he wanted to get to know the Omega more. He was good at making conversation with people and finding out things about them.

“So, do you like your job? You’ve been there for a little while now,” Steve asked him.

Bucky nodded. “It feels like everyone has been asking me that, lately. Yeah, it’s not too bad. It was hard to find a job after I graduated so I was really happy to get this one.”

“Yeah, what would you have done if you hadn’t?” Steve pried.

“Probably moved back home to Maine. My parents live there, and my mom really wanted me to move home.”

“You don’t like Maine? I’ve been to Maine for a few cases and it’s not bad.”

Bucky looked up for a moment. “It’s not Maine that’s the issue…”

Steve took a sip from his drink and looked up. “’Yeah, then what is?”

“My parents and my sister they’re just a little overbearing. I’m the only Omega in my immediate family and they tend to act like I’m made of glass at times. My mom wasn’t too happy when I came to Boston for college, but I just wanted to get away for a bit. So, when I broke my arm, I had to beg my parents to let me stay in college where I was. My mom was so angry, and it’s been like two or three years since it happened, and it’s been hard to get her not to hover,” Bucky said a little hesitant.

Steve shrugged. “No, I understand. I’m an only child and my mother loves to smother me like no one else I’ve ever met. I like to tease her that she’s like the sand at the beach, cause she’s just everywhere at times, it seems like.”

Bucky laughed at that.

“Yeah, sorry for bombarding you with all of that,” Bucky smiled.

Steve shook his head. “No, I liked hearing about that. Helps me get to you know you more.” He winked over at the Omega who rolled his eyes in response.

“You said you’re the only Omega in your family?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded,” my sister is a Beta, so yeah. It’s weird? Like my mom and sister can’t relate to me and my dad is an Alpha so they sometimes act like I’m in this invisible bubble they can’t rupture.”

“Maybe they just want to protect you. At least it’s the perception I get from most people around Omegas.”

“See, that’s the thing though! I don’t want them to feel that way. I don’t want people to make choices for me and act like I’m helpless or something.”

“Seems like you attract a lot of people like that in your life, you know?” Steve pointed out.

Bucky gave him a funny look. “What do you…mean?”

“I mean, don’t take offense, or bite me but Wanda?” Steve referenced.

“Why would you say that?” Bucky questioned him.

“Because, she acts a little like what you describe your mother to be,” Steve snorted.

“I don’t see that.”

“Well, you must be blind because the woman keeps her eyes on you at all times.”

Bucky gave him a funny look before rolling his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends. thank u for reading this story it means a lot to me. ive been working on it since the summer but decided to finally go through and put it on here for people to enjoy. please let me know what you think.

*  
Bucky

The flight to Philadelphia was a lot different than anything Bucky had ever experienced. He had never been on a plane before because whenever his family went on trips, they opted to drive. His dad would always say you got to appreciate the places you'd have to go through on your way to wherever they'd been going. This, however, was quite an experience. 

They had boarded their flight an hour ago and had taken off a few minutes ago. The flight was only about an hour and a half. He was sitting beside Sam while Scott and Steve were in first class. Honestly, he didn't care because Steve was getting on his nerves and had given him a lot to think about. He didn’t know what to think about what Steve had said about Wanda. He didn’t want to believe that to be true.

He knew deep down he was lying to himself about that, but Bucky would keep telling himself the lie. He knew Wanda was a bit like his mother, but he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to admit that he had enjoyed spending time with Steve either. 

Their seats weren't terrible, and the flight wasn't too full either at this time of night. Sam had already fallen asleep and was leaning on the window of the plane. Bucky couldn't sleep though and he kept looking out the window around Sam to cities they'd pass over and how you could see the outline of them in the lights. He'd told his parents about the trip on the car ride over and his mom had freaked. She had however made him promise to text her when they landed to make sure he was okay. 

The car ride to the airport had been alright. Steve had drove them in his new car and ugh, he was such a showoff. Bucky would admit the car was nice, but Steve's big head ruined that. Steve was sneaky, and Bucky was running full sprints to catch up on his tactics. 

Steve was handsome, really handsome. But he was also kind of a dick to Bucky. He was always trying to get a rise out of him, and Bucky hated that. He knew that Steve was just fucking around him. Wanda had mentioned his bachelor lifestyle a few times when they were hanging out and how much of a self-centered jerk, he was to people he had been with. Now, Bucky didn’t know what to think because he didn’t want to think bad of Wanda but now Steve was in his head. 

But when it came to Steve’s flirty tactics Bucky couldn't be this stupid. He'd seen this thing in college, every other guy at a party would use the same tactics when it came to getting into someone's pants. Wanda had told Bucky to not anything to Sam or ask him about stuff like that since although Sam would check Steve, they were good really good friends. She warned him against Steve’s possible motives, but he reassured her that he would be alright. 

Did Steve want to get into his pants? He made all these stupid jokes and maybe he was serious. Bucky felt his face turn red. What the fuck was he thinking? Why was he entertaining this idea? Who even was he right now?

Bucky hadn't been with someone in a good bit and he was still fairly inexperienced in the serious dating world, but he was still normal guy who liked sex. Given he was an Omega but still. Having a one-time thing wouldn't be awful per se. But he was still basically like Bucky's boss, but was he really? Bucky was still trying to figure that one out. Also, when had Steve said anything about dating, Bucky’s imagination was spinning out of control. But then again, Bucky wondered how nice Steve’s beard would fell on Bucky’s face or body. Steve had massive hands and the thought of them running on Bucky’s legs and up to his side--

Bucky shook his head and tried to push those thoughts out of his mind. He put his attention to the TV in front of him and tried to go about choosing a movie or something. Sam had told him he was free to use his headphones if he fell asleep which he did pretty much after they boarded the plane. 

He was halfway through Crazy Rich Asians when they landed. Sam was still half asleep when he and Bucky got off the plane and met up with the attorneys. 

After getting their luggage and getting their rental car they went to their hotel. Carol had booked them rooms side by side in the same hallway. It wasn't anything crazy, but Bucky was still really content to have his own bed and his room. 

*

The next day Sam and Bucky set up their workstations in Sam’s room where there was a small kitchen table with a little living room/kitchen area. The morning actually went by fast while Scott and Steve were gone. Sam had told him that they going to go out for an early dinner with Weston and when they came back, they were all going out to Steve's friend's bar. 

Bucky really didn't want to drill Sam for information on Steve, but he couldn't help himself. He was not stupid however when it came to the phrasing of his questions or so he thought. 

Bucky was uploading some documents to their online database when he looked over at Sam.  
"So, you and Steve do this a lot?"

Sam nodded while typing on his computer. "Yeah, it's actually really fun. We usually go out after work is done. Steve knows how to party, I guess that's one thing good thing he kept from college." 

"How you known him for a long time? How long have you guys been working together?" Bucky tripped over his words. 

"Real smooth there, idiot," Bucky scolded himself in his thoughts. 

Sam scratched his thin beard and squinted. "About 6 or 7 years. Something like that. I started working with him like right after he got hired at the firm. And if I remember correctly, he had just graduated or had like a year’s worth of experience somewhere else."

"Oh, cool. I know I'm probably just being dramatic but like how do you go out for drinks with your boss?" Bucky laughed. 

"It's not as weird as it sounds, I promise. Steve's cool and he knows how to let loose when work is over. Don't think that just because you get trashed, he's going to Carol as soon as we get back to the office," Sam reassured him. 

"No, I didn't think he would." 

Sam looked over at the time. "I promise, it'll be fun, and you probably won't even notice Steve. My man knows how to have fun on a night out during the week, I promise. He's always going around trying to hit on people and buy them drinks before I have to reign him in."

Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed, "sounds like every other Alpha I remember from college." 

"Well, then you've basically met Steve then. I'm kidding, no! But he has a way I guess you could say of getting into trouble with people sometimes," Sam mentioned. 

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked him, wondering if this was about Peggy. 

"Steve is really good at being oblivious to other people's feelings especially those who he hooks up with. He's a little self-centered single Alpha just trying to score and sometimes that'll cloud the way he should treat people afterward," Sam told him, shrugging. 

"Maybe he needs someone to give him a taste of his own medicine," Bucky joked. 

Sam leaned back in his chair and laughed. "You know, that would be fucking hilarious to see. I don't think I've ever seen Steve be on the receiving end of that. God, he can be so temperamental and dramatic, my man would probably explode out of anger."

*

Later that night, Scott and Steve arrived back at the hotel. Sam and Bucky had just gotten back from getting some dinner and were just waiting on them to go out. Scott had opted to stay in and call his wife and after Steve had teased him for a good ten minutes about being caged before he went to change. 

"You're terrible. You're going to tell me you've never been whipped before?" Sam scolded him while they got into the rental car. 

Bucky was sitting in the back seat behind Sam while they sat in the front and Steve drove. Bucky felt like Steve was bluffing. 

"What? Hell no, I've not met one Omega that's been that good to me," Steve snorted. 

"Not even one? From high school or college?" Sam asked him, looking at Steve like he was lying.

"Never, I've never been in a serious relationship. The day I get whipped is the day hell freezes over," Steve joked. 

"What about you, Buck?" Sam turned his head to ask him. 

"What? Oh no, I don't think so," Bucky shook his head. Steve acted different in front of Sam, but Bucky couldn’t blame him. Sam was their co-worker and it would be weird if he saw or heard anything going on. Not that there was anything going on. 

Sam threw his hands up in frustration. "You're both telling me you've never been in that kind of relationship?" 

Steve looked into the review mirror at Bucky and smirked. "Look at Bucky, the Omega looks like he's fresh out of the womb. What are you like 19?" 

Bucky glared at the side of Steve's head. “You look like you’re on your deathbed.” 

Steve snorted with laughter and rolled his eyes at Bucky’s sharp response. 

Sam shot Steve a glare that probably meant he wanted Steve to leave Bucky alone. 

“I’m only teasing,” Steve defending himself, while he laughed. 

*

The dive bar was actually really nice. It had the main floor and an underground dance floor with karaoke. Steve went to get them drinks while Sam and Bucky got a table. The music was loud, and it was actually pretty busy for a Wednesday night. 

"Don't let Steve get to you, he's just poking you trying to get a reaction. He's really good at that," Sam yelled at him over the music. 

Bucky nodded. If Steve wanted to get a reaction from him, tonight he was going to get one. 

Bucky could hold his liquor to a degree. If he had learned anything from college and his near-death experience, it was not to be such a lightweight. Steve came over to drop off their drinks before going to find the bar’s owner. He was already feeling a little buzzed when a group of girls came over to Sam. They were trying to pull him away to what Bucky could imagine was to the dance floor downstairs. 

Bucky shook his head. "Go! I'm good. Go have fun." 

He didn’t want to hold Sam back and besides, he wanted to see where Steve was. 

Sam looked back at him. "You sure, bro?"

Bucky nodded in confirmation and waved him off with his hands.

He was finishing his screwdriver drink before he saw Steve. The Alpha had gone over to talk to the owner who he knew or something by the counter. Steve kept glancing at him while he talked to the man. There was a guy that kept looking over at Bucky now that he was by himself. Steve was giving Bucky small glances and saw the the guy and frowned. Bucky could see his sour face when the lights hit Steve’s face. 

“Was Steve, jealous?” Bucky thought. God, the Omega was loving that and wanted to see what reaction he could get from Steve. 

The guy looked over at him again and Bucky smiled at him. Suddenly, he was coming over to Bucky.

"I thought your friend would never leave. You want to dance?" The guy leaned over and asked him. 

Bucky cocked his head to the side, "If you’re up for it?" 

The guy smiled and made Bucky stand up, so he could usher him down the stairs. 

He had planned to mess with Steve, but Bucky was also a coward. He followed the random Alpha that was pulling him away. He wanted Steve to be teased and taunted just like Steve did to him.

The guy was cute, and Bucky was lightly buzzed. This was nice. It was fun to get away from work and let loose a bit. He felt like the last couple of weeks his life had been consumed by his job as well as his mother’s constant worrying, and he was ready to relax. 

They went downstairs, and it was unexpectedly a little crowded for a weekday. There was a big dance floor for people to drink and mingle. Someone was singing a really bad drunk cover of some Rihanna song and the crowd was loving every second. 

"Are you from around here?" The guy asked Bucky, pressing his lips to Bucky's ear. 

"No, just visiting!" Bucky shouted back to him. 

"Take a shot with me?" The guy smiled against his ear. 

Bucky nodded and followed his over to the bar that was located downstairs. He watched the guy order the mystery shots and laughed. 

"What's a mystery shot?" Bucky asked, leaning on the counter.

"Okay, so basically the name. It's random alcohol that the bartender puts into it. Could be good, could be bad. You gotta take the gamble," the guy smiled and shrugged. 

They both picked their shot glasses up and tilted their heads back. 

Bucky gagged. "No! That's so gross, yuck." 

The guy laughed and nodded. His face looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon. 

"That's the fun part!" The guy explained. 

They both went to lean against the wall and the guy who Bucky learned was named Jackson was getting to the drunk point of no return. He’d been having quite a day and was just trying to take the edge off. He was holding himself up on the wall and Bucky would try to keep him steady. Bucky wondered what kind of guy this was to get almost black out drunk during the week. Then again, what could Bucky say, considering he was also drinking during the week too. 

"I'm fine," Jackson slurred, putting his arms around Bucky. 

Bucky smiled and shook his head. "Are you really?" 

The guy nodded. Bucky didn't think this guy was going to need a babysitter and now he really wanted someone to come take him away. His plan was not going the way he would have liked.

Jackson tried to make some more drunk conversation about his job at a retail store. Bucky laughed because the guy had no idea what he was even saying. He needed a laugh. 

A few minutes later a girl came over and pointed at Jackson. "You're unbelievably drunk and it’s not even midnight."

Jackson shook his head, "says who?"

The girl came over and put her arm around him. "I'm sorry about him. He's obviously gone and probably annoying you."

Bucky laughed, "no, he was entertaining if anything. Don’t be sorry."

The girl dragged Jackson away and Bucky began to make his way through the crowd. He hadn’t seen Sam in a while, but he assumed he was fine. Sam had only had a few beers and didn't even look buzzed when they'd dragged him away. 

"You're bad, you know that," he heard Steve whisper in his ear from behind him.

Bucky turned around and saw that Steve was right behind him. Steve was standing really close to him, so he could whisper in his ear through the loud music. Bucky was lightly buzzed, and he was feeling a false confidence that the alcohol was giving him right now. 

"Yeah, but you like that," Bucky blurted out, leaning back so Steve could hear him. He was feeling so giggly. 

Steve put his arms on Bucky's shoulders and pushed him through the crowd to the seated area. They both sat down on a piece of the long-extended sofa on the wall away from a group of girls that were screaming along to the karaoke song that was being sung. 

"Who were you talking to, little Omega?" Steve asked him, still pressed to Bucky's ear. They were sat right next to each other. 

Bucky could see that Steve's eyes were glazed over and he smelled like bourbon. Steve looked so good in his jeans and short sleeve black button up. Strands of his perfectly styled pushed back hair were now everywhere on his forehead. 

"My friend, Jackson, you should meet him. Really good-looking dude, I snagged earlier," Bucky teased. Bucky's hands wanted to pull on the collar of Steve's shirt. 

"Oh, is that so? You think he's really good looking?" Steve teased, putting his hand on the back of Bucky's neck. 

Bucky was feeling the alcohol and the confidence begin to come to the surface. He smiled and leaned back into Steve's hand. "Yeah, I think so."

"Are you drunk, little Omega?" Steve smiled, blowing hot air on his face with every word. Steve could feel the goosebumps that came with the excitement the hot air brought to Bucky's skin. 

Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not drunk, maybe a little buzzed. Jackson bought me shots. He's a good Alpha, takes care of me." Bucky was trying to get a reaction this time around. He wanted to give Steve a taste of his own medicine. 

"Hmm, did he now? And you must think he's the greatest thing since sliced bread, right?" Steve breathed on him again. 

God, what did he even ask Bucky? His breath felt so good on Buck's neck, especially with his head leaned back like this in Steve's massive hand. He could feel the heavy rings on Steve's fingers that were pressed into his neck. 

Was it about Jackson or something? Maybe he could get Steve peeved up even more if he kept playing along. Bucky bit the side of his bottom lip and imagined the heavy hand landing smacks on his body. He practically moaned at the thought. He couldn’t believe how buzzed a few drinks had made him. How embarrassing. 

God, who the fuck was he right now? 

"Mhm. I'll invite you to my wedding. You can see what a good Alpha looks like?" Bucky giggled. 

Bucky could feel Steve's fingers massaging his neck with little movements. 

"If this Alpha is so amazing, how come he left you all alone down here then? Left you to fend for yourself down here, little Omega. Who knows who the fuck is waiting down here just wanting to get you alone to attack," Steve laughed against his ear. Bucky could feel Steve pressing himself closer to his face. He could feel the growl that went through his chest caused by Bucky's silly jabs.

Bucky really wanted to make out with Steve, but he would rather be dead than make the first move. If Steve wanted him, he could chase him. Steve was not that special. Steve needed to be humbled.

"Hmm, maybe,” Bucky smiled, opening his eyes. “I'm not scared though. I can protect myself. I was thinking about what you said about Wanda and maybe you’re right." 

He turned to look at Steve and they were eye level and their foreheads were touching. 

“Yeah, I thought you’d figure it out eventually, but I guess it’s hard not to want to protect someone like you. You’re something else you know,” Steve smiled, smiling at him.

“I don’t need protection, Alpha,” Bucky teased.

"Little Omega, you are so much trouble, you know that?" Steve taunted him, sliding his other free hand up Bucky's thigh. 

Bucky let out a gasp. Was this really happening? God, how desperate was he? But it felt nice to let go for once. Ever since his accident, his mom had been so over hovering and since he had graduated and gotten a job, his mom had stopped coming to see him as often. 

"Yeah, am I? Are you going to teach me a lesson, Alpha? Since you think I need to be so protected?" Bucky laughed. He really wanted Steve. He just wanted Steve to make the first move. Bucky would rather die than be the first person to cave.

In his defense, Steve had begun the teasing first. 

"I know you're trying to provoke me. You're soft and you're so fucking sexy, but I don't give in first. Although you’re right, you need protecting and who am I to deny that?" Steve smiled at him, moving his hand to pull on Bucky's hair above his neck. 

Bucky let out a whimper and felt himself grin even bigger. God, he was already hard and excited. He really wanted Steve to set his ego aside right now. 

He slid his hands up Steve's chest and he slumped himself ungracefully on to him. The alcohol was getting to him and he felt like jelly now.

"I don’t need anything, Alpha. Just trying to get closer to you," Bucky played stupid. He pouted his lips and pressed them against Steve's collarbone through his shirt. He could feel the Alpha’s hand sliding up on his thigh on to his hip from the he was leaned on to him. 

Bucky could feel the outline of Steve’s erection through the Alpha's jeans. "Steve, I want you." 

Steve couldn't believe how stubborn the Omega was and how hard he was making Steve work for it. He couldn't believe how mushy this Omega had him right now. Was he really that weak now?

"Fuck it, I’m weak," Steve sighed before pulling Bucky's head back again and attaching his lips to the Omega's neck. 

Bucky moaned and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him in closer. Steve licked up and down the Omega's neck. He was nipping every other inch just to feel Bucky squirm under him. 

"Stop, stop, " Bucky protested, pushing Steve back. 

"What's wrong?" Steve frowned, he'd been reading Bucky's signals and they all screamed yes. Although Steve was pushy he wasn’t a fucking rapist. 

"Sam's calling me," Bucky smiled, enjoying Steve's lack of patience. 

Steve groaned and leaned his head onto the wall behind the couch. Bucky had his phone pressed to his ear and was trying to make out what Sam was saying to him.

Bucky looked so good, his face was all red, and his eyes were glazed over. Steve really wanted to get back to the hotel room now. He ran his hand up Bucky’s arm and he could feel the trail of goosebumps that his touch was leaving. Bucky was wearing a short-sleeve shirt and Steve was tracing his tattoo with the tip of his fingers. 

Bucky shot him a look of playful annoyance before hanging up the call with Sam. He motioned for Steve to get up after he got off his lap.

“What did Sam want?” Steve asked him, standing up.

Bucky got up after him. “He’s going home with Tiffany, and he is very excited. He said we should go back without him.” 

Bucky was a little unsteady on his feet and caught onto Steve’s arm before he lost his balance.

Steve smiled at him and threw his arm around the Omega, pressing his lips to the top of Bucky’s head. “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel.”

*

Steve 

As soon as they got back to Steve’s hotel room, the Alpha was pulling on Bucky’s shirt. He was a little drunk and he was so fucking excited for this.

Bucky’s shirt got stuck on his head and he began to giggle. Steve smiled and began to walk him back towards the bed. He finally got Bucky’s shirt off and threw it to the side. He pushed Bucky down on to the bed. 

Bucky’s face was still flushed from Steve’s teasing and his buzz from earlier. Steve unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before climbing over the Omega’s body, caging him in on each side with his arms. Bucky turned to one of Steve’s wrists and pressed his lips to it. 

“I can’t believe we’re about to fuck,” Bucky giggled, bringing the Alpha’s hand to cup his face.

“You’re so fucking cute you know that?” Steve moaned, sliding the hand from cupping Bucky’s face to his hair, giving it a tug.

“I’m ready,” Bucky huffed, pouting his lips.

“You’re ready for me, little Omega?” Steve teased, bringing himself down so he was eye level with Bucky.

Bucky nodded before hooking his arms around Steve’s neck and catching the Alpha’s mouth with his own. 

Steve was fucking screaming on the inside because the Omega had given in first. He was absolutely screeching and as cheesy as it was, his Alpha was loving the submission. He would not forget this, ever.

Steve’s mouth was unforgiving, and he shoved his tongue into the Omega’s mouth. God, he tasted just as sweet as he smelled with the slightest taste of orange juice from earlier. He’d waited so long for this, and his Alpha was already seeing stars. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Bucky bite down on Steve’s bottom lip. Steve pulled away for a second to look at Bucky.

“You are so daring, baby,” Steve moaned, before bringing Bucky’s mouth back to his.

“Stop, wait,” Bucky protested. He was wiggling out from under Steve and he was sliding off his jeans and kicking off his shoes. Steve almost came at the sight of the Omega in tight black boxers.

Steve grumbled, “what now? You’re making me suffer, baby.” He let himself fall onto the bed on his back. This fucking Omega was going to blue ball him before he got the chance to do anything with him. 

Bucky pulled on the pants leg of Steve’s jeans with a cunning look on his face. Steve kicked off his pants as fast as he could. Bucky smiled and climbed back onto the bed. The Omega looked up into Steve’s eyes before surprising the fuck out of him. 

Bucky had hooked his fingers into Steve’s boxers and pulled them down. Bucky’s hand gripped Steve’s erection in one hand while licking over his lips before taking sucking on the tip. He kept teasing the Alpha for a few minutes before taking it inside his mouth in one go.

“Bucky, what the actual fuck! Ah!” Steve jerked and let out a deep moan. He let his hands slide into Bucky’s hair and shoved his head a gently little further down. He heard Bucky gag a bit and Steve knew he was done if it continued like this.

Bucky was really good at this and Steve wouldn’t never in a million years even imagined. He couldn’t believe that he was here with Bucky, who was deepthroating him right now.

Steve was obviously dreaming. This was not real. 

“Feels so fucking good, baby,” Steve whispered, taking deep breaths to relax himself. 

His hands felt so good in Bucky’s soft hair and before he knew it, Bucky was getting up. Bucky smiled up at Steve with full teeth and spit all over his chin. He had such innocent-looking eyes right now and God, what even was he?

“You, my little Omega, are full of secrets,” Steve sighed, sitting up against the headboard and dragging Bucky with him.

“You didn’t like that, Alpha?” Bucky teased, acting ignorant to whatever Steve was hinting at. 

“Yeah, I really fucking like that. Where did you even learn to do that?” Steve said, sliding his hands up and down Bucky’s back now that he was sitting on his lap.

“I went to college,” Bucky pouted before bringing his lips down to meet Steve’s, again.

Steve huffed while they continued to make out. His fingers went down Bucky’s back slowly, tracing each individual vertebrate. The Omega was so soft and so much smaller compared to Steve. He pulled down Bucky’s boxers and sat up a little more, so he could slide them off.

“You’re so small, little delicate Omega, look at you,” Steve teased, sucking a little mark into the area above Bucky’s tattoo. 

“I’m not fragile,” Bucky murmured, pressing his face into Steve’s hair. 

Steve looked up with hungry eyes and brought his hand up to grab at Bucky’s cheek. “Is that so, baby?”

“Yes,” Bucky growled softly, biting at Steve’s fingers, playfully.

Bucky went from biting at Steve’s fingers to sucking on them and making Steve groan even more. He let the Omega suck on his finger for a good minute before he pulled them away. 

“So, then you little daring Omega, since you’re not so fragile, tell me. . . how are we doing this?” Steve asked him, biting at his neck. 

Bucky thought about it for a second, biting his lip for a moment. “Surprise me,” he whispered with a yearning look in eyes. 

Steve was fast with his movements and pulled Bucky to the edge of the bed with him. 

“You have such a lovely way of pulling me around. So charming,” Bucky teased, giggling with his eyes closed.

“Yeah? Maybe I just like touching you,” Steve said, raising his eyebrows, smacking Bucky’s thigh.

He stood in front of the bed and looked down at the Omega who was whining impatiently. He twisted Bucky to the side and let his heavy hand land on one of Bucky’s ass cheek. The sound it let out was so rewarding, especially with the red outline of Steve’s hand that it left behind. 

Bucky’s breath got stuck in his throat and he hissed with gripping the bedsheets. 

“You ready for me, little Omega?” Steve smiled down at him, landing a few more smacks on his ass.

“Yeah, please,” Bucky whined.

Steve slide his hand up Bucky’s thigh and let his fingers circle around the rim of Bucky’s entrance. Bucky squealed and pushed back into Steve’s hand. The Alpha let the other hand grip Bucky’s erection that he had neglected since they’d gotten back. 

He jerked the Omega while he finally pumped a finger in and out. He had the Omega thrashing on the bed with his combination. His Alpha was fucking howling at the sight he had Bucky in.

Steve shoved another finger inside of Bucky and he could tell the Omega wasn’t going to hold out much longer. He moved his hands away and climbed back up to where Bucky was crying and whining.

“You liked that?” Steve whispered, kissing his face where Bucky’s sweat was making his hair stick to his face. 

“Yeah, I almost came,” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

Steve smiled down at him before shifting them into a more comfortable position. He propped his body up with his forearms, so he wasn’t crushing Bucky. He reached down and grabbed his dick before rubbing it against Bucky’s rim.

Bucky choked back a loud moan remembering that Scott was one room over. Steve gently pushed inside of him and nipped at the Omega’s lips.

“It’s alright, baby, doubt Scott’s awake. The man acts like he hit 50 yesterday,” Steve reassured him. He wasn’t going to hold off much longer and although he should be embarrassed about coming so quick, he couldn’t find the shame within himself. 

Steve kept pumping into him and he’d watch Bucky’s face with every thrust. He was enjoying all the little faces and whines the Omega would make. 

“Oh, God. Harder,” Bucky cried, his fingers digging into Steve’s back. 

Steve kept going, angling himself a little different to hit Bucky deeper. He moaned when he felt the Omega’s legs wrap around him and pull him closer. 

“I’m about to explode,” Steve gave him a heads up, not wanting to surprise him.

“Don’t come in me, no, no,” Bucky whispered, not ready for that just yet.

Steve felt Bucky explode on him and let out a shaky breath. Steve pulled out and let the comforter take the load. He fell on his back and let the cold comforter cool down his body. Bucky looked half asleep but now and he was looking over at Steve a little dazed.

“You need anything? I can get you a towel?” Steve offered, pinching the Omega’s hip.

“I can get it,” Bucky whispered, sitting up. 

Steve looked over at Bucky as he made his way over to the bathroom. “I love your ass. It’s so fucking round and it jiggles with every step you take.”

“Thank you…. for the…. gracious remark, you’re too… kind. I do spin class at the gym like three times a week. But you know that we obviously go the same gym,” Bucky teased while slurring his words a bit. He came out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

Bucky picked up a random t-shirt from the floor and slid it on before getting into bed under the comforter. “Mind if I sleep in it?” 

Steve shook his head and walked over to the bathroom. He couldn’t believe that he’d just had sex with Bucky. He was absolutely lovesick over this shit. He really liked Bucky and he just couldn’t believe this was happening. 

*

Steve

Steve had gotten back from the bathroom after rinsing himself off with a quick shower. Bucky was already asleep by the time Steve had gotten done. Bucky was sprawled out in the middle of the bed. His head was pressed flat against the mattress instead of on one of the pillows. Steve got into bed and gently pushed Bucky to the side a little bit. Bucky protested with a little whine before turning around and hugging one of the pillows. He turned and faced Bucky’s back before plastering his chest to it. 

He let his fingers trace over the Omega’s face until he would protest by scrunching his nose. He had no idea where the fuck this was going to go or what even was going to happen. He had a meeting with someone in literally 4 hours but for now, he would enjoy the moment with Bucky in his bed. This had been everything he’d dreamt it would be and so much more.

Who the fuck was he right now? Where was the real Steve Rogers?

*

He woke up to Scott banging on his door repeatedly. 

“Steve, get up. We’re heading out in 10 minutes,” Scott yelled, his fists pounding on the door again. 

God, Steve’s head was killing him. Everything suddenly came back to him and his eyes shot open. He looked over and Bucky was gone. He looked around and noticed that Bucky’s clothes and shoes were gone as well. He saw the t-shirt he had been wearing was folded on the nightstand.

“Steve!” Scott banged again.

“I’m up! Give me a second. I’m changing,” Steve answered with sleep still heavy in his voice, getting out of bed. 

Steve went over the little closet where he’d hung up his suits that he’d brought. He ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and to wash his face. He ran out of the bathroom and put some boxers on before putting his suit on.

He went back into the bathroom to do his hair before running over to the door.

“Hey, sorry about that, I overslept,” he apologized.

“Yeah, I noticed, c’mon, we’re going to be late,” Scott answered, already walking down toward the elevator.

During the whole meeting, all Steve could think of was Bucky. Why did he leave this morning? When did he leave? He hadn’t even texted Steve to tell him why he had left. Steve was aggravated, and he wanted some fucking answers. It was probably so that Sam didn’t see them together or at least that was the only explanation Steve could think of. He had to push those thoughts away and focus on whatever the fuck Scott and this guy were talking about.

He was definitely overthinking this, but he didn’t give a fuck. He pulled his phone out as soon as the meeting had wrapped up. They just had to get back to the hotel and get the assistants and head to the airport. Bucky couldn’t avoid him forever.

“God, Steve, it’s been like 6 fucking hours,” he thought to himself.

He didn’t care, he was still pulling up his messaging app.

Steve: hey 

Steve: everything good?

Steve: Bucky?????

Steve: hey hey hey 

Steve: don’t ignore me

Steve: little Omega you are vvvv rude

Steve: talk to me bucky

Steve: see you underestimate my persistence. Common mistake. 

Steve: you can’t hide from me forever. 

Steve: literally on the way back to the hotel. 

Steve: literally about to see u.

Steve: you’re not being cute I can tell u that much.

Bucky: just need a sec to myself 

When they got back to the hotel after a silent car ride, they went up to their rooms to get their bags. Scott hadn’t pressed Steve to tell him what was wrong, and he was grateful for it. He didn’t want to make the car ride awkward, but he was so upset. 

What the fuck was going on with Bucky and why was he ignoring him?

They rode up in the elevator and Steve was jumping in his skin at the thought of seeing Bucky. Steve went into his hotel room and shoved everything into his luggage. He was angry, and he knew he needed to calm down before they headed out. He wasn’t going to let Sam know he was still fucking around with people he worked with or with people in general. 

He sat on the bed and tried to gather his thoughts before leaving. He didn’t enjoy not being in control of the situation and it was eating him alive.

“Come on, Steve. The Uber is here,” Sam yelled, gently knocking on his door.

Steve stood up and put his game face on. He wasn’t going to explode especially with Scott and Sam here. He was probably over thinking this for no reason.

His phone buzzed, and his heart almost stopped when he saw the name on his home screen on.

Bucky: im sorry 

Steve cornered Bucky when he saw the Omega closing his hotel room door. He walked over before Sam came out of his own. 

“Hey, talk to me,” Steve whispered.

Bucky looked down at the ground. “I just need some time to clear my head, I’m sorry.”

Bucky took off without a second word and ran down the hallway. Steve didn’t chase him because he knew it wasn’t worth it at least not for now.

The car ride was intense, and Steve knew it was his fault and he didn’t fucking care. He put on the face that he wore when he tried to intimidate the plaintiff’s witnesses. Sam knew not to bother him, and Scott was on his phone. 

He would catch Bucky’s eyes sometimes and Bucky would give sweet little smiles. God, he wished so badly that they were alone, and he could confront the Omega. He didn’t like that the Omega thought he had the upper hand. He wasn’t going to let the Omega get under his skin. 

Steve: You’re pissing me off

Bucky: idk im sorry this is all new to me

Steve: why were u avoiding my texts this morning

Bucky: (cat emoji) idk

Steve: wtf answer my question

Bucky: idk im sorry idk idk pls relax I just need a moment

Steve: no im not going to fucking relax

Bucky: idk what to tell u then

Steve brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He needed to get the fuck out of this car. He looked out the window and leaned his head against the window of the SUV. He pulled out his airpods and put on whatever was next on his playlist and zoned out. 

*

Bucky 

The car ride to the airport had been intense and awkward. Bucky felt weird about this whole thing, now. He had planned to tease Steve last night and he ended up waking up in the Alpha’s bed. He had had sex with Steve, and he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t know what to say to Steve and he was freaking out. 

The Alpha had been texting very persistently and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to ask his sister, but she would flip out. First, Steve was some Alpha he worked with and then there was the fact that Steve was almost 10 years older than him. No, no, no way. Rebecca was already so uptight since he’d fallen off the balcony and broken his arm.

Wanda had texted him that she was coming over when he got home with some dinner. He didn’t know what to think about that. He didn’t know if he should tell her. Steve’s comment about her was running through his mind constantly now and it bothered him. He didn’t want another mother or Rebecca in his life right now. He thought he’d escaped that when he left home and moved to college.

Oh, God, what had he done? He needed space to clear his head before he talked to Steve and he knew it was cowardly of him to avoid the Alpha. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to answer any of the texts. He couldn’t avoid him forever, especially not since they worked together, Bucky knew that.

He wasn’t going to lie; he had enjoyed being with Steve and maybe he would even go as far as to say he liked him. But Bucky hadn’t been in a relationship for a while now and he didn’t even know how to go about this. He felt like he did back in freshman year of college when he was shy and a virgin. He just didn’t know what to do. Steve was older and maybe he wanted something more serious like, he didn’t know, marriage. Maybe this was just a random fling or something. He didn’t want to come off so strong or too casual. 

Bucky was putting the clothes that had been in his gym duffle into his washing machine when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He went over to the door and opened it, excited to see Wanda after a few days.

Wanda was carrying some takeout she had brought over for dinner. “Hey! I missed you.”

She pulled Bucky into a hug and walked into his kitchen to set the food down on the table.

“Thanks for bringing dinner. I haven’t gotten the chance to go grocery shopping since visiting my parents last weekend. I’m surviving off of cereal and popcorn,” Bucky laughed.

“No problem, boo. I brought pasta from Hill’s, if that’s cool,” Wanda said, taking out the Styrofoam contains from the bag.

“Depends, did you get me, Bolognese?” He teased, getting them something to drink.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, “why yes, my prince, how could I possibly forget?”

Wanda sat down to eat and looked over at Bucky. “So, this weekend, Vision and I are going to go sample wedding cake flavors.”

“Oh, really? What are you guys thinking?” Bucky asked, taking a few bites from his pasta. He really hoped that she didn’t suspect something had happened on the trip.

“I’ve been thinking maybe like German chocolate cake, but Vision is talking about coconut. I hate coconut,” She shook her head.

Wanda and Vision were getting married early next year, and Bucky was really excited. He and Wanda had become really good friends from the time they met at their weekly spin class to working at Stark Legal. 

“So, tell me, how was your trip?” Wanda asked him.

They’d moved into Bucky’s living room to watch Stranger Things, a show that Wanda told him he absolutely had to get into. 

“It was cool, I’d never been to Pennsylvania,” he smiled, lying straight through his teeth about his time there. 

“Yeah? That’s good, I was really worried about you,” she told him, giving him a side hug on the couch.

They sat in comfortable silence until Wanda looked over at him. “What’s wrong? It’s written all over your face. Spill it.”

Bucky scratched the back of his head and paused the TV. “I’m not sure how to tell you.”

“What is it? You can talk to me, Buck,” Wanda insisted.

“So, I don’t even know how to start… So, I don’t know, Wanda. I... had sex with Steve... on the trip,” Bucky confessed, covering his flushed face with a cushion.

“What!” Wanda gasped. “Bucky, you didn’t.” She grabbed the cushion out of his hands and hit him with it a few times.

Bucky covered his face with his hands and nodded. “Yeah, I did. Big time.”

“How did this even happen? What the actual fuck! You can’t just drop a bomb like that on me,” Wanda shook her head, her eyes wide.

“So, we went out last night and I don’t know. Steve had been messing with me for a while now, you know, teasing me and stuff. So, I thought, I was going to get him back--,”

“By what? Having sex with him! You sure showed him,” Wanda scolded him, cutting Bucky off.

“Okay, I’m sorry, let me finish,” Bucky frowned, “We went out and I had a few drinks and I don’t know, suddenly we were making out and we went back to the hotel for some fucking good sex if I’m being honest, and I woke up in his bed. I freaked out and went back to my room. I mean, I enjoyed it a lot, I don’t know. I freaked out Wanda and now Steve won’t leave me alone. He’s been texting me all day and I don’t know what to do. I can’t call my sister because she will murder me, much less my mom. Help me,” Bucky whined.

Wanda thought for a second and took a deep breath. “Bucky, I told you he was an asshole. Why in the world did you sleep with him? Did you listen to anything I said?” 

Bucky shook his head and didn’t say anything. 

“Steve is a fucking mess and I told you from the beginning to not befriend him. You didn’t listen to me and went and had sex with him. I can’t believe you,” Wanda yelled, crossing his arms.

Bucky wanted to cry but he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. He already left like shit.

“What am I supposed to do then? He won’t leave me alone,” Bucky groaned.

“Bucky, I’m not trying to attack you, I’m trying to look out for you. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want him to hurt you. The man is a fucking tool and I don’t want him to treat you less than what you are,” Wanda reassured him, scooting closer and wrapping her arm around him.

Bucky didn’t say anything and handed her his phone with the messaging app pulled up. Wanda took the phone and scrolled through the conversation and Steve’s most recent texts to Bucky.

“Fuck this guy. I don’t want him to hurt you and who cares what he’s been telling you. He’s a liar and a damn good one, the man’s a fucking attorney,” Wanda frowned.

“I don’t know what to do. Should I answer him?” Bucky asked her.

“Hell no, do not answer him. Okay, I can’t just expect you to believe me like that. You know, Peggy. So, literally a year ago, we all went out for Sam’s birthday. We went out to this bar that Sam really likes. Like we all went it was really fun and of course Sam invited Steve. They’re really good friends, sadly. So, Peggy invited her sister, Sharon. So, Sharon gets there, and she looked really good and she was all over Steve. And Steve, he loves attention so, he was all over her. Sam and Peggy told me that later on, Steve and Sharon went back to her place. So, a few days later, Peggy and I went out to lunch together and Sharon calls her. Sharon was inconsolable and was crying over the phone. Peggy asked me if we could go by her sister’s apartment since I had driven us to lunch. We drive over to Sharon’s place and we went in to see her together. We walk in and Sharon is a mess. She’s crying, and Peggy is trying to calm her down. Finally, Sharon tells us what’s wrong and why she’s so upset. She told us that she and Steve had gone back together and during the night, Steve had just been telling her all this shit about dating and she had believed it. So, in the morning, when she woke up, Steve had already left. She assumed he had to go to work but then she didn’t hear from him anymore. It was really mean, and I felt so bad for her. So, we get back to the office after lunch and Peggy marches into Steve’s office and just goes off on him. She just went after him and Steve didn’t even remember Sharon’s name. Peggy was so upset, and Steve didn’t even care. Peggy almost got fired because of that. And then, like a few weeks later, Sharon ran into Steve at the gym and he was a total dick to her. He told her that he didn’t even remember her. I just don’t want him to hurt you, I’ve seen it and you don’t deserve that. Besides, like how do I know you mean something different to him? I have no idea of knowing that and I don’t like that,” Wanda told him, looking over at him with sharp eyes. 

Bucky nodded and thought about what she had said. She was sort of right; Steve was kind of a dick to everyone and maybe he wasn’t an exception. He needed to be careful and not get fired because he pissed Steve off. But then again, Wanda was acting like Rebecca and he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

He had a lot to think about and not a lot of time. 

“Also, I’m not going to lie to you, Peggy, she can be…a fucking bitch sometimes. I don’t want you to get involved in any of this mess. Please, do not get involved in this shit show. Do not let Peggy make your life a living hell for no reason.”


	4. Chapter 4

*

Bucky 

He got to work the next morning with almost no sleep and plenty on his mind. He sat down at his desk and turned on his desktop. He was way too stressed about this. He needed to relax and just think stuff through.

Bucky had stopped at the coffee shop near the office on his way to work to get some cold brew. He felt like he couldn’t function today and the last thing he wanted was to see Steve.

He had barely closed his office door when his office phone began to ring. Bucky almost ended everything then and there when he saw the caller ID. 

Steve Rogers: ext. 1776

Bucky stared at it for a long second before picking it up.

“Yes, sir?” He asked him, wanting the ground to swallow him.

“Why are you ignoring me, little Omega?” The Alpha asked him, annoyance heavy in his voice.

Bucky didn’t know what to say to him.

“Talk to me, James. I’m not going to hang up and if you do, I’ll just keep calling you back,” Steve threatened him.

“I don’t want to talk about this at work, please,” Bucky whispered into the phone. He suddenly felt like the office walls were extremely thin and that Peggy and Wanda were both able to hear what he was saying. He knew he was being ridiculous. 

“After work? I need you to talk to me, I’m not giving you a choice,” Steve teased him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Yeah, that works for me, I’ll stay behind after everyone leaves,” Bucky told him.

“Why after everyone leaves? Are you embarrassed or something?” Steve asked him.

“No, I just don’t want… Wanda to see us talking, please. I really don’t want her to say anything. Besides, after what you said to me about her, I can’t stop thinking about that,” he pleaded with Steve, holding his head in his hand that was propped on his desk. 

“Okay, okay, relax. Just stay afterward and we can go somewhere and talk, don’t worry too much,” Steve reassured him.

*

Bucky had been very quiet all day and just wanted to go home. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Steve later on. He had decided to work through lunch and lie to Wanda about it, telling her that Scott was expecting an important call. 

Wanda had been upset with Bucky about last night, but she had called down now. He still didn’t want to see her. He just wanted some alone time to process his thoughts at the moment.

What was he even going to say to Steve? This could go a few ways. Steve could tell him that it was a one night stand, maybe that Steve did in fact like Bucky, or that this was all a mistake. He didn’t want to overthink stuff and freak himself out no reason.

He had told Sam and Wanda to make their way down without him because he needed to stay behind for a fax that Scott needed. He felt bad for lying but he didn’t really have another choice. Wanda had been good to him, but she couldn’t decide things for him. He hated that he felt bad for thinking that, but this was his life and he got to decide who he dated or talked to.

“Hey,” Steve smiled, coming into Bucky’s office. The Alpha had walked in as if nothing had ever happened. 

“Hi,” Bucky sighed, all the confidence and prepared answers to whatever he thought Steve would ask him, leaving his mind.

“So, do you want to talk here or in my office? Wherever you’re most comfortable,” Steve asked him, leaning on the doorframe. 

“We can talk here,” Bucky told him, his voice soft with dread.

Steve walked over and sat on Bucky’s desk close to him.

“Talk to me, what’s wrong? Why did you leave that morning? You’ve been ignoring my texts and you avoided me today like the fucking plague,” Steve pointed out, looking down at Bucky from where he was sitting on the desk. 

“That is a lot of questions,” Bucky sighed, looking down and playing with his fingers.

“You were the one who told me I had to get creative with them,” Steve smiled, leaning back on his arms.

“I didn’t mean to avoid you,” Bucky told him.

“You have though, little Omega,” Steve stated, his face a little more serious now.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky whispered.

“I’m not stupid but I don’t have to tell you that. You haven’t been answering my messages ever since we got back from Philadelphia,” the Alpha said, looking over at Bucky, trying to read his facial features. 

Bucky didn’t say anything back. He didn’t want to confront Steve; he really didn’t want this right now. Maybe he was a wimp, but he didn’t care.

Steve just looked at him with an intense glare that Bucky could feel his face burning under. He was waiting for Bucky to answer his questions.

“I don’t know! I was just teasing you back and I didn’t think we were going to hook up. I mean, I did want to have sex with you, don’t get me wrong. I thought that’s what you wanted too. I don’t know,” Bucky whispered.

“What, of course, that’s what I wanted, I made that pretty fucking obvious. You just left that morning and didn’t even give me one fucking explanation. What were you trying to do? Get me back for my past hookups like you’re some kind of ghost of hookups past to show me my mistakes?” Steve accused him.

“I freaked out, I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do and you’re so unpredictable. Sometimes, you’re being funny and you’re easy to talk to one moment and the next you’re this asshole. I didn’t know what you wanted,” Bucky explained, looking down his stapler. Suddenly, it was the most interesting thing in the world to him right now.

“You could have just talked to me, baby. You could’ve just texted me back and I would have answered all your worries. Instead, you just decided to ignore me,” Steve shook his head.

“I didn’t know, I already told you that I’m sorry! Wanda told me that you didn’t like dating or anything like, and that you just, I don’t know. I got the idea that you didn’t want me to mention it and I opted to leave you alone. I didn’t want problems at work or with you,” Bucky apologized, his sweaty hands gripping the stapler.

“Did you ever fucking think to ask me what I had to say? You’re essentially telling me that you took the fucking gossip Wanda or Peggy had to say about me and assumed that’s what this was. Besides, I already told you what I think of Wanda and Peggy,” Steve frowned, starting to get upset. 

“It wasn’t gossip; she was giving me advice because I didn’t know what to do. I freaked out and you were already mad on the car ride to the airport and then to your place. So, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone,” Bucky tried to explain. He didn’t want to argue, it was not in his nature. His parents would always get onto him for shutting them out when they would argue when he was younger. It wasn’t his best personality trait, he was aware of that, but he didn’t know any better. He was an Omega. 

“At least give me a chance to explain myself before making your own fucking assumptions about me from what other people tell you!” Steve spat.

“You’re just being mean now. You’re acting like you don’t ever make mistakes,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes, blinking some tears away.

“No, I’m not perfect, but I’m sure Wanda already told you that. I want you to say that you won’t listen to what other people have to say about me and instead come to me and ask me! Is it really that hard to understand?” Steve sneered.

“I never said I knew you,” Bucky said, with eyes glazed over with more tears.

Steve’s inner Alpha wasn’t happy with hurting Bucky’s feelings, but he just wanted answers. He wanted to know why Bucky was being so standoffish. 

“No, you’re right, you don’t fucking know me. So, give me a chance and get to know me,” Steve stressed, trying to get his point across.

“You’re not exactly the easiest to approach and besides, you’re just being a jerk, right now,” Bucky stated, covering his face with his hands. He twisted his office chair away from Steve so he could wipe his eyes. 

Bucky was trying to keep it together, but it had been a long day. He had slept like shit last night and Wanda was already on his case about this. He had skipped lunch and just wanted to go home already. He was so frustrated, and his head hurt. 

Steve just huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. After a moment, the Alpha hopped off the desk and walked over to where Bucky had relocated himself. 

“I already said I was sorry so many times now, what more do you want? I shouldn’t have assumed and gone to Wanda; I get that now. I just didn’t know what to do and, I’m really sorry,” Bucky was getting frustrated.

“I want you to say that you won’t listen to what other people have to say about me and instead come to me and ask me! I thought I’d make it really clear that I liked you! You know… I’ve been fucking avoiding admitting to myself that I liked you, that I thought you were different from all the other Omegas I’d ever met in some way!” Steve yelled, running a hand through his hand.

Bucky felt silent tears roll down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands. He didn’t want Steve to see him cry and think he was even more pathetic right now. He was filled with embarrassment and wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him. 

He could hear Steve walk over to him and twist the office chair around. He could feel Steve get closer to him and bend down. Steve was squatting and he had one hand on Bucky’s thigh and the other one on Bucky’s hand that was covering the left side of his face.

“No, please do not cry, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m being a massive asshole and I’m not trying to actively hurt your feelings. I was just upset that you weren’t talking to me. It’s okay though, calm down,” Steve whispered, feeling like an absolute ass for making Bucky cry. 

He really liked the Omega and he wanted them to see where this could go. He didn’t want to hurt Bucky’s feelings and make him hate Steve even more. Steve wanted Wanda to mind her own fucking business for starters. 

Steve grabbed some tissues there were next to a dying plant on Bucky’s desk and wiped the Omega’s face. He could tell that Bucky was distressed and he didn’t want that. He knew he had to calm down first for Bucky to relax.

Bucky finished wiping his eyes and looked at Steve who was now eye level with him. “It’s fine, I’m fine. I just don’t know. Wanda was telling me about you and Sharon, and I got freaked out. I know it’s not an excuse for ghosting you, but she just freaked me out. I overthought it, I understand that now. She told me it was better to stay away and avoid you. She’s the first person I’ve gotten along with since I graduated college and it’s difficult to fight with her.”

“Fuck Sharon. Sharon isn’t you and she doesn’t even compare to you. You’re Bucky and I like Bucky a lot. Bucky isn’t someone I’m just trying to fuck around with and ignore. He’s an Omega that I very much like,” Steve smiled at him, cupping the Omega’s cheeks. 

Bucky nodded, “I should’ve talked to you, you’re right… I like you too and I’m sorry.”

“Alright, that’s enough of the apologies, you don’t have to keep doing that. This was a big misunderstanding between both of us, okay? Next time ask me please, Bucky. I really like you and I want you to listen to me when it comes to things regarding me. Don’t go asking anybody else, please,” Steve sighed. 

Steve stood up and pulled Bucky up with him so he could pull him into a hug. The Omega smelled sweet and it drove him insane. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and buried his face into the Alpha. 

“I had so much fun with you and I really really enjoyed having sex with you. I haven’t had that much fun or enjoyed spending time with anyone in a long time. I want to get to know you and I want to take you out. That probably sounds like something an old man would say but I don’t fucking care. I know words are cheap and actions are loud, so let prove it to you,” Steve said, giving him a little smile.

Bucky nodded and looked up, giving him a little smile. “I would like that.”

He hadn’t expected things to go this well especially not after everything that had happened.

“But, please, promise me something. I know it’s childish and I keep repeating it, but I don’t want to tell Wanda or anyone here, at least not yet,” Bucky sighed.

Steve nodded. “We’ll keep it to ourselves, for now, don’t worry. No more stress for now.”

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky a little tighter. He knew they just had to talk and work this shit out. Maybe it was conceded of him, but he knew people and he knew how to talk to them. That’s why he was so good at his job. 

Steve reached around Bucky and grabbed the Omega’s coat. 

“Come on, let’s go. It’s late and I think it would be a fantastic idea to get some food in you. Don’t think that I didn’t see you work through lunch. I also think it would a good idea if you spent the night at my place if you’d like. I have a hearing tomorrow that’s supposed to take most of my morning so, I think, you should spend the night. I also think you should take tomorrow off and get some rest,” Steve suggested. 

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, I would like that, I would have to go back to my apartment and get some clothes… I just don’t want you to think we’re moving too fast or anything.”

“Who cares? I’m 32 and I can assure you that I am not getting any younger,” Steve smirked, leaning down.

He grabbed Bucky’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Bucky tasted so good and Steve’s Alpha just melted when he touched him.

*

Bucky

The next few weeks felt like Bucky was reliving some sort of teenage relationship. They were hiding per Bucky’s request. He wasn’t ready to tell people just yet—especially Wanda. Bucky wasn’t a very intimated person, but he was an Omega and it was difficult to be someone he just wasn’t sometimes. He sure as hell wasn’t ready to tell his family.

He had been spending time at Steve’s condo and vice versa. It was hard to keep things from Wanda and he felt bad, but he would tell her when the time came. It had worked for the rest of September and they were coming into October now. Time felt like it was flying by, but the guilt was eating at Bucky. At the same time, he wanted to watch out for himself and prove people wrong. Just because he was Omega didn’t mean anything. 

He felt like Peggy knew something was up with him because she had been a little persistent when hanging around him. As if she was trying to get something out of him. 

He was trying to be careful to avoid her questions about his personal life because he knew that Wanda didn’t share much with her. It was a little difficult to manage his time with Wanda versus his time with Steve, but he was doing it. He was going to tell her eventually. There was still the fear that maybe this was just didn’t develop into anything more serious and risk Wanda giving him the I do you so speech. Bucky was not going to risk that. He knew he was playing with fire while doused with gasoline since he and Steve worked together. He didn’t care though, and he knew he should. 

Bucky’s parents, his mom especially, had been on his case about either him going to visit or them coming to see him. He just wanted to space and even if what was happening right now was just something fun, he wanted to enjoy it. He felt so pathetic thinking that, but he was fairly new to this serious dating thing and God’s sake, Steve was 32. But, at the same time, Bucky wasn’t going to lie and say he wasn’t having fun. His mother loved to hover, and he wanted to fend her off for as long as possible. 

They were like horny teenagers and it was exciting. Steve would corner him with a quick kiss or smack on his butt at the office when no one was looking. It was fun and Bucky hadn’t felt excitement like this in a while. There were also endearing moments when they would do domestic stuff together and it made the blood rush to Bucky’s cheeks. They would cook together and even do laundry together-- well correction, they would do Bucky’s laundry because Steve got his dry cleaned. It was almost too good to be true; Bucky knew that. He just didn’t want to be so pessimistic. It was a bit scary how easy it was to fall into a routine with Steve and Bucky didn’t know how to feel about it. 

*

Steve

Steve threw his suitcase and satchel down as soon as he walked into his condo. It had been a long week of work and he was exhausted. He shrugged off his sportscoat off and walked into his kitchen to get something to drink.

He looked down at his smartwatch and smiled when he saw the incoming texts from Bucky.

Bucky: hi.  
Bucky: how was ur day

Steve got his phone out of his pocket and hit the call button.

“Hey, my little Omega,” Steve smiled into the phone as soon as Bucky answered.

He could hear shuffling from the other side. “Hi,” Bucky answered.

“Tell me, how was your day?” Steve asked him while grabbing something to snack on.

Bucky laughed. “I asked you that first, Steve.”

Steve pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear to hold it up. “Well, my day was hectic, very hectic. I flew in from Long Island a few hours ago and I just got home, so I am very happy about that.”

“Yeah? That’s good. I haven’t seen you in a few days. Are you going to be in the office tomorrow?” The Omega asked him with hope heavy in his voice

Steve sighed, sitting on a barstool to eat on the counter. “Not until the late afternoon.” 

Steve wasn’t the happiest about that because he missed Bucky and he wanted to see him. “What are you doing right now?”

“I’m just watching some Netflix. I got back from the gym like an hour ago?” Bucky told him.

Steve suddenly felt ballsy and went into his room to change. “Yeah? What are you watching?”

Bucky began to rant about the movie he was watching and how it was way too predictable. The Alpha changed into some comfortable joggers and a sweatshirt. He knew he shouldn’t but while he was sitting in the kitchen about to eat alone, he had a realization. Why was he sitting alone when he didn’t have to anymore?

Steve had unconsciously grown accustomed to coming home to an empty condo after rigorous days of working. It hadn’t quite fully connected until a second ago that he didn’t have to do that anymore. His boyfriend, if you could call him that was only about a ten-minute drive away and Steve could just go see him. He’d never really thought about how lonely his life really was until now that he had someone, he enjoyed spending time with. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve interrupted the Omega for a moment, who was still rambling about his movie.

“What?” Bucky asked him.

“Did you have dinner yet?” Steve asked him, grabbing a suit for the next day and other miscellaneous things. 

“Not yet, I’m still thinking about what I want to have. Why?” Bucky told him, suspicion in his voice.

“I was thinking about picking something up on the way and coming to see you? I mean, if you’re free after all,” Steve teased, only a slight fear of rejection in his voice.

“No—yes, I’m free. I’m down for anything you want to bring,” Bucky rushed out, tripping over his words.

Steve’s grin was massive. “Be right over.”

*

Steve had opted for bringing over some pizza. He was carrying his things as well as trying to balance the food in his arms. He was way too excited to see Bucky. 

Bucky was already waiting for him with the door slightly open.

“Hi,” Bucky smiled, coming out of his apartment to help Steve.

Steve was howling on the inside. He was so fucking excited. 

Bucky was wearing some black shorts with an oversized long sleeve shirt. He grabbed Steve’s bag and lead them inside. 

Steve set the food down on the coffee table before coming over and tackling Bucky into a hug.

“Oh, I really fucking missed,” he groaned, putting his face in Bucky’s hair. 

“I missed you too,” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

Steve reached down and planted random kisses on Bucky’s face. Bucky began to laugh and pushed him away. 

They sat down on the couch to eat and finish whatever Bucky had been watching.

“So, how was your trip?” Bucky asked him, propping his feet into Steve’s lap.

Steve rolled his eyes and lightly pinched Bucky’s feet that were covered in cartoon socks. “You’re a brat, you know that? My trip was mediocre. Nothing too fun, really.”

“But at least you were out of the office,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, that’s true but you’re in the office, so I like being there cause of that.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at him and pulled a blanket over himself.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Steve asked him.

“Just my usual routine. I went to work and the gym. Well, actually my mom wanted to come and visit me, but I wasn’t ready for that. So, I met her halfway for lunch in some town in New Hampshire over the weekend.” 

“Yeah, why is that?”

“Because my mom is something else. She just likes to be in control and wants to know what’s going on with everything all the time. When I was little, it was so annoying and when I was in college it was still really annoying. Now, it’s still annoying,” Bucky laughed.

“Is your mom really as bad as you make it seem?” Steve teased.

Bucky nodded. “Oh, just you wait.”

*

It was about a week later and Bucky was in the office kitchen when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Having Scott as an attorney was a little unpredictable because if he was ever out of the office and had to reach Bucky for whatever, the Omega had to be ready. 

He was expecting a text or email from Scott. But he was taken a little back when he saw that it was Steve and his heart began to pound.

S: hi baby just got in. Wanda is in a meeting so come into my office really quick. Also brought u some of that dark chocolate mocha cold brew you like. 

Bucky chuckled to himself before putting back the coffee he was about to make. He came out of the office kitchen and sure enough, Natasha’s office door was closed so that meant Wanda was probably in there. Scott was out of the office today at a deposition and Sam was busy on a phone call. Peggy was nowhere to be seen so that meant she was probably talking to Peter since Carol was out of the office today. Peggy loved being in everyone’s business. 

Bucky felt like such a fucking teenager, discreetly walking into Steve’s office. 

Steve was sitting in his office chair looking over a file when the Omega walked in. “Hey baby, I missed you today. Did you see what I brought you?”

Bucky smiled before closing the door gently behind him. “You don’t think anyone is going to notice I’m in here? You’re not as sneaky as you think.”

Steve pressed his lips together. “Well, my little Omega. I am not as stupid as much as you give me credit for. I have something for you that is work related.”

Bucky sat down across from Steve and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you just so thoughtful?”

Steve smiled. “Stupid and thoughtful. You have the whole fucking package with me.”

“I just worry someone is going to get suspicious. Peggy is out there.” 

“You worry way too much for someone your age. Let me worry about this trial that could possibly get a five million dollar payout that could kill my career first.”

Bucky gave him a look and Steve had learned in the past month what it meant. 

Steve rolled his eyes before getting up from his office chair. He was wearing a black suit today with a really nice blue tie that Bucky had never seen. 

“You look so cute today in your pants, I could eat you right up. Maybe who knows, don’t fucking tempt me,” Steve teased, leaning against his desk in front of Bucky. 

Bucky looked up at him with annoyed eyes. “Well, I just don’t want anyone to see us. You can be a little careless.”

“It’s alright, babe. Relax. I dare fucking Peggy to come barging in. You know, I’d welcome it. I had a very aggravating mediation with no resolution, and I am very frustrated so I would like to yell at someone.”

“You’re being dumb. We do not want anyone especially not Peggy to know what’s happening.”

Steve leaned over and put his hands on Bucky’s face before reaching down and giving him a quick kiss. “I really like you especially when you get annoyed with me.”

“Well, you must always be liking me because I am always annoyed with you,” Bucky teased, holding back a smile. 

Steve laughed lightly. He pinched Bucky’s cheek before reaching behind him to get a folder. “Aren’t you just so nippy today. Here you go. These are for Lang.”

“Ugh, giving me work? Aren’t you supposed to like give me the special treatment?” Bucky joked with a smile on his face.

“Can’t let people know I’m soft on anyone not even on my boyfriend, can I?”

Bucky looked a little confused for a second before standing up. “Would you consider us boyfriends?”

Steve felt like a deer caught in headlights. He didn’t want to seem nervous because he was Steve Rogers and he didn’t get caught off guard. “I want to be whatever you want to be. Even if we’re hiding like little fucking teenagers at work. You also suck my dick on the regular, so I have to call you something?”

Bucky gasped and smacked Steve’s leg softly. “It’s only for a little bit. Don’t make me feel bad.”

Steve gave him a little smile and reached his arms out to pull Bucky closer to him. “I’m just teasing you, my little Omega. You are way too easy to get all up in arms.”

Bucky gave him another light shove before letting himself lean against Steve for a second. “Asshole.”

Steve laughed and pinched Bucky’s butt cheek when the Omega turned to leave.

Bucky jumped and turned around to swat at him. “You are awful, Steve Rogers.”

“Get out of here before Sam comes looking for me or before I go in for another grab,” Steve teased.

Bucky smiled at him with bright red cheeks before opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update yay. thank u for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! the last scene in this chapter was inspired by "Hourglass" by Catfish & the Bottlemen. enjoy :-)

*

Bucky 

“So, I have a proposition for you,” Steve smiled, looking up from his plate.

Bucky looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows. 

They were getting breakfast at one of Steve’s favorite restaurants. They were at a small café that was located downtown. It was busy and hectic, but Bucky was enjoying the atmosphere. It was a rare relaxed weekend that Steve had with no immediate work due.

“What?” Bucky asked him, suspicion in his voice.

“So, if you’re up for it, some of my old friends are in town during Halloween and they’re having a Halloween party. We should go,” the Alpha smiled, reaching over to steal fruit from Bucky’s plate.

“Like your old law school friends?” Bucky asked him, swatting his hand away playfully. 

Steve pressed his lips together. “Some of them, yeah. The rest I knew before that. I would love to take you so you can meet them. I think it’ll be fun, and you know, free alcohol.”

“That’s a little intimidating,” Bucky admitted.

“No, don’t be nervous. My friends aren’t like stuck up assholes, well, a majority of them. Besides, I highly doubt any of them will be sober enough to actually function. And even then, I can promise you, no one would dare to pick an argument with me,” Steve reassured him.

Bucky shot him an annoyed look. “Aren’t you just my knight in shining armor?”

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am. A lot of them know better than to kill the fun atmosphere especially a room full of attorneys. They sure as hell know I won’t back down from an argument.”

Bucky crumbled his napkin and threw it at Steve. “You’re ridiculous.”

“If you think that’s ridiculous, just wait until you see my dad and I go at it. Hey, look, my mom will finally have someone to suffer with.”

“Hm, do you dress up at these kinds of parties?” Bucky asked him, ignoring Steve’s teasing.

“What? Yeah, it’s a Halloween party. Have you never been to one before?” Steve chuckled.

“Yes, I have. I’ve never been to one that wasn’t full of college students,” Bucky laughed.

‘It’s not much different. Maybe the costumes are better cause we have money?” Steve shrugged.

“I mean, we don’t have to dress up, but I think we should,” Steve smiled, reaching under the table to touch Bucky’s thigh.

“You sure it’ll be alright?” 

“Yes, I promise. Besides, my friend Stephen is going to be there, and I really want you to meet him. He’s great, I love him.”

“Where do you know him from?”

“I went to law school with him and he’s sort of like a brother to me. I’ve told him a lot about you so, I would like for you two to get along.”

“Oh, God. Should I be worried about what you’ve told him?” Bucky cringed.

Steve shook his head and finished his food. “No, it’s all good things.”

“I don’t know, it seems like a party full of stuck up Alphas or something.”

Steve laughed at that comment. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong, but like I said before, everyone’s going to be drinking. They’re all just going to have a good time and forget about their fucking jobs.”

*

Tonight, he was at his usual spin class with Wanda. They were finishing up the class and cooling down when Bucky’s smartwatch buzzed with an incoming message.

S: hey just finished

Bucky’s heart began to beat faster than it did during his workout. He was so happy Wanda couldn’t read the little screen. Steve already went to this gym so it wasn’t a huge red flag that Wanda would see him here when they were here.

Wanda didn’t know that Steve lingered after his workout to see Bucky though. It wasn’t like Bucky was stupid enough to tell her. She wasn’t suspicious of anything as far as Bucky could tell.

“Are you excited for the weekend?” Wanda asked him, hopping off the bike and stretching.

“Yeah, I’m excited to not do anything for two full days,” Bucky smiled, wiping off his face with the towel.

Wanda laughed. “You’re so lazy, Buck.”

Bucky playfully shoved her. “I just did a full workout so I will have to disagree with that. What about you, then? Since you’re so on top of it.”

Wanda looked down at the ground for a second before looking back at Bucky. “So, actually, Peggy invited us out this weekend.”

“Peggy? I thought you didn’t like her,” he wrinkled his nose.

“Well, no I obviously don’t, but… she’s sort of suspicious on what’s going on with you. I’ve reassured her that it’s nothing but is really fucking persistent,” Wanda told him.

Bucky shook his head. “Get out, you’re fucking joking. I don’t want to spend my weekend with her.”

Wanda let out of a deep breath. “I’m trying to help you here! If you come out with us, she won’t notice. I’m not the one to blame here.”

“What? It’s not my fault either. She’s the one snooping in my business. Please don’t make me do this.”

“Yes! Yes, we are going. I already told her we’re going so it’s not optional.”

Bucky crossed his arms and gave Wanda an annoyed look.

“It’s just Saturday night, you’re going to be fine. Who knows, you might meet someone else,” Wanda teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to go.”

Wanda shook her head. “B, we are going out with her. She’s suspicious and I don’t want her to come after you. So, I will see you Saturday night.”

*

Bucky walked into the locker room with a frown that was very obvious on his face. His eyes were scanning the room for the Alpha until he walked over to his locker. He was typing in his code when he felt someone cover his eyes with sweaty hands.

“Your hands smell like metal,” Bucky teased.

Steve laughed. “I could have been a serial killer for all you know.”

Bucky turned around with a sassy look in his eyes. “Out of all the places, why would a serial killer be at an overly expensive gym in the state of Massachusetts on a Friday night? That makes no sense, Cornell grad.”

Steve rolled his eyes and put his arms on the locker above Bucky’s head. “You’re so sassy, baby. Sometimes I just think you need to be f-”

“I’m going out with Wanda and Peggy apparently on Saturday night,” the Omega cut him off and pouted.

“What? Why? If you wanted to see a snake we could’ve just gone to the zoo” Steve chuckled.

“Because, she’s suspicious and Wanda doesn’t know what else to do. Do you know if Sam is coming or anything?”

Steve shook his head. “No, but I can find out.” He pulled his phone out and grinned a bit.

“Why are you grinning?” Bucky asked him, suspecting foul play.

“Sam just texted me,” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, what did he say? Bucky asked him, already suspecting foul play between Steve and Sam.

“He asked me if I wanted to tag along because apparently, he’s bringing friends. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t go?” Steve laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve’s amusement. “I do want you to go.”

“Do not fret my little Omega, I will be there,” Steve smirked.

“What’s the plan for tonight, hm?” Bucky asked him.

Steve relaxed his arms before anyone in the gym freaked out over PDA and sat on the bench. “I was thinking that we could order some pizza and watch a movie at your place?”

“Oh, my place? What do I owe the honors to?” Bucky teased, getting his bag out.

“Well, it’s because I don’t have to come into the office to get work done tomorrow, and I would rather get away from my computer and files. Besides, my living room is full of shit right now from that Soney case.”

“Sounds fair, yeah, I am all about this. Do I get to choose the movie this time?” Bucky smiled up at him.

Steve pretended to think about it for a minute. “Hm, depends on what you’re thinking about watching. You know how much I hate the cheesy Christmas love stories.” 

Bucky slung his backpack on and began to lead Steve out of the locker room. “They’re good! But, I like that plan very much. Ugh, I am so hungry so we should hurry.”

Steve laughed and put his arm around Bucky. “So, here’s my plan. I’m going to go home and get my clothes and work for the weekend then I’ll pick up some Mario’s Pizza WITH wings, because I know how much you like them. Then, I’ll head towards your place. Should give you enough time to shower.”

Bucky leaned in toward Steve. “Yeah, that sounds really good. I’ll think about the movie. I have a list that I saw online that I have decided I am going to get through before Christmas.”

“Oh, really? Before Christmas? That’s quite daring,” Steve teased. 

They arrived at their cars that were parked beside each other. Bucky put his backpack in the backseat of his car and leaned against it. 

“Well, I will see you in a little bit,” Steve told him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

“Okay, don’t forget my drink,” Bucky smiled.

“I would never. Be safe, my little Omega.”

“I am always safe,” Bucky teased. 

Steve rolled his eyes before shutting the car door after Bucky got into the car. 

*

Steve

Steve was so fucking into Bucky. He felt so fucking ridiculous. They’d been sneaking around for a few weeks now by the request of Bucky. Steve wasn’t the most thrilled by the idea, but he understood where his Omega was coming from. Bucky was younger and he understood that he didn’t have as much experience as him.

He was driving towards his place when suddenly the music in his car was cut off by an incoming phone call.

“What the fuck?” Steve groaned, looking down at the caller ID.

“Hey, honey!” His mom’s voice filled the car.

“Hey, momma,” Steve answered.

“I would love to get signs of life from you every once in a while. You know I worry,” she scolded him.

Steve laughed. “Momma, when don’t you worry?”

“Well, I saw your trial verdict online the other day. I’m so proud of you,” she gushed.

“What can I say? I’m just that good,” Steve teased.

“You’re just like your father. So, you don’t seem as stressed as usual. Any idea where that’s coming from?” she asked.

“Life is just really good right now. I’m really happy about my trial and my case with Soney is going to trial in like two weeks. I’m really excited cause I feel really fucking good about it. It’s going to be in Manhattan with some big law guys but it’s sort of like my initiation case so, if all goes with it, I’m in with Soney!”

“That’s great, honey. I’m really happy to hear. When am I going to see you?”

“Thanksgiving, I promise.”

“You’re always working, sweetie. I just worry you’re overdoing it, sometimes.”

“Momma, I promise, everything is good right now. I’m not overdoing it, I promise.”

“Well, I’m happy to hear, you know I love you. You’re my baby.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, your 32 year old, overgrown baby.”

“Your father says hello. He just got home.”

“Tell him I’ll see him soon, okay? I have to go.”

“Just please, make an effort to call me more, for the love of God,” she scolded him.

The phone call ended before suddenly, there was another call coming in.

“So, now you answer?” The voice scoffed. 

Steve wanted to kick himself for answering before the car read the caller ID out load. 

“What?” Steve growled, his whole demeanor changing.

“What do you mean what? I’ve been trying to reach you for like three months, you asshole. I don’t even get a phone ca--.”

Steve ended the call from the button on his steering wheel. He was not about to deal with Hope right now. He would think that after three or four months, she would get the hint. Clearly not though. 

He didn’t want shit like that attached to him anymore. He was trying to change, even if that sounded like bogus or really cheap. His Alpha had really taken to Bucky and he wanted to see where this would go. He didn’t care what people said about his past. It didn’t fucking matter anymore. 

He also felt like Sam was onto him. He had made comments to Steve about how happy the Alpha had been recently. That he had been less angry and irritable. He didn’t know if he could trust Sam and there was also the possibility of pissing off Bucky. They had been having a good streak so far in their relationship and Steve really didn’t want to ruin that.

Steve knew it was still what people called the honeymoon period or whatever, but he was happy with it, nonetheless. It’d been smooth sailing and he didn’t want to fuck it up by going out to rough waters. 

He did shoot Sam a text about going out Saturday night. He was not about to let them throw Bucky to the sharks. He knew Peggy was the person behind this and it pissed him off. Even if Sam was bringing people that he wanted Steve to meet, which he knew what that meant but whatever it took to be with Bucky.

*

Steve shoved random things into his bag before heading right back to his car. He had already called in the order to the pizza place. Bucky was waiting for him and he had texted let him know that they were going to be watching Inglorious Bastards, which Steve had never seen. Bucky, however, was really excited to show it to him. Steve was just excited not to watch another romance movie. 

It was later that night when they were slumped up against each other on the couch after the movie had ended. 

“Babe, that was such a long movie, holy shit,” Steve groaned, stretching the arm that wasn’t around Bucky.

The Omega was already half asleep. “But it was really good.”

Steve hugged him a little closer before planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’re right, it was good.” If Steve was being honest, the movie had been mediocre at best. But he’d gotten to spend some quality time with the Omega and that’s what he’d really been after. 

Bucky smiled against him. “I’m happy you came over. Feels like I haven’t seen you all week.”

Steve looked down at Bucky, who’s eyes were currently closed. “Yeah, it’s been a shit week. But it’s over now so I’m happy to be here with you.”

“Are you nervous about your trial that’s coming up?” Bucky asked him, messing with Steve’s shirt.

Steve shrugged a little bit as he watched the Omega’s fingers on his shirt. Bucky was becoming dead weight against the Alpha. “So, I was thinking about something related to that actually.”

“What is it?”

“My trial is going to be in Manhattan. It’s scheduled for a Wednesday, so I was thinking that you should come up that following weekend. You’ve never been, and I have some fun stuff planned for us.”

“Manhattan? It seems like a big deal. I don’t know.”

Steve sat up a little bit more now, trying to get Bucky’s full attention. “Why not? You’ve never been and it’s not like anyone will see us if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bucky’s furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “It’s not like that and you know it. I’m just trying to be precautious is all. Don’t make me feel like I’m shoving you into my desk drawer.”

“Ugh, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything, Buck. I just want you to come up so we can have a nice weekend.”

“A nice weekend?” Bucky teased, his smile coming back.

“I need it. This week kicked my ass and I want nothing more than to relax with you away from this shit hole.”

Bucky sat back and thought about it for a moment. 

Steve rolled his eyes at the Omega’s resistance, “Will you, Bucky, go to Manhattan with me?”

Bucky pretended to gasp against him and held his hand out. “Yes, I would like to go.”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the Omega’s hand. He gently bit Bucky’s fingers. “First of all, it’s I do and you’re a fucking dork. I know you love to be begged.”

“Mean, and maybe it’s nice being begged for a change,” Bucky bit at him, sticking his tongue out. 

“A really fucking cute dork,” Steve reassured him, putting his arm around Bucky again.

He felt the Omega cuddle closer to him before his eyes closed again. Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair while he looked down at him. 

Steve wasn’t about to admit that the little marriage joke hadn’t made his heart beat a little bit faster. He sort of already kind of loved the Omega but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit it even to himself. That was really heavy, and he didn’t want to scare Bucky away. He was also Steve Rogers after all. 

He had planned a really enjoyable weekend in Manhattan where they could go out and not have to worry about anyone seeing them. They’d been dating if you could call it that for almost two months and things were moving a little fast. But Steve didn’t really fucking care cause even if he sounded like a broken record, he’s 32 and not getting any younger. He didn’t want to admit that his mom was right about how nice it was to have someone to come home to. 

He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he wasn’t going to pretend like he didn’t feel like he was changing. The Omega brought stuff out in Steve that he hadn’t felt before. It sounded really tacky, but he didn’t fucking care. 

They were going to have a good weekend and he had thought about talking to Bucky about being more serious. He wanted to meet Bucky’s parents and spend fucking holidays with him. He just wanted to get away with Bucky and enjoy a few days. He hoped that his trial wouldn’t last the three days that it was predicted since Bucky’s train would arrive around 7. He had also already bought Bucky’s train ticket so the Omega wouldn’t have to drive. He wanted to spend time with Bucky without the work interruption even if it meant that the following week would kick his ass.

“Bucky? Wake up, baby, let’s go to bed,” Steve whispered, shaking him a little.

Bucky was out cold and once he was out, he nearly impossible to wake up. Steve stood up slowly and even if it was something cliché out of a Rom-Con, he put his arm under Bucky’s legs while the other arm secured more around his neck. He scooped Bucky up more securely and headed toward the bedroom. Bucky was a little heavy, but Steve could manage. 

He let Bucky fall onto the bed with a soft thump and laughed when the Omega woke up a little startled. 

“Hey, you’re alright. Just brought you to bed is all,” Steve reassured him, climbing into bed beside him. 

“You’re mean,” Bucky groaned, climbing under the covers. 

Steve shook his head and brought his work satchel over to the bed. “You think everything I do to you is mean.”

“Are you going to work a little?” Bucky asked him, snuggling into the pillow beside him.

Steve sighed. “Yeah, I have some documents to markup that Sam sent me earlier. Go to bed, don’t worry about me.” He didn’t usually use his Alpha voice on Bucky, but he knew the Omega would try and stay up with Steve and that wasn’t necessary. He could see that Bucky was tired considering that he had already fallen asleep twice. 

Bucky’s breathing began to get heavier. “You’re… insane, I don’t ever see you stop working or going. It’s like you’re always running on cold brew or something… What’s it called, like… expresso?”

Bucky was trying to stay up with Steve like he usually tried to do the times that the Alpha stayed awake to work. “Yeah, it’s pretty routine but it’s nice to at least be here with you.”

Bucky said something that not even Steve could make out at that point. Steve shook his head and ran a hand through the Omega’s thick brown hair again. He knew how much Bucky loved that and how much it soothed him.

He looked down at the Omega’s soft features and how his chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. Steve felt like being here with him made the long nights worth it even if Bucky was dead asleep with mismatched socks. Steve told him he was fucking insane to sleep with socks on, but Bucky would not hear any of it. He’d rather be here than be by himself like he used to be when he would convince himself he was happy with that. It was nice even if his companion was dead asleep. 

Steve ran his head across Bucky’s facial features and laughed when Bucky’s face would twitch. It felt so fucking domestic and his Alpha was howling for it. 

*

Steve 

“So, I’ll meet you guys there eventually,” he told Bucky while looking down at his text conversation with Sam. 

Bucky was pouting while putting on his shoes. “Ugh, but I do not want to spend my night with Peggy. Save me, Steve.”

Steve came over and sat beside the Omega on the couch. “Does anyone? Maybe her husband or whatever he is, but that’s because he’s stuck with her. Besides, might do you some good to get out and socialize.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned against Steve. “What if Sharon is there?”

Steve shrugged and smiled. “Let her be there, I don’t care.”

Bucky reached around and put his arms around Steve’s neck. “Steve, I’m dying here.”

Steve let out a laugh and leaned in towards the Omega. “You’re being very dramatic. I won’t let anything happen; I promise. I don’t care who is there. Do not fret my little Omega, I’m sure it’ll be a fun night, well interesting at least.”

“Well, thank God, all my worries are gone,” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

Steve leaned down and pulled Bucky in for a kiss. He let his tongue invade the Omega’s mouth and gently bit down on his lips.

Bucky groaned before kissing him back with a bit of aggression. Steve laughed slightly and wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck, intensifying their kiss. Bucky’s hands came up to grip the front of Steve’s shirt. 

Steve felt his lips twitch into a smile as he pulled away. “I really fucking like you. You know that?”

Bucky crossed his arms and grumbled. “You’re lame but I like you too.” 

Steve rolled his eyes before giving the Omega a light shove. “Come on, brat.”

*  
Bucky

Bucky got into the Uber that already enclosed Wanda. She was wearing a white flowy tank top with black leather pants. She was putting on dark lipstick when Bucky got into the car.

“Bucky! We are going to have so much fun, tonight,” she smiled, putting her stuff back into her purse.

“Is Vision not coming?” He asked, putting on his seatbelt.

Wanda shook her head. “No, he’s working tonight for something he has due Monday.”

“Who’s all going then?” He asked, acting as stupid as he could.

“So,” she sighed, “Peggy is already there. I think she reserved a table, but she invited Sam, which why? Because Sam invited damn Steve but don’t worry about that. He won’t bother you. I think that Sam is bringing some other friends too.”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m not too worried about it.”

“I’m serious. If he says anything, just let me know,” Wanda restated. 

“I got it,” he reassured her.

*

Bucky and Wanda arrived at the bar a few minutes later. He was wearing black jeans with a jean jacket and even if Steve had told him that it was going to be cold, he still decided to wear that. 

They walked through the crowd and found the table that Peggy had reserved towards the corner of the room. The bar was loud and bursting with people. 

Peggy was sitting beside a girl who looked a lot like her. They were both in an intense conversation when Bucky and Wanda walked up to the table. Peggy looked up with daggers and grabbed her phone with a death grip. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Wanda asked her, taking a seat beside her.

Peggy shook her head and looked over at the other girl. “Ask her.”

“Sharon, what?” Wanda looked over at Sharon.

Sharon? Bucky felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He felt his hands go cold and his legs began to bounce. 

“Tell her she needs to relax,” Sharon scoffed, looking over at Peggy with an annoyed expression.

“I’m trying to talk some fucking sense into you,” Peggy bit at her.

“I can handle myself,” Sharon glared.

“I don’t give a shit but last time you almost got me fired after I went to defend you,” Peggy said, her voice sharp.

“I didn’t ask you to that, Pegs, you did that on your own,” Sharon snickered. 

So, this was about Steve. Bucky really didn’t want to listen to this conversation. 

“You guys, it’s going to be fine. Come on, let’s just forget this for now. Sharon, this is Bucky, he works with us now,” Wanda smiled, putting her arm around Bucky.

“Hi,” Sharon said, her eyes looking towards the entrance. 

“Do you guys know if Sam and everyone else is on their way?” Wanda asked them, trying to control the sisters’ fighting. 

Peggy shook her head and looked away from Sharon. “I don’t know. I don’t know why Sam had to go and invite that asshole.”

Sharon scoffed. “Shut up, Peggy. Just let it go, holy shit.”

“You think he’s still interested in you? After everything that happened?” Peggy sneered.

“I really don’t care. What I do with my life is my choice,” Sharon told her sister.

Bucky felt so awkward. He wanted to disappear at that moment. He didn’t know how to talk to Peggy and Sharon about Steve. They were both angry and it was making things uncomfortable. 

“Hey…I can go get us some drinks. What do you want? First rounds on me,” Bucky asked them, trying to get away from the situation as quickly as possible.

“You sure?” Sharon asked, jumping at the opportunity. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, what do you guys want?”

Peggy finally calmed down and looked over at Bucky. “I want a Moscow Mule if you’re offering.”

“I want a Cosmopolitan,” Sharon said, looking visibly calmer. 

Wanda met his eyes and questioned it. Bucky smiled at her and urged her with his hand. “Come, on. What’s your drink?”

Wanda finally gave in. “Get me a Cosmopolitan too, please.”

Bucky almost ran over to the bartenders that were a good distance from the table. He needed to get away from them. He really hoped it wasn’t going to be this awkward all night. He was, however, interested to see what would happen Steve and Sharon. 

He was a feeling a little bit cheeky because Steve had given him his card to buy drinks tonight. He was hoping for a good night and that to get Peggy off his back from whatever she suspected. He looked over at the entrance so to see if the guys had arrived yet. He didn’t want to listen to Peggy and Sharon arguing anymore. 

He was in line to order and got his phone out to text Steve. 

Bucky: heads up Sharon is here

Steve: Really? Ha. How’s that going?

Bucky: Very awkward lol. Help. 

Steve: Did you just say lol. How old are you?

Bucky: ha ha ha. Im at the bar getting drinks. I had to get away from them. 

Steve: u drinking?

Bucky: probably just to make all of this less awk

Bucky came back to the table trying to not spill the four drinks. He was gripping all four to his chest trying not to trip while he walked through the crowd. He began to reach the table and he could see that Steve and Sam had just arrived. Sam was sitting beside Sharon and Steve was beside him and the seat Bucky had sitting at. There were also three other people that Bucky didn’t know.

One of them was a tall blonde guy with hair that went almost to his shoulders. He had his hands-on Sam’s shoulders, laughing with him. The man was incredibly built. There was another girl with a buzzcut that was talking to Wanda who both looked very excited to see each other. The third person was sitting next to Steve and he had long black hair that was pulled back.

Steve was wearing a dark jacket and jeans. He looked so good and Bucky could feel his smile spread across his face. Steve was leaning back against his chair, looking ahead at Bucky. The Alpha was smiling at him with excitement and longing. 

Wanda was sitting one seat away from Steve and was glaring daggers at him. Sharon, on the other hand, was all heart eyes for the Alpha. Bucky wasn’t going to lie; he felt a bit jealous. He knew that Steve wasn’t interested in her, but she was pretty, and Bucky felt anxious.

Sam was talking to Peggy who also was glaring at Steve from her spot as well. Bucky couldn’t understand how Steve didn’t care what other people thought of him. Maybe that’s why Steve was so good at his job. Even with two people glaring at him, Steve was still looking as confident as usual. 

“Drinks are here,” Bucky smiled, setting them down slowly. 

“You’re the best,” Wanda smiled, patting the seat beside her. 

“What are you drinking, Bucky?” Sam asked him, turning away from his friend.

“I got a Screwdriver for now,” Bucky told him.

Steve looked over at him with a mischievous smile. 

“What the fuck, Bucky. These are strong,” Peggy sneered after taking a sip of her drink.

Bucky tried his drink and made a sour face. “Wow, yeah. They told me that they were doubles tonight. I honestly thought they were just messing with me and just trying to overcharge me or something.”

“So, this is Thor and his brother Loki and that over there is Nebula. Guys, this is Bucky,” Sam introduced him.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” Thor grinned, reaching over to pat Bucky’s back.

Thor was a massive man and Bucky was a little struck at that. His hand felt like it was made of cement on his back. 

“So, we know Sam and Steve from years ago,” Loki told him, flicking Steve’s ear.

“God, you’re annoying,” Steve teased.

Wanda reached over and got Bucky’s attention. “This is Nebula, she used to work with us like two years ago.”

“Yeah? Why did you leave?” Bucky asked Nebula.

Nebula scoffed. “Ask that fucker right there.” She pointed at Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. “I was not that bad.”

Nebula laughed. “No, he was not that bad, he was a fucking nightmare.”

“I’m hurt, Nebula. You were easily my best friend,” Steve teased.

Loki left the table to go get more drinks. Bucky was actually happy he had come out. This was fun and he was enjoying meeting Sam’s friends.

“So, Bucky, tell me, are you seeing anybody?” Peggy asked him.

Bucky bit his lower lip and shook his head. “No, I’m just working right now.” 

“I call bullshit! You’ve been a little too smiley recently. Come on, spill,” Peggy urged, finishing her Moscow Mule in a couple of drinks. 

“I call bullshit too. You are way too cute,” Nebula interjected.

“No, I’m being honest,” Bucky told them, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Leave him alone, guys,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

“So, what about you Steve?” Nebula asked.

Steve let out a deep laugh. “I was just waiting for you to ask that.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Come on, Neb. It’s Steve. Does he even know what that entails?”

Peggy snorted and finished her drink. Bucky could feel Sharon’s eyes lock on Steve at that moment.

“Okay, but honestly, when was the last time you were in a relationship, Steve?” Nebula pressed.

Steve shrugged. “Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. Maybe when I was in undergrad?”

Sam broke out in laugher and shook his head. “Guys, it’s Steve, what were you expecting?”

Loki came back with a tray full of shots. 

“Holy shit, Loki. Are you trying to kill us?” Steve laughed.

“We are going to have a good time tonight! I came prepared,” Loki defended himself, passing out the shot glasses.

“So, Sharon, what’s been up with you? I feel like I haven’t seen you a second,” Nebula asked her.

Bucky felt his phone vibrate with a message.

S: nebula likes to start shit if u didn’t notice  
S: guess it makes for fun entertainment haha

Sharon let out a breath. “Well, not at the moment but I’m optimistic.”

Sam stood up and steered the conversation in a different direction. “Okay, everyone drinks up!”

They all grabbed their glasses and took the shot. It was tequila and it wasn’t Bucky’s favorite but he wanted to be part of the group,

The night started awkward with Sharon and Peggy but the more drinks they gad, the calmer everyone became. Wanda had been on guard almost all night until she took her fourth drink and then started to mellow out. 

Sharon had been persistent with trying to get Steve’s attention all night. She was obviously on a mission that almost no one could deter her from. Peggy had stopped caring about her when she and Nebula started gossiping.

Sharon was persistent trying to talk to Steve throughout the night. The Alpha wasn’t very interested though. Sharon was different because she was like Peggy but more insistent. She got drunk pretty quickly. She obviously had come with a goal in mind. Peggy had been trying to reign her in all night but eventually, she had gone with Nebula and Wanda to dance. 

Thor and Loki were put on Sharon duty by Steve, at least that’s what Bucky suspected. Thor was trying his best to occupy Sharon’s attention. Sharon was drunk but she was still being stubborn. 

Bucky was finishing his third drink and he knew he was done. Steve was nudging the Omega gently with his shoulder when they were the only two at the table. “You good, baby?”

Bucky smiled at him. “I’m ready to go. Come on, everyone is distracted.”

“You sure?” Steve smiled back at him.

“Yes, I’m sure Sam can get everyone home. Besides, I think Wanda is leaving soon and I want to stay with you tonight,” Bucky told him, leaning to whisper in his ear. 

*  
Steve 

Steve was a little buzzed but nothing too heavy. He was helping Bucky into his condo later that night. The Omega was pretty drunk, and he was very bubbly. 

“I had so…much fun, tonight,” Bucky laughed, leaning against Steve.

Steve laughed and opened the door, nudging Bucky inside. “Yeah? I’m happy you did. I was worried about Sharon ruining the night.”

Bucky smiled and laid down on the massive couch. “Mm, were you?”

Steve nodded and walked over to Bucky. He pulled off the Omega’s shoes. “You ready for bed?” 

Bucky looked up. “Yeah, I’m ready. Can I have some water from your fancy fridge?”

“My fancy fridge?” Steve chuckled, walking over to his kitchen.

“Yeah, your…. kitchen is so new,” the Omega pointed out, taking off his jacket. 

“Well, I’m happy those little things amuse you,” Steve said, sitting down next to Bucky and handing him the glass.

Bucky guzzled the water and laid back down on the couch. He took off his socks and looked over at his Alpha. “You want to watch a movie?”

Steve turned the TV on and played an episode of a show he’d been watching on a low volume. He knew Bucky wouldn’t last much longer. The sleep was very evident in his face. 

Bucky sat up and unbuttoned his jeans before wiggling out of them. He curled his legs on the sofa and looked over at Steve. 

Steve reached a hand over and put it in the Omega’s hair. Bucky relaxed back into the touch and smiled with closed eyes. 

(Hourglass by Catfish & The Bottlemen Inspo for this scene) 

Suddenly, Bucky crawled over and shifted himself onto the Alpha’s lap. He didn’t want to admit that he had been jealous at the bar. Bucky felt a little smug pride because he got to go home with Steve. The Alpha was here with him and not Sharon. He was the one in Steve’s lap right now. Steve was basically his Alpha.

“What are you doing, baby?” Steve laughed, putting his arms around the Omega. He pulled Bucky in for a tight and warm hug.

Bucky just grinned and tugged at the Alpha’s shirt. When Steve didn’t protest, he pulled the shirt up and off of him. He was satisfied with his work and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“So, I have this sneaky suspicion that you were jealous, tonight,” Steve pointed out, running his hands slowly up and down Bucky’s back.

“I was not,” Bucky huffed, tangling his hands in the Alpha’s hair.

Steve let himself be moved around by the Omega. He was enjoying this intimate time they were finally getting together. He really missed him, and he was enjoying this. 

He looked up to meet the Omega’s eyes. This was his happy place with his Omega on his lap in his home. It felt so domestic and it tugged at Steve’s heartstrings. 

“I don’t know, I felt like you kept shooting me daggers,” Steve badgered, laughing. 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward to pull Steve into a kiss. His kiss was demanding and aggressive. Steve could feel the Omega press into him, and he was living for it. He let himself submit to his Omega even it was for a little bit. Their night out had been fun, but it was difficult to keep separate especially since they barely got time together when it came to Steve’s job. 

Bucky kept biting at Steve’s lips, and it was such a fucking turn on. The Omega’s hands were forceful in Steve’s hair and it was fucking sensual. He let his hands wonder down towards the band of Bucky’s boxers. He snapped the band a few times before he immersed his hands into the Omega’s boxers. He let his hands grip Bucky’s ass and almost came when the Omega moaned into his mouth.

“I was not jealous,” Bucky persisted, tugging Steve’s head back by his hair.

Steve grinned and closed his eyes. “Sure, if you say so.”

The Omega pouted, “well, if I was, it’s because I don’t get to spend much time with you, so I want to have it all to myself. Is that really so bad?”

“It’s challenging, I won’t deny that,” Steve stated, putting his hand on Bucky’s face. He let his fingers trace the Omega’s cheekbone and lips. The Omega’s face was always clean shaved, and it was soft to the touch. 

“See, I am being sensible, and it is hard but it’s still worth it,” Bucky hummed, snuggling into Steve’s hand. 

“Well, I’m all yours tonight and whenever else I’m not working. Hell, even at work when I’m not busy.”

“Yeah, I’m very happy about that.” 

“Besides, we get to go on that trip next week. I’m really excited about that. You have no idea how much fun shit I have planned. Might be a bit tiring since we only have two days,” Steve smiled. 

“I’m very excited about that,” Bucky beamed, his hands going back into Steve’s hair.

“You’ll love it, I promise,” Steve reassured, pulling the Omega’s face back towards his own.

The kiss was slow and sloppy. They weren’t rushing because there was no urgency and it was fucking great. Steve pulled down Bucky’s boxers and tried to unsuccessfully slide them down one of his legs. 

Bucky broke their kiss with a chuckled and hopped off the Alpha’s lap. He laid back on the couch and finished kicking off his boxers. “Come on, Alpha.”

Steve stood up and took off his jeans before joining the Omega on the couch. He crawled up and caged the Omega in with his arms. “I’m right here, love.”

Bucky giggled before he pulled Steve back down towards his mouth. Steve spread Bucky’s legs and wedged his way in. He began to grind against his boyfriend. 

Bucky began to make sounds that Steve was loving. He felt the Omega’s hand run down towards Steve’s own boxers and flip inside the front. The Omega gripped Steve’s cock and began to slowly stroke it. Steve groaned at the touch and leaned down to suck on the Omega’s neck. 

He felt like he was in high school again or even college giving his boyfriend a fucking hickey. But then again, he loved the reactions the Omega had when he did stuff like that. Bucky quickened his pace with his hand and ran his finger over the tip. 

Steve reached over to the coffee table and grabbed some lubricant that they’d left there a few nights ago. He opened the bottle and spread some on his hand. 

“Are you ready for me?” He asked Bucky.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you,” the Omega smiled.

Steve put an arm around him and lifted the Omega up a bit. He reached down with the other hand and found his way to Bucky’s ass. He gave one of his asscheeks a playful squeeze before he traced Bucky’s entrance. 

The Omega shuttered with the movement and closed his eyes. He let go of Steve so he could grip the couch with both hands. Bucky began to let out little moans and tried to focus on the feeling. He almost gasped when he felt Steve finally push his finger in. 

“Tell me you like it,” Steve insisted, his voice richer now.

“I like it,” Bucky cried.

“How does it feel?” The Alpha asked him, adding a second finger.

Bucky began to thrash a bit under the new sensation. “It feels really fucking good.” 

Steve fingered him for a few minutes before pulling his hand back. He reached down and grabbed his cock to give himself a quick jerk before aligning himself with Bucky’s entrance. 

“Wait, stop,” the Omega protested, sitting up.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve asked him, caught a little off guard. 

“Let me ride you, Alpha,” the Omega smiled with mischief in his face. 

“Oh? You want to ride me, my little Omega. You think you’re up for the task?” Steve teased him, squeezing the Omega’s thigh. 

Bucky pushed him off and sat up. “Yeah, so sit up.”

Steve let out a quick laugh before getting up. “My little Omega, already giving out orders.”

Steve sat up and leaned against the cushions before the Omega was getting on him again. The Omega got on his lap and let the Alpha grip his hips so he could help him sit on the Alpha’s cock. Steve was a bit impressed with just how adventurous Bucky was and how much he continued to surprise the Alpha. 

Steve guided him down and watched Bucky’s face when he started to enter him. “Yeah, take me my little Omega. Show me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you,” Bucky whined. 

Bucky gave himself a moment to get settled before he started moving on Steve’s lap. It was his turn now to watch Steve’s face as he began to move faster. He began to bounce and put his hands-on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Oh, fuck!” Steve moaned; his hands tight on Bucky’s hips. 

“Are you enjoying that?” Bucky smiled, leaning his forehead against Steve’s. 

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. He wanted to focus on this and never forget how he felt with his Omega. Bucky kept bouncing in his lap before Steve held him down for a moment. He felt the Omega begin to squirm from frustration. 

“My little Omega, you love thinking you overpower me,” Steve teased, looking at Bucky’s distressed face.

“Yeah, maybe just a little bit,” Bucky shrieked, wanting to move again.

“But baby, you’re my Omega, “Steve whispered, his hands letting go.

Bucky began to move again and shook his head. “You’re my Alpha but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to one-up you sometimes.”

Bucky came within a second and let himself catch his breath. He was sweating and he was in love. 

Steve had his head leaned against the couch with a lazy smile on his face. “You good, baby?”

Bucky nodded and felt Steve pull out of him before he came as well. 

“You’re fucking everything to me,” Steve smiled before pulling Bucky into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! I realize that Peter was not invited to the bar but its only bc Nebula, Thor, & Loki don't know him so that was why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! pls enjoy and note we are headed towards several patches of rough waters coming soon :-) part of this is mainly some domestic love i thought they needed and what not.

*

Bucky woke up feeling extremely groggy. It took him a moment before he realized he was in Steve’s condo. 

He sat up and looked over to where Steve was still asleep on his side of the bed. He was laying on his stomach turned away from Bucky.

Bucky smiled and reached over to run his hand through Steve’s hair. He felt a pang of love go through him as he watched Steve sleep. He was happy that Steve was sleeping in since he was constantly stressed and working. It was such a sweet feeling to be with someone that made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. He was so content, and it made his heart hurt just looking at Steve. 

Steve would go above and beyond for him and it meant the world to him. He felt bad for essentially hiding everything from Wanda, but he was going to tell her soon. He’d already made up his mind. He loved spending his free time with Steve whenever it was possible. 

He got out of bed and changed into some shorts and one of Steve’s t-shirt that he found in the room. He made his way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He was trying to be quiet so that Steve wouldn’t wake up. Bucky decided that cereal and toast sounded like the ideal breakfast for the day. It was also the only food that he could find in Steve’s kitchen.

He brought his food into the living room so he could watch Netflix. He opted for a cheesy romance movie that he knew Steve hated. It was a lazy Sunday and he was enjoying it.

After two hours, Steve walked into the living room. He was still half asleep and smiled when he saw Bucky curled up on the couch.

“Hey,” Steve smiled, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, I didn’t think you were ever going to wake up,” Bucky teased, patting the side beside him.

“Damn, I really needed that,” Steve laughed, joining Bucky on the couch.

Bucky sat up and come to sit beside Steve. “Do you want some breakfast?”

Steve nodded. “I would fucking love some. What are you offering?”

“So, your kitchen is very lowly stocked, but I found stuff,” Bucky smiled.

“Oh, yeah? Well, surprise me.”

Bucky went into the kitchen to get Steve some breakfast.

“You know, it’s nice being here with you,” Bucky told him, coming back into the living room.

“Yeah? I’m happy about that,” Steve grinned. 

“What are you going to do, today?” Bucky asked him.

Steve began to eat and looked over at Bucky. “I have to work but besides that, I’m just going to hang out with you, babe.”

“Well, I like that idea,” Bucky smiled, leaning against Steve.

“Did you have fun last night?” 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I did. You were right about going.”

Steve chuckled. “See, I told you it would be fun. I’m always right.”

“Oh, yeah, are you?” Bucky teased.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Always, baby.”

Bucky looked over to Steve’s side table that had a few framed pictures. “Are these your parents?”

One of the pictures had Steve sitting on the steps of a massive house with two older people. They were wearing matching sweaters, and all had big smiles on their faces.

Steve looked over to see what picture Bucky was looking at. “Yeah, that was about like two years ago, I think.”

“You look so much like your dad,” Bucky laughed.

“Oh, God, don’t remind me.”

“It’s cute.”

*

It was Monday, and Bucky was in the copy room scanning some documents. He was pretty occupied that he didn’t even notice when Wanda walked in.

“Hey, B,” she smiled, coming over with some mail tucked under her arm.

“Hey, how’s your morning going?” He asked her.

“Dreadful, if I’m being honest,” Wanda exhaled.

“Yeah? I’m sorry about that,” Bucky sympathized.

“So, I was going to ask you, did you have fun on Saturday?” She asked him, coming to stand close to him.

Bucky nodded. “I did, yeah. I’m happy we ended up going.”

“Well, you remember Loki?” She asked him with a mischievous smile, pulling out her phone.

“Yes? Why?” Bucky gave her a funny look.

“So, after you left that night, he asked me about you,” she smiled, showing him some messages, they had exchanged.

Bucky laughed lightly. “That’s weird.”

“What? He’s cute! Are you interested in him cause he’s clearly into you?”

“What, no,” Bucky shook his head, dismissing the idea completely.

“Bucky, why? You have to get out there and start having fun.”

“I do have fun, thank you very much,” Bucky pouted out, setting his documents down on a table to staple.

“Come on, he’s so nice and you would be so adorable together. I can already imagine it.”

Bucky bit his lower lip. “I’m good, really.”

“We should go out with him again so you can get to know him more,” she pleaded.

Bucky shook his head again. “No, he was really cool don’t get wrong, but I’m not looking into dating.”

“But why? Loki is essentially you in Alpha form.” 

He shrugged. He just wanted her to drop it. He didn’t know how to get out of this one. “Me in Alpha form? I’ve never heard that one before.”

“Listen, he’s really sweet and he’s in this band. I would love for you to give him a chance. Oh my gosh, we should go to a show,” she smiled.

“I don’t know.”

Wanda sighed. “Bucky, no, come on. You need to let go and live a little.”

He laughed. “I know how to have fun if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But, imagine, like we could all go out on double dates.”

Bucky gave her a funny look.

She crossed her arms. “Were you more into Thor?”

“What—, no! I’m not—Wanda, I promise, I’m good.”

“Well, okay. Don’t think this is over, though,” she pointed out.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Besides, why didn’t Loki go up to Sharon? She was really pretty,” Bucky pointed out, trying to steer the conversation a different way. 

Wanda rolled her eyes at that. “Because Sharon’s an idiot who thinks Steve still gives a shit about her.”

“Yeah, I noticed her looking at him that night.”

“She’s stupid. But, come on, just think about Loki, promise me,” she smiled at him.

“Bye, Wanda,” Bucky smiled at her before going back to his office.

*

Bucky

Bucky was headed to Manhattan Friday evening after work. It was early November and the weather was getting colder. He was sitting on the train watching everything pass by him out the window. He was really excited even if he didn’t want to admit it. He’d never been to Manhattan and everything was so new.

He had lied to Wanda about going home early to meet his building manager because of a leaking problem he was having. He felt bad about lying but it was the only excuse he could think of at the moment. He hated having to keep the people in his life separate but that’s what he thought was best right now. Wanda was not Steve’s biggest fan and he didn’t know how to fix that. He also had to consider how his family would react. Especially his sister, even if she was a Beta, she wouldn’t back down to anyone, not even Steve. There was also Wanda now pushing Bucky to go out with Loki. It was hard to fend her off of that and Bucky was running out of options. Then there was his mother that loved to smother him like no one else he knew. He knew his family’s insecurities towards trusting him were conceived from when he fell during his freshman year. It would be difficult to get them to trust him fully again to make his own decisions, but he knew it was doable. He had to stop being so afraid of what other people were going to say about him. 

Bucky wanted Steve to meet his parents. He had thought about it for a while now and he was certain that’s what he wanted. They’d been dating a few months now and he felt serious about this. Everything that had happened between them had felt almost a dream and Bucky didn’t want to wake up from it, ever. Steve had told him that he wanted Bucky to meet his parents at Christmas. Bucky felt nervous but there was excitement deep down. The Alpha had assured him that his parents would love to meet him. That he’d never really brought past partners around before and his parents were aching for their son to meet someone. 

Bucky didn’t fear the unknown or his future with Steve, the only thing he feared was Steve meeting his mother. If Steve thought Wanda was bad, he couldn’t imagine what the Alpha would say about his mother. Rebecca, he thought he could control but his mother, he didn’t know. She would be a lot at times.

The train finally reached its spot and Bucky grabbed his bag. He knew that Steve was already there waiting for him. He had been a little worried since Steve had rushed over after everything at his trial had wrapped up. He was happy that Steve had finished before Bucky had arrived and their weekend could begin. He was jumping internally just at the thought. 

Manhattan was cold and it nipped at Bucky’s nose. He was so excited at how loud everything was and how many people there were. He walked off the train and joined everyone that was moving into the main lobby. He couldn’t believe how big Grand Central Terminal was and he was trying his best not to get lost in the crowd of people. 

He could feel himself smiling at how much commotion there was in the station. It was so big and bright, and the ceiling was a beautiful green. He was trying to take it all in and not miss a single detail. He put his headphones back into his pocket so he could focus fully on getting to where he needed to go.

He could finally see Steve on the phone leaning against a wall. The Alpha had a hand in his coat’s pocket and looked to be having a very stressful conversation. Steve didn’t notice Bucky coming over to him at first until he looked over for a brief second. He was still wearing a suit so Bucky knew that he had probably come straight from the courthouse. 

The Alpha’s frown dissolved into a massive grin as he abruptly hung up the phone call. He started to walk towards Bucky. 

Bucky felt his face go red at the smile that Steve was giving him. They met halfway and Steve grabbed Bucky’s bag to carry himself. 

“Hi, baby,” Steve grinned, embracing the Omega into a tight hug. 

Bucky felt himself melt into the hug and the smell of Steve’s cologne. “I missed you.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked him, letting go to wrap an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Yes, I did,” Bucky smiled up at him, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist. 

“I’m so fucking excited that you’re here. I needed this,” Steve told him, squeezing him.

“You look tired,” Bucky pointed out, looking at Steve’s exhausted eyes.

“Yeah, it’s been a really long fucking week but it’s partially over now. We get to enjoy ourselves for the next few days,” the Alpha told him.

“Oh, well I’m happy about that. What are we doing for dinner?” Bucky asked him, looking around when he stepped outside. 

“Whatever you want. Your wish is my command and we’re in fucking Manhattan! They have essentially everything here.”

“Well, I like the sound of that,” Bucky smiled.

“Did everything go okay? The train ride and all of that.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, thank you for bringing me.”

Steve reached over to plant a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. “Let me assure you that the pressure is all mine.”

*

They ended up going back to the hotel that Steve was staying at before getting dinner. It was one of the nicest hotels Bucky had ever stayed at and it was in the middle of the city. They had a room on one of the top floors. The hotel had a roof with seating where you could see the city. Steve had told him that they could go up there after dinner. The hotel had restaurants on the bottom floor where Steve suggested they get some food.

“This is so nice,” Bucky told him, looking outside the window of their room. 

Steve was sitting on the bed after having changed from his suit into more practical clothes. “I’m happy you like it. Haven’t even shown you the city and you’re already starstruck.” 

“I mean, look at the view! How much did this even cost you?” Bucky asked him.

Steve shook his head and came up behind him. “Nothing I can’t afford, don’t worry about that.”

“Hm, I feel bad you’re paying for all of this, though,” Bucky groaned.

“No, don’t be. I can afford it with no effort,” Steve reassured him. 

“Hey, I have a request,” Bucky turned around and asked him.

Steve put his hands on the Omega’s shoulders and gave them a little squeeze. “Yeah, baby?”

“Let’s eat dinner on the roof,” Bucky smiled, biting his lower lip.

“You’re very impatient,” Steve pointed out.

“Uh, but it looks so cool in the pictures. Come on,” Bucky pleaded, wrapping his hands around Steve’s wrists. 

“Yeah, if you want. I’ll go grab something from downstairs or we can order room service.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’m not picky.”

“Why don’t you go up and find us a place to sit and I’ll go grab something up? Sound like a plan?” Steve smiled at him.

“Okay, yes, I can do that,” Bucky nodded.

Bucky was looking out from the roof that had transparent glass fencing around it. It was dark now, so the city was lit up in a mesmerizing way. He had already snapped a few pictures up there to, later on, show his friends and Wanda. He couldn’t believe that he was here with Steve and they were going to have a fun weekend just to themselves. 

He was sitting down when Steve finally arrived. He was carrying a bag with takeout boxes.

“I’m here,” Steve smiled, walking over to set the food down.

“Oh, yes. I’m so hungry,” Bucky beamed, taking out the food.

“Hopefully you like it. If you don’t, we can get something else.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, it looks really good.”

Steve sat beside him and leaned to press a kiss on to Bucky’s hair. “I missed you. I’m really happy you’re here.”

“Yeah? I’m happy to see you too,” Bucky told him.

“I’m really excited for this weekend. Hopefully, you like everything I have planned.”

“Oh well, I’m excited for whatever,” Bucky reassured him.

“What are we doing first tomorrow?” Bucky asked him.

Steve smiled and shook his head. “It’s a secret.”

Bucky stuck his tongue out. “Wow, you’re really not going to tell me?”

“No, because you’re a brat,” Steve teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I am not a brat.”

“I promise it’ll be fun,” Steve soothed him. 

“So, you said your parents live around here?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, technically, they’re from Brooklyn which isn’t far from here. But, right now, they live in the Hamptons.”

“What’s it like? Growing up in something like this?”

Steve shrugged. “It’s busy but it’s just like the norm for me if that makes sense? That’s why I enjoy working in big cities. It just feels ordinary and I like it.”

“So, the stuff we’re doing tomorrow, have you done any of it, yet?”

Steve shook his head. “Other than like two things, no, never.”

They were eating pasta and it was nice. The weather outside was cold and there was so much happening.

Bucky looked over at Steve who gave him a tired smile. He looked so exhausted and Bucky was happy that he’d still planned this trip for them. It meant everything to him to be here with his boyfriend. This was his favorite place and words couldn’t express the love he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to tell Steve what he was feeling but he couldn’t quite find the right time for that. He would eventually. 

“What are you looking at?” Steve teased, reaching over to lean into Bucky’s face.

Bucky shrugged and leaned his forehead against Steve’s. “I’m just really happy to be here with you.”

Steve caught Bucky’s mouth and they began to kiss. It was everything that Steve had been looking forward to that day after almost getting his ass kicked in court. He’d barely managed to scrape through with the rest of the legal team to pull off the win and having his Omega here with him, the day was coming together. Bucky tasted so sweet and it eased so much of Steve’s stress. 

Steve reached his hand up to cup Bucky’s cheek and deepen their kiss. 

“Stop, there are people up here,” Bucky giggled.

“Who gives a shit, we’re paying an insane nightly rate so fuck them,” Steve said against Bucky’s lips before pulling him back in.

“Come on, let’s go back to the room.”

They got back to their hotel room and Steve helped Bucky hop onto the counter that the small kitchen had.

He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulled him closer as they kissed. It was sloppy and it was passionate. Steve could feel his frustration from earlier start to melt away.

“You never told me, how was your trial?” Bucky asked him in between kisses.

Steve shrugged and deepened their kiss by shoving his tongue inside the Omega’s mouth. “Fucking awful. Barely got the verdict in my favor but I pulled through. God, Tony is so mad at me for it. ”

"What? Why would he be upset? You still won."

Steve sighed and leaned his forehead on Bucky's. "Because, if I hadn't won then I wouldn't have gotten on Soney's contract to be part of their legal counsel. I mean, yeah I did win, but it was difficult. Tony likes to think I wasn't on my a-game."

“You seem frustrated about it, I'm sorry,” Bucky pointed out, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve leaned his forehead on his. “I was earlier but I’m really fucking happy right now. All of that doesn't matter at least not right now."

They made their way over to the bed and Steve was all over him. He still had his arms around him and he kept reaching down to lick and kiss him on the neck. 

Bucky squirmed under his tongue. "I'm happy that I'm here with you."

Steve smiled. "Yeah? You're my little Omega, you know that?"

Bucky felt the bed against his knees and let himself sit back on it. He wasn't surprised when Steve pushed him further back on it so he could climb over the Omega. 

Bucky reached up to catch Steve's lips and he moaned at the touch. Steve was being so aggressive and it made him want to fucking melt. The Alpha's mouth was not kind and it was demanding. Bucky whimpered while Steve's tongue explored his mouth and dominated his. 

Steve's mouth was relentless against him and his hands reached down to shove up Bucky's shirt so he could run his hands all over Bucky's smooth abdomen. The hands felt heavy and rough. They would randomly reach down to grab Bucky's ass and it was so arousing. 

"Tell me, I'm your Alpha," Steve groaned, reaching down to Bucky's neck. 

Bucky felt himself whining almost. "You're my Alpha."

He could feel Steve's smile against his neck. The Alpha's beard was scraping against Bucky's neck and it felt so fucking sensual in the moment. 

Bucky could feel Steve's full weight now pressing him into the bed sheets and he wanted to scream. 

"God, you're so fucking perfect. I can't believe I get to fucking be with someone like you," Steve told him, nuzzling his neck. 

That tugged at Bucky's heart like he wouldn't have ever imagined. 

"You're so fucking beautiful and I get you all to myself. Fuck, I can't that you're all mine," Steve sighed. 

Bucky turned his head so that he could face Steve. "Well, I'm right here."

Steve grinned and reached over to gently bite Bucky's bottom lip. "You always smell so fucking good, baby. Ugh, you know that? Drives me up the fucking wall. The more I think about it, the more I admit I couldn't stop thinking about you today when I was in trial. Just thinking about the little faces you make and how much you love to aggravate me, sometimes. God, look at you, you're so fucking sexy and I really want you."

Bucky felt his face go dark red from Steve's words. He looked away so he wouldn't feel Steve's eyes on him. "Yeah, well what are you waiting for?" 

Steve brought his hand up to Bucky's hair, pulling on it slightly. "I know how much you love to be begged and calling the shots in bed but this weekend, my little Omega, you're mine."

Bucky felt himself submit to the words and whined when Steve's mouth pressed against him again.

*

Bucky was woken up from his sleep by impatient hands shaking him. He tried to fight it and keep sleeping but the hands were relentless. 

“Babe, wake up,” Steve said, shaking his again.

“Ugh, stop,” Bucky groaned, shoving his head into the pillow.

“We have to go soon, get up,” Steve laughed, throwing the covers off of Bucky.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Bucky said, sitting up slowly.

“We’re leaving in a sec,” Steve told him.

Bucky sat up fully and looked around. He’d forgotten that they were in Manhattan for the weekend. Steve was standing near the window typing something out on his phone. He was wearing a regular coat with some jeans and Bucky thought it was so strange to see him in regular clothes.

“What are you doing?” He asked Steve, rubbing his eyes.

“Just some work stuff. Come on, go change so we can go get breakfast,” Steve smiled.

Bucky walked into the bathroom with his bag. He turned on the faucet to brush his teeth and wash his face. He felt a bit nervous to see what Steve had planned for him, but he was excited.

He was finally changing when Steve knocked on the door.

“Hey, baby, come on,” Steve urged him.

“I’m coming,” Bucky answered, rolling his eyes.

“I know you’re rolling your eyes in there,” Steve laughed from the other side.

Bucky finished changing and walked out of the bathroom. “Just exactly what are we doing?”

Steve came over and grabbed his face to kiss him. “It’s a surprise.”

They left the hotel and headed towards wherever Steve was taking them. They walked for a few minutes before getting a cab to their destination. It was a nice day despite the cold and Bucky was glad he didn’t have to wear an extremely thick coat.

“So, this is something that I’ve never done,” Steve admitted.

“Yeah? Is that a good thing?” Bucky teased, poking fun at him in the cab.

Steve grinned and shook his head. “Dork.”

“Are you going to tell me what this first place is now?” Bucky persisted.

Steve pretended to think about it for a second. “You’re very insisting.”

“Well, I’m nosey, I can’t help it.”

“We’re almost there, so I’ll tell you. We’re going to Grand Banks. It’s basically a boat that has a bar and a little restaurant on it if that makes sense.”

Bucky laughed. “We’re really drinking this early?”

“No, we don’t have too but it’ll make for a fun breakfast.”

*

Steve had been right. The boat restaurant was quite the experience. They were sitting at a little table where the sun was hitting them, and it felt amazing. The wind wasn’t blowing too hard and they were having brunch, essentially. The top of the boat had yellow covering and it was so beautiful. It was very busy, but it was still enjoyable.

“I feel so elegant, drinking Rosé,” Bucky smiled, picking up his drink.

Steve rolled his eyes at him. “You’re very easily amused.”

“I mean, we’re basically on the river, it’s hard not to be amused.” 

“Yeah, but we’re not moving,” Steve teased.

“You’re so pessimistic.”

The server arrived with their order and placed it down on the table.

“What is that?” Bucky asked him, looking mortified.

“It’s oysters, they’re so good, Buck!” Steve laughed at his reaction.

Steve looked so good sitting in his chair. He was wearing a black long sleeve with his hair slicked back with dark sunglasses. He was leaning back on his chair and had a massive smile spread across his face.

“They’re so good, come on, try one,” Steve encouraged him.

“They do not look good.”

Steve picked up an oyster and tipped it back to eat it. He kept eye contact with Bucky as if reassuring him that it was actually good. 

“I’m not sure about that,” Bucky wrinkled his nose.

The tray looked massive with all the ice and oysters. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was ready for such an adventure. 

“Try one.”

“I am terrified.”

“You’re so dramatic, I promise it’s good. Besides, it’s part of the experience.”

“Ugh, okay. I’ll try one,” Bucky gave in, slowly reaching down for one. 

“Brat,” Steve laughed, shaking his head.

Steve looked over at Bucky’s terrified facial expression that he knew was all dramatization. Steve couldn’t help but smile at him with so much fucking love in his eyes. Bucky was wearing a white long sleeve with his jean jacket over it. He had his black sunglasses perched upon his head and Steve’s heart wanted to explode.

Bucky tried a little piece of oyster and moved his head slightly side to side. “It’s not terrible.”

“See, I told you. They taste like the flavoring, more than anything.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit, they weren’t as gross as I was expecting.”

“You were expecting that because you’re dramatic.”

*

They were currently on their way to Steve’s second destination. They were walking so Bucky could see everything better. Bucky wasn’t going to lie; he was getting tired. At the same time, it was so exciting and there was so much happening around him.

“What is this?” Bucky asked him, putting his hands in his pocket.

“So, it’s this tram that’s going to take us to Roosevelt Island. It sort of goes the same way as the Brooklyn bridge but we’re going to that tomorrow. Which, that’s another surprise but I didn’t want you to think I’m not taking you.”

“Oh, that’s high off the ground, I am a little terrified. Well, you are right, I do want to walk on the bridge. Any reason we’re waiting until tomorrow?” Bucky asked him, bumping Steve with his shoulder.

Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around him. “Well, for starters, it’s fucking busy in the afternoon and it’s also Saturday, so do the math. We’re going tomorrow in the early morning, so be ready.”

They boarded the red tram that was going to take them from Manhattan to Roosevelt Island. Bucky was nervous because of the height but he wanted the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. the second part of their trip is coming next plus a really fun scene I've been waiting forever for. also yay for Loki I feel like I don't see him much in stories. Also they're staying at the New York Marriott Marquis if you're curious. I've never been to New York but sort of played with a list of ideas that I would think someone from New York would take a tourist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, thank you for reading. I hope you're having a great day. let me know what you think.

That night, Steve had taken Bucky to a Broadway show. He wanted Bucky to experience New York in the best way possible. It caused him great satisfaction to watch Bucky’s reactions to everything. It was something that Steve couldn’t really explain. He wanted to be the person to provide for his Omega and make sure he had everything his heart desired. It was almost like Bucky brought a purpose to his life. Even if it sounded completely ridiculous, he finally had a reason for wanting to come home, to try new things, and just to experience life with someone. There was something special about showing Bucky where he’d grown up. To watch Bucky be mesmerized by every little thing like eating authentic New York pizza and taking the subway. 

They were currently at the show and Steve kept glancing over to Bucky. The Omega was enticed with whatever was happening on the stage. His face was spread into a massive smile as his eyes moved with the scene. Steve had no fucking idea what show they were even at because he’d let Bucky choose it. He just wanted to make Bucky happy.

Steve couldn’t deny the yearning of love that spread through him when he looked at Bucky. He reached over and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. The smile that Bucky turned to give him almost fucking melted him in his seat. He was so fucking happy that he was here with him, especially after the week he’d had. The Omega’s hair was everywhere now since they’d been out all day and the wind had taken its toll on it. 

Tony was already on his ass about the trial because apparently, he’d executed everything very poorly. Steve had to disagree with that, but then again, Tony had the final word. He didn’t want to stress over something that was over, but it just made him mad. He knew that Tony and Alexander were probably already planning to have a meeting with him. He hoped that at least Natasha would sit out on that one. She had no sympathy, not even for Steve. He was rarely humbled by the other attorneys, but when it did happen, he fucking hated it.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by Bucky leaning his head slightly on his shoulder. He felt his face break into a grin at the action. Even with all the shit that was going in his work life, he at least wasn’t going through it alone anymore. It was a fact that brought so much joy into his life. 

*

“Are we really getting up that early, tomorrow?” Bucky asked him, propping himself up on his elbows.

Steve was sitting against the headboard, typing up a passive-aggressive email. “Yes, we have to beat the crowds. I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Bucky was supporting his head on his crossed arms, looking up at Steve. “Yeah? Have you been there plenty of times?”

“More times than I can count, if I’m being honest,” Steve smiled at him, reaching over to caress the side of Bucky’s face.

“Hey, thanks for everything, today,” Bucky smiled, biting his lower lip.

“It’s the least I can do for you, baby. You’re always putting up with my shitty work schedule and I really fucking appreciate that. You’re my absolute favorite fucking person.”

“It is pretty shitty but we’re together, now,” Bucky teased, scrunching his nose.

“Well, look at it this way, next time, you get to show me, Maine, one day.”

Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes. “Augusta is nothing compared to Manhattan! You’re setting yourself up for disappointment, Stevie.”

“Aren’t you so optimistic,” Steve chuckled.

“It’s Maine,” Bucky reminded him, giving him an annoyed look.

“Yes, and you’re from Maine and that’s possibly my favorite thing ever, brat,” Steve snickered.

“Well, you’re just so delightful, right now,” Bucky snorted, leaning into Steve’s hand that on his face.

Steve smiled down at his Omega and reached the other hand over to scratch Bucky’s hair, knowing how much he enjoyed that.

Steve’s phone started ringing on the side table and he looked over at it with heavy annoyance. 

“Who is it?” Bucky practically whined at him. He felt a little embarrassed about that, but this was his weekend with Steve, and he hated it when Steve already had to work more than needed.

Steve got out of bed, much to Bucky’s protests. “It’s fucking Tony, I’ll just be a second.”

Bucky exhaled and stared at him as he answered the call. It had been such an exhausting day and Bucky was glad they were finally in bed. His legs were killing him, and the cold sheets felt nice on his skin. He wasn’t too pleased that Steve was working for a bit that night, but he understood. Steve didn’t have the luxury of not taking his work home with him. He did, however, hate seeing Steve stressed and he knew how much of a toll the past trial had taken on him. He could sense it.

“I don’t need to be fucking monitored. I did everything I could to win! Tony— it was a fucking jury trial. How the fuck— you’re being really fucking irrational. You know damn well the team I had was—,” Steve argued into his phone.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter with an aggravated expression that Bucky couldn’t pinpoint. Bucky had never seen Steve clash with the other attorneys at the firm, but he figured it was something that probably happened from time to time. Steve was leaning his head on his hand that was braced up on the counter. He looked defeated like he didn’t want to continue the phone call.

Bucky kept his eyes on Steve quietly since the Alpha didn’t look like he was having the most enjoyable phone call. 

“No, I do not need that. I can’t come in tomorrow—no, I’m in New York. This isn’t— I don’t see why this can’t wait until Monday. Yeah, well, who gives a fuck. I’m not a fucking idiot, you act like I wasn’t suspecting that shit.”

Bucky rolled over and leaned against the pillows. He still had his eyes on Steve who smiled when their eyes met. 

Steve rolled his eyes at what looked like a never-ending phone call. 

Bucky got out of bed and came over to stand beside Steve who watched him with curious eyes. Bucky could hear Tony on the other side of the phone. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s stomach and rested on him. 

He could feel Steve’s distress in the air, and he hated that. Steve stood up straight from where he was propped against the counter and wrapped the hand that wasn’t holding the phone around Bucky. 

Bucky buried his face into Steve’s shirt so he could overwhelm himself with his boyfriend’s smell. Steve’s fingers were softly digging into Bucky’s shoulder. 

Steve was not fucking enjoying his conversation with Tony at the moment. He hated being scolded like he was a damn child or something. He’d surprised Tony when he told him that he was not going to home into the office on Sunday. Old Steve would have just gone in and made it a six-day work week but now he couldn’t fucking dream of giving up a free day to spend with his Omega. 

Steve could feel the smile that was spreading on his face while he looked down at Bucky. The Omega was wrapped around him and it was helping his tension from everything that was happening. He just wanted Tony to get off his ass or at least leave this for Monday. 

“Do you know how big of a client Soney is? Do I have to remind you what a fucking gabble you look like now to them? This is my damn name on the line as well,” Tony spit at him through the phone.

Steve rolled his eyes and let his boss rant because that’s what it felt like at the moment. He let his hand wonder up to the back of Bucky’s neck so he could tip his head forward.

Bucky looked up instantly with a pouty smile on his face that made Steve fucking melt. 

“As I said, we can talk about this on Monday. Anyways, I have to go,” Steve repeated himself, realizing that he had to be the one to end the call.

“Well, thank fucking God that you are the senior partner who gets to demand all the orders,” Tony sarcastically answered. 

“Tony, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Steve bit back, not trying to feed more into the argument. 

He ended the call and set his phone down on the counter. 

“What was that about?” Bucky asked him, looking up at him.

“Tony’s just up my ass about Soney, don’t worry too much about it,” Steve reassured him, grabbing his phone to type something out.

“He sounded pretty upset,” Bucky pointed out, frowning.

Steve shook his head and leaned down to plant a small kiss on Bucky’s lips. “That’s just Tony, he’s always pissed off about something. It’s nothing new.”

“Are you sure everything is good?” Bucky pestered. He had seen Tony go off on Scott just once about a mistake he had made, and he remembered it very well. It had been one of the most uncomfortable things he’d ever experienced considering that both Scott and Bucky were called into Tony’s office. So, yeah, he knew that Steve was just trying to steer him from the topic of the possible meeting he was going to have with Tony when he got back to the office. He didn’t want Steve to feel like he had to suffer through things alone. They were a unit now and Bucky wanted to know what bothered him. 

“I promise,” Steve comforted him.

“Just hate that you’re always worrying about work.”

Steve shrugged. “It’s hard not to do that, my little Omega. But, don’t fret. Come on, let’s get in bed, we have another long day tomorrow.”

Bucky let go of Steve and crossed his arms. “But—”

Steve shook his head and put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders to guide him back to bed. “No more, enough of that, come on. This is our weekend and I’m not going to let that shit ruin it. No more, alright?”

Steve didn’t want Bucky to worry about him and much less the shit he had going on at work. He didn’t like to make Bucky submit to him, but the Omega was persistent. He knew that was the only way to fight Bucky’s stubbornness.

Bucky let out an annoyed huff and didn’t protest anymore. He crawled back into bed and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a smack land on his butt.

“Hey!” Bucky groaned.

“I love being with you, my little Omega,” Steve chuckled, joining Bucky on the bed and wrapping his arms around him.

“Yeah? I love being with you, too,” Bucky smiled at him.

“You make everything more tolerable; I can tell you that much,” Steve said, nuzzling his face in Bucky’s hair.

“So, I was thinking, I think I’m going to tell Wanda,” Bucky told him, relaxing in his arms.

Steve let out a laugh. “Why that sudden decision?”

Bucky shrugged in Steve’s arms. “Just think it’s time. I’m just worried about Peggy at this point. I think I can handle Wanda’s reaction, well at least I hope I can. She’s really persistent and I don’t know if I can hold off much longer.”

Bucky didn’t want to tell Steve that Wanda had been pressuring him to contact Loki and he was having a hard time shaking her off. He thought it was time just to tell her and get everything over with. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but he was tired of having to hide everything, even if it was his fault. He also didn’t want to worry Steve with ridiculous gossip while he was stressing about his career. He could handle Wanda with whatever response she had to it. 

“Fuck Peggy don’t stress about that snake,” Steve sneered. 

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know, I just don’t want problems at work, you know?”

Steve shifted him so he could look at his face. “You won’t, I promise. As long as I’m there, you’re not going to have any problems. As much as you hate being smothered, I’m not going to let them get to you.”

*  
The cold wind was blowing Bucky’s hair back as he walked. It was early morning and they were already out and about. Steve had told him that the best view experience was if you walked the bridge from Brooklyn to Manhattan, so they had taken a cab to Brooklyn. 

They were walking towards the bridge after being dropped off. It was cold and Bucky was wearing a hoody under his jean jacket this time. Steve was wearing his overcoat that Bucky had teased him about as soon as he’d seen it. It was early but the city was still so busy. 

“How far are we from where you grew up?” Bucky asked, looking over at him.

Steve pointed towards a different direction. “Not too far that way. I’ll take you one day. It’s nothing too crazy.”

“It’s so nice here, though, wow,” he smiled, looking around as they walked.

“Maybe I should take you to Harlem, help break your spirits,” Steve chuckled, checking his phone for emails.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re awful, Steve.”

“I’m just fucking with you, baby,” Steve grinned, reaching over to press his lips to Bucky’s forehead.

“How come we’re not going to Times Square?”

Steve gave him a disgusted look. “Because that place is nasty and full of tourists. The only place you get to see people in costumes get arrested.”

“Well, one day?” Bucky asked him, giving him hopeful eyes.

“One day, baby, if you still want to go, I’ll take you. I’ll even get you to the front of the line, so you get to see Mickey Mouse who’s obviously drugged up, get tasered,” Steve promised.

“Yes, how inconsiderate of you, thinking I don’t want to see my childhood hero get arrested,” Bucky smiled.

“Brat.”

The entrance of the bridge came into view and there were already people there. It was a massive bridge that spread a good distance.

“We’re walking all of that, Steve?” Bucky huffed, feeling a bit of surprise.

“Yeah, it’s only about a mile and a half. It’ll probably take us, maybe like an hour?” Steve smiled, reaching down to grab his hand. 

Bucky felt himself smile at the touch as they approached the bridge. This was where he felt most content and he couldn’t have imaged it better. He’d never been this happy in a relationship before and it was uncharted territory, but he welcomed it. He wanted to spend the holidays with Steve and to start having lunch with him when they were both in the office. He didn’t want to feel like he was walking on tiptoes around Wanda and Peggy. He wanted Steve to meet his overcontrolling mother and sister. He wanted Steve to meet his best friend from college. He wanted to take Steve to Augusta and show him all the places he’d sneak out with his friends behind his mother’s pack. 

The trip had been a literal dream. Bucky couldn’t believe that they’d gone to a Broadway show and how surreal that had been. He’d always wanted to come to New York, but he never took the leap. It was almost like Steve was the push he never knew he was missing. He couldn’t believe that he got to share Steve’s bed, to have those special moments with him, to go out and see new things together. He hadn’t felt this happy in a while it was the greatest feeling. 

He looked over at Steve who was guiding them through the hordes of people who were walking, biking, or just standing around with no intention of moving. The Alpha had a stern face as he walked, his hair was pushed back, and his coat’s collar was up to protect him from the wind. He had been upset that Bucky hadn’t brought a thicker jacket and how stubborn he’d been about wearing Steve’s. He was such an Alpha and Bucky would never admit how much he loved that about him. He might even go as far as saying he enjoyed how protective Steve was over him.

God, if last year’s Bucky had heard him say that, he’d beat himself. Bucky felt his eyes roll at that thought. His life had taken a completely different turn then he had imagined before he graduated but he was embracing it. 

“What are you thinking about, my little Omega?” Steve interrupted his thoughts, squeezing his hand.

“Just how much I’m enjoying being here with you,” Bucky told him, leaning up to pull Steve into a kiss.

Steve smiled against Bucky’s lips. 

*

It was later that day and they were walking towards Central Park after dinner. They’d gone to one of Steve’s favorite restaurants to eat. Steve had insisted that Bucky just had to try it and that they just couldn’t leave without going. It had been a small Italian restaurant in Brooklyn that Bucky had enjoyed. He felt his heart swell knowing that Steve wanted to share his childhood memories with him. 

“How big is this park?” Bucky asked him, leaning against Steve. It had been another long day and he was tired. They were driving back to Boston after they got back to the hotel.

Steve had his arm around Bucky as they maneuvered down the sidewalk. “It’s pretty fucking big but we’re going to a specific part that I really enjoy.” 

“Yeah? What part is that?” 

Steve looked over at him. “Just a familiar part that I always come too. I’ve actually not been to it in a while.”

“Why?”

“I just haven’t had the time, really. Work is just a pain in the ass.”

“When was the last time you came just to see your parents?”

Steve thought about it for a second. “Honestly, probably on my birthday. I was supposed to see them a few weeks ago but work got in the way. Is that bad?”

Bucky huffed. “Yes! I’m sure your parents miss you.”

“Oh, my mom is constantly up my ass about going to see her. I’m going home on Thanksgiving if that makes up for it.”

“You’re terrible,” Bucky smiled.

“Come on, baby, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Steve chuckled.

“There are no sides in this,” Bucky teased.

“Have you decided if you’re willing to come to meet my parents at Christmas?” Steve asked him, rejection evident in his voice.

“I— yes. I do want too. Am I scared? I am terrified.”

Steve shook his head. “No, don’t be scared, baby. My mom will be very excited to meet you.”

“You sure about that?” 

Steve laughed. “I think our dog, Cap, is getting a bit boring for her. She’s overly ready for me to bring someone home.”

“You have a dog? You never told me,” Bucky said, a little offended.

“Yeah, his name is Cap, he’s an old boy. We’ve had him for like ten years. He’s sweet, though, you’ll like him,” Steve smiled.

“Well, I mean, yes. How could I not go now knowing he’s waiting for me?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re so dramatic, baby.”

“We never had pets growing up.”

“Yeah? Why is that?” 

“My mom,” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

“Does she not like animals? Something’s clearly wrong with her.”

Bucky laughed and rolled his eyes. “What, no! My mom is really strict when it comes to certain things.”

“Is she going to chase me away cause I’m taking her baby away?” Steve grinned; his eyes bright.

“Ugh, don’t even joke about that. You have yet to meet her,” Bucky groaned.

“You worry too much.”

*

(Ever Since New York by Harry Styles Inspo)

They walked for about half an hour before they reached some metal benches. The benches had trees in front of them as well as behind. The trees had leaves that were fading into fall colors. The trees were massive, and their branches connected and formed an archway. The day was coming to an end and it was getting darker and the streetlights were beginning to turn on. 

There were people everywhere. There were joggers that passed them on both sides, as well as people pushing strollers and walking dogs. It was chaotic and Bucky enjoyed that. He loved the noise and didn’t understand how he’d ever lived in the quiet. 

They came over to the benches and sat down for a moment. 

“Ugh, my feet hurt,” Bucky whined, relieved to be sitting.

Steve smiled. “Was it worth it, though?”

“Yes, definitely,” Bucky beamed, looking around at all the people. 

Steve leaned back and spread his arms on the back of the bench, looking ahead. He sat in silence for a moment before finally letting out a breath. 

“So, this was the place that I use to regularly come to when I was younger. My mom used to work near here so sometimes my babysitter would bring me to run around. It’s a fond memory now that I look back on it. Whenever I’m stressed or having a shit day, I remember being here and going near the ponds and scaring the ducks. God, I was a fucking menace as a kid. No wonder my parents could never keep a consisted babysitter. We used to come on the weekends when there would be events and eat food from street vendors,” Steve reminisced.

Bucky was enjoying listening to Steve’s story. He wanted to learn more about him and all the things that made Steve, well Steve. He smiled at the thought of a young Steve running around in the park with some poor teenaged girl trying to control him.

Steve’s arm moved to rest around Bucky’s shoulders. His fingers were lingering on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve enjoyed being able to constantly touch Bucky. It was so reassuring to his overprotective nature to know that he was here with him and he was safe.

“I remember being in high school and bringing my first girlfriend here. I thought that was the best fucking plan at the time. Fuck, I was such a stupid teenager. Well, anyways the story goes I bring her and I’m like trying to woo her and it just crumbled. I wasn’t a super shy kid, but I’d never even kissed anybody before. I got nervous and chickened out, then we got lost and yeah, that shit happened.” 

Bucky smiled, leaning on Steve’s shoulder as if to urge him to continue with his stories. It was getting colder now and Bucky had shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets. 

“I was actually here when I got accepted into college. I was on a run here when I got my acceptance email and that was something I’ll never forget. I’d worked so fucking hard to get into Cornell and it was the best feeling to know that everything worked out. I was so fucking happy that day. I remember calling my parents and how loud my mom had been shrieking on the phone.”

Steve’s fingers moved into the base of Bucky’s and began to track through the bottom of his hair. Bucky smiled at the touch and leaned back into it. Steve’s hand felt nice in his hair and it was warm. 

“This is the first place I came when I got into law school. That was a fucking awful process. It had fucking destroyed me internally, and I was over the moon when I finally got in. I studied for that admissions test for like a year and I took two long classes in preparation for it. My parents invested so much money and I was so relieved that it paid off.”

Steve let out a breath and looked over at Bucky who leaning against his shoulder.

“I actually lied to you. I was here like a few weeks ago if I’m remembering right. I came up for work and to take care of some other shit. It was after Philadelphia and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, even then. Before you roll your eyes at me, little Omega, I know it’s not been a long time. I sat here, well not in this seat, but I sat here thinking about you. I was thinking about how much I liked you and how fucking ecstatic I was that we were dating if you could call it that at first. I was thinking about how I wanted to have you here with me. I was thinking about how much I fucking liked you and how excited I was to get to know you more. I felt like I was back in high school or something.”

Bucky felt himself turn red from what Steve had just told him. 

“For a while now, there have been things that I just can’t stop thinking about when it comes to you. Like, how nice it is to come home to you for starters. I feel like a fucking idiot looking back at the times where I would just work all the time and I was content with that. Like what kind of fucking life is that? I would work sixty hours a week and go home and be alone. It just didn’t matter, and I convinced myself that I was happy with that. I love my parents but shit, I never remember seeing them spend that much time together when I was young. They were always working and even now when my dad isn’t working, he’s out and about. My mom is just fine with that and for a while, I thought that I wanted that too. But, fuck that’s not what I want. I don’t want to be a part-time partner and I know it feels like that now, but I promise I won’t let it be like that forever. I don’t want to be like my parents. I don’t want to work myself into the ground like other attorneys. I mean, shit look at Tony. He can’t let that fucking Soney case go because he thinks now, they’re going to drop me. And you know something? Maybe I want them too. I don’t want to fucking kill myself for almost losing a client that’s already got a shit ton of attorneys on their counsel when I’m already making more than enough money with what I’m doing. I’m not saying that it’s just a flip of a switch, I know that, but over the course of time, you know?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I understand that. I hate seeing you stressed all the time. It feels like you can never escape your job. I just want you to be able to relax sometimes.”

Steve smiled over at him. “You’ve just made me realize a lot of shit that I’ve been doing wrong in my life.”

Bucky smiled and leaned into Steve. He loved when Steve opened up and told him that was bothering him because it helped Bucky understand. He wanted to help Steve with whatever bothered him. Steve was his Alpha and he wanted to be there for him.

“Bucky,” Steve sighed, getting his attention.

Steve looked a bit nervous which was unusual. He always carried himself with confidence and it was strange to see him like that.

“I’ve been thinking, you know, what makes you so different? What did you have or bring that I hadn’t had before? It just didn’t make sense for a long time. I was thinking about this before you got here on Friday. What makes me feel the way I do about you? What makes my fucking heart hurt just by looking at you when you smile? What causes me anger when you’re having a bad day that I can’t fix? What causes me so much fucking sadness and frustration when I’m away for work and you miss me, and I can’t be with you?”

Bucky felt his blood run cold for a moment. He felt like he was coming but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to be wrong.

“Hey, baby, look at me.”

Bucky sat up straight and looked over at him with cautious eyes.

“Bucky, I love you.”

Bucky felt his lips part a little in surprise. “What?”

Steve’s hands reached up to cup both sides of Bucky’s face. “I love you.”

Bucky couldn’t think for a moment. He couldn’t believe Steve had just told him that. He felt his hands go cold and his breathing stop for a moment. It wasn’t like Bucky hadn’t been thinking the same thing for the past weeks now. If he denied it, he would be lying. He just didn’t know how to even begin to tell Steve. He didn’t want to scare him away with something that heavy so soon. He couldn’t believe this. Steve loved him. Holy fuck. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks instantly. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him, just waiting for a response. He didn’t know why it was taking him so long to reply to Steve. 

Bucky suddenly started nervously laughing.

Steve’s face instantly grew sour. “Hey, don’t laugh at me.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous... I don’t mean— I’m sorry.”

Steve kept looking at him with intense eyes. 

Bucky bit his bottom lip and met Steve’s eyes. “Steve—, I—I love you too.” He felt his vision get blurry with tears that threatened to spill.

“Hey, no, why are you crying? I envisioned this in my head a million different ways, and you were not crying in one of them,” Steve pointed out, his thumbs wiping away tears that slipped.

“Well, I’m a crybaby, so that’s poor envisioning on your part,” Bucky bit at him, his hands reaching up to rest on Steve’s. 

Steve chuckled, letting his hands wipe away Bucky’s tears. “You’re right, I should’ve known that. You’re my absolute favorite fucking person, you that? I fucking love you, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned forward and let his lips catch Steve’s. It was sweet and passionate, even if they were in public. Steve’s hands held him in place while they were pressed together. Bucky’s hands were balled on the front of Steve’s jacket. 

“You’re my Omega and I would fucking do anything for you,” Steve growled, pulling away so he could look at Bucky.

Steve gave him a strong stare that Bucky felt like stared into his soul. 

*

Steve was on him as soon as they walked back into the hotel. He was stripping off his own coat along with his shirt. He was standing in front of Bucky who was already sitting on the bed, taking off his jackets.

“I fucking love you, Bucky. No one’s ever made me feel the way you do,” Steve confessed, reaching down to grab him.

He slammed his mouth down on his and moaned when he felt Bucky whine. His mouth was demanding, and it showed Bucky no mercy. Bucky tasted so sweet and it was something that Steve never wanted to forget. 

His hands were wrapped around Bucky’s neck, holding him in place. He could feel his erection inside his pants already. God, he fucking loved Bucky.

Bucky tore away from him, looking bewildered. He smiled at Steve before tossing his shirt over his head. “You want me, Alpha?”

Steve grinned, shoving him down on to the bed. “Lay down.”

“Yeah, are you going to fuck me?” Bucky taunted, sliding down his jeans.

“You have a filthy mouth, baby,” Steve groaned, standing at the edge of the bed.

Steve knelt down to run his beard along Bucky’s thigh, feeling him shudder with anticipation.

“Stop teasing me,” Bucky whimpered.

Steve laid gentle bites to the skin, feeling the goosebumps he was leaving behind. He gripped the other thigh with his hand, letting his fingers dig into the thick flesh. He could feel Bucky squirming under him. He reached one hand up to palm the Omega’s erection, making him whine even more. His fingers went on to trace the outline of the erection through the material of the boxers.

“You’re torturing me,” Bucky moaned, his hands gripping Steve’s hair.

“Maybe I want you to suffer,” Steve teased, looking up at him.

“Come on, Steve. Fuck me,” Bucky pleaded.

Steve laughed, running his mouth from Bucky’s thigh up to his stomach. He started running his tongue on the exposed skin, enjoying his Omega’s responses to his touch.

“Steve,” Bucky breathed, his hands more forceful in Steve’s hair.

Steve smiled against Bucky’s stomach, nipping at the skin. “Fucking impatient little Omega, you are.”

He knew he was taunting Bucky, but he couldn’t help himself, he was so fucking in love. He wanted to touch every inch of his Omega. He ran his head up to Bucky’s chest, wrapping his mouth around one of his nipples. Bucky let out a moan at that. His nipples were sensitive, and he was screaming at the touch. 

Steve bit down on it gently, his hands coming up to grip Bucky’s that had left his hair.

“Stop teasing me, please.”

Steve came up to meet Bucky’s eyes, their foreheads touching. “You mean the entire fucking world to me, you know that? I don’t know what the fuck I would do without you.”

Bucky shuddered. “I love you, Steve.”

“I don’t ever want to be away from you. God, you’re the fucking light of my life, right now, baby.”

Their mouths crashed against each other again and Bucky felt himself melt against his Alpha’s lips. He shoved his tongue into Steve’s mouth with as much force as he could muster. He could feel a laugh ripple through Steve’s body in response. 

Bucky pulled away after a moment, trying to catch his breath. “Let me sit up.”

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Steve grinned at him.

Steve brought his hand to his lips, drenching his fingers with spit for a moment. “Are you ready for me, baby?”

Bucky felt himself go red from frustration. “Yes.”

“Flip over for me.”

Bucky slid off his boxers and turned over to lay on his stomach, looking away from Steve.

“Come on, baby, present for me,” Steve growled, running his hand along Bucky’s spine.

Bucky tucked his knees in, putting his backside in the air. 

He could feel Steve’s fingers slowly tracing his ass cheeks. The fingers were cold against his skin and he felt his breath stop for a second when they went close to his rim.

“Please,” he begged, his hands gripping the sheets.

“Please, what?” 

“Please, fuck me, please,” Bucky cried, his breathing getting heavier. 

Steve pushed his index finger slowly into Bucky, letting him enjoy his Omega in the position he was in. He was loving it. He couldn’t imagine a better way to end their trip. 

He pushed a second finger into him after a few minutes, wanting to hold Bucky off as long as possible. He could see the knuckles of Bucky’s hands that were gripping the sheets, turn white from the force.

He pulled his hand out to spit on it before returning to Bucky’s ass, rubbing his spit all over his rim. “God, you’re so fucking sexy, I fucking love you.”

Steve reached down to finally pull down his own boxers, his hand tugging on his erection a few times. He was dripping already in anticipation of what was coming next.

“Steve,” Bucky moaned, getting frustrated. 

Steve lined himself behind Bucky, his hand guiding his erection towards Bucky’s rim. 

“Fucking take me, baby,” Steve pushed himself into Bucky, his hands bracing himself on Bucky’s hips.

Steve began at a brutal pace, letting his Alpha instincts take over. He wanted Bucky to feel every ounce of his love. He loved watching Bucky’s back muscles tense under his skin and Steve’s thrusting. 

“I love you,” Bucky cried, the sheets suffocating his screams. 

“You love me? Tell me how much you love me?” Steve roared, letting his hand smack the side of Bucky’s thigh.

“Stevie, fuck, so much,” the Omega whimpered, tears escaping his eyes.

“My little Omega,” Steve fussed, his hand reaching over to push Bucky’s head into the bed.

Steve pulled out of Bucky, getting off the bed.

“What—?” Bucky whined, looking behind him at Steve.

Steve shot him a cocky smile, grabbing his foot and dragging him to the edge of the bed. He manhandled the Omega and slowly put him over his shoulder. 

Bucky felt himself let out a shriek. “Steve! What are you doing?”

Steve walked them over to the loveseat that was in the room. He reached his free arm up to grab Bucky’s ass check, turning his head to bite it.

“You’re awful,” Bucky told him.

Steve laughed, setting Bucky down on the loveseat. “You’re a brat.”

Bucky looked over at him with eyes full of love, “yeah but I’m your brat.”

“That, you are, my little Omega,” Steve smiled, reaching his arms to maneuver Bucky to lay over the loveseat’s arm rest, on his stomach.

Steve came to stand behind him, grabbing his cock to tap against Bucky’s ass, laughing when Bucky whined against him.

“Fuck, I love you,” he moaned, sliding into the Omega again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully, you enjoyed! im so excited for everything else to happen yay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I wanted to get this little part up so I can space it out these next coming weeks with everything. Enjoy and let me know what you think! also wow Disney plus is amazing. I rewatched ca:tfa & winter soldier today and wow I love Sebastian Stan.

Steve was driving back to the office when he got the call from Sam to meet for lunch. It wasn’t something he had been expecting after such a hectic morning. He and Bucky had gotten back to Boston a few days ago and after his Monday meeting with Tony, everything had seemed to calm down.

Tony had been angry, really fucking angry, but Steve had calmed him down. There had been much arguing but it was over now. Steve knew how to talk to Tony and reassure the man. It was what made him a good attorney, he knew people. He knew how to control the situation and work it into a favorable outcome. The meeting had consisted of Tony and much to his despair, Natasha. They had just hassled Steve about getting his head out of his ass. They had been really fucking angry for the first half of it, but Tony had been the first to cave and let it go. Natasha wasn’t thrilled about everything, but Tony had made her let it go. Now, Steve’s stress level was through the roof, especially knowing that Tony was essentially doublechecking his work. 

“Hey, Steve! Are you headed back yet?” Sam’s voice boomed through his car.

“Yeah, I’m almost back, why?”

He could hear shuffling from Sam’s side of the phone. “So, Loki and Thor are having lunch at Bistro’s and they asked us if we wanted to go meet them. I’m headed there, actually, you should come! Come on, you know you need it. After that meeting with Tony, a lunch beer and some damn good wings are needed.”

Steve felt himself sigh; he really didn’t want to. He wanted to go back to the office and see Bucky, as selfish as it sounded. He hadn’t had a chance to see him after Monday morning for more than a second with everything he’d been doing. He’d been staying at his condo because he was staying up late to work and getting up early in the morning to head out for whatever he had to do that day. He knew Bucky’s persistence and how much the Omega tried to stay up with him when he worked. He didn’t want his career affecting Bucky’s sanity like it already did to him, so he opted to stay at his condo. He hated not being with Bucky now, but he didn’t want Bucky to see him stress out more than needed. God, did it suck though. He fucking Bucky's presence and it had only been a few days. He missed waking up with him and having him in his bed. He missed the sweet smell that Bucky had and his soft skin. He just fucking missed him. 

“Come on, man! I already told them we were coming. I know you need good stress relief,” Sam pointed out.

“I don’t know, Sam, I’m really fucking tired.”

Sam grumbled into the phone. “Get your ass down here. I know you need some tension relief.”

Steve didn’t feel like arguing so he started driving towards the restaurant. He really didn’t want to go eat lunch with the guys. He felt like a child throwing the tantrum, but he didn’t care. What he needed was a nap and to see his boyfriend. 

He parked on the street as he waited for Sam’s car to come into view. He was having such a frustrating day and he hated it. He opened his phone to look at a picture he’d taken of Bucky on the Brooklyn Bridge who was smiling with his back to the railing. If anything, that helped cheer his mood up a bit. He didn’t want to go into this lunch with a sour attitude because Sam would eat him alive. Sam was a big believer in not taking your frustration on people who hadn’t caused it. Loki and Thor were just buddies and they weren’t the ones making Pepper check through his work like he was in high school. 

Sam’s car came into view on the other side of the street as Steve watched him barely get the parking spot. He laughed at Sam’s determination.

He got out of his car and walked onto the sidewalk to wait for Sam to cross the street.

“Hey, man,” Sam smiled, patting Steve’s back with his hand.

“Are they already inside?” Steve asked him, leading them towards the restaurant.

Sam shook his head. “No, they told me they’re almost here but that we should go ahead and get a table before the lunch rush hits.”

They made their way inside the restaurant and sat down at a booth. It was a dimly lit place with neon beer signs everywhere. The smell of chicken wings was thick in the air. The server came over and took their drink order and Sam had convinced Steve to get a beer to help him relax.

“So, what’s been going up with you?” Sam asked him, digging into the free bread appetizer they were given.

“What makes you think something’s happening with me?” Steve answered, taking a drink of his beer.

Sam looked up at him with an annoyed expression. “Don’t act like I don’t know you, Steve.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Well, other than Tony and Romanov taking turns kicking me, not much. And you were there when they were beating me and frankly, I can’t believe you didn’t stop them.”

Sam laughed at that remark. “I enjoy living a little too much for that.”

Steve gave him a tired smile and shrugged. “Nothing really, Sam. Just really fucking tired, if I’m being honest. I would really love a nap right now and not have shit to do later.”

“I know you’re up to something. You’ve been way to mellow for someone getting their ass chewed out and put essentially on Tony’s probation program.”

Steve shrugged again. “Honestly, I’m just not letting it get to me. I know he wants me to sulk around and I sure as hell am not giving him the satisfaction.”

They both looked over when they heard laughter coming towards them. Loki and Thor were approaching the table looking amused about something.

“Gentlemen!” Thor greeted them, sliding into the booth beside Steve.

“What’s been going on, buddy?” Steve greeted him, moving over to make room.

“Nothing much, just working at the gym, really,” Thor smiled, leaning his arms on the table.

“How’s that going for you?” Sam asked him.

“The business is great, honestly and I can’t complain. I’m thinking about expanding into the second building over.”

“Fuck, that’s great, Thor,” Steve grinned.

Thor owned a gym in Boston where he offered personal training services. The man was a fucking machine and it surprised no one with how built he was. Steve had met Thor and Loki through Sam, who knew them from college. He liked hanging out with the three of them, they were rambunctious. 

“What about you, Loki? Feels like we don’t ever see you,” Sam laughed, finishing the bread.

Loki rolled his eyes and gave Sam a light shove. “I’ve just been playing little shows here and there. I’m headed to New York for one soon, I’m fucking pumped about for it. My drummer, Jake? He’s incredible.”

Steve laughed. “You’re a certified rock-star now? Must have all the Omegas just throwing themselves on you.”

“Yeah, fuck you, Steve. Laugh it up,” Loki sarcastically answered.

The server came over and dropped off the drinks that Sam had ordered for everyone. She had brought more bread as well. They went ahead and placed their food orders as well. Sam had been right, Steve was having a good time.

“Yeah, what about her, Loki?” Steve pointed out, watching the server walk over to another table. He was just trying to get a rise out of the other Alpha.

Loki shook his head and laughed. “Okay, whatever.”

Thor reached over and gave him a shake. “No, he’s going after that Omega at your job. Hasn’t stopped talking about him since that Saturday. What was his name again?”

“Bucky,” Sam told him.

Steve choked on the sip of beer he’d just taken. He couldn’t think straight for a second and felt anger begin to fill his mind. He tried to control himself but his instincts threatened to take over.

“Woah, Steve, take it easy,” Thor told him, patting his back to help him breathe.

“You’re what?” Steve groaned, his throat burning.

“Well, I mentioned it to Wanda that Saturday and she encouraged me. She told me she would talk to him for me and I don’t know, he seems like my type. God, have you fucking seen him?” Loki smirked.

Steve was trying to calm down so he could tell Loki to back the fuck off. He had a million things running through his mind and he was trying to organize thoughts. 

Are you alright?” Loki told him, looking concerned when Steve kept couching.

“Wanda?” Steve snorted, covering his mouth to cough once more. 

“Steve, breathe,” Sam told him, giving him a funny look.

Steve didn’t know what to think or what he wanted to say at that moment. He decided at that moment that he was tired of hiding. He wasn’t about to play stupid and let this plan out. He was seeing red and he needed to fucking relax. He tried to control his breathing that wasn’t having an easy time adjusting with his scorching throat. He could feel his hands began to tremble that were now balled up into fists. He didn’t care about the repercussions, this was over. He couldn’t do this anymore. This little hiding game was over, and he just needed Loki to back off. His Alpha was making him want to shake with anger. Bucky was his fucking omega. What the fuck was even happening? God, he fucking hated Wanda more than anything at that moment.

Steve tried to relax; he really did. He was having such a shitty week with everything going on and all the anger threatened to escape him. He knew this wasn’t Loki’s fault and he kept thinking about that. He didn’t want this stupid drama to snowball into something worse for no fucking reason. He wasn’t about to piss Sam off for no reason. He needed to go talk to Bucky, who obviously was well aware that Loki apparently fancied him or some bullshit.

“Wanda, she told you to do that?” Steve snorted, looking up at the ceiling, trying to keep his composure. 

“Yeah, I mean, she told me he was interested, dude, relax. Why are you getting all defensive?” Loki defended himself.

“I just—look I’m seeing him, alright. He’s off-limits, just back the fuck off. I can’t even—!” Steve began to yell, his hands gripping the table.

Sam gave him an unkind glare at that. “What the fuck, Steve? Are you joking right now?”

Steve glared back at him. “What, fuck you, Sam. I fucking love him. You don’t know shit.”

“Are you really doing this shit, again? Leave him alone,” Sam demanded, his eyes angry. 

“I’m not doing anything, shut the fuck up! I’m— I’m dating him,” Steve defended.

Sam laughed, crossing his arms and tilting his head back. “Oh, you’re dating him, great? I’m just supposed to believe that? I thought you learned your lesson with Sharon, are you fucking serious, right now?”

Loki put his hands up. “Hey, Steve, chill the fuck out. I didn’t know you were into him, fucking relax. Besides, it’s not like that’s what you’re known for.”

“Not what I’m known for? Fuck you, Loki. What do you even know about that?” Steve fumed.

Loki looked between Sam and Steve, laughing. “Is he serious? Steve, mate, you’re shitting me. The last thing you’re known for is dating.”

“Well, I am. I fucking am, alright? So, back off!” Steve growled; frustration heavy in his voice.

Thor cut in, trying to relax the situation that already had Loki and Steve about to pounce on each other. Thor had a soothing personality and he hated when their little group argued for no reason. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Enough, we’re in a restaurant. First of all, Steve, this is a misunderstanding. I was there when Wanda told him that Bucky was single, and he was interested. We didn’t know you were seeing him,” Thor explained.

“Yeah, she said that? She likes to fucking think she gets to control his life or something,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Dude, what the fuck? You can’t just drop this shit on us without explaining,” Sam shook his head.

“Are you serious, Sam? Because of this!” Steve motioned between them. “You’re all up in arms after I’ve been seeing Bucky for weeks now! Imagine, I would have told you before I even approached him. You would’ve torn my head off and don’t even deny it.”

Sam laughed with no humor in his voice. “Because, you’re you, Steve! Don’t act like you don’t know yourself. Of course, I would’ve wrangled you. You’re a massive asshole and he’s a nice guy. Even now, how the fuck do I know you’re not messing with him?”

“Fuck you, Sam! You act like I can’t change?” Steve huffed.

Thor put his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, easy, we’re not here to fight, relax.”

Steve nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing his breath. “So, Loki, what exactly did Wanda say to you?”

“Why does that even matter, now?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Because,” Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I hooked up with Bucky when we went to Philly and Wanda wasn’t too pleased with that. Fucking acts like she’s his guard dog or something. So, obviously that was a while ago and I know she’s been trying to keep him away from me. We’ve been sneaking around, if you could even call it that, behind her back. Well, her and fucking Peggy.”

Loki gave in. “Fine, fuck. She told me that he was single and that was basically it. That she wanted to help him get back out there. She didn’t mention you or anything. She told me that she was bringing Bucky to my show at McLaren’s, Friday night.”

“This Friday?” Steve asked him, already thinking about the talk he was going to have with Bucky later on.

Loki nodded. “That’s what she told me, dude. I actually came here to invite you guys.”

Sam had relaxed and was looking over at Steve. “This better be different, Steve. Enough is enough, you’re my best fucking friend but enough. If you hurt him, I can’t—.”

Steve interrupted him. “I would never fucking hurt him, Sam. Shut the fuck up and let me prove it to you then, holy shit. I love him, Sam, alright? I fucking love him, he’s my Omega and I can’t believe I have to sit here and explain this to you. Come on, man, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Steve, it’s not like you’ve given us the best reasons to believe you,” Thor pointed out, shrugging.

Steve sneered. “Fuck, enough. I love him and he’s different. I don’t give a shit if you all don’t believe me. Honestly, I’m so sick of having to validate myself to everyone recently. I fucking love him and he’s mine!”

Sam looked down at the table. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You’ve never judged me for anything I’ve done so that’s not fair. But, Steve, really? You just had that blow out with Peggy and Carol was angry about that. You really putting yourself back in the lion’s mouth?”

“He’s worth it, I don’t give a fuck about anyone else,” Steve defended himself.

“Fuck, Peggy, go after what you want man. Who are we to say you can’t be with someone?” Loki finally gave him, shaking his head.

Thor nodded. “You know how she is, either way. You’re not getting around that. If you’re really serious about him, be with him. I can’t imagine my life without my Omega, it really is something different and in the best way.”

Sam looked over at Steve with embarrassment in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Steve. That was shitty of me and fucking unfair to you. I’m not against you at all. I’m not trying to tear you down when there’s already enough people pulling on you.”

*

Steve’s knuckles turned white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. He was so angry, and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to go talk to Bucky, that’s what he wanted. He wanted some fucking answers and maybe to go tell Wanda to go fuck herself. He couldn’t believe this shit. The fucking audacity, honestly. The last thing he wanted was to go back to the office and have to see her. He just wanted to go home and talk about this with Bucky. 

He approached the parking garage with a great deal of hesitation. He knew he needed to relax. Sam had gone ahead of time so Steve could have a moment alone. He had a feeling that Sam went to warn Wanda to avoid him. Sam was a good friend, but he knew that the Beta would try to spare people of his anger. 

He didn’t even know if he cared at this point. He didn’t give a fuck about her feelings. He was trying so hard to unwind. He knew Bucky would never forgive him if he went in there like a madman. He was just trying to think rationally at this point. 

He grabbed his things and headed towards the elevator. He was jumping out of his skin as it reached the office’s floor.

Peter was sitting behind the desk area and he looked up when Steve walked in. He looked nervous as Steve walked into the lobby.

“Hey, Mr. Rogers, I have an urgent message for you from Peggy,” Peter stopped him.

Steve took a deep breath and tried not to snap at the receptionist. “What?”

Peter was looked over at him with hesitation before finally speaking. “Miss Romanov had an issue with covering your mediation today, with the Ward case, so Peggy had to run across the city to deliver something to her. She couldn’t reach you or Sam over lunch, sir. So, she might be late with the discovery responses.”

That was the last thing that Steve fucking needed. He needed it done today and Natasha had told him that Peggy could get it done. This was unbelievable and he just wanted this shitty day to end. 

“Thanks, Peter,” Steve responded, trying his best not to explode on the poor kid.

He could see that Bucky was on a phone call when he walked by his office. Bucky gave him a sweet smile when Steve stopped in front of the door. God, it made Steve want to fucking melt just looking at Bucky. He just wanted to go in there and talk to him and actually spend more than a fucking second with him. 

Sure, enough, when Steve walked by Wanda’s office, Sam was in there. Steve didn’t know if that was a good thing or not at that point. He was still fucking angry, but he knew he needed to cool down. 

He walked into his office and sat down. He needed a moment by himself to just think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making wanda and peggy like this but we need some good villans


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy, let me know what you think.

“Bucky, hey. Listen, I really hate to do this to you, especially with the short timing since I know it’s almost five. Steve needs some help with some documents that Peggy was supposed to help produce today, but she’s across town helping Natasha, so if you could go see him, as soon as possible,” Scott said to him over the phone.

Bucky felt his heart begin to beat fast. He hadn’t had the chance to talk to Steve all day especially with Wanda being all over him since he’d gotten back Monday. He almost jumped out of his seat at the request. He knew he needed to calm down. He just wanted to go see Steve. He missed him and he just wanted to be in his Alpha’s presence. “Not a problem.”

He put his cellphone into his back pocket and started to make his way towards Steve’s office. He felt his body begin to fill with anticipation. He was being dramatic, but he hated that Steve was being distant because of work. He hadn’t stayed with Bucky since the weekend and he hated it. He hated that Steve did it just because of work. Steve hated that Bucky tried to stay up with him and keep him company. Bucky didn’t care though, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Steve. 

Wanda called out to him as he passed her office. “Hey, where are you going?”

She was packing her purse getting ready to leave. 

Bucky shrugged. “Scott just called me to tell me that Steve needs help with something that Peggy didn’t get the chance to go. I’m going to go see if I can help.”

Wanda frowned, clearly upset. “What about spin class?”

“I’m sorry, Wanda. I don’t know how long I’m going to be here tonight. I just don’t want Scott to be upset with me, you know,” Bucky lied straight through his teeth.

Wanda didn’t look convinced. “No, I get it. I mean, it’s still fucking shitty. I wish you didn’t have to stay and do that shit especially with Steve.”

“Ugh, yeah, same. It’s alright though, I’ll survive,” he smiled at her, leaning in the doorway to her office.

“So, what are you doing on Friday? I was going to ask you tonight but now is a good time,” she smiled, swaying in her office chair.

“Friday? I’m working, you know that,” he teased, already dreading whatever she was about to ask.

“No, silly, afterward obviously. So, here’s what I was thinking, Loki’s band has a show that night, and we should go. It’s at one of my favorite bars,” Wanda smiled.

“I don’t know, I already told you I’m not interested,” Bucky reminded her, biting the inside of his cheek.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s because you don’t know him, and you don’t want to give him a chance.”

“Wanda, I already told you it’s not that. I’m just not interested in him. He’s really nice I’ll give you that much,” he huffed.

“I just think—” Wanda began before heavy steps approached them.

“James, I was expecting you in my office five minutes ago. Why are you taking so long?” Steve demanded, using that attorney voice he knew Bucky hated.

Bucky shot him a glare knowing very well what he was doing. He could tell that Steve was distraught about something and anxious. He was trying to pinpoint what it was, but nothing came to mind. He knew he was ordering him since they were in front of Wanda. He hated it when Steve did that, but he knew the Alpha was upset. 

“Sorry about the holdup, I was asking him something,” Wanda answered with a tight smile, annoyance heavy in her tone.

“James, now,” Steve growled, motioning for Bucky to follow as he walked back to his office.

Bucky didn’t protest and followed behind Steve, who was taking big strides. The Alpha led them into his office, where he shut the door behind him with a loud thump. Steve didn’t look like he was in the best of moods. 

Bucky turned around to face him and scold him for what he had just done. He, however, didn’t get the chance. Steve’s mouth was on him the minute the door shut. His hands coming up to hold Bucky’s face in place as he shoved his tongue in. It was an aggressive kiss full of anger. Steve began to back them towards his desk, biting at Bucky’s lips. His movements were forceful and reeked of domination. Bucky let himself be maneuvered, having missed his boyfriend’s touch. Bucky felt himself moan into Steve’s mouth at the pressure. He could smell Steve’s frustration in his scent. 

Bucky reached his hands up to grip onto Steve’s shirt, balling them into fists. He was trying to be quiet since Wanda was still at her desk. He didn’t want to be doing this here, but he’d been missing Steve. He found himself not caring for a moment, just enjoying what was happening.

Steve finally tore away from him, pressing his forehead against him. “You’re mine, all fucking mine, all mine. God, you’re my Omega. No one else, fuck. Christ, I love you, I fucking love you.”

Steve pushed him back against his desk, helping him sit on it. Bucky gasped in surprise at being hoisted onto the desk. Steve’s arms where caging him in on each side and he was leaning down to nuzzle his face with Bucky’s. Steve was letting himself relax, dragging his nose from Bucky’s cheek down to his neck, inhaling.

“Ugh, Bucky, fuck. I fucking love you so much,” he groaned, trying to control his instincts. 

Bucky felt like he was experiencing whiplash and reached his arms up to wrap around Steve’s neck. “I love you too. It’s okay, what’s going on?”

Steve leaned down to press another kiss on Bucky’s lips, growling. “Little Omega, you are in so much trouble.”

Bucky felt his eyebrows furrow together. “What did I do?”

Steve frowned, leaning his forehead on Bucky’s, getting his full attention.

“So, what’s this about Loki? You didn’t think to tell me about that?” Steve growled, no amusement in his voice.

Bucky felt his breath catch for a moment. “Loki? What about him? Wanda just told me that he was asking about me, but I told her I wasn’t interested. There’s nothing about it.”

“Oh, but baby, I had lunch with him today. There is so much you’ve not been telling me,” Steve began to tsk. 

Bucky bit down on my bottom lip, looking away from Steve’s eyes. “I didn’t think it was a big deal, Stevie.”

“Bucky, I’ve decided that I’ve had enough of this sneaking around. I can’t handle sitting across from someone that’s waiting to pounce on you at any moment. I can’t fucking deal with that. You’re my Omega. Fuck, I hate Loki right now.”

“What happened at your lunch?” Bucky frowned, dread filling him.

“Loki told me about Wanda,” Steve stated.

“I just didn’t want to bother you when you were already dealing with work,” Bucky admitted, avoiding Steve’s eyes. 

“Bucky listen to me. I don’t give a shit about work when you’re my priority. You can come to me about everything. I don’t understand why that didn’t occur to you,” Steve sneered, looking hurt.

Bucky didn’t say anything and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Well, it is, at least to me. I love you so fucking much, Buck. Just like this sneaking around. I can’t handle it anymore, fuck. I just can’t. I want to be able to have lunch with you at work when I’m free. Fuck, babe, these last few days have fucking sucked because I haven’t had a chance to spend a fucking second with you. And it fucking kills me knowing that you’re across the damn hall and I haven’t seen you in days!”

Bucky pulled away and looked over at the door and glared at Steve, unhappy with how loud he was being. 

Steve stood up straight, shaking his head. “I told Sam about us.”

Bucky felt his stomach churn in an awful way. “What?”

Steve came back over to him, standing in between his legs and holding his hands. “We met up with Loki and Thor for lunch and I just snapped. Loki kept talking about you and I couldn’t think straight. I would say I’m sorry but honestly, Bucky, I don’t fucking care. I can’t keep doing this.”

“What did he say?”

“He took it pretty well. A lot better than I had imagined at least,” Steve felt himself smile at. 

Bucky felt himself swallow the lump in his throat and looked up with glassy eyes. He didn’t say anything because he knew Steve was right. It was time to just come clean and let everything out. It was childish to hide, and he just needed to face Wanda and the repercussions. He was just such a wimp about everything.

“Hey, none of that. I’m not blaming you or anything. We’re a unit and it’s us together. I’m sorry I just got really fucking jealous today and I snapped,” Steve apologized, bringing Bucky’s hand up to his lips.

“Is that why Sam warned everyone to clear the path when you got back from lunch?” Bucky teased, giving him a little smile.

Steve tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, I was pretty angry. I wanted to come in and confront Wanda, but I knew you’d never forgive me.”

“You’re not wrong,” Bucky admitted, his fingers scratching Steve’s beard.

“I just can’t handle her controlling you or whatever the fuck she’s doing,” he confessed, his voice full of frustration.

“She’s not. I am my own person and I make my own choices,” Bucky nearly whimpered. 

Steve rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. He practically smashed his Omega to him and held him for a moment.

“I love you, Bucky.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, he just let himself be held for a moment, enjoying Steve’s presence. His eyes kept glancing at the door when he heard little noises coming from it.

*

Steve had convinced Bucky to go to Loki’s show on Friday night. Bucky had agreed knowing that Wanda kept pestering him about it. He wasn’t too excited about it, but he wanted to have fun. He was also excited because Steve would be there. 

Wanda had been ecstatic about Bucky going. They had arrived together and were planning to meet Sam, Thor, Nebula, and much to Wanda’s dismay, Steve.

The bar was actually pretty big, much to Bucky’s surprise. It had a small stage towards the side of the bar where Bucky could see Loki and his band set up. It was dimly lit but once the music started playing, all the lights except the ones near the bar and coming from the small stage went out. 

Loki’s band was actually pretty good. They were playing some popular cover songs before announcing that they were going to play originals towards the end.

To Bucky’s anticipation, Sam hadn’t said anything about them, well at least to him when he and Wanda had arrived at the bar. He was happy that Sam hadn’t said anything to Wanda. Sam was probably waiting for Bucky and Steve to tell people on their own. Bucky was happy about that. 

Sam had been near the stage, helping Loki set up some things for the show. Wanda had moved them away to the high top tables so they could rest their drinks on them. Sam had told them that he was going to wait for Steve and Thor, so they could go for a drink.

Bucky felt himself let go for the night and accept the drinks that Wanda was offering. He was having a good time. He knew Steve was headed thereafter he got done with his meeting and he couldn’t wait. He knew Wanda was trying to get him to loosen up and probably in her mind, work up the coverage to talk to Loki. She was drinking with him but she could hold her liquor much better than Bucky but she was also five years older than him. 

He was feeling a lot more buzzed than he had planned but he didn’t care. Wanda kept pestering him about going up to Loki after the show, but Bucky just ignored her. He didn’t care about anything at that moment. He was just trying to enjoy himself if he was being honest. He was waiting for Steve to arrive, more than anything. The music was loud and the atmosphere was fun.

Steve finally arrived with Thor, going over to stand with Sam. Bucky almost squealed when he smelled the Alpha had arrived and even more when he finally saw him.

“Is Peggy coming? Or Nebula?” Bucky asked her, his eyes scanning the room to lock with Steve’s.

Bucky felt his face flare when their eyes finally met. He hadn’t seen Steve since the day before and he was yearning for him. Steve shot him a sexy grin and Bucky wanted nothing more than to go over to him. He wanted to wrap himself in his Alpha’s embrace. He could feel Steve staring at him with hungry eyes. 

“Nebula is supposed to be getting here in a second. I don’t know what’s taking her so long,” Wanda frowned, glancing down at her phone.

Bucky glanced over at her, finishing his drink. “Is it just her coming?”

He was half-listening to her, his eyes looking back over to Steve.

“As far as I know. So, what do you think of the band?” She smiled, getting his full attention.

Bucky shrugged and leaned his arms on the table. “They’re pretty good I’ll admit.”

“Oh, yeah? I’ll make sure to remember to tell Loki you said that,” Wanda raised her eyebrows at him with a massive smile on her face.

“No, stop,” Bucky laughed, rolling his eyes with annoyance. 

“Do you want anything else from the bar?” She asked him, wrapping her arms around him.

“No, I’m pretty good right now,” he smiled at her, setting down the empty glass he had been messing with.

Wanda glanced down at her phone when it began to flash. She huffed and started typing, frowning over at Bucky.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“Neb is lost outside but she can’t find the entrance,” Wanda frowned, shaking her head.

Bucky laughed, tilting his head back at the image of Nebula having trouble finding the door.

“I’m going to go outside and to see if I can find her. Hopefully, she’s not too far,” Wanda told him, stepping away from the table they were standing at.

“Have fun with that,” Bucky teased, laughing.

“Are you going to be alright here? Do you want to come with me?” She asked, putting her jacket on.

Bucky waved her off, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be fine, don't worry. I’ll just wait for you here.”

Wanda began to make her way through the crowd towards the door. Bucky watched her go until her red hair disappeared in the mix of people.

Bucky felt hands on his shoulders as soon as Wanda had disappeared into the crowd. He felt himself smile when lips pressing on his ear, gently biting at it. The hands were heavy and warm, gently squeezing. 

“Hi, baby,” Steve breathed into his ear, his hands running down Bucky’s arms.

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned back into the touch, smiling.

“Look at you, you’re all flushed. I didn’t expect to find you like this” Steve teased, sensing Bucky’s buzzed state.

“I missed you, Stevie. I’ve been waiting for you,” Bucky admitted, opening his eyes to look at Steve’s face upside down, pouting.

“I missed you too, my little Omega. Are you enjoying the show?” Steve asked him, setting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky bit his lip and nodded, his hands coming up to grip the table. “Yeah, it’s good.”

Bucky wasn’t too much of a mess when he drank. He wasn’t slurring his words or anything like that. His legs were extremely wobbly, though. He could tell that Steve could sense it since the Alpha was helping support him by standing behind him.

“Yeah? I didn’t think you liked Loki?” Steve teased, jealousy heavy in his voice.

Bucky laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Because he just knows you so damn well? He just fucking pleases you the way you like?” Steve taunted, his breathing getting hotter in Bucky’s ear.

“No,” Bucky protested, turning his head to nuzzle against Steve’s face.

“He knows what you like? Knows how much you enjoy being fucked? Knows how much of a brat you are?” Steve pressed, his hands still sliding up and down on Bucky’s arms.

“I love you, Stevie,” Bucky pouted, ignoring Steve’s taunting.  
“Yeah? I fucking love you so much more baby,” Steve grinned, his breath hot and inviting.

Bucky smiled knowing that Steve was still jealous of everything. It made him laugh knowing this time it was the other way around. Bucky’s mind was elsewhere when he felt Steve’s mouth meet his own. He wasn’t thinking that they were in public where all their friends where. He wasn’t thinking about Wanda who was right outside waiting for Nebula. All he was thinking about was how hot Steve’s beard felt against his cheeks. He was thinking about how delicious Steve’s breath smelled. He was thinking about how warm Steve felt against his back. 

Bucky felt himself dissolve when Steve kissed him. Maybe it was because he was booming with the false confidence that alcohol had given him that night. He smiled against Steve’s mouth that was still moving against him. He practically moaned when Steve’s hands came up to hold the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Bucky felt like he was back in college, drinking at a bar with live music, disgustingly making out with his boyfriend in public.

The kiss was fucking filthy and full of Steve’s anger from the past week. Steve’s tongue was licking the inside of Bucky’s mouth, his mouth ruthless. Bucky felt himself groan at the feeling. He could feel how wet their makeout session was getting and how turned on he was getting. He’d been missing Steve in every sense and this wasn’t helping him. He could feel himself getting hard through his jeans and he wanted to scream. 

Steve’s hands were holding him with a bit of force, possessiveness guiding his movements. Bucky suspected it was because Loki was there and Steve was just being mean. He didn’t read too far into it. Bucky felt himself melt when Steve groaned into his mouth, biting at Bucky’s lips.

The lights in the bar had been dimmed while Loki’s band had been playing. Steve and Bucky had been practically pouncing on each other towards the edge of the bar. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” Someone suddenly screeched, causing them to break apart instantly.

All of a sudden, multiple hands were pulling on him, snapping him out of his daze. Things suddenly began to happen too quickly for him in his buzzed state. Bucky felt his head jerk to the side before he was being ungracefully shoved behind Steve with overprotective movements.

He opened his eyes to see Wanda standing in front of them, a dangerous expression on her face. She was looking at him with wildered eyes as he stood behind Steve. He felt himself shrink behind Steve, wanting to disappear. 

Oh, God. This wasn't happening. Out all of the way that Bucky had envisioned this, he never thought she would find out like this. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. 

“What are you doing! Get away from him!” She demanded, trying to reach around to grab Bucky.

“Back the fuck off. Don’t touch him!” Steve roared, his arms blocking her attempts, his Alpha taking over and clouding his mind. 

Steve was not about to let her get to Bucky, especially not in his Omega's state. Steve’s mind suddenly went from 0 to 100 and had shoved Bucky behind him. He was on the defensive in an instant, glaring at her.

“What do you think you’re doing! You think you’re so fucking smooth, don’t you? Get away from him,” she sneered again, smacking at Steve’s arms.

“Wanda, stop,” Bucky finally spoke up, trying to make himself focus.

“Bucky, what? Are you serious, right now? It’s fucking Steve!” She huffed, frantically. 

“Stop doing that! I’m not going to move so fucking quit it! You’re not getting to him!” Steve yelled, his eyes not leaving Wanda as she kept hitting him. 

Wanda scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “You know, I knew you were pathetic, Steve. But, this, this is just a new low, even for you. I can’t believe this, you, you’re so disgusting.”

Steve didn’t reply, he just kept her from getting to Bucky. He had already had enough of her shit and he was ready to release his anger towards her. She had another thought coming if she actually thought that he was going to let her get to Bucky. He wanted to put her in her place either way with everything he’d been doing. He was so sick of it and he just wanted to let it all out. In a sick way, he was happy she had found out so that Bucky wouldn’t be freaking out about her knowing. It made Bucky so distraught and Steve hated that so much.

“Taking advantage of him? Really, Steve? Did you just wait until I went outside to come over to snatch him? He’s drunk and you have no business being around him right now,” Wanda accused him.

Steve began to laugh with no real humor in his voice. 

“Are you fucking stupid? I am not a fucking rapist. Calm the fuck down,” Steve snarled.

Bucky shook his head, looking around Steve to Wanda. “Stop, it’s okay, Wanda. He’s not trying to hurt me, I’m okay.”

“It’s okay? No, Bucky, it’s not okay! What is going on?” Wanda demanded.

“Steve’s my boyfriend, Wanda. He wasn’t taking advantage of me or anything,” Bucky tried to reassure her, looking down to avoid her eyes.

“You’re joking. This isn’t funny Bucky. I don’t know what kind of cruel joke you’re trying to play on me, but it’s not funny” she deadpanned. 

“No, he’s not fucking joking, so calm down,” Steve growled, his eyes never leaving her.

"Bucky, get away from him, please," she persistently, not believing what was happening. 

"Fuck you, you don't get to order him around. I’m so fucking sick of you doing that, holy shit," Steve jabbed, sick of her. 

"I'm not ordering him around. He's my friend and I'm trying to save him, from you!"

Steve laughed at her remark. "Save him? You're suffocating him and it makes me want to fucking scream."

Wanda kept looking over at Bucky, trying to get him to come over to her so they could leave. She was fuming on the inside with betrayal and anger. 

Wanda brought her hands to rub at her temples, frustration filling her. 

"Wanda, please, it's okay," Bucky tried to reassure her. 

Bucky felt like a coward at that moment, but he couldn't help it. He felt safe behind Steve and he didn't want to move. Steve was a physical barrier between them and he was happy about that. Wanda looked so angry and he was afraid of what she was going to say. Bucky was happy that Steve was answering for him at certain times because he had no idea what to even reply to her. 

"What has he been telling you, B? He's lying, come on. He's shit, you know he's an asshole. Don't let him deceive you like this," Wanda frowned. 

"What? Are you fucking insane? You act as I’ve brainwashed him," Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Wanda, it's not like that, I promise," Bucky explained, placing his hands on Steve's back, letting himself not get to worked up. 

Bucky felt like an idiot but at least for the moment, he didn't care. He was enjoying Steve's protection. Growing up, he never had someone to stand between him and his mother and sister. They would always go at him and he just had to take their scolding. Maybe, it was selfish of him but he didn't care. This was a new luxury he very much liked. He liked knowing that his battles weren't just his own anymore. He knew this was childish but he didn’t care. 

Wanda huffed. "Don't fall for this! You're not this stupid. Bucky, come on, we're leaving, please.”

She motioned for him to join her and frowned when Steve didn't move. 

Steve just kept glaring at her from where he was standing in front of Bucky. Steve knew that Bucky needed this. He knew Bucky didn't want to face her alone and his Omega didn't have to do that. Steve was here and he was going to protect him. 

"Bucky, don't do this. You're my friend, don't do this to me, please," Wanda cried, motioning between her and Steve. 

"Wanda, I’m not doing anything," Bucky whined, wanting everything to stop. 

"B, I'm trying to help you, please let me," she frowned at him. 

"I can handle myself, I promise," Bucky tried to calm her down.

She shook her head in disbelief and looked up at the ceiling as if searching for ideas.

"Bucky, come on. You're basically telling me that you're choosing that asshole over me. I thought we were friends and you’re choosing him? What did I do wrong?" She groaned, trying to get him to understand.

"Hey, no! Stop that, fuck you, no. Don't act like he has to choose. Don't fucking say that. He doesn’t have to choose," Steve interjected, not liking her stupid game. 

Steve wasn't about to let her manipulate him like that. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and he wasn't going to let her. She wasn't going to guilt-trip his Omega and hurt his feelings even more. He was so tired of her having this power over Bucky. He'd been holding that for a while now and this ended right now. He was so fucking sick of her acting like she needed to decide everything for him. 

"I'm not making him do anything! Bucky's my friend so mind your own business!" 

"He's my Omega and I'm not going to let you play this stupid game with him. So, please, go fuck yourself," Steve countered. 

"Bucky, don't do this to me," she cried, looking over at Bucky. 

Bucky didn't know what to say. He felt himself being filled with dread and fear. He didn't want to choose. He didn't understand why he had to do that. He couldn’t leave Steve but he didn’t want to not choose Wanda. At the same time, it was like having another version of his mother and sister and he hated that. He hated having someone try to make all his decisions for him and it was so frustrating.

"Bucky, you're my friend, come on. I'm not leaving you here with him," she declared, ignoring Steve's glare. 

Suddenly, Sam and Thor were coming over. Sam could sense the tension as soon as he stepped closer to them. He was looking between Wanda and Steve, trying to understand what was happening. Wanda looked like she was on the verge of tears while Steve didn’t look fazed, just angry. 

"What's going on?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms. 

"Steve isn't letting Bucky leave with me," Wanda frowned, motioning to Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving."

"Woah, woah, woah. Steve, relax. No one is here to hurt Bucky," Thor tried to soothe him, sensing Steve's Alpha on the defensive. 

"Did you two know about this?" She asked them, her eyes full of anger. 

"Wanda, calm down, it's alright. Come on, let's go outside and get some air," Sam tried to relax her, feeling Steve's anger. 

"No, I don't need some air! I need Bucky to leave with me, right now. I brought him and I'm not leaving without him!" She stated. 

"You're not leaving with him. Over my dead body," Steve reminded her. 

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you! You don't answer for him," she bit at Steve. 

"Are you fucking joking? You're mad that I'm saying that when you're over here ordering him around? What special delusional privilege do you think you have over him? He's my fucking Omega and he's in distress over you right now. So no, no fucking way am I letting you near him!" Steve snarled, one of his hands reaching back to hold one of Bucky’s hands. 

Thor stepped in between them, placing a hand on Steve's chest. "Woah, bud, deep breath. No one is taking Bucky, everything is fine."

"Are you two fucking mental? You're acting like you don't know Steve!" Wanda sneered. 

"Wanda, it's okay, I'm okay here," Bucky told her, his voice soft with dread. 

"No, it's not okay, at all! You're my friend, don't do this to me, B. Come on, don't do this. Let's go," she pleaded. 

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek, frowning. He didn't know what to do right now. 

"He doesn't have to fucking choose. What the fuck makes you think so selfishly! If Bucky needs saving from anyone right now, it's you," Steve growled at her. 

Sam put his hand on Wanda's shoulder, trying to get her away from Steve. "Come on, let's go outside." 

Wanda tried to protest but Sam was faster, beginning to guide her away from Steve.

Thor followed behind Sam to help calm Wanda down. 

Bucky suddenly felt his eyes glaze over and tears begin to spill out. His hands were fisted in the back of Steve's coat and he felt himself begin to break down. His emotions were everywhere now and it felt like the worst fucking person. This had been a lot and he didn’t want to fight with Wanda. He wanted to go after her and apologize and tell her it was okay. He wanted to tell her that Steve didn’t affect their friendship.

Steve was turning around in an instant, crushing Bucky to him, muffling his cries. 

“Hey, hey, baby, you’re okay,” Steve cooed at him, sensing all of Bucky’s emotions.

Bucky felt his body begin to shake from the crying and his tears showing no signs of stopping. 

"Come on, we're leaving, it's alright, baby," Steve comforted him, guiding them towards the back entrance that leads to his car. 

Bucky felt himself cling to Steve, his face plastered to him. It made walking difficult but he just needed comfort at that moment. He just needed to be held. He couldn't believe that happened. He couldn’t believe any of that had just happened. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He didn’t want to argue with Wanda. 

It brought back memories of arguing with his mother and how much he hated that when he was young. How much she smothered him and made decisions for him. He hated that as a child and it felt like he was reliving his worst nightmares. Even more, his mom didn’t know when to back off. He felt himself closing in and wanting nothing more than shutting down.

He could feel the cold air as soon as they stepped outside. They were headed towards Steve's car that was parked in the lot behind the bar. He was happy they could go out the back and avoid Wanda who was standing in the front with Sam and Thor. 

Steve opened the passenger door and helped Bucky inside, walking over to the driver's side. 

Bucky felt himself break down even more once he was in the car. He felt like the worst fucking friend. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't even know what to think anymore. He felt like absolute shit. He couldn't even think straight. 

Steve got in and reached over, hugging Bucky to him over the counsel. "Hey, sh, no. You’re okay, Bucky. I’m here, it’s okay."

Bucky didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt so drunk and defeated. He felt like absolute shit.

"Baby, no, no. It's not your fault. Why are you crying?" Steve whispered, rubbing his back. 

"Because," Bucky wailed, "I'm the worst fucking person right now."

"No, you're not. I didn't want things to happen like that with her. I'm sorry. You tried to be reasonable with her and she wasn't having it," Steve reassured him. 

Bucky felt his cries physically begin to shake his body. He was so upset about everything that had just happened. He wanted the ground to swallow him. 

Steve's arms tightened around Bucky, trying to calm him down. He didn't want Bucky to cry over his shitty friend. She didn't deserve that from him. She deserved nothing. She didn't deserve to hurt his Omega's feelings. 

"Hey, it's okay, I got you," Steve whispered, rubbing his face against Bucky's wet one. 

He was trying to soothe Bucky. He was letting his instincts take over and handle his distressed Omega. 

"Baby, hey, calm down. You're going to give yourself a nasty headache,” he warned Bucky, wiping the tears off his face.

Bucky stopped crying for a moment, letting his head rest in Steve’s hands. He was trying to catch his breath and focus on calming down. He looked at Steve who had a worried expression on his face.

Bucky felt his lips begin to tremble again but Steve was faster. He tilted Bucky’s face up so they were only a few inches apart.

“Hey, I love you, you’re okay,” Steve reassured him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

“What just happened, Steve?” Bucky frowned, silent tears escaping his eyes.

Steve shook his head. “Don’t think about it anymore right now, okay? Just try to relax and focus on me.”

Bucky seemed to calm down for a moment before Steve decided that it was alright for him to let him go so he could drive.

Steve kept glancing at Bucky who was leaning against the window with closed eyes. He didn’t want Bucky to keep crying over Wanda. It made him so angry to think that she had so much influence over him. He didn’t want Bucky to hurt anymore. He also had a deep feeling that there was something more to Bucky’s breakdown than just Wanda. 

He pulled into the parking garage of his condo, trying to park smoothly so that he wouldn’t make Bucky bang his head on the window. He looked over at Bucky who had fallen asleep against the window.

Steve got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door. He opened the door gently and shook Bucky.

“Hey, come on, let’s go up,” he whispered, his hands reaching in for Bucky.

Bucky's eyes were swollen and red from crying when he opened them. He got out of the car and let Steve put his arm around him. 

Steve lead them to the elevator and up to his condo. He was nuzzling Bucky to him, trying to keep him comforted. They got up to his condo and Steve walked Bucky towards the bedroom.

Bucky sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. Steve stood in front of him and helped Bucky take off his jacket and shirt.

“You know I hate it when you don’t wear thicker jackets, brat. I don’t want you getting sick,” Steve tried to tease him, 

Bucky gave him a little smile at the jab, reaching down to take off his jeans. Steve reached over and grabbed a long sleeve shirt he knew Bucky liked to sleep in. He tugged it over Bucky's head and ushered him to climb onto the bed.

“I’m always so emotional, I’m sorry,” Bucky sighed, getting under the covers of the bed.

“Well, you’re my crybaby and I wouldn’t have it any other way if I’m being honest,” Steve smiled, turning on the lamp in the darkroom.

Bucky clutched his head and groaned.

“I’m going to go bring you some medicine for your head and something to eat. What do you want?” Steve asked him, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Steve, you can’t cook,” Bucky said, giving him a little laugh.

“I’m offended you doubt my cooking skills. Besides, last time I ordered groceries I got some of that mac and cheese you like. I’m going to heat that up but for now, just lay down.”

Steve leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Bucky’s, his hand coming up to hold his face. “I love you so much, Bucky. I would do anything for you. Please, don’t ever doubt that. I know it’s been a hard week but it’s over. We’re okay, we’re going to be okay, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Wanda


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoy. also, I finally figured out to how keep the italics from the word doc and wow this is amazing.

*

The next few days are awkward at work, at least that’s how Bucky would describe it. Wanda was giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him. He had tried to reach out to her, but she didn’t want to talk to him.

Steve had to fly out to Philadelphia again for a week, so Buck felt alone. He didn’t want to fight with Wanda, but she wouldn’t let him apologize. They weren’t going to the gym together anymore or even having lunch together. He was at least happy that it did not look like Wanda had told Peggy about Steve.

He didn’t want things to change between them, but he knew it was his fault. He’d been the one to hide it from Wanda and now he had to face the consequences.

He was eating lunch in his office with the door closed so everyone would leave him alone. He looked down when his phone began to ring and expected it to be Steve, he wanted it to be Steve.

_Incoming Call: Mom_

Bucky felt his eyes roll at that and his head begin to shake. He didn’t want to talk to her right now. He was already having an odd day at work. He knew that wasn’t going to help.

“Hey, mom,” he answered, setting down the fork he was stabbing his chicken salad with.

“James! I’m always sick with worry about you. You never call me,” she began to scold.

“Sorry, mom, I’ve just been busy with work,” he lied, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Honey, when do I get to see you again? I’m worried about you,” she asked him.

“I don’t know, soon. It’s almost Thanksgiving, so I’ll probably see you then,” he reassured her.

“Thanksgiving? James, that’s in about two weeks. Maybe your father and I could plan a trip to see you next weekend or something,” she sighed, clearly disappointed.

“Mom, it’ll be fine. How’s dad doing?” He tried to change the subject, tearing his piece of bread apart.

“He’s worried about you as well! I just wish you would try and find a job over here. You know, Grace’s husband was telling me his company is always hiring and they pay very generously,” she expressed.

“I like my job here, mom. Besides, you’ve never even given Boston a chance,” he teased.

“Oh, sweetie. The only memory that Boston brings into my mind is you in the ICU with your broken arm and concussion, so excuse me if I have my concerns.”

Bucky felt his eyes roll at that. “You act like I died, mom, I didn’t die.”

“You scared me to death, James. It’s not that easy to just forget about that, you know,” she began to tsk.

“How’s Becca? I saw that she started her new job online. How’s that going for her?” He tried to change the subject.

“It’s going great, she was telling me how good the healthcare is here in Maine. You should go by next time you’re here and maybe see if they have any openings,” she pointed out.

Bucky felt himself sigh, wanting to end the call already. He didn’t want to keep entertaining her if all she was going to talk about was going back to Maine.

*

Bucky was watching some cheesy Netflix holiday movie when someone knocked on his door. He enjoyed the stupid movies that were way too foreseeable and had an awful dialogue. He got up with caution because he wasn’t expecting anyone but Steve who was arriving much later.

For a moment he imagined it was his mom behind the door and he felt himself freeze. No, no way. There was no way. Then again, he didn’t put it past his mom to get into her car and drive to Boston. He walked slowly towards the door and leaned up a bit. He looked through the peephole on the door and couldn’t believe it when he saw red hair on the other side.

"_Bucky_? Open up, I need to talk to you," Wanda pleaded through the door.

He stopped breathing and felt the blood leave his face. He didn’t know what to do. His heart was pounding inside his chest so loudly that he felt like his ears were ringing. His hands began to shake for a moment.

There was another impatient knock on the door. “_I know_ you’re in there. I can see your car parked outside. Please, let me in. I need to talk to you.”

Bucky felt nauseous for a moment. Why was she here? He didn’t want to talk to her right now. Well, he did but now he didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t know how to even begin.

“I come with offerings and an apology if that helps?” Wanda tried to reason.

She twisted the doorbell a few times as if checking to see if the door was actually locked.

Finally, Bucky went over and slowly opened the door. “Wouldn’t really be smart of me not to lock the door? You would have had a fit.”

Wanda was standing there wearing a big jacket with some dark leggings. She was holding a takeout box in her hands. She was the one who looked more nervous now.

She finally nodded. “You’re right. That was like one of the first things I tried to drill into your head the first time I came to visit.”

They both didn’t move until Bucky remembered that she was standing in the hallway and he should probably let her inside.

“Come on, come inside,” he said, his voice soft.

“I brought you a cake; from that bakery, you like near work.”

Bucky took the box and gave her a little smile, “thank you.”

It was awkward for a moment before Wanda started word vomiting. "Listen, I'm sorry…. It's not that, I don't know. I was so angry you didn't tell me and then I saw you kissing him. I shouldn't… have hurt your feelings or caused a scene. You've turned into one of my best friends and I got scared he was messing with you. I'm sorry I just--"

She stopped talking and walked over to Bucky after taking her jacket off. She crushed him into a hug and dug her hands into his shoulders. She let a few tears escape her eyes. "God, I'm such a _shitty_ friend. "

Bucky felt as if he had just experienced whiplash. He didn’t know what to say so he nodded and hugged her back. He wanted to tell her that she wasn’t a shitty friend, but she’d hurt him.

Wanda finally let go and guided him over to the couch. "Come on, let's sit. We need to talk about everything."

Bucky didn’t say anything and nervously chewed on his bottom lip.

"Just _listen_, I got angry. I've seen what he does and how he is, and I know that's a cheap excuse, but I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want him to hurt you,” she explained.

Bucky nodded from where he was sat on the couch. He was messing with the hem of his fuzzy socks that suddenly had become the most interesting thing in the world. He was nervous.

"I know I keep repeating myself, but I got… angry. I don’t know. I felt like shit when I left the bar that night and especially when I began ignoring you at work. I knew I was hurting you, but I wanted to get back at you. That was so fucking mean and I shouldn’t have done that," Wanda shook her head.

Bucky finally looked up. "No, I know. I understand and I _was_ planning on telling you. Honestly, I was going to, but I was afraid. I know how much you hate him, and I didn’t know how to even begin telling you. Especially after I told you I slept with him! You freaked out”

Wanda laid back on the couch. "I know this is _probably_ going to sound ridiculous coming out of my mouth because you're only a few years younger than me, but I wanted to protect you from _him_."

Bucky was about to interrupt when Wanda kept talking.

"Let me finish, okay? Instinct came over me, or at least that’s what I think it was. If that helps my case. But, it's not just about Steve. Peggy is involved in this whole mess too. And you know how she can be! You’re telling me that you can defend yourself from all these damn people?"

Bucky nodded, not wanting to continue this argument in the slightest. 

"That was her sister, it's a hard thing to go through. I didn't want her to find out. She would've _eaten you alive_. She's already a shark in the water with a drop of any gossip. God, imagine if she would have seen you guys or _heard_ anything first? I'll be the first to admit she can be a _fucking _bitch. You're my best friend. We've gotten really close these past few months and I'm really happy about that. I genuinely am. So, when I saw you guys, of course, I freaked out! I thought about Peggy being the one to confront you instead of me and I just couldn't imagine," Wanda rambled.

Her eyes spotted a familiar dress shirt she knew very well that was folded and placed on Bucky's other couch. Her eyes might as well have been daggers looking at it. 

"I know Steve isn't taking any of that into consideration but it's still a fresh wound, especially for Sharon and I can't have that happen. I'm not going to let her go after you. But, it's not that simple. You have to help me out here, B."

Bucky crossed his arms and looked down. “Wanda, I can handle myself. I don’t need you to protect me.”

Wanda looked defeated like she had had a long day. "She already suspects something is up with _you_. I keep reassuring her that it's fine but she's persistent. You’re really telling me that you can handle her? Is Steve going to stop her?"

“How long have you guys been together?” She asked him, shaking her head.

“Since like September,” he responded, his voice full of dread.

Suddenly, Bucky's phone started vibrating in his lap. He glanced down at the caller ID and saw that it was Steve. He felt like an asshole but he wanted to be alone so he could answer it. He hadn't spoken to Steve in a day and a half. He had been waiting on his call and now he couldn’t answer because he was having an argument with Wanda.

He pressed the volume button so the vibrating would stop before Wanda noticed.

She kept going on about Peggy and the times that Wanda had seen the Omega go off and get involved in people's business. This wasn’t new information to Bucky. He already somewhat suspected and had seen how Peggy could be at times.

He looked down again when he felt a few texts come in.

_S: hey pick up _

_S: i really fucking miss u so pick up_

_S: really buck???????_

_S: been waiting to talk to u for like two days so _

_S: would love for someone to pick up this damn phone _

"So, listen. I came here to talk to you and be honest. I just—just hear me okay?" Wanda huffed.

Bucky nodded and locked the home screen on his phone. “_Go on_, I’m listening.”

"I've tried to phrase this better and I've been thinking of about this since a few days ago. I just— listen. I'm not asking you to choose between your relationship with _Steve_ or what you have with him. Just be smart with what you do next. I'm just watching out for _you_. I don't want Peggy to come after you because not even then can I save you. Just think about it. Besides I am still upset about you not telling me about Steve. He's still a fucking asshole. That opinion hasn't changed in the slightest and I would rather have whatever is going on be over. But it's not my decision but I also can't protect you from others and I have to accept that. You're my best friend who's also a capable adult and not my baby or something," Wanda admitted, her arms crossed.

Bucky groaned with frustration. "I'm not asking you to protect me. I can fight my own battles. I’m not like some vulnerable little animal."

Wanda looked away. "I know that, but I can't help it, I don't know. I just can't let you walk into a burning house and spray you with more gasoline as you do. I don't want him to hurt you and I don't want people at work to talk about you. If I can stop it why wouldn’t I at least try?"

Bucky let out a breath he'd been holding in. "I understand that, but I can't be scared to live my life because I'm scared of other people's opinions."

Wanda began to cry. "I’m trying to protect you!”

Bucky sat closer to her and put an arm around her. "Wanda, I can hold my own. You’re my best friend but you’re drowning me a little, here.”

Wanda leaned into him. "Just think about what you’re doing then! Make smart decisions."

"Just feels like… you're asking me to choose."

Wanda gave him a sour look and sat up. "You're my best friend and it feels like he's taking you away. I don't want that. It's not fair to me because I _didn't_ get a choice. I just can't let him win without a fight. He doesn’t get to have you too!"

"You're not losing me, Wanda. Don’t say it like that. I want things to better between us. Steve isn’t going destroy our relationship"

She began to laugh with frustration and stood up. "Bucky, I _know _Steve. You’ve known him for what? A few months? You don’t know _anything_!"

Bucky began to get more upset. "Wanda, you’re one of my best friends. I love you; I really do but don’t act like I’m in over my head with him. I’m an adult too."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you sure aren’t acting like it."

"Just get to know him better, I pro—"

Wanda threw her arms up and glared at Bucky. "I do _know_ him! You don't get to tell me what I know and what I don't know. I know he's going to hurt you and I'm going to be here to pick up the pieces. I'm trying to save you so _let_ me save you. Don't do this, Bucky. Let me help you."

Bucky felt defeated. It had been a really long day. "I don't need saving." It had felt more like a whine coming out of his mouth.

Wanda picked up her jacket and walked over towards the door. "Do not say I didn't warn you!”

Bucky didn’t say anything and looked away. He didn’t want to continue fighting with her. He just wanted things to be like before.

Wand stood up and put her jacket on. “When you're ready to apologize, come talk to me."

She slammed the door on the way out and Bucky felt the door shake from where he was sitting.

** _*_ **

Bucky felt hands on him, gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings before realizing that it was Steve.

Steve was still wearing a suit and looked extremely tired.

Steve was nuzzling his face with his own. "Hey, baby. Get up, I miss you."

Bucky finally came to and began to sit up from where he'd been laying on the couch. He must have fallen asleep after Wanda had left. He had marks on his face from laying on the couch. His hands tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes while Steve’s beard tickled his neck.

Steve sat down beside him and took off his shoes. "It's about one in the morning. I came right from the airport. I really wanted to see you. I would say _I’m sorry_ I woke you up, but I really missed you.”

Steve reached over once Bucky had fully sat up and grabbed the Omega's face. He pulled the Omega into a soft hug. Steve smiled at how warm Bucky was in his arms. He had been missing this for the past few days.

“I love you,” Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple.

Bucky smiled against Steve and wrapped the blanket around his own shoulders. “It’s a little cold.”

“You haven’t seen me in a couple of days and that’s the first thing you say to me?” The Alpha teased, leaning down to plant a kiss on the Omega’s mouth.

Steve thought he was going to die of blue balls if didn’t see Bucky soon. He loved being here with him. It eased so much of his stress and frustration. He knew Bucky was going through a hard time because of Wanda and he just wanted to be back with him. He didn’t want to be away when Bucky was still upset over everything that had happened.

Bucky smiled against the Alpha’s lips and brought his arms around Steve's neck. “I love you, too.”

Steve moved down to land more kisses on his neck and crush the Omega to his body. "I _really_ missed you. God, I fucking love you."

Bucky laughed quietly, sleep still heavy in his voice. "You’re so mushy. I love you too. Is it really one in the morning?"

Steve shrugged and tightened his arms around Bucky. "Yeah, about 5 minutes after. It's not against the law to miss my fucking boyfriend. Love the socks by the way."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Alright, everybody, _Steve's an attorney_. See, now everybody knows. Also, fuck you, I like these socks a lot."

Steve glared at him playfully before leaning down and biting at Bucky's shoulder through his shirt. “Brat.”

Bucky whined against him. He was so happy to have Steve back. "That's not _very_ nice."

"I've got a bone to pick with you."

_"You and everybody else," Bucky thought to himself._

Bucky leaned his head against Steve and nodded. “What is it?”

Steve let his hands run up and down the Omega's arm. "You didn't text me back today."

"I fell asleep," Bucky defended himself while muffling his mouth against Steve. He didn’t want to think about Wanda anymore or anything that had happened.

"You fell asleep at 8 PM?" Steve raised an eyebrow, giving him a funny look.

Bucky shrugged and looked down. “I was tired.”

Steve looked down at him with suspicion. "_Something_'s up with you. What happened?"

Bucky shook his head. "Nothing’s wrong. I'm just tired and it's been a long day."

Steve wasn't buying it, but he didn't press the issue. He was tired after working for the past few days and just wanted to go to bed. "You ready to move into the bedroom, baby?"

Bucky nodded and stayed slouched against Steve some more.

"Come _on_, get up."

Bucky shook his head and stayed where he was. He knew he was being difficult, but he couldn’t help it. He was feeling like absolute shit.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Come on, _brat_."

Steve stood up and pulled a reluctant Bucky up with him.

They moved into Bucky's room and laid down. It had been a stressful day and Bucky didn't want to tell Steve at least not tonight. He knew how the Alpha was and he didn't want to essentially sick him on Wanda. Steve was already upset about what had happened at Loki’s show.

"I'm going to go shower really quick. I'll be right back, love you," Steve smiled. He went over and planted a sloppy kiss on Bucky's mouth.

Bucky wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, snuggling under the blankets. "You're gross. I _won't_ miss you."

Steve put his hand over his heart and frowned. “_Hurtful_. Look in my bag, I brought you something from my trip.”

The Omega ran over to the bag after Steve closed the bathroom door. He opened it to find a stuffed bear wearing a shirt from the city Steve had gone too. Bucky smiled and placed it on his dresser. If anything, that cheered him up a bit.

Why were things getting so complicated all of a sudden? This was too much and he had to get up in a few hours for work. He needed to relax and ease his mind. He didn’t understand why suddenly it felt like he was repeating his college years with his overprotective mom and sister. He didn’t want any of that. He was happy with Steve. He just wanted things to relax.

Bucky sat there for a few minutes before he began to take off his clothes. He was anxious and maybe a hot shower would help him. He also didn't really want to be alone right now with his thoughts. He was just bringing himself down and he wanted to be happy right now. Steve was finally back, and they were about to sleep in the same bed, so it was going to be a good night. He had discovered very early on that Steve traveled _a lot_ and sometimes it was hard to be apart.

He crept into the bathroom quietly and he could see the top of Steve's hair that the shower curtain didn't cover. Steve was taller than him and Bucky liked that. He felt safe and it was a nice feeling. He could see Steve’s clothes piled against the wall in the bathroom.

He made his way over to the left side of the shower and popped his head in. "Hi, can I join you?"

Steve was washing his face when his lips split into a massive grin. "There's practically nothing else I would _love_ right now, baby."

Bucky smiled and got in fully, letting the hot water hit him. He could feel Steve's hands on his shoulders, squeezing out the stress.

He was facing the water now and had his back towards Steve. The water felt nice running down his face and down his front.

The Alpha's hands felt good on his back and shoulders. He had missed him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's chest and put his head on the Omega's shoulder. "You going to tell me what's up with you? I know something's wrong. I can sense you."

Bucky leaned back into the touch and shook his head. His hair was wet now, and it was plastered to his forehead. "Nothing's wrong, Stevie."

Steve turned his head to kiss and suck lightly on the Omega's neck. God, he had missed him. "Little Omega, I knew something was wrong the moment I walked through the door. _Talk_ to me."

“I’m okay, just happy you’re back. How was your trip?” Bucky asked him, not wanting to talk about it.

Steve shook his head. “Fucking exhausting. Hated every moment I was away from you.”

Bucky smiled to himself. “_Dramatic_.”

Bucky closed his eyes and focused on the attention his neck was receiving. It felt so good and he was suddenly very horny.

He began to whine because he didn't care if they'd been dating for a minute. He would still rather be dead than give Steve the satisfaction of giving in first. He also just really didn't want to talk to Steve about today. He knew Steve would give him what he wanted as bratty as it sounded.

"If you don't want to talk to me about what happened, I won't press about it anymore tonight. But don't think you're going escape me forever, baby."

Bucky nodded and within a second almost stopped breathing. He felt one of Steve's hands reach around and grab his erection. Bucky let out a loud groan at that time.

Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky's abdomen. "I _missed_ you, baby."

Steve began to jerk him off while still attacking the Omega's neck. Bucky was becoming a crying mess in his arms and Steve couldn't resist.

"God, I love you _so fucking much_. You're so good for me. Listen to you, begging me for more. You're so soft and I just want to fuck you already," Steve whispered, his beard scraping Bucky’s neck.

Bucky continued to make little noises trying hard not to explode and focus on the feeling.

"Then do something about it," Bucky bit at him, his hands reaching up to hold onto Steve’s arm that was across his abdomen.

"You want me to fuck you? _Beg me_."

Steve knew that Bucky hated to beg him, but he couldn't resist. His Alpha loved the begging and who was he to deprive himself of life's greatest treasures.

"Come on, my little Omega. Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to shove my fingers inside you and make you scream. Beg me to shove my cock inside you so deep I make your eyes roll," Steve taunted, while still jerking him off faster.

Bucky whined and began to squirm in Steve's hold. Steve knew what he was doing and tightened his arm around his boyfriend.

"Come on, you know you want me to smack your ass. _You know_ I love it when you bend over for me and let me destroy you."

Bucky didn't want to give in and beg. He hated begging and he knew very well what Steve was doing.

Steve stopped jerking him off and let his hand roam around the Omega's body. He ran it down Bucky's thigh and gave it a harsh squeeze.

"You're so fucking sexy and so soft. I want you," Steve kept whispering into his neck.

Bucky reached his arms up and let his hands tug on the Alpha's hair.

"Come on, baby, just beg me."

Steve's hand reached around and grabbed a handful of Bucky's ass cheek. He delivered a hard squeeze that he held for a moment after.

"Ugh, God. I love your ass. It's so plump and full and fits so heavy in my hand."

Bucky could feel himself pressing back on Steve. He could feel the Alpha's cock against his backside.

Steve let go of Bucky's ass and delivered another smack to it before grabbing his own cock.

Bucky's legs almost gave out and he tugged on Steve's hair for assistance.

Steve laughed. "You're so stubborn. Just beg me, come on, that's all I need, baby."

The Omega could feel Steve lick and bite at his neck again and he wanted to scream.

Bucky screamed when he felt Steve press his cock against his rim. It felt so good and Bucky was weak. He tried to hold out and feel like he had any control of his life, but he was so horny. It was hard to win games against Steve like this because the Alpha had _seriously _strong willpower.

Steve slowly ran his cock up and down Bucky's ass until the Omega caved against him.

"_Please, plea— Please_, just take me, Alpha," Bucky cried.

Steve let out a deep laugh. "See, not so hard is it? Why do you make me suffer, baby?"

Steve looked over at Bucky’s face that was flushed from the shower. His eyes were tightly closed with obvious frustration from Steve’s teasing.

He brought his right hand up to Bucky's mouth and let one of his fingers trace his lips. Bucky wasted no time and began to devour his fingers. Steve let him suck on them for a moment since they were still under the running water.

Steve manhandled him around to the other side and bent him over. Bucky gripped the sides of the shower to hold him up.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Steve smacked his right ass cheek with surprise.

He felt the Alpha grip on to one of his hips and raise Bucky's behind more up. "Are you ready for me, my little Omega?"

Bucky whined. "Yes, please, I’m ready. I _love _you so fucking much."

Steve gently shoved his finger into him, and Bucky almost lost his breath. He was fingering him slowly and it made his abdomen tighten in the best way. He leaned back on to Steve to feel it go deeper.

He was crying but he was ready for Steve to do more.

"That's it, come on. You're so good to me, baby," Steve praised him.

The Alpha slid a second finger into him, and Bucky was seeing stars. He kept throwing himself back into Steve's hand. It just felt so good and he could feel the stress leaving him.

Bucky turned his head to look back at Steve. "I'm ready, please. Please, Alpha, just fuck me already."

“Patience, baby,” Steve taunted, his fingers beginning to go faster.

Bucky felt himself begin to whine loudly and he tried to steady his breathing.

Steve grinned and grabbed the Omega's hair with his hand before gripping his cock with the other one. He pulled him back by the hair so he could watch the Omega's face twist with emotion. He began to slowly jerk off Bucky, drowning himself in the moans and facial expressions that escaped Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky practically cried.

“Oh, look at you, sweet baby,” Steve whispered, his mouth placing open-mouthed kisses and bites on Bucky’s back.

Steve finally decided it was time to stop tormenting Bucky and stopped jerking him off. He pulled his arm back to grab his own erection and gave himself a few tugs. He started to tease Bucky by rubbing the tip around his rim, trying to get a reaction out of him.

“Steve, come on,” Bucky blubbered, tired of waiting.

Steve started to slide in slowly, watching Bucky’s face while he did.

"Come on, take it," Steve groaned, sliding in fully. He pressed his front fully to Bucky's backside letting them sit like this for a moment. His hand was still pulling the Omega’s hair back with a bit of force.

“Fuck, you’re so warm and tight around me. God, I fucking missed you. You feel so fucking good around me.”

Bucky was whining and he wanted Steve to start moving already. "Please,”

Steve smiled and pressed his mouth down onto Bucky's upside face. He gave the hair another tug. "Impatient little thing you are. What am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly, Bucky’s head and back were being pushed down again and he felt the Alpha grip both of his hips. He pushed back onto Steve so he could feel the Alpha's cock move inside it.

He felt the hand on his back holding him down before the Alpha started moving at a brutal pace.

Bucky was whining so loud and he couldn't help himself. Steve's pace was hitting him hard but he kept picking up speed.

"I fucking missed you, baby. God, I would just touch myself in the shower thinking about you. How warm your mouth is when you blow me and how loud I make you scream. You're always so good for me," Steve praised him.

Bucky gasped while he was being fucked. His arms were getting a little wobbly, but he wanted more. He wanted to lose himself in the feeling and forget his day.

"Faster, please, Alpha" Bucky demanded, feeling his legs began to tremble a little.

Steve propped his leg up on the side and picked up the pace. He could feel Bucky clenching and he knew the Omega wasn't going to last much longer. He used the position to hit deeper and at a different angle into Bucky.

"So good for me, so warm. I missed fucking you like this. I love you so damn much it hurts. You're so tight around me, baby."

Bucky knew he was almost done but he was trying to hold out for a little bit longer.

Suddenly Steve was pulling out of him and cussing to himself.

Bucky almost jumped out of his skin when he felt _it inside him_. "Did you just _come in_ me!"

Steve's face was dark red and he looked embarrassed for a moment before he regained his composure. "_Sorry, yeah?_ I didn't mean too…. but I guess I underestimated how fucking horny I was."

Bucky leaned against the wall, catching his breath. "What are you? 16 years old?" He was just teasing now.

Steve shook his head and came over to him, helping him come by grabbing Bucky’s erection. Bucky didn’t last longer than a few more pulls. "It was definitely not my intention, brat."

The Alpha pulled the Omega in for a wet hug before he grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Here, let me do this. Turn this way."

Bucky closed his eyes and let Steve wash his hair. The long fingers digging into his scalp gently. "This feels good. I love you, Steve."

Steve laughed a little. "_Yeah_? I'm happy I please you, brat. You seemed tense. I just want to help."

"I was thinking we could get fried rice this weekend?" Bucky proposed, reaching his hands up to wrap around Steve’s wrists that were in his hair.

Steve smiled. "_Hmm?_ We can. Don't know what's so special about that place."

Bucky scoffed. "It's my favorite and I've just been craving it. And it's really good! Don't offend me, I'm delicate."

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. He was washing out the shampoo to replace in with the conditioner. "Yeah, my _delicate_ little flower who falls out of a balcony cause he's almost blackout drunk."

Bucky gives him a poke in the side. "Yeah, and don’t you forget it."

*

It was a few hours later and Steve couldn’t get to sleep. He knew something was up with Bucky, but he didn't know what exactly it was. He just wanted to help him because it was embedded in his fucking DNA. He was also a little nosey. He suspected that it was about Wanda, he suspected that much.

The Omega was asleep facing him with his arm thrown around Steve’s lap. He was snuggled under the blankets and was breathing heavy. His brown hair was everywhere on his forehead. Steve was sitting up against the headboard with a hand scratching Bucky's hair. Bucky had gone to sleep as soon as they'd gotten out of the shower and Steve had tried to find sleep, but it was hard. He knew that Wanda had been acting coldly towards Bucky at work. That’s at least what Sam had been telling Steve. Sam wasn’t getting involved and Steve couldn’t blame him. He fucking hated it, but he hadn’t been in the office to witness it for himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist calling her out on her bullshit.

He was worried about some work-related stress that he'd been dealing with and now he was worried about Bucky. He could sense the distress in his Omega and he fucking hated it. He fucking hated how sad Wanda made him.

He knew he shouldn't. He really _shouldn't._ Steve couldn't help himself though.

He reached over gently and grabbed Bucky's phone. He touched the screen to bring it to life.

It was a really cheesy picture of Central Park that Bucky had taken. He was obviously very proud of it. Steve smiled at the sight of it. He reached over and pressed his lips to Bucky’s head, smiling when Bucky whined a little in his sleep.

He opened up the messages app to see if there was anything there. Steve was surprised to find that his messages were not the most recent but rather some from Wanda. He could feel his eyes rolling at the site.

He began to scroll through them. They were all read so he knew Bucky had already seen them. He knew he shouldn’t go through them but he wanted to know what was wrong with his boyfriend.

_4:58 Wanda: not going to spin so don't wait for me _

_5:03 Bucky: I'm really sorry. Please talk to me. _

Steve sighed knowing that was probably what was bothering his boyfriend. He wondered if Bucky and Wanda had gotten to finally talking. He wasn't sure so he kept snooping.

_9:02 Wanda: I'm sorry ok I’m not changing my mind. I'm not trying to cause problems between us. I love you. Please just think about it. _

_9:23 Bucky: ok_

_9:27 Bucky: love you too Wanda. _

Steve had a feeling in his gut he knew what this was about. He didn't want his Omega to have to deal with fucking work gossip.

He looked over at Bucky when the Omega let out a soft noise. It was obvious _now_ that Bucky was still dealing with Wanda’s shit. Steve reached down and kissed Bucky on the forehead again.

“I love you, Buck.”

Was it still over him though? God, he really hoped not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please enjoy. its been a busy few days so hopefully this delivers.

Steve’s drive to his parents’ house in the Hamptons was very routine. He knew the road and how long it took and which routes to avoid. He’d driven it so many times since they’d moved there after Steve had left for Boston for college.

The house was massive, and it was far too big for just two people. His mother, however, would say that it was big enough for her future _grandchildren_ and they’d bought one with a pool in the back just for that reason. His mother was ready for him to settle down.

Steve pulled into the driveway and he could see the old yellow Labrador that was laying down near the entrance begin to bark. Cap was old but a love bug, nonetheless. Steve loved seeing how excited the dog still got when he came home.

He put his car into park and glanced down at his phone. He knew Bucky had arrived in Maine a few hours ago but there had been silence from the Omega. Steve had told him that they could both stay together in Boston and celebrate Thanksgiving together. He didn’t want Bucky to go home if he wasn’t up for the drive. The Omega had been a little distant lately and Steve knew it was because of Wanda.

He fucking hated how much influence Wanda had over Bucky. He wanted to tell her off for being such a bitch, but he knew Bucky wouldn’t ever forgive him. Bucky had also mentioned how intense his mother was and how much he was dreading seeing her. Apparently, his sister who was just as bad was also going to be there and Bucky did not want to deal. Steve had offered him the alternative again, but Bucky wanted the Alpha to go home and see his parents.

As much as he wanted to stay with Bucky and save him from whatever wrath awaited him in Maine, Steve knew his own parents wanted to see him.

Steve looked up from his phone when he heard the commotion begin. His mom was standing in the doorway to the house with a smile on her face, waving him inside. Cap was fiercely wagging his tail and barking at him.

Finally, Steve stepped out of his car and grabbed his overnight bag that he’d brought. He had made a special note to bring a bag his mom had gifted him last Christmas that was engraved with his initials. He knew how much she enjoyed seeing him use her presents and how much it meant to her.

“_Steven!_ Oh, God, look at you, come give your mother a hug,” Sarah Rogers smiled, clasping her hands as she watched him walked up the steps.

Cap ran over to Steve and began to run around him, his tail hitting Steve’s legs. The American flag handkerchief on the dog’s neck stirring with the dog’s movements. Steve reached down and began to pet the overly excited dog that was clearly enjoying his presence.

“Hey, ma, it’s nice to see you,” he smiled, finally reaching the doorway and pulling her into a hug.

“You look so good! I love the beard,” she exclaimed, leading them inside towards the kitchen.

“Is dad here yet?” He asked her, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

She shook her head and set a plate full of cookies near him. “You know your father; he never misses a chance to get out on the golf course. Harold Smith happened to be in town today and he came over to invite your father to hit a few holes before dinner.”

Steve picked up a few cookies and began eating them while he shrugged. “What can you do? The man loves golf.”

“I told him he had to be back before the turkey gets done, so we’ll see if he actually follows through. But tell me, how are things in Boston?” She smiled, leaning her arms on the counter across from him.

“They’re good, ma. Work is stressful but I’m chugging along, you know. I just got admitted to practice law in Pennsylvania so I’m really glad about that. The studying for that Bar test fucking killed me so I’m very happy it’s over. Now, it’s just flying back and forth and a whole bunch of work in between.”

“Well, I’m happy you were able to make some time for us, today. We’ve missed you,” she pointed out, going over to the fridge for some drinks.

“It feels good to be here, especially with Cap here,” he smiled, reaching down to pet the dog’s head.

“Well, he gets bored when it’s just him and I, you know. He wants you to visit more often and maybe bring a friend,” she teased, getting ready to set up for their dinner.

“So, about bringing a friend actually,” he began, looking over at her.

She gave him a curious look and leaned back against the sink. “You have a _friend_?”

Steve felt his face melt into a soft smile. “A friend I think you’d like to meet, yes.”

“What kind of friend are we talking here? A buddy or a potential partner type of friend?”

“A boyfriend type of friend, ma.”

“Steven Rogers, you better not be messing with me right now,” Sarah glared.

“I’m not, I promise. He’s my boyfriend and I want you guys to meet him soon.”

His mother didn’t look convinced for a second and Steve couldn’t blame her. The last night he’d brought someone home he had been maybe in high school. He took his phone out and pulled up a picture of him and Bucky on the Brooklyn bridge that someone had taken for them.

They were standing against some of the railing and Steve had his arm around Bucky who had pulled down his glasses with a cheesy smile.

“See,” he reassured her, sliding the phone over.

“His name is James and I met him at work. He’s really sweet and I truly like him,” Steve told her, watching her look through the pictures.

“I can’t believe this! Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded; a smile heavy on her face.

Steve shrugged,” I just wanted to be sure it was the real thing before I got you all up in arms.”

“_Ugh_, look at him. I can’t wait to meet him. He’ll _love _me and I’ll make him those cookies you like. Does he like chocolate? Is that too soon?” She stumbled between questions.

“Of course, he likes chocolate, ma, he’s human,” Steve snorted.

“When do we get to meet him?”

“Christmas, if it’s alright with you and dad.”

“What? Of course. I _have_ to go shopping and get him a stocking and some presents. I have set up your room again and make it look nice. I have to get Cap groomed and maybe get him a nice sweater to wear. What does James like? What should I make for dinner that day? We have to get a real tree this year for sure now,” his mom began to ramble.

“Ma, _breathe_, it’ll be okay,” Steve chuckled, enjoying her reaction.

“_Well_, tell me, when did you meet him and when did you begin dating? From what I remember, you don’t date.”

“So, like I said, I met him at work a few months ago and we really hit it off,” he told her, sugarcoating it the best way he could.

“How old is he? He looks a little young in this picture.”

“He’s 23, about to turn 24. He’s excited to spend Christmas here and meet you,” Steve pointed out.

“Well, why didn’t you bring him today?” She asked him, a little disappointment in her voice.

“Because, his family lives in Maine and he went to see them.”

“Well, let him know that your father and I are so excited to meet him.”

“I will, ma,” Steve laughed.

“Should we spend Christmas here? Maybe we can go to Jackson Hole and take him snowboarding? Imagine, that would be so much fun. Maybe we can go to California and spend it on the beach or Florida. Maybe we could go up to Nova Scotia!” Sarah began to brainstorm.

“What’s all up the uproar?” Joseph Rogers yelled as he walked in, a grin plastered on his face when he saw Steve.

“Your son is here,” Sarah smiled, looking over at Steve.

“Dad, how goes it?” Steve beamed, getting up to embrace his father.

“Son! It’s so good to see you. You know, I was just out golfing with Harold Smith and he was telling me that—”

Sarah walked over with the plates she was going to set down on the dining table, interrupting Joseph. “Joseph, enough work chatter for right now! We’re celebrating, today. Come on guys, help me set the table so we can eat.”

“You heard the boss,” Steve teased, going over to take the turkey out of the oven.

“Steve has some news for us,” Sarah exclaimed, getting a wine out for their feast.

“Don’t tell me you’re taking another Bar exam?” His dad beamed, coming over to pat Steve on the back.

“What, no, _Joseph_,” Sarah frowned, crossing her arms, “He has a boyfriend that we get to meet on Christmas."

Joseph began to laugh, clearly not believing a word. “Steve? Our son, Steve?”

** _*_ **

** _Bucky_ **

Bucky was sitting at the dining table in his parents’ house. His mom was finishing up cutting the ham while everyone else sat at the table. His sister was going on about her new job that she had just started not that long ago.

His mom kept glancing over to make sure that Bucky was listening to Rebecca. She had been on his case since he had arrived that morning and he just wanted the day to be over. Steve had proposed that they could both stay down and celebrate together but Bucky knew that Steve’s parents wanted to see him.

He was regretting that now that his mother was shooting him daggers from the kitchen. His father wasn’t paying much attention which wasn’t unusual. Bucky had learned growing up that the way that his father dealt with his mother and sister was by ignoring them.

“James, when are you planning to move back home? Mom said that she was sending you jobs that were around here,” Rebecca asked him, picking up a biscuit to tear apart.

“Not anytime soon, I like my job in Boston,” Bucky answered, looking down at his drink.

“You should be here, near family. What are you going to do if something happens to you?” Rebecca pointed out, giving him a look.

“You can get a really good job here. Besides, you have some experience now,” Rebecca’s husband, Eric added.

“You know how much mom worries about you,” Rebecca sighed, shaking her head.

“I’m okay in Boston,” Bucky told them, not caring for the conversation.

“It’s just so nice to have you home, it gives me such peace of mind,” Winnifred Barnes told him, setting down the ham.

“Mom, I know how to take care of myself,” Bucky reassured her, not wanting her to cause a scene.

“You never visit,” George Barnes jabbed, reaching over to serve himself.

“I _do_ visit, dad,” Bucky countered.

“I just hate that you live in that city, that can be so dangerous especially for Omegas,” his dad rolled his eyes.

“I know how to be safe, dad,” Bucky exhaled, his fingers gripping his phone.

“_Do you, James_? People who know how to be safe don’t fall off of damn balconies and get sent to the ICU for a few days,” George snapped.

“Dad, that was three years ago, when are you going to let that go?” Bucky demanded, rolling his eyes.

“James, are you being serious, right now? We thought you were going to be paralyzed and you just want us to let it go!” Winnifred bit.

“But I wasn’t, mom. I’ve learned from my mistakes,” Bucky defended himself.

“But if you were here, I could take care of you and things like that wouldn’t happen,” Winnifred pointed out.

“Mom, I can take care of myself,” Bucky spat, getting frustrated. 

“James, you singlehandedly have ruined phone calls at night for us,” George stated.

“I’m just trying to enjoy some dinner,” Bucky mumbled, reaching over to serve himself some food.

“Well, we’re so sorry that we’re disturbing you with our worry,” Rebecca scoffed.

“So, James, are you seeing anyone?” Eric tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“Sort of,” Bucky answered, he knew his parents had to find out eventually.

He didn’t want to hide this anymore especially not after what had happened with Wanda. He knew his parents weren’t going to be pleased but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be there anymore.

“What does that mean?” His mom questioned.

“That I’m dating, mom, I'm 23 years old. I'm not a little kid anymore,” Bucky muttered, not making eye contact.

“_What?_ Who are you seeing? Anybody we know?” Rebecca drilled him for more information.

“No, just someone I met at work,” Bucky replied.

“Hm, well, you aren’t the best judge of character,” George stated, giving him a glare.

“Dad, would you stop?” Bucky frowned, hating being the center of attention.

“James, are you yanking my chain, right now? Your old friend from college, T’Challa. The one who took you to the party where you broke your damn arm,” George huffed.

“It was my choice to go, dad. He didn’t force me to do anything,” Bucky shook his head.

“You never told me you were seeing anyone,” Rebecca demanded.

“I’m telling you now,” Bucky argued.

“You should’ve told us. God knows what kind of people you’re meeting out there,” Winnifred shook her head, beginning to serve the ham.

** _*_ **

** _Steve_ **

** **

Steve had been cautious not to mention anything that he had seen on Bucky's phone. Because for starters, he shouldn't even have been snooping but he wanted to know what was bothering Bucky. Bucky had been quiet for the past few days and Steve found it a bit comic that the Omega didn’t think he would notice. He figured that Bucky’s visit home hadn’t gone well but he didn’t want to press. He’d also noticed that Wanda had kept ignoring Bucky and he fucking hated that.

It was Monday morning and they were at Steve’s condo getting ready to head out to work. Bucky was sitting on the couch while Steve finished a phone call in the kitchen. It had been a hectic morning for Steve with Tony still up his ass about his work.

Steve ended the call and walked back into the living room where Bucky was waiting. The Omega was curled on the couch waiting for them to leave. He was glancing down at his phone with a gloomy expression.

“_Jeez_, who calls you that early in the morning?” Bucky said with a little annoyance in his voice.

He was scrolling on his social media while mindlessly clicking on posts. He looked over and shot Steve a little smile.

Steve came over and sat beside him. “Old men who live at their office that’s who. Hey, tonight we should go to that new movie you want to see— _Oh shit_, you have spin class tonight?”

Steve knew Bucky hadn’t been going to the gym with Wanda anymore. He wasn’t stupid. Bucky seemed to forget very obvious things like that Steve also went to the same gym. He had seen Bucky go into the class alone or even just go run on the treadmills by himself. The Alpha was trying to get Bucky to open up to him. He could sense that Bucky was going through a difficult time.

“I don’t have spin tonight so I _would _like to go,” Bucky exhaled, biting his bottom lip.

“Really? I thought you had them on Monday,” Steve asked, playing stupid.

“_Yeah_, usually but I would like to go to the movies with my boyfriend,” the Omega said with a little smile.

“_Okay_, what's wrong?" Steve probed him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know what was bothering his Omega. He needed to get Bucky to talk to him.

Bucky shook his head and went back to looking at his phone. “I’m okay, _Stevie_.”

"Tell _me_ what's wrong," Steve asked again, with a little more weight to his voice.

Bucky looked at him with upset eyes. "Don't use your intimidating court room voice on me."

"This has been going on _long_ enough. Tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't allow me. Bucky, talk to me."

"_Nothing_ is going on. I already told you," the Omega whined, crossing his arms.

Steve shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "_Bucky_, talk to me. I’m not dropping it this time."

Bucky sank more into the couch he was sitting on. "What makes you think something is going on? I think you’re just being paranoid."

"Because, it's _very_ obvious," Steve pointed out, moving closer to him.

Bucky just kept looking up at him. “No, I don’t _think _so.”

Steve sat up and took a deep breath, thinking about how to approach the situation. “You don’t go to your spin class anymore with Wanda. You don't have lunch at work with her anymore either. She was like your best friend at work or something? You've been so miserable lately. We had your favorite fried rice the other day and you didn't even finish half of it. You also haven’t talked about how your visit with your parents went. _I know_ something's wrong with you."

Bucky didn’t reply and instead just let out a breath.

“Sam told me you don’t go out to lunch with them anymore. Is this related to this Wanda situation?” Steve asked him, already knowing the answer.

Bucky still didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to talk about whatever had been happening. He wanted Steve to drop the conversation.

Steve started to get a little frustrated because he just wanted to help his Omega. “I know things have been weird after what happened at the bar, but I feel like there’s things you aren’t telling me. Come on, baby.”

Bucky didn’t reply to that either because he _knows_ it’s true. They’d become even more distant lately because Wanda was still upset at him for being with Steve.

Steve reached over and grabbed Bucky’s phone out of his hand. “Baby, _talk_ to me.”

Bucky didn’t put up much of a fight and turned to face Steve. “What do you want me to say, Steve?”

“Tell me what’s wrong? Buck, I can’t help you if you don’t let me,” Steve pleaded.

Bucky ran his hands over his face and looked over at Steve. “I don’t need help.”

Steve sighed and came closer to him, putting an arm around him. “Bucky, I love you so _fucking _much. I want to help you and I can only do that if you let me.”

Bucky started getting frustrated with himself. “I just _don’t_ know what even happened.”

Steve reached up and wiped Bucky’s face with his hands. “Start from the beginning then.”

The Omega looked away from Steve and didn’t say anything for a moment. Bucky didn’t even know where to begin. When had this all spiraled down? He didn’t even know if he was being honest. This whole situation made him miserable to think about. He just wanted Wanda to relax about his relationship and his family to relax.

“I don’t know, honestly. She’s been ignoring me for the past few weeks. She was so angry at me about the bar thing and then my parents were being so bizarre when I went home,” Bucky chuckled, shaking his head.

Steve let his hand run gently through Bucky’s hair to keep him calm while he spoke. He wanted to know what was bothering his Omega but also didn’t want him to break down before he finished.

“I was obviously really upset because it had been my fault, you know. I chose not to tell her and that was on me. She came over after work and apologized, which I wasn’t expecting or felt like I deserved, I don’t know. I just wasn’t expecting her to come over and do that.”

Steve nodded and continued mess with Bucky’s hair that was still wet. “Then what happened?”

Bucky looked down and didn’t speak for a moment. “Then, she just tried to convince me not to date you because she was trying to save me from you. Which, I mean, I don’t know, I told her I could handle myself and she left after that. She told me that when I was ready to get over you, essentially, I could go find her and apologize. She hasn’t talked to me since then and I don’t _know_,” the Omega explained, closing his eyes.

“_Shh_, hey, it’s going to _fine_. Why didn’t you tell me before? You’ve been so fucking upset for the past few days and I’ve been trying to figure out what was bothering you.”

Bucky shook his head and leaned into Steve. “But it’s not fine, Steve. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to feel like I have to choose between either you or her. I don’t want her to feel like she has to protect me from anything. I can protect myself.”

“No, you’re right. You do not have to choose, it’s alright, Bucky. What happened at Thanksgiving with your family?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing out of the usual.”

“What happened, baby?”

“My parents just won’t let the past go and my sister isn’t much help,” Bucky sighed, shaking his head.

“Hey, it’s alright. You can tell me about what bothers you, that’s why I’m here. I care about you, Buck,” Steve said, pulling him into a side hug where they were sitting.

** **

** _*_ **

** _Steve_ **

Steve walked into the office, _anger _threatening to leave him at any moment. He knew he needed to calm down before he walked inside but he was _so livid._ He had begged Bucky call out of work today because his Omega was so distressed. He didn’t want his boyfriend to hurt and he hated thinking that someone could have _so much_ power over his Omega.

He passed by Peter without a second glance and made his way towards Wanda’s office. Bucky had begged him not to, but he just couldn’t resist. Steve did not want Wanda to think she could force Bucky into what _she _wanted. She needed to mind her own fucking business for starts. Steve also knew very well what Wanda was doing. She acted like she had to protect Bucky from everything and especially Steve. Bucky didn’t need saving from him. What made her think that? She just assumed things about him for no fucking reason and it was so aggravating.

Steve knocked on Wanda’s office door with more force than necessary. He was on a mission after all. A mission that most likely would cause his Omega to skin him alive.

“What, _Mr. Rogers_?” She practically growled, looking up from her desktop with annoyed eyes.

“Do me a favor, _Omega_. Next time, you or anyone, I mean anyone really, has a fucking problem with what’s going with Bucky and I or even thinks they know. Before any of you go around spreading shit about _me_ to him, just do me favor. Fucking shove, it back in your mouth and mind your own fucking business,” Steve growled back, letting his Alpha out to let her know he was fucking angry.

Steve stepped fully into her office and closed the door before anyone could hear them. Peter was the only person he had seen but he didn’t want to risk Carol being around.

Wanda chuckled before rolling her eyes. “You don’t intimate me, you’re the biggest idiot in a suit I’ve ever fucking met. I _know _why you’re mad and I don’t care. I told him to not mess around with you because whatever you’ve been telling him or promising him, I _know _you’re full of shit. Leave him alone, he’s a _good_ person and he deserves an Alpha who’s going to care of him. Not some fucking STD ridden Alpha whose head is stuck so far up his ass, he can’t even remember how to treat people he so _claims_ be interested in!”

Steve looked at her with an aggravated expression like _she_ was wasting his time. “I know very well that you know what happened between Sheryl and I because you all gossip like you have nothing better to do. So, ask yourself _this_, Omega,” Steve taunted her, “If I didn’t care about what Peggy said to me, or even after what Peggy’s sister Sheryl or whoever she was said to me, If I didn’t care what my fucking bosses Tony and Carol said to me, why the _fucking hell _would I care about what you’re saying about me! At Loki’s show or even here. It just doesn’t genuinely make any Goddamn sense.”

Wanda got up from her chair and walked over to him. She smacked Steve across the chest over and over. “You _fucking _asshole! I know you are going to hurt him; I know it! Do me a fucking favor and stay _away_ from him! You don’t deserve anyone like him or even close_. You don’t deserve him!_ He just thinks you’re promising him the moon and stars, but I know better. I’ve seen who you are and how you are. I told him to stay away from you because I want to protect him from an evil jerk like you, but I know you’re still going to find a way to hurt him!”

Steve moved away from her. “You don’t know anything _about_ me!”

“Why are you messing with him! Out of everyone, just leave him alone,” Wanda sneered.

Steve chuckled. “You’re so concerned with me hurting him, but what about you? He’s been so upset for the past few days because his _best friend_ has been ignoring him. Think about that. I love him, what the fuck do you know about that? From the looks of it, clearly nothing.”

Wanda’s eye makeup began to run down her face. “You’re such a fucking asshole, you don’t know anything. I’m trying to help him. You don’t love him, you’re just messing with him.”

Steve looked down at her. “Because you know so much more, right?”

Wanda scoffed. “_You _don’t know anything about Bucky and I.”

“Just fucking talk to him. You claim to be such good friends with him and shit. So, act like it. He told me not to come talk to you but it’s eating _me_ on the inside to see him upset. Just because you’re scared of Peggy. _Fuck Peggy_. Who gives a shit? Is your pride really above his feelings? He’s so fucking upset and it kills me to see him like that!” Steve roared.

Wanda didn’t say anything and grabbed a tissue to clean the running mascara on her face. “I don’t care about _you_. Get the fuck out of my office. You don’t know shit about me.”

“You’re insufferable. Just fucking talk to him,” Steve groaned with heavy frustration in his voice.

“What do you want from him? What is it that you’re trying to get? Is he another trophy to brag to your elaborate rich friends? Leave him alone!” She demanded, ignoring what he was saying.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, honestly. This isn’t about you and me. This is about Bucky so get your head out of your ass and stop being so selfish,” Steve laughed with no humor in his voice.

“Just leave him the fuck alone,” Wanda protested, putting her hands on her hips.

“See, I have this theory about you, _Wanda_. You have this necessity in your mind that you have to be Bucky’s protector. I just don’t understand why the fuck you think that. He isn’t made of glass or stupid! Why do you think that? Why Wanda? You know, something? Since he and I have been dating, yeah roll your fucking eyes at that, I don’t give a shit. Since, we’ve been together he’s told me so many damn times that he hates, just _fucking _hates when his mom and sister treat him like he needs protection from the world. So, why the fuck do you think he needs it from you?”

Wanda shook her head. “And I’m just supposed to believe you? Get _out _of my office, I’m not going to ask you again.”

Steve let out a dry laugh. “What do I have to lose? Contrary to whatever you think, yes, I do really love him. I don’t give a shit what you believe, if I’m being quite honest.”

“I don’t want him to have problems at work or in general because of _you_. Just because you’re trying to _woo_ him or whatever you think you’re doing.”

“He doesn’t need you to protect him! Did you not listen to anything I just told you?” Steve sneered.

“Oh, cause he, has you? What a relief,” Wanda rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, _he does_ and right now I’m protecting from his someone he thought was his friend who’s been treating him a total fucking piece of shit!”

Wanda didn’t say anything about that and sat back down at her desk with a beaten expression like the realization was finally hitting her.

“Just talk to him, I don’t really like you but if this helps _him_, I will be civil with you,” Steve said with strong hesitation in his voice.

Wanda looked up at him and crossed her arms.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry cause _no_, I’m not. You don’t deserve an apology for hurting _my Omega’s feelings_ and making him feel like shit while he’s been trying to make things work. I don’t care about your feelings so go _fuck_ yourself,” he told her before going over to the door to leave.

“Just for the record, he _begged_ me to not say anything because even after everything you’ve been saying and doing, he’s trying too hard to spare _your_ feelings. Yet, you’re one of the worst fucking people he could know right now,” Steve spat before slamming the door closed.

*

Steve was not surprised when Tony came walking into his office with a murderous expression. He didn’t care honestly. He was not surprised that Wanda had gone and ratted him out. He didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care because this was about his Omega and he was tired of hiding it. It was about time he told Tony anyway.

“Hey, so first of all, you’re an _asshole_. Second of all, what the hell, Steve?” Tony demanded, putting his arms up.

“Listen, sit down, let me explain, Tony,” Steve defended himself.

“Oh, you’re going to explain? _Great, _let me hear it!” Tony sarcastically replied, shaking his head.

“Yes, I’m going to fucking explain, relax, Tony.”

“Excellent because you know what? That was my next move, to relax while you’re causing _high school drama_ in my fucking law firm!” Tony snapped.

Steve stood up from his seat and put his hands on his desk. “Tony, let me explain, please.”

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “You get a _minute_ to explain why you seem to love to argue with every assistant here and taking me away from _my_ work.”

Steve looked down at his desk for a moment to compose himself. He was feeling the day get to him and it wasn’t even lunchtime yet. “I’m _dating_ James. He’s Scott’s assistant. It wasn’t anything intentional or anything. We just connected and we’re together. It’s that simple and the only reason I got into that _lovely _screaming match with Wanda is because she was creating unnecessary drama about it since she doesn’t like it. That’s it, plain and simple. James is my Omega and I wasn’t about to let it go, it’s not in my fucking nature. But I will admit, I shouldn’t have engaged but I couldn’t help myself.”

Tony thought about it for a second before walking closer to Steve’s desk. “Listen to me, Steve Rogers. You’re one of my _best_ attorneys, you hear me? I don’t want you to leave this fucking firm. You bring in so much money and you’re amazing at this job. But I can’t save _you_ from Natasha and Carol and you know that. So, make sure that James is worth it before risking your fucking job here for him. I can’t keep sticking up for you after all this shit you’re pulling around here.”

Steve nodded before Tony could finish talking. “He’s worth it, I promise. I wouldn’t exactly be risking _this job_ if he wasn’t.”

“Okay good, follow me, _right now_,” Tony demanded, pointing towards the door.

Steve swallowed his pride and followed Tony. They walked past Wanda’s office who had the same smug expression that Peggy had worn after her disagreement with Steve. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make her eat her words, but he didn’t want to piss Tony off even more.

They walked into Carol’s office who was already printing a document when they walked inside. Tony shut the door behind him so that nosey ears wouldn’t listen in.

“Sit,” Tony ordered, pointing at the chair in Carol’s office.

Steve sighed and took a seat. This was exactly like last time with Carol glaring at him from her desk. She already didn’t like him in the slightest. Steve imagined that if he ever did get fired, Carol would gladly deliver the news to him.

“He’s going to do the relationship disclosing form between coworkers and will sign saying that he and James _will_ not bring this _commotion_ into work anymore,” Tony told Carol, daring Steve to challenge him.

“I’m emailing James his right now and yours is right here, sign it,” Carol commanded, sliding the form over to him.

“You either sign the form or we _fire_ James and Wanda. I don’t fucking care because this is getting ridiculous,” Tony shook his head.

“I’ll sign the form, _relax_,” Steve reassured him, taking the paper and signing it.

“You sure he’s worth it?” Tony questioned Steve.

“Yes, I love him. He’s more than worth it,” Steve told them, calming down.

“Steve, no more of this. _I’m serious_, I really don’t care if you’re dating him but keep all this mess out of here. Carol, send Wanda into my office immediately and Steve follow me,” Tony demanded before heading out.

*

Steve was sitting in the chair across from Tony’s massive desk waiting on Wanda. Everything was fine between the two Alphas now. They were friends and as much as Steve hated to admit it, he knew Tony wouldn’t fire him. He would do almost anything to save Steve.

“So, what makes this one different? Compared to your past, what would you call them, _adventures_?” Tony asked him, waving the last part of off with his hand.

“He just is, I really don’t know. I love him and I’m going to introduce him to my parents this Christmas,” Steve smiled, thinking about Bucky.

“Damn? That serious. I can’t believe that’s what’s coming out of your mouth,” Tony laughed, flipping through a folder.

Wanda knocked on the door before walking inside. She glared at Steve before taking the seat beside him. “Yes, sir?”

Tony looked between them. “Come in and sit, Maximoff”

Wanda walked in and sat down. She looked tense and uncomfortable.

Tony pointed at both of them.” This _drama_ between you two has to stop. I’ve had more than enough of this. This doesn’t come into work anymore or so help me, I’m sending somebody packing.”

Wanda huffed. “He brought this in first by dating someone at work which I thought was against policy.”

“_Okay_, and it’s none of your fucking business,” Steve shot back.

“_Enough_,” Tony ordered, slamming his hands down on his desk. “Now, listen to me. Am I clear about this? Or what seems to be the obvious solution is to fire James?”

Steve and Wanda both looked at each other and knew that was the last thing they needed right now. They both shook their head.

*

Steve treaded lightly as he walked in the door of his condo. He hadn’t spoken to Bucky since he’d left for work, so he didn’t know what to expect. He also didn’t know if Bucky knew that the Alpha had confronted Wanda against his wishes.

Steve had stayed after hours to get some work done just to let the situation cool down. He’d picked up some dinner for them on his way home.

He walked in and saw Bucky laying on the couch watching a movie. He went into the kitchen to put the takeout bags down before heading over to the living room.

“Bucky?” Steve tested the waters, walking into the living room.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky smiled at him.

“You’re not mad?” Steve asked him, sitting down beside him.

Bucky was under the blanket and shot Steve a puzzled look. “Can’t be upset when you just want to help me, you know. I’ve been thinking about that. Besides, I’ve just been taking it easy.”

Steve leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. “I was a little afraid to come up here, if I’m being honest.”

Bucky let out a soft laugh and rested his head on Steve’s thigh. “I like the idea of you being afraid of me. _Steve Rogers,_ an attorney who’s ruthless but who’s afraid of his Omega boyfriend.”

Steve shook his head and looked down at his boyfriend. “Oh, yeah, little Omega? _Laugh_ it up.”

“I got this weird email from Carol, today. It gives me this weird suspicion that something happened at work,” Bucky pointed out, his blue eyes piercing up at Steve.

“Oh, come on, I know you know,” Steve sighed, looking down at Bucky.

“I realized it when you didn’t come home two hours ago,” Bucky specified, letting out a chuckle.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were going to be upset. I kind of figured I fucked up if I’m being honest,” Steve shrugged.

“I’m not upset. I should’ve known you were going to go up to her. It’s alright, I’m not going to ask what happened,” Bucky reassured him.

“Do you still want to go out today? I brought dinner,” Steve asked him, changing the subject.

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Bucky smiled, sitting up.

“I love you so much, Buck, you know that,” Steve told him, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.

Bucky smiled against his lips. “_Yeah?_ I love you too.”

“I’m sorry about today but I just wanted to help, even if it’s a cheap excuse. I brought Mexican food if that helps my case,” Steve smiled, gesturing to the takeout in the kitchen.

“Only thing that would help would be some gelato after the movie,” Bucky stated, giving Steve a soft smile.

“I can make gelato happen, babe,” Steve laughed, helping Bucky stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to do something different for the families. I feel like its always the alpha that has the mean family and the omega has a nice family so i decided to try this. hopefully Bucky's family drama was a little relatable with the holidays near. sweet and sour moments ahead. Let me know your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Christmas party. Let me know what you think! Sorry, this took so long, it's been a crazy month. I graduated college and that was a whole ordeal and I also waited until the law firm I work for had their Christmas party for ideas.

Bucky rolled over in bed, his eyes blinking open to the bright morning light coming from the windows. He pulled the covers up to cover himself from where he had probably pushed them down when he was asleep. He looked over and saw that Steve was facing the other way, still dead asleep.

Bucky scooted towards Steve, a mischievous smile on playing on his face. He let his hands fly forward, gently scraping down Steve’s bareback. He was enjoying the feeling of the Alpha’s skin under his fingers. He had been _missing _Steve who had just gotten back. He was enjoying waking up to him. He had planned to be awake when Steve arrived the night before, but he had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

He smiled when he heard Steve begin to groan and wake up from Bucky’s hand movements. Bucky knew he was being a little annoying, but he couldn’t help it, he had been missing him for a few days.

“_Baby_, what are you doing?” Steve groaned, running a hand over his face to wake himself up.

When Bucky didn’t reply, Steve twisted around to face the Omega, turning to lay on his back.

Bucky was snuggled under the covers with wild morning hair that was all over his forehead and pillow. He was still flushed pink from his sleep and was looking over at Steve with a massive smile.

“Good morning, I missed you,” Bucky beamed, his hand reaching out to scratch Steve’s beard.

“You’re in a very good mood,” Steve teased, his voice still heavy from sleep.

“I’m just really happy you’re back,” Bucky admitted, biting his bottom lip to contain his smile.

Steve had arrived late the night from an out of town trip and Bucky had already been asleep. He had tried to stay up, but sleep had defeated him too quickly for his liking. Steve had considered waking Bucky up like he did sometimes when he got back but it had been a long night. He had been exhausted and he didn’t want to project his frustration onto Bucky who had been dead asleep.

“Yeah? I missed you like crazy,” Steve spoke, his hand running through Bucky’s crazy morning hair trying to smooth it down.

Bucky was all sweet and soft in the morning, enjoying the touch and attention he was receiving

Bucky leaned into the touch and closed his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, well like I said, I really missed you too. I’m really happy you’re back.”

Steve sat up a bit, letting his hand travel down from Bucky’s hair to the side of his face and down to his shoulder. He let his hand run over his side and squeeze Bucky’s skin that was exposed since he wasn’t wearing a shirt, much to Steve’s enjoyment. His hand ran down from Bucky’s shoulder down his side, letting it rest thereafter giving him a firm squeeze.

Steve suddenly moved and leaned on his side, so he was hovering slightly over Bucky. He ducked his head down so he could rub his nose against Bucky’s, enjoying the delighted noise that came from the Omega. He allowed himself to breathe in Bucky’s smell and for the first time in a few days, just relax and enjoy the moment. He let his hand run down from Bucky’s side, giving his ass a firm squeeze through his boxers before it ran down and grabbed his thigh in a death drip.

Steve brought his lips down to meet Bucky’s, meeting his boyfriend in a _sweet_ morning kiss that he was trying to pour all his love into. He knew they both had morning breath but neither seemed to care at that moment. He could sense Bucky’s anticipation as soon as the Omega met his lips in a hungry manner.

Steve readjusted so that he could rest a knee between Bucky’s legs, his hand still firm on the Omega’s thigh, hoisting it up slightly. He felt his lips begin to tug into a smile when Bucky’s arms began to wrap around Steve’s neck, pulling him down further.

Steve let his hand run back up Bucky’s side, letting it roam on his boyfriend’s stomach and giving his side a gentle grip. His mouth was still on Bucky’s, letting his tongue invade the Omega’s mouth with demanding kisses.

He could feel Bucky’s hands in his hair, giving it strong tugs. He could die right here and be the happiest man alive if it meant he could lie in Bucky’s _soft_ embrace.

“Aren’t you just so _demanding_, today?” Steve teased, biting down on Bucky’s bottom lip.

Bucky let out a whine and looked up at Steve with playful eyes, “I fell asleep last night waiting for you.”

Steve let out a chuckle and leaned back down, his beard scratching against Bucky’s cheek. “I figured that one out when I saw you basically naked on the bed, little Omega.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek, “well, my plan clearly failed cause I fell asleep.”

“Yeah, did it? _Lay _back down for me, baby,” Steve demanded, sitting back up.

Bucky didn’t protest and let his head fall back further onto the pillows, watching Steve from where he laid.

Steve gave him an intense look, his mouth reaching down to place a kiss on Bucky’s lips. He placed another kiss on Bucky’s chin, beginning to make his way down. He let his tongue lick the Omega’s neck for a moment, enjoying the gasps that Bucky would make. He found a little spot on the side of Bucky’s neck where he began to suck on, letting his tongue coat it in his saliva after a minute.

His hands reached up, entangling his fingers with Bucky’s, sliding their hands up above Bucky’s head. He let his beard scrape against Bucky’s face, looking up again to meet his eyes.

“Look at you, you’re such a _sweet boy_, always so patient,” he praised, his head once again sliding down.

Steve let his head rest on Bucky’s chest, his tongue licking down the middle, making a mess. He finally moved over, letting his mouth engulf Bucky’s left nipple. He wrapped his lips around it and began to suck. He loved the gasps that Bucky would give him when he gently bit down on it. His tongue swirling around it and causing Bucky to begin to thrash lightly on the bed from pure frustration.

Steve moved his head over to Bucky’s other nipple, giving it the same attention. This time, he grabbed onto the nipple he’d just been sucking on and twisted with his fingers, letting Bucky feel the stimulation in both nipples.

He let himself suck and tongue on the other nipple for a moment before he took his mouth off of it, leaving a trail of saliva.

He could feel Bucky’s hardon through the black boxers the Omega was wearing. He knew how much Bucky missed him and he wanted to show his appreciation and how much he _fucking _loved him.

He began to feel Bucky beginning to try to grind against him from where he had him pinned. Steve brought his hands down to Bucky’s hips, pulling him down just a bit more. He let his fingers dig into the boxer’s waistband, pulling it down past his thighs. He watched Bucky’s erection spring up, lightly hitting against his stomach. Bucky was already hard, and he was beginning to drip a little bit.

“_Aw_, look at you, my beautiful little Omega,” Steve admired, his hand coming over to wrap around Bucky’s erection, beginning to jerk him off at a slow speed.

“You like all the attention I give you? You miss me when I’m away from you?” Steve demanded, running his thumb over Bucky’s tip.

“_Yes_,” Bucky confessed, his breathing beginning to pick up and his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Steve moved his head down, stopping when he was eye level with Bucky’s erection.

“_All mine_,” he growled.

His other hand pressed Bucky’s thigh to his face where he began to gently bite at it and nuzzle it. He let his nose run from the thigh to Bucky’s groin, leaving little kisses on the path.

Steve let his tongue slowly begin to lick up and down Bucky’s erection, placing a hand on Bucky’s thigh to keep him still.

He let his tongue lick all over, coming up to begin gently sucking on the tip. He let himself barely take in any of it in his mouth, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Bucky.

“Please, please Alpha,” Bucky began to beg, already having a hard time catching his breath.

Steve began to take more in, slowly but surely letting himself go down until he had almost all of Bucky’s erection in his mouth. He started to bob his head at an aggressive rate, enjoying the hands that were coming into his hair to tug with an aggressive force. He let himself stop for a moment when he had almost immersed most of it in his mouth in one go. He felt his own hardon begin to throb when the protest began to leave Bucky’s mouth, beginning him to move again, clearly not happy with the situation.

He began to move and let his tongue whirl around it. He brought himself up again to meet Bucky’s face that was now flushed red from their little session.

“_Steve_,” Bucky began to pant, his eyes trying to focus.

“What, baby?” Steve taunted him, his hand reaching down to finish jerking Bucky off.

“Come on, baby, be good for me. I know you want too, you’re always so good,” Steve praised, his hand jerking him off at a slow pace.

He watched Bucky’s face while he finished him off, enjoying the red that now tainted Bucky’s features.

“I love you _so_ much, just fucking look at you. I haven’t even fucked you and you’re already crying for me. _Fuck_, I fucking love you, so much,” Steve professed, his other hand coming up to cup Bucky’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Bucky smiled, his own hands making their way towards Steve’s boxers.

“No need for that, baby, today is all about you,” Steve expressed him, reaching down to consume Bucky’s mouth into another wet kiss.

*

“I’m going to get really drunk and eat a fuck ton of food,” Steve announced in the car, looking over at Bucky with a cheeky smile.

They were headed to the law firm’s Christmas party that was being held at a fancy restaurant downtown. Steve was looking exceptionally sexy that night, wearing a black suit. He had his hair pushed back and he had trimmed his bread. The man looked delicious if Bucky was being honest.

“You say that as if I’m supposed to be surprised,” Bucky snickered, reaching his hand over to lightly smack Steve’s arm.

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

“Brat,” Steve sighed, keeping Bucky’s hand in his grip.

Bucky leaned back into his seat with a massive grin on his face. He was wearing fitted black dress pants with a dark blue sweater. He felt extremely underdressed after he had seen what Steve was wearing after the Alpha had picked him up. The party was going to consist of their coworkers and a few of the partners’ acquaintances, personal friends, and family. Bucky was beginning to feel the nerves get to him. Steve had reassured him that everything was going to be okay and the atmosphere would be enjoyable.

Bucky was also nervous about seeing Wanda outside of the office. They still hadn’t spoken since their argument in Bucky’s apartment. He didn’t want to be the one to break and apologize at first, but now, she was the one avoiding him like the plague when he decided he was ready to talk to her. He didn’t know what else to do but not think about it, especially not at work. He felt like everyone at work was secretly talking about him and Steve, but that might have been his nerves.

Bucky looked over when he felt Steve squeeze his hand. Steve gave him a quick glance before he looked back at the road.

“I can see your face, stop worrying, babe,” Steve tried to comfort him.

“I am not worrying,” Bucky defended himself, rolling his eyes at Steve.

“Bucky, I know you,” Steve pestered, shaking his head.

“_Fine_, I’m nervous about seeing Wanda tonight, that’s all,” Bucky huffed, looking out the window in slight irritation.

“Tonight is not about worrying about stupid people, it’s about enjoying the night,” Steve reassured him.

Bucky huffed and looked over at Steve with an annoyed expression.

“We are going to have fun,” Steve glanced over at him with a smile.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky mumbled.

*

Bucky and Steve arrived at the restaurant after a few minutes and left the car with the valet driver. Bucky tried to calm his nerves as they walked back towards the event room. He kept seeing people out of the corner of his eye that all happened to look like Wanda. He knew he was being so freaking dramatic but he couldn’t relax.

The room was pretty spacious with the tables set up to one side and a small dance floor on the other side with a DJ. Bucky could already see most of his coworkers there with their families and friends. He could see a lot of elaborate rich people he didn’t recognize that he assumed to be most of Tony’s friends or Natasha’s.

Bucky followed Steve to an open table where Sam was already sitting. The closer they got to the table they could see another outline of a person. When the lights hit the table, Bucky could see Thor sitting beside Sam.

“It’s about time you two finally arrived!” Sam greeted, motioning to the free chairs at their table.

“Thor’s your date? I’m surprised you have any game these days,” Steve teased, sitting down and laughing.

“I was promised free drinks and fancy food, of course, I’m his date,” Thor jokingly defended himself, picking up a bread roll to eat.

“We are having a good time tonight, I don’t want to hear any of that _I’m not drinking_ bullshit,” Steve declared, flagging down a server.

“How do you put up with him?” Sam asked Bucky and rolled his eyes at Steve but didn’t protest to Steve’s drink order.

“It’s something I often wonder,” Bucky laughed, feeling a little taken back at how fast they were served waters and appetizers.

“Have you guys seen Tony yet?” Steve questioned, looking around the room for the other Alpha.

Sam shook his head, “hell no, that man doesn’t get here until we’re all one drink away from puking.”

“So, I ordered some gin and tonics. I promise you’ll love it,” Steve smiled at Bucky, leaning down to speak in his ear.

Bucky looked around and tried to see where everyone was sitting. He could see Wanda and Vision sitting with Peggy and a man he didn’t recognize. He wanted to go over and say something, but he knew Wanda didn’t want to talk to him. He could see Peggy looking over at him and Steve with suspicious eyes, but Bucky tried to pretend he was imagining it.

Bucky was brought out of his thoughts when Sam slammed his hands down on the table. He looked over at him while he began to distribute the drinks that had just arrived. 

“This has been a great year and hopefully next year, you’ll kick even more attorney ass, Steven fucking Rogers!” Sam announced, holding up his drink for a cheer.

Steve laughed and held up his drink, clinking it with Sam. “I couldn’t do it without you, buddy. Can’t live with you but sadly, I can’t live _without_ you.”

“Look at these two, are you sure Sam’s not the one dating Steve?” Thor laughed, looking over at Bucky with an amused expression.

Bucky gave him a little smile and shook his head.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine, stop worrying so much, babe,” Steve leaned down to whisper into Bucky’s ear, sensing his boyfriend’s nerves.

“I’m okay,” Bucky reassured him, reaching down to take a sip of his drink.

“So, Steve, what’s the plan for next year? What’s your future goal for next year?” Thor asked Steve.

The server came back and dropped off a fresh round of drinks, setting down more finger foods while they waited for the main course.

“Next year? Fuck, I don’t know, I’m pretty content where I am right now,” Steve shrugged, looking over at Bucky with a massive grin and endearing eyes.

“Did you see that, Sam? I can’t believe my damn eyes. Look at him, getting soft on us!” Thor teased, letting out a laugh.

“Last year Steve wouldn’t believe this for a second. I feel like I need to make sure hell isn’t freezing over,” Sam snorted, picking up a new drink.

“Yeah, laugh all you want, fuckers,” Steve rolled his eyes, setting his hand on the back of Bucky’s chair.

Bucky felt himself relax and his cheeks turn a little red at their mindless teasing.

“Bucky, dude, you gotta tell us, how did _Steve_ swoop you off your feet? We’re dying to know. The last thing the man’s known for is his charm,” Sam chuckled.

“See, Sam, Loki, and I have been talking about this and we just can’t wrap our minds around it,” Thor pointed out, laughing at Steve’s aggravated face.

“Well, he was not romantic at first. He tormented me at work in the beginning,” Bucky teased, smiling at Steve.

“Sounds like typical Steve,” Sam agreed.

“Classic prince in shining armor,” Thor nodded.

“Then we went on this business trip and we went out and I woke up in his bed,” Bucky concluded, letting out a small laugh.

“This is exclusive Hallmark material right here. Has a director picked this up yet?” Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Steve picked up bread strips and began chucking them at his friend, “you’re awfully annoying, tonight.”

*

Bucky felt himself begin to relax after his fourth drink and finishing their main entrée. The food had been amazing and honestly, some of the best food he’d ever had. They were watching Tony set up the dirty Santa game they were about to play.

“Are the prizes as good as I’ve been hearing?” Bucky asked the table, resting his face on his hands that were on the top of his chair.

“Ugh, yeah! Last year I stole an iPad from Peggy,” Sam smiled.

“And you lived to tell the tale?” Bucky chuckled.

“She was so fucking pissed. I swapped some lame Christmas socks for it,” Sam told him.

“She started going off about how the whole game is rigged,” Steve laughed.

“She never let me live it down until months later, holy shit. But, I would do it again if it meant I got something good,” Sam admitted.

“Your attention please,” Tony began to speak into the microphone, twirling the cord in his free hand.

Tony was standing near the DJ booth and motioning to the table that Pepper had just helped set up with presents. 

“It is time for our annual Dirty Santa game! I know how much you all love me and this game. Some of these gifts will make your night and others will probably suck ass, but isn’t that just like life? You win some and you lose some, so deal with it,” Tony announced, laughing.

“Pepper is going to pass out envelopes out to the employees with specific numbers, so everyone go ahead and open yours up when you get them,” Tony instructed, looking over at everyone.

Bucky grabbed one of the envelopes that Pepper had placed on their table. 

“Even numbers get the ice cream coupons and tough luck! Odd numbers come on up for the game,” Tony explained, motioning for people to stand up.

Bucky looked over when Steve flashed him his _12_ with a playful frown on his handsome face.

“Guess we’re getting ice cream this weekend, babe,” Steve chuckled, crumbling the envelope and playfully throwing it at Bucky.

“Hey, I love ice cream,” Bucky defended, opening his own envelope.

“Oh, God, are we even surprised? Tony’s such a dick with presents. He either gets really fucking decent gifts or he gets terrible stuff like those ice cream coupons. There’s no winning with him,” Sam snickered, crossing his arms.

“Last year, some people got iPads and sweet gift cards, well the winners. Everyone else got packs of gum and a box of tissues. The man is cruel,” Steve shook his head, clicking his tongue.

Bucky was surprised to see that he’d received a _3_. He did not want to go up and play this silly game, especially not in front of Wanda. He would rather go hide in the bathroom if Bucky was being quite honest.

“Oh, Buck! Get up there and quit looking like a deer caught in headlights!” Thor tried to hype him up.

“Oh, no, I can’t. Sam, switch with me,” Bucky pleaded, sticking his envelope out to his friend.

Sam sucked in a breath and held up his own number _9_.

“Ah, both of you get to play, come on, go! Go get some cool prizes and stop acting like the world is ending!” Steve laughed, gesturing to his boyfriend.

Bucky stood up reluctantly and followed Sam towards the prize table. He could already see Wanda, Brock, and Peter near the table laughing among themselves. He tried to mask his emotions and not let his nerves ruin the party. He would be a good sport and not ruin this for the rest of them.

Tony let out a groan and focused his eyes on Sam and Bucky. “Come on, we’re not getting_ any_ younger here, guys. Hurry along now, don’t keep your amazing boss waiting.”

Bucky and Sam finally reached the table and went to stand beside Peter who looked way too excited to play Tony’s evil game.

“Alright, so! In case someone here doesn’t know how to play, this is very simple. You all get to open a present and everyone gets to steal it once and the person who got the lowest number gets the final steal. There will be some sore losers and that’s fine, that’s just how it goes sometimes. So, Sam, you are number 9, you get the first pick,” Tony told them, gesturing towards the prize table.

Sam went over to the table and selected the biggest and brightest wrapped box on the table. He shot the crowd that screamed for him not to go for the biggest present an eye roll and stuck his tongue out. The present was nicely wrapped with a massive box on top.

Sam destroyed the wrapping in a few movements and opened the box. His face went from excited to an annoyed smile. He shook his head as he lifted the big container of chocolate covered popcorn with caramel drizzle.

“I have a feeling you put this in the biggest present to deceive me,” Sam playfully accused Tony.

Tony crossed his arms and let his face break into a cheeky grin, “well, maybe, I don’t know. It was also placed there for the most impatient person that works at my law firm. Guilty as charged.”

“You all hear that? _His_ law firm,” Natasha bellowed out from her table, taking another sip of her long island.

“We’re having fun tonight, Romanoff,” Tony shot back, pointing at her.

Brock was the second to choose, reaching for a small box wrapped in red paper. He carefully opened the present and held up a box of AirPods for the crowd to see.

“Oh, well, fuck, I’m stealing. Thank you very much, Brock,” Sam smirked, swapping his popcorn with an unwilling Brock.

“The only loser from your impatience is me, tonight,” Brock sighed, looking down at his gourmet popcorn.

Peter went next and chose a medium-sized glittery gift bag. Peter looked into the bag and looked up with a bit of fear in his face over at Brock.

Brock looked ready to pounce at whatever Peter was about to pull out of his present.

“Ah, no! This isn’t fair, Mr. Stark! I don’t want to open it because Brock is going to steal it,” Peter groaned, his hand still deep in the bag.

“Just open it, Peter. This game isn’t supposed to be fair, it’s Tony for crying out loud. He _wants_ you to suffer,” Sam scoffed. 

“Open the present!” Thor and Steve changed where they sat, their hands banging on the table. They were already buzzed and were enjoying their friend's dismay a little too much.

Peter reluctantly pulled out a Nintendo Switch that Brock almost automatically snatched out of his hand.

“Oh, you snooze, you lose, little Peter,” Brock tormented, handing his popcorn to Peter with a sarcastic grin.

“Okay, James, your turn. Think of this as your initiation,” Tony cackled, enjoying the suffering he was causing among his young employees.

“Jokes on you, Brock, I happen to actually love popcorn,” Peter stuck his tongue out, his hands gripping the container to his body.

Bucky read for one of the two presents that were left on the table. Both were small and placed in envelopes. There was not much distinction between them, so Bucky just grabbed one in a hurry when he heard the crowd begin to chant from their impatience.

“Open it up, James, don’t keep us in anticipation,” Tony insisted, grinning over at Pepper when she lightly shoved his shoulder.

Bucky opened the envelope and felt his face break into a silly smile. He held up the $1000 gift card and laughed when Peter snatched it out of his hand. He had had a feeling that Peter was going to grace him with the popcorn the moment Bucky opened his present.

“Oh, this is much better than a Nintendo Switch, don’t mind if I do,” Peter cried, handing his popcorn to Bucky.

“That’s fair, I won’t hold it against you,” Bucky smiled, looking down at the unwanted container of popcorn.

He looked over at the crowd where Steve shot him a double thumbs up with a sweet smile.

“So, we get to our last victim, my lovely Wanda. Are you ready to open the last present?” Tony questioned Wanda, handing her the last envelope with a devious smile.

Wanda rolled her eyes at Tony and tore open the paper. She looked over at Tony with raised eyebrows. “Tony, no way. You’re joking right now.”

“What is it?” Vision yelled out from his table, watching his fiancé play the game.

“Yeah! Don’t keep us waiting!” A drunk Clint and Steve shouted.

“It’s a Peloton bike! Holy shit, it’s a Peloton bike. You did not!” Wanda repeated in disbelief, holding up her envelope.

“Alright so, sweet young naïve James, which present will you be stealing now?” Tony asked Bucky, trying to make the game more dramatic.

Bucky looked between the three people for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted to steal.

“Oh, come on, steal the bike, I know you want it,” Wanda lightly teased, unsure of how to test the water between them in the hectic environment.

“I don’t know, Wanda. I know how much you’ve been wanting one of those,” Bucky admitted, biting the inside of his cheek.

Wanda shot him a nervous half-smile and motioned towards the Nintendo Switch.

Brock was a constant nuisance in the office that Bucky didn’t feel as bad stealing the present away. He reached over with a smile and swapped his present for Brock’s, gladly handing off the popcorn.

“James, you’re really going to do me like that? It’s Christmas,” Brock shook his head, handing over the present.

“Enjoy your popcorn,” Bucky teased, biting back a smile.

Bucky would never admit it but there was a bit of satisfaction from one-upping Brock.

“Wanda, are you stealing or keeping your present?” Tony asked her, already knowing her answer.

“Oh, no! I am definitely keeping this,” Wanda smiled, looking down at the envelope in her hands again.

“You just have to go to the store and redeem it. I didn’t think it would be practical to bring the box in here and have one of you lug it home from downtown Boston,” Tony said, shrugging while taking a big sip of his drink.

“Thanks for not stealing my bike, B,” Wanda told Bucky, looking over at him.

“You were probably going to steal it back either way,” Bucky jokingly accused.

“That’s probably true, I really wanted one,” Wanda confessed, bumping his shoulder.

“Are you having a good time?” He asked her, looking over at her with cautious eyes.

“I am now,” she smiled.

*

(Little Saint Nick by The Beach Boys // Wonderful Christmastime by Paul McCartney // Jingle Bell Rock by Daryl Hall & John Oates // Last Christmas by Ariana Grande)

Bucky followed Wanda over to the open bar that was located towards the back of the room. Wanda seemed to be accepting of Bucky’s offering of friendship. He was so happy to feel the tension that had built between them begin to melt away. He could see Peggy giving them glances as well as Steve who had skeptical eyes.

“Is Peggy trying to pry gossip out of you concerning Steve and I?” Bucky asked Wanda.

Wanda huffed and rolled her eyes. “God, she’s the absolute worst. I feel bad for leaving Vision to her clutches but I’m happy things are better between us.”

“I missed this, I missed you,” Bucky admitted.

“Peggy smells something fishy between you and Steve but she can figure it out herself. I’m not saying shit,” Wanda laughed.

Bucky got his drink and went back to his table with his prize. He held it up for the group to see and felt his smile spread across his face at their cheering.

“Look at you! You got a prize,” Steve smiled, reaching for the Nintendo Switch that Bucky was handing him.

“I stole it from Brock, fair and square,” Bucky told them, holding his hands up.

“Fuck yeah!” Sam laughed.

Bucky sat down and looked over at Steve when he felt the Alpha touch his leg.

“Everything alright between you and Wanda?” He asked with a concerned tone.

Bucky nodded, “I think that we’re okay now.”

A few drinks later Bucky felt himself begin to relax. The rest of the table was already gone and Sam along with his _date_ had gone to hit the dancefloor.

“Is that Natasha, our boss, dancing with Thor?” Bucky asked.

Steve put his arm around Bucky in the source of the moment and looked over at the dancefloor. “Oh, shit, yeah I think it is. I would have never imagined that.”

Thor was leading Natasha in what looked like the most intense dance of their lives. Bucky could see Clint and his wife dancing alongside Scott and his wife. They looked like they were having fun. It was such a strange feeling to see people who constantly looked stressed at work let loose.

“I didn’t think that Clint knew how to have fun or even dance,” Bucky joked.

“Does he ever, my sweet Omega?” Steve laughed, leaning over towards Bucky.

Suddenly, hands were placed behind his chair and someone was beside his ear.

“You party poopers! We are going to do dance,” Wanda announced, looking between them with a tired-looking Vision behind her.

“My man, why are you still sober?” Steve asked Vision, holding his hand to greet the other Alpha.

“Hey, bud, what’s new? I’m this fireball’s DD tonight because I have work tomorrow,” Vision explained, looking over at Wanda with an endearing smile.

“Well, that is no fun,” Steve shook his head.

“Guys come on! We are going to go dancing. Look, even Tony is out there getting down and you’re telling me we’re about to miss this opportunity?” Wanda shook her head, urging Bucky to stand up.

“Ugh, Wanda. Go dance with Peggy,” Bucky told her, getting up and pulling Steve with him.

“She is lame and won’t dance, so let’s go, both of you,” Wanda giggled, looping her arm around Bucky’s arm.

Steve and Vision followed them out onto the dancefloor both exchanging small conversation. Bucky could see Peggy looking over at them for a moment. He decided that for the rest of the night, he was going to block that from his mind. He was going to enjoy the night with Wanda and dance. He was having fun, and nothing was going to discourage him.

He felt himself break into a fit of laughter at Wanda’s silly dance moves. She was letting loose and trying to enjoy the night. Although she would never admit it, she was beyond glad that she and Bucky had made up over their stupid fighting. Peggy was a snake and she was impossible to put up with sometimes.

“Oh, this is my absolute fucking _jam_,” Tony cried out, motioning for the DJ to turn up the volume on the Ariana Grande song.

Tony was dancing with Pepper who was laughing at his dance moves that were mostly being influenced by his alcohol consumption.

“The man is insane,” Wanda commented, putting her arm around Bucky and leading them into another drunk dance.

Bucky felt Steve come up behind him after a moment. He felt Steve bring his lips down to Bucky’s ear.

“Baby, are you having a good time?” Steve asked him.

Bucky felt himself giggle when Steve’s beard began to tickle him. “I’m good, Stevie.”

“Hm, well, I’m glad. Can’t have you all upset, especially not tonight. I love you,” Steve spoke into his ear, letting his lips press a kiss onto Bucky’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Bucky turned to smile up at him.

Steve’s face was framed from the loose hair that no longer was staying in place. Bucky loved seeing Steve relaxed and having a good time. He was always so stressed out about work and walked around with so much weight on his shoulders. Bucky hated it.

He felt his cheeks burn red from the alcohol and Steve. The Alpha suddenly leaned down to catch Bucky’s mouth in a quick sweet kiss that made both of their heads spin the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry about the wait but everything has been crazy with working and the virus. I will definitely do better about finishing this story. I wanted to go ahead and post this while I work on the rest. I hope you're all doing well through these times.

“So, what is all _this_ I’m hearing about you not spending Christmas day with your family?” Bucky’s mother’s voice boomed through his office phone.

Bucky felt frustration come over him as he continued to type out the document he was working on.

He hated when his parents called him at work when he wasn’t answering his cellphone. He had told them again and again that if he wasn’t answering it was because he was at work.

“Mom, I told you not to call me on my work phone, just call me on my cellphone,” Bucky reminded her with heavy irritation in his voice.

“Well, it always seems to go to voicemail, so why would I do that, James?” She scoffed, trying her best to sound insulted.

His mom always felt the need that everyone in their family was under the obligation to drop everything for her, whenever and wherever. It was very much a Winifred Barnes personality trait.

“_Well, _that would mean I’m busy then,” Bucky mocked, trying to end the unnecessary call in case someone important called.

“Answer my question, James. Why did your sister tell me you’re not coming home for Christmas? I can tell family traditions mean nothing to you, now.”

Bucky wanted to kick himself. He was under the impression that his relationship with his sister was improving but this clearly proved that was a lie. They had been texting a few days ago and he had stupidly told her that he was going to leave after Christmas dinner. He wasn't surprised but more disappointed that his sister had told their mom about his plans. 

“I never said I wasn’t coming home, mom. What I said was that I’m going to head out after dinner on Christmas Eve, which will be fine. Grandma comes over that evening along with the rest of the family and the day after is us just lounging around. It’s not like I’ll be missing much,” he pointed out, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder. 

“So, what! We’re spending time together as a family and that’s all that matters, either way. What plans do you have that you can’t spend Christmas day with your mother who spent day after day with you in the ICU? Clearly, you don’t care about me or anything I’ve done for you anymore,” she retaliated, her annoyance beginning to show.

“I have plans,” Bucky casually replied, dodging around his mom’s guilt-tripping. 

If there was anything Bucky learned when he was growing up, it was to always diffuse or sidestep his mother’s anger by not feeding into it. She loved playing the victim and would use anything to get her way and make others feel like they were ganging up on her. He knew how to play her game by now.

Steve and his parents had invited Bucky to go stay with them at their vacation home in Jackson Hole and he wanted to go. It sounded a million times better than sitting around with his parents who were constantly scolding him even though he was an adult. He had never been skiing and he wanted to branch out of his comfort zone. He wanted to spend the holiday with people who _actually _wanted to be together. He wanted to be where there was no constant arguing over career choices or where he was living. 

“I’m happy to hear that other people are more important than your own mother who regularly worries about you, especially on Christmas,” she continued to self-pity. 

“Well, I’m actually bringing someone home for dinner so I clearly do care, mom,” Bucky began to test the waters and to sway the conversation away from her pity party.

Bucky’s mother was like a bomb with faulty wiring. Sometimes, it was hard to figure out her reaction to certain situations. There were times when she would surprise Bucky and not blow things out of proportion and there were also times when Bucky was tempted to never speak to her again.

He had decided to bring Steve home to meet his family after much deliberation. It was a decision he had been thinking about for some time because he knew his family too well. They could easily send Steve running with all their tendencies. Steve had reassured him that there was nothing he couldn’t handle. Steve was charismatic and he knew how to talk to people. Bucky, however, still wasn’t convinced this was the best idea. He was still on the edge of his seat over the decision of Steve joining them.

Their plan was to drive up to Maine for Christmas dinner with Bucky’s family and then, fly to Wyoming from there to meet Steve’s parents.

“Oh, someone?” She began to snicker with irritation.

“Yeah, someone I want you and dad to meet,” Bucky replied, trying to keep it simple and under control.

“Knowing you, I imagine the kind of person,” his mom began to say when someone started knocking on his office door.

“Mom, I have to go. I’ll see you in a few days and stop calling me at work,” Bucky ended the call before she had a chance to protest.

Steve opened the door with a cheeky smile on his face, “can I steal you for a quick lunch before I head out?”

“There is nothing I would love more,” Bucky smiled, stretching his arms over his head to relieve his stiffness.

“You seem a little off, what’s up?” Steve asked, closing the door once he had stepped inside.

“Ugh, just my mom and her unnecessary calls to my work phone,” Bucky shook his head, reaching over to take a drink of his coffee.

"Was she giving you a lot of trouble?" Steve questioned, coming over to mess with the knickknacks on Bucky's desk.

"Hey, stop," Bucky playfully scolded him, smiling. "A little, but nothing I can't handle."

"Hm, well, I'm happy you're in a better mood now. I tend to have that effect on people," Steve shrugged, moving out of the way when Bucky threw a pen his way.

*****

“There isn’t anything I can’t handle, Buck,” Steve reassured Bucky as he drove them onto the exit ramp off the highway.

They were headed towards Bucky’s family home for Christmas Eve dinner and the omega’s nerves were starting to get the best of him.

Bucky had told himself he had his concerns under control the whole drive up. But, now that they were minutes away, his heart was pounding in his chest.

“You don’t know my family,” Bucky countered playfully, sinking back into the passenger seat and letting the warm air blasting from the car’s air vents come over him.

“Well, that’s true I don’t know them but half the people I’m forced to work with are pretty awful and I’ve made a career out of dealing with them. I think that says something about me,” Steve tried to joke, glancing over at Bucky for a moment.

Bucky exhaled and smiled at Steve’s attempts to lighten the mood.

“Did you tell them I was coming or am I a Christmas surprise?” Steve questioned.

Bucky pressed his lips together and moved his head slightly from side to side. “Sort of?”

Steve chuckled and nodded slowly, “so, I am a surprise guest then? Crashing their holiday dinner, the first time they meet me. I can already see where this is going.”

“They know I’m bringing someone I’m seeing,” Bucky shrugged, picking at his fingernails. “I just didn’t specify who.”

“Didn’t specify it was your _extremely_ sexy boss?” Steve chuckled.

“Oh, that’s adorable, you still think you’re my boss,” Bucky snickered.

“Everything should be fine, Buck. Just relax. Besides, the percentage of people who generally like me the first time I meet them is actually quite low. So, if you’re worried about that, rest assured that I am ready for all possible outcomes,” Steve said, reaching over to touch the base of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “My parents are terrible, let me tell you. You could honestly classify them as crazy along with my sister and her husband.”

They came to a stop at a red light and Steve took the opportunity to let his hands rest. They’d been driving close to four hours with no end in sight it seemed like. Steve was trying to get them to the Barnes’ home with time to spare before they had to catch their flight to Wyoming. He looked over at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, misery does love company, so no wonder they insisted you come to see them,” Steve pointed out.

“You’re not wrong.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, reaching over to place a hand on Bucky’s knee to give it a quick squeeze.

“I’ve told you about my arm and that whole ordeal my freshman year of college. It’s been so long since that happened or at least it seems that way when I remember. But, to my family, it seems like it was yesterday with how often they bring it up. They just have this tendency of holding onto the past, even when you can’t change it. I understand that I wasn’t the only one who suffered from my actions and that they could have chosen to not help me. Trust me, I _get_ that. But it seems almost as if they get some sort of satisfaction from constantly reminding me of my stupidity that night or anything wrong, I’ve done,” Bucky huffed, looking out the window.

“What exactly happened if you don’t mind me asking? You haven’t really gone into detail about that.” Steve asked, focusing back on the road.

They were following the GPS on Steve’s phone that was mounted onto his car’s windshield. Their destination was only about ten minutes away at that point and Bucky could feel himself screaming on the inside. At least he knew that he wouldn’t have to deal with his hysterical family alone for the first time. Bucky couldn’t even imagine what his parents were going to say about Steve, and he kept telling himself that whatever happened didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to let his family ruin their first Christmas together.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably in his seat before crossing his arms. “I told my friends to call my sister when everyone started freaking out. She’s just as worse as them, but I didn’t really have another sensible option who wasn’t drunk. I thought maybe she would have understood where I was coming from since she’d just graduated from college before getting my parents involved. Boy, was I wrong because she called them right after my friends called her. I wasn’t shocked because I know her, but I thought that maybe for a moment she would have had my back. My friends called an ambulance for me before they let her know what happened. My sister along with my parents were already headed down when I was headed to the hospital. I don’t remember much after the ambulance ride that night, because I passed out from the pain and whatever they gave me in the ambulance. I remember waking up to my mom’s shaking hands on me and a room full of people. Ever since I can remember, my mom has always had this feeling or suspicion that my sister and I are fragile or might break. She’s just wired to always be thinking of the worst possible outcomes for people. She’s made my sister the same way and through the years, my dad has become just as paranoid and her enabler. She has this tendency of acting like the victim if you misinterpret her worries or whatever she’s trying to project onto you. My sister and her husband practically live with my parents at this point. They tried so damn hard to bring both of us up to be so codependent on them and accomplished that fully with my sister. It seems like she can’t even function without their input sometimes. I think they hold a grudge against me because I push back and especially for everything I did during college. Sorry, I’m getting sidetracked,” Bucky explained, gesturing himself to stop with his hand. “So, anyhow, I wake up and my parents are there along with my sister. They’re all freaking out and the orthopedic surgeon is in there explaining everything that happened with my arm. I did realize at that moment that I couldn’t really feel it but honestly, whatever they had me on was strong because I couldn’t feel _anything_. But afterward, I had to stay in the hospital for a few days because I also had a concussion and there was therapy to schedule. My mom stayed with me until I was released, and she just nagged me for days about it. I know that she was the only one who could stay with me since they let her work remotely and my dad had to go back to work. I felt awful when my friends tried to come see me or even call because she wouldn’t let them. It was almost like she wanted me to sulk in what I had done and that be the only thing I had to think about. She just thinks I make poor choices; which I guess I did before but now I know better. They don’t see that though. To them I still don’t know how to be responsible, take the right job, or even meet the right people.”

“To be fair, that was quite a reckless thing you did,” Steve tried to lighten the tense mood that had suddenly filled the air around them.

Bucky looked over at him and cracked a small smile and titled his head back on the seat. “I understand that and it’s not like I did it again, trust me.”

“You’re right though, people make mistakes and it’s not fair for your parents to keep holding it over your head. As much as I love you, you’re not perfect and I bet good money that they’re nowhere near perfect themselves,” Steve pointed out.

Steve finally pulled into the driveway of their destination. It was a white two-story house that was decorated with lights and snow. There were three additional cars in the driveway that told Steve that everyone but them was already inside.

Steve didn’t _feel_ nervous in the least. Bucky had prepared him for the worst and Steve was used to dealing with assholes when it came to his job. He was curious to meet his boyfriend’s family and to see where he had grown up. There wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, and he wasn’t afraid to shut down anything that rubbed him the wrong way.

Bucky let out a loud breath and took off his seat belt. “_Ugh,_ here we go.”

“Hey, look at me, babe. It’s going to be fine and even if this goes to shit, tomorrow we’ll be celebrating somewhere fun,” Steve reassured Bucky, reaching over the console to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“No, I know that. It’s just dealing with them can be a bit much sometimes,” Bucky sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you all had a great day and this delivers. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, especially the ending. So excited for the next one.

**Steve**

  
  


A woman with brown hair that was past her shoulders opened the door. Her face resembled Bucky’s but with higher cheekbones and sharp edges. She was dressed in a white sweater dress and black tights. She didn’t look amused to see Bucky and much less Steve. 

Steve couldn’t say he was surprised considering how much Bucky had prepared him. He was curious to see how this would go. There was really nothing these people could do to honestly scare him away at this point. He knew how to deal with people who hated him, just ask any plaintiff attorney he’d ever met. 

“Hello, who might you be?” The girl asked, crossing her arms across her chest, sensing Steve’s Alpha demeanor. 

“Becca, stop that, this is Steve, my boyfriend,” Bucky rolled his eyes, not amused at her tactics he knew all too well.

Steve could sense that she was trying to come off like she wasn’t intimidated by him. The Alpha wanted to laugh at her attempts. 

“Hey, it’s really nice to meet you,” Steve put up his calm demeanor, stretching his hand out to her. 

She reluctantly shook it and quickly pulled her hand back. 

He really wasn’t trying to start anything or engage in anything either, at least not tonight. 

“Well, I’m Rebecca, James’ older sister. You know we’ve been waiting for you for hours now. You said you were going to get here earlier,” Becca stated, looking down at her smartwatch and back at them. 

Bucky looked over at Steve with an annoyed expression. “It’s only seven, you’re being  _ so _ dramatic, nothing new I can tell. Christmas dinner doesn’t start until nine.” 

They both followed her into the house and Steve took the moment to look around the entrance. There was a staircase near the front door that was decorated with tinsel and lights. Right beside the staircase, there was a long table that had photos on display. Steve looked over each of them as he passed by. They were mostly of Rebecca from different stages of her life, some from little league soccer to what looked like her college graduation. There was one in particular that caught Steve’s attention. It was of Rebecca who looked to be around three or four, holding a baby that Steve’s eyes immediately recognized. 

“Is this you?” Steve softly asked Bucky, touching his arm to get his attention. 

They were taking off their shoes that were wet from the snow outside. Bucky looked up at him with red cheeks from the cold and smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I was really young in that picture,” Bucky nodded, looking over at the picture Steve was talking about. 

“Christ, you were a precious baby,” Steve grinned, taking off his coat to hang. 

“I would like to think I’m still precious,” Bucky quietly bit back, leading him towards the living room. 

Rebecca had gone ahead of them once they had stepped inside. There were several voices coming from the living room but they suddenly quieted down when they heard Bucky and Steve approaching. 

“Time to meet the snakes,” Bucky signed, turning into the living room. 

There were six people in the living room who all immediately looked up when they heard them enter as if they’d been expecting them. Rebecca was one of them and she was sitting on a loveseat beside a blond man who was watching whatever was on the TV. 

Steve could sense that Bucky was the only Omega in the room. Aside from Rebecca’s husband, Bucky’s father and himself being Alphas, the rest of the family were Betas. 

An older man and woman were glaring holes into Bucky’s head. The older man resembled Bucky the most with his facial features and hair color. Bucky’s mother, however, resembled Bucky in height. Rebecca and their mother were almost carbon copies of each other aside from the younger woman’s brown hair color. 

There was a woman with the same dirty blond hair as Bucky’s mother sitting in a recliner who Steve assumed was Bucky’s aunt Dorothy. The Omega had mentioned how much he liked her company and hoped that she would be present. 

An older woman with grey hair walked in from the kitchen wearing an apron over her dress. She had her hands on her hips as she came to investigate the commotion. 

“It’s about time, I didn’t think you’d ever get here,” Bucky’s mother shook her head. 

“Hey, mom, this is Steve. Steve, this is my mom, Winifred, and my dad, George. Over there beside Rebecca is her husband, Eric. This is my grandma, Trudy, and my aunt Dorothy. They both live in New Hampshire but they come down for the holidays,” Bucky introduced everyone, motioning towards each person when he said their name. 

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Steve Rogers,” he politely greeted them, going around the room shaking their hands with his firm grip. 

Steve wanted to roll his eyes when he felt George meet his grip with more pressure. 

_ “Relax, old man,” Steve mentally snorted, already predicting the shenanigans this man was about to throw at him.  _

“So, is this the special friend you had been mentioning?” Winifred smirked, looking down at her painted fingernails. 

“Yes, this is my boyfriend, Mom,” Bucky told her, looking at Steve with a sweet smile.

“Oh, how sweet, I’m so glad you brought him so we could all meet him,” Dorothy exclaimed, clasping her hands. 

“Where’d you two meet?” Eric questioned, not sitting up from where he was slumped against the loveseat.

Steve could tell this guy was in an awful mood and wasn't afraid to bring others down with him.  


Bucky led them over to the other side of the living room where his grandmother was sitting. They both sat down with Trudy acting as a buffer between them and Bucky’s parents. 

“We work together,” Steve answered Eric’s question. 

“Oh, you’re also a legal assistant?” Winifred probed, tucking a piece of blond hair that had fallen out of her elegant bun behind her ear. 

“No, I’m an attorney at the firm,” Steve politely informed her. 

“Oh, where’d you go to school?” Rebecca butted in before her mom could ask another question. 

Rebecca was notorious for being nosey and she loved asking people about their business. 

_ “Oh, great, here we go, not this again,” Bucky thought, already knowing what his sister was about to start.  _

“I went to Cornell for my undergrad and for my law degree,” Steve casually replied, not trying to boast about his education. 

If Steve was ever with other attorneys that were trying to pull rank then yeah, he’d throw his alma matter at them just for shits and giggles. But, at times like this, he didn’t like making a massive deal about where he’d gone to college. He suspected foul play in Rebecca’s motives for asking him about his education but he didn’t want to be rude and call her out. If this wasn’t Bucky’s family, then he would’ve told her right at the door.

“Cornell?  _ Wow _ , that’s one of the ivy leagues. What did you study at Cornell?” Rebecca asked him, her full attention on him now. 

“I studied Economics for my bachelor’s degree and the J.D. isn’t really concentrated on anything in particular, well not mine at least,” Steve told her, trying not to come off strongly. 

“You’re good with numbers then? Math was always my favorite subject in school,” Rebecca probed him. 

Steve let out a dry laugh when he noticed she was not someone who backed down easily. “You could say that, yeah but I mostly picked a major that I knew I could do remotely well in so my grades would be sufficient for when I applied to law school.” 

“Well, it’s because Rebecca’s always been good with numbers. I remember when she was in elementary school, her teachers would always tell us at parent conferences how quickly she picked it up. She has an accounting degree from the University of Maine, from their Augusta campus. She got a full ride and got amazing grades,” Winifred began to boast, trying to talk her daughter up. 

“That’s amazing, good for you,” Steve dryly replied, trying not to engage further into the college topic. 

“James was never able to pick up math very well. Even when he was young, he always needed to have extra help,” Bucky’s mom shook her head, reaching for her wine glass from the coffee table. 

“Well, I always enjoyed English and history more. Math wasn’t really for me,” Bucky pointed out, annoyed with his mom already. 

“You were always so introverted as a kid. You know, I always tell your mother we should’ve pushed you more out of your shell. Rebecca, she was such a social butterfly,” George told them.

“He was always in his room, reading or studying,” Rebecca shook her head.

“We always had to force him to be part of the family. He was always so shy,” George added, crossing his ankles. 

“No harm in that, I was quite nerdy as a child myself,” Steve shrugged, reaching over to put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

The Omega tensed for a moment but relaxed when he sensed some of his anxiety begin to leave his body. Steve could see the looks the rest of them besides Dorothy were giving him, but honestly, he didn’t care. They were starting to get on his nerves. 

“Dad, I just enjoyed being in my room. I wasn’t openly avoiding my own family, don’t be silly,” Bucky laughed at their dramatization of past events. 

“You’re remembering wrong, you were young either way,” Winifred insisted, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, being social and outgoing can really help you down the road. She was in all these flashy clubs during high school and went out to job fairs. Rebecca works for a big bank around here now and she has an incredible career. They gave her an internship during her junior year from one of those fairs and she got hired after she graduated. She lived at home while she went to school and it worked out really well for her. I know some kids don’t like commuting but it wasn’t ever a struggle for her,” George told Steve. 

“I tried to get James to go to the same school but he’s a fussy one, that one,” Rebecca beamed, enjoying the attention she was receiving. 

“I didn’t want to stay here, you already knew that. Either way, I liked my college and I joined clubs there as well,” Bucky reminded her, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“Well, that’s why you have student debt now. If you had stayed home and commuted, you wouldn’t be in that situation,” his mom pointed out, tsking. 

“You’re forgetting that I got scholarships, financial aid, and help from Aunt Dorothy. Besides, I don’t have that much debt,” Bucky retaliated, hating himself for stirring the pot. 

“Either way, you also got an  _ awesome  _ job with your degree nonetheless,” Steve reassured his boyfriend, his fingers squeezing Bucky's shoulder. 

“What’s your degree in again? Political science?” George questioned Bucky as if he didn’t already the answer. 

“Dad, I just graduated like six months ago, how did you already forget?” Bucky huffed in aggravation. 

“I don’t even understand what the point of that degree is, what happens if you lose your job? What kind of field can you even go into? It seems extremely limiting,” George started drilling him, shaking his head. 

Steve felt himself begin to grow more impatient, knowing what kind of game they were playing now. They clearly favored Rebecca over Bucky, that was very evident. He had imagined Bucky’s family to be annoying but this was on another level. Either way, he wasn’t going to let them ruin the night. 

“Actually, my dad, his undergrad degree was in political science. He ended up going to law school and now, he works as a very respected judge in New York. So, there are some fantastic careers you can go into with that degree,” Steve defended his boyfriend, giving a cheeky smile. 

“Oh, your father is a judge? That sounds like a very rewarding career,” Dorothy commented, trying her best to diffuse her sister and brother in law. 

“So, he’s pulling in good money, I imagine?” Eric rudely assumed, wiggling his way into the conversation. 

“Eric, what? Stop, you’re just being a nuisance now,” Bucky snapped, unhappy with how nosey they were all getting. 

“James,” Rebecca quickly jumped to her husband’s defense. 

“Um, yeah, my parents created a good life for themselves. My dad worked hard to make a name for himself when he first started working. He had to campaign really hard for the judge position a few years ago,” Steve explained, not wanting them to get the wrong idea but at the same time not really caring.

“What does your mother do?” Rebecca asked, crossing her arms again with a frown. 

“My mom is retired now, but she used to work as a financial analyst for a company in New York. Well, both of my parents are from New York and they met during college,” Steve told them, wanting this conversation to end so they could eat dinner and leave.

“Oh, wow, I would love to talk numbers with her,” Rebecca huffed, standing up and walking over to the kitchen for a drink.

“James, so what’s all this I’m hearing that you’re not coming home to visit?” Trudy demanded, turning around to look at Bucky once the room had gone quiet. 

“I do come home to visit, grandma. However, I do have a fulltime job and it’s not as easy to drive from Boston in the winter,” Bucky groaned, knowing very well his mom was behind this. 

His grandma could be a pleasant woman when she wanted to be, but she was often sent to do Winifred’s bidding. It was extremely annoying and something Bucky hated about her.

“We see you a few times a year, if that,” George chipped in. 

“Dad, that’s not true. You see me frequently. Besides, you guys come to see me often enough,” the Omega reminded them. 

“Bucky’s right, work is busy and it can be difficult to get away,” Steve stated, not wanting them to gang up against him. 

Steve could tell none of them called him Bucky by the way they all looked at him when the word left his mouth. 

“You know, Rebecca’s job is very generous with paid time off and sick days. I keep telling you to check the openings with her company,” Winifred reminded him.

“Mom, I already told you, I like living in Boston,” Bucky repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“You know, I was on google the other day and I saw an article that was talking about the crime rate there. If I was an Omega in a city like that, I would always be on the edge,” George began to go off on one of his usual rants.

“Crime is universal, it’s everywhere, sadly. Even when you look at the statistics, every level of the hierarchy is affected when it comes to common events such as crime. Although, yes, Omegas stereotypically should be more prone to suffering from those situations, it’s a very grey area. Anyone can be robbed or stabbed, especially in a city as big as Boston or a town such as Augusta. Bucky is very responsible and the location of our office is generally in an extremely safe area. Bucky also has made good relationships with some of the other employees that work there, so if there was ever a hypothetical event where he would have to walk to his car alone late at night, he would not be alone. I mean, another example, I also work there and although I know Bucky can handle himself, I am always there to assist him if he desires my help,” Steve shot back at George. 

George didn’t reply and instead, stood up and went to check on the dinner in the oven. 

“Well, your mom and Becky always tell me how much they both miss you and they won’t be around forever, you know,” Trudy shook her head.

“It would do you some good to spend more time with your sister. She’s always worried about you, even when she was young. She has such a caring nature, I always tell your dad she was meant to be a nurse, she has such an old soul. When Rebecca was a little girl, she constantly begged me for a baby brother. It was all she would go on about, even as a toddler. It was the sweetest thing,” Winifred exaggerated. 

“She was the most adorable thing, constantly asking where her baby brother was and when he was going to get here,” Trudy sighed, looking over at Rebecca.

“So, you know I figured, she needed someone to play with, someone to follow her around the house. I just  _ had _ to give my sweet baby a brother. We were very fortunate that James was a boy. Do you have any siblings, Steve?” Winifred asked, giving her wine another sip. 

Steve shook his head, cringing internally at her story. “No, it’s just me and the family dog, if he counts.”

“I can’t even fathom having just one child. I would always worry about leaving Rebecca without someone one day, you know? It’s just something I find so off-putting in families who chose to do that, no offense,” Bucky’s mother shook her head. 

“I never found myself really longing for a brother, if I’m being honest. My parents did their best to give me a fun childhood, even if it was just me. It’s difficult to miss something you’ve never had. It’s almost as if I asked you if you missed your cat or dog. You would most likely answer that no, you don’t, because you’ve never had one or longed for one,” Steve shot back.

“Hm, well,” Winifred huffed, taking another sip.

“I can’t imagine anything better than getting into a school like Cornell. Where you a legacy admission, by any chance?” Eric bombarded him, clearly trying to get under his skin.

Steve could play this game, he wasn’t new to whatever these people were trying to get at. He had dealt with worse when it came down to it. 

“Actually  _ no _ , both of my parents went to New York University. I just studied my ass off,” Steve grinned, enjoying the playful eye roll Bucky shot him.

Steve wasn’t about to let these people ruin his night. If they wanted to mess with him, then so be it, he could play this game ten times better. He knew Bucky didn’t give one fuck about that. They were clearly bored by the looks of things. 

“Surprising,” Eric mumbled under his breath, focusing his eyes back on the TV.

George came into the room with a rag in his hands, wiping them off. “Dinner’s ready, let’s eat.”

Winifred stood up almost immediately, following behind her husband. Eric and Rebecca were quietly talking about something on Eric’s phone screen among themselves. It was very evident on Rebecca’s face that she was not happy about it. 

Trudy stood up and straightened her apron, heading into the kitchen after shooting Bucky and Rebecca the side-eye. Dorothy came over to them for a moment, sitting beside Steve.

“You two are so cute, please don’t mind these grinches,” she softly smiled, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

“Thank you, Aunt Dorothy, you know I don’t let them get to me,” Bucky smiled, leaning a little on his boyfriend.

“I like you, Steve, you stand up for my favorite nephew here, he’s special,” Dorothy let him know, raising her eyebrows.

Steve chuckled and pressed his lips to the side of Bucky’s head, “He’s very special, in every sense.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, his face breaking out into a massive smile. “Aunt Dorothy, I’m your only nephew.”

“Come on, we’re setting the table,” Trudy impatiently called from the kitchen.

“Come on before my sister bursts a blood vessel. She is quite a handful,” Dorothy joked, standing up.

“How are you doing so far? I wouldn’t blame you if you ran for the hills,” Bucky turned around to face Steve. 

“Little Omega, you underestimate how much I love an argument,” Steve beamed, his eyes crinkling with the expression.

Bucky stood up and offered his hand out to hoist the Alpha off the couch. Steve took it and pulled himself up, leaning down for a moment to plant a kiss on the Omega’s forehead. 

They both walked into the dining room together, taking the seats beside Dorothy. Winifred was carefully serving each individual plate with precaution as if the world would crumble if someone received an extra green bean. 

“You know, Steve,  _ James _ is named after my late father. He was such an influence in my life growing up. The name means a great deal to me if you couldn’t tell,” Winifred started to say, as she began setting each plate down. 

“James is a lovely name, I won’t disagree there, but Bucky has a ring to it,” Steve teased, having sensed all night her frustration with the nickname.

“He developed that name in middle school and he’s been infatuated with it since,” Winifred tightly smiled. 

“Mom, I like when people call me Bucky,” Bucky looked up at her from where he was sitting. 

“My father would be so distressed to hear that,” she commented, coming over to serve Eric the last plate.

Steve shot Bucky a playful look and gently kicked his leg against the Omega’s. He smiled when Bucky noticed his actions. 

“We are truly blessed to spend this holiday season together, well for the most part,” George began, side-eyeing Bucky for a moment. “We hope this new year brings much-wanted changes and better opportunities. Let’s eat!”

Dinner was quiet and it was much welcomed by Steve. Bucky’s family was definitely interesting and Bucky had been right, they could be a bit much. He could sense the awkwardness between Eric and Rebecca and he wondered what that was about. They had been portraying to be the ideal couple all night and suddenly, that charade had stopped.

Steve enjoyed people watching and these two were quite a show. Eric looked very passive while it was clear that Rebecca ran the show. Steve had noticed how tired and irritated Eric had been looking all night. He wondered what this guy’s deal was. He looked over at George who kept glancing at Winifred. Winifred fit Bucky’s description perfectly. She was like a bomb with faulty wiring, threatening to go off with the slightest inconvenience. 

Lastly, he looked over at Bucky who was making quiet conversation with Dorothy. Steve had to admit, he very much liked Dorothy. She was someone who was in Bucky’s corner and it made Steve happy. 

He loved Bucky so much and even in stressful times like these, he was happy they were spending time together. He was excited about tomorrow and everything that had been planned. Steve’s parents were adventurous people and he knew they probably had a million activities for them to do, considering it was Bucky’s first time going there. They were planning to stay for a week. His parents were only going to stay for a few days before giving them some alone time. He had made sure to save up some paid time off and to request Leave from the specific courts with time to spare. He had never been one to do such detailed planning but he knew the sooner the better in case an attorney on one of his cases wanted to counter it. Sam had almost had a heart attack when Steve told him he was going to be taking a week in addition to the day they were getting off for Christmas. He was excited for Bucky to open the presents he’d gotten him and to take him snowboarding. He wanted to remember their first Christmas for a long time and he hoped that he made it memorable enough for Bucky. 

They were finishing up dinner with a delicious strawberry shortcake that Dorothy had brought. It was easily one of the best cakes Steve had ever had. He didn’t know if it was the actual cake itself or because he genuinely liked Dorothy as a person. 

They were having a small argument about Bucky’s hair now. Winifred complained that it was beginning to look shaggy while Dorothy said it looked stylish and cute. Bucky didn’t seem to care about their bickering in the slightest since he was enthralled in his piece of cake. 

Eric and Rebecca had stepped out into the laundry room for a moment. Steve wondered what they were doing. Winifred kept glancing over to where they’d gone into with suspicious eyes. 

A hesitant Rebecca finally came back inside with Eric behind her. She looked nervous when she saw her mom waiting for her. 

“Hey, I was wondering where you two were,” Winifred commented, wiping her lips with a napkin. 

“Sorry about that, Mom,” Eric smiled, tiredness evident in his eyes. 

_ “Ugh, what the actual fuck, does this guy really call this woman Mom?” Steve internally cringed. _

“Are we ready for presents?” George asked, heading over to put his plate in the dishwasher. 

“Mom, we’re going to head out after we do presents,” Rebecca said, hesitation evident in her voice.

“What? So soon? Why?” Her mom immediately began berating her with questions.

“My siblings are in town for a short bit and we want to go over and spend time with them,” Eric told her, glancing at Rebecca. 

“But, James is going to leave as well. You’re really going to leave us on Christmas Eve?” Winifred huffed, shaking her head.

“Mom, we have to go see Eric’s family, we already missed dinner with them,” Rebecca tried to reason. 

“You know what, why don’t you just go ahead and go? I can tell that no one wants to spend time around here anymore,” Winifred began to sulk.

“We’ve been here for the last two days,” Eric pointed out. 

“Well, go then,” Winifred snapped, crossing her arms.  


“Winnie, Mom and I are here with you, let them go ahead and head out,” Dorothy tried to reason. 

“I never realized it was such a crime to want to spend the holidays with my own children!” Winifred exclaimed. 

“It’s a crime, Mom, they just have to go,” Bucky mischievously added wood to the fire.

Steve quietly chuckled and looked over at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. 

“Well, go then! No one is stopping any of you,” Winifred practically whined. 

“Maybe we can see what time everyone is leaving tomorrow morning and go then?” Rebecca proposed to Eric. 

“What? No, we have to go see them tonight. My cousin Chandler is leaving tonight and I haven’t seen him since March,” Eric argued.

Steve was blown away for a moment. He couldn’t believe they were about to hash it out in front of everyone to see. Not that he was complaining, he welcomed drama when it wasn’t being caused at work and most importantly by him. 

“Well, ask him what time he’s leaving,” Rebecca repeated through what seemed like gritted teeth. 

“Rebecca, honey, I just said told you he’s waiting to see us before he heads out,” Eric replied, giving his wife a death glare. 

“Well, I’m not ready to leave yet,” Rebecca stated, clearly having made up her mind to stay longer to appease her mother. 

“We need to go see my family as well,” Eric reminded her, hurt evident in his voice. 

“It’s decided then, let’s go do gifts!” Winifred smiled, her mood changing quickly with Rebecca's decision.  


“Can you go get the presents from the car, Stevie?” Bucky asked, his sock-covered foot gently tapping against Steve’s. 

“Something tells me you don’t want to go outside in the weather,” Steve smiled.

“Hm, yeah, maybe,” Bucky lightly pouted. 

“I’ll go, brat,” he shook his head, making his way towards the door to get his shoes and coat. 

Steve went out towards his car and popped the trunk. He knew he would have to remote control start it a good bit before they left to get it ready to go. The airport in this particular town was small and had been a challenge to book the tickets for the flight but Steve had managed with no grey hairs insight. 

He was trying his best to grab the random bags when he heard the front door open and Eric step outside. The other Alpha looked upset and he kept taking dabs of his e-cigarette to calm his nerves. 

Steve debated whether he should go over to where Eric was standing and ask him if he was alright. He could sense Eric’s frustration and hurt from where he was standing. 

“You know, I would never let Winifred be that intrusive in my life,” Steve commented against his better judgment. 

Eric took another hit of his e-cig, shaking his head. “Easy for you to say, you don’t live that close to her.”

“Do you mind if I ask why  _ you _ do?” Steve questioned him, leaning against his car. 

“Nice car by the way, Cornell," Eric teased before he paused to take another hit. "Because I want to make my wife happy, doesn’t every Alpha want that for their significate other?” Eric huffed.

“True enough, bud. But, there’s a certain line in every couple’s relationship that people need to respect. I understand that she’s your Beta’s mother but that doesn’t mean she has to mingle in every decision.”

“It’s not that simple. I’m not saying that I wish Becks was different, I love her just the way she is, I do. But, there are times when I wonder if she was an Omega if she would fight me this hard?”

Steve let out a laugh, his breath visible in the cold air. “Bucky’s an Omega and he fights me like I’m trying to drag him to hell over every decision, so I don’t think that’s the answer.” 

“Fuck, I know you’ve figured out how much Win hates that fucking nickname. It sets her off every time someone brings it up, even James himself,” Eric snorted, offering Steve his e-cig. 

“Nah, thanks, I appreciate it," Steve waved him off. " Yeah, I tend to get under people’s skin, that’s how I started dating your brother in law. But, honestly, I’m not trying to be intrusive and I understand that you and Rebecca have been together much longer than I’ve even known Bucky, but it can’t be good for your relationship. Two’s company but three’s a crowd, bud. I’ve had some issues with certain people trying similar shit and I let it go on long enough until I just snapped and you don’t want that. Communication is important, trust me, miss one deadline, and people passive-aggressively CC you on emails until the day you retire,” Steve laughed.

“It’s just hard for Rebecca to see that. I don’t blame James for leaving, especially not with the parents they have. Win is controlling and she gets old fast. George just enables the shit out of here, but I guess I can't blame the guy fully, he loves her. A lot of the shit I put up with, I do it for my wife, I really fucking love her. But, her mom constantly pulling guilt trips like that gets old quick. I let her have major holidays and most birthdays, but when is it enough!” Eric wondered, looking up. 

“Deep breath, I understand your frustration. Listen, I’ll do you a solid, I think we’ve both endured enough torture for tonight,” Steve offered. 

*

Steve went back inside to bring in the gifts from the car. He shot Bucky a mischievous look while he sat everything down on the coffee table. If he was being honest, he had no idea what was even inside these presents. His mom had ordered the presents for Bucky’s family and she assured him they would make a lovely impression. 

“Hey, what took you so long? You left me to the wolves,” Bucky teased, poking Steve's side.

“Sorry, babe, did I miss anything? Another tantrum?” Steve smiled.

Bucky laughed and leaned into him. 

Winifred opened her gifts first, making sure to open each one with commentary. Rebecca had gotten her a sweater, Bucky had gotten her a hair tool, and Steve had apparently gotten her a lovely perfume and a gift card. She had made sure she to show everyone what each present was. 

Steve typed out a quick reply to a message he had sent earlier. He leaned over while Dorothy opened a present. “Watch this Bucky.”

Bucky looked up from the candy cane he was eating to look around the room.

Rebecca’s phone went off and rang a few times before she answered. She took the call in the hallway before she came back inside. 

“Eric, I just got a call from our HOA. We need to go, someone crashed into my car that we left in the driveway. We have to go, oh my god. I just finished paying that car,” Rebecca explained, reaching around to grab her things. 

“My goodness, what! Who! You’re leaving?” Winifred demanded, clearly upset. 

“Mom, I don’t know what’s happening, I  _ have _ to go. I’ll call you when I know what’s going on. It was Richard, from our HOA and he said we have to get there immediately. I’m sorry, Mom. Eric, come on get up, oh my God. We have to go!” Rebecca urged her husband.

Bucky suspected foul play in whatever was happening, considering that Steve was enjoying this a bit too much. He shook his head and watched the commotion with amusement. 

Steve held up his phone for Bucky to see a conversation between him and Steven Strange opened. 

_ 9:16 Steve: Christmas favor for your best friend? _

_ 9:21 Strange: HA what do you need? _

_ 9:24 Steve: Trying to help a bud out to get him and his wife outta here w/o conflict _

_ 9: 31 Strange: Sure call me  
_

_ 9:42: You my friend are amazinnnnnng  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's family was a wild ride whew I got mad just writing this chapter. I tried my best to show how dysfunctional families can be and all of that. Let me know what you think! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Watermelon Sugar video and it's a little steamy fluff before Steve's parents arrive. Thank you for reading!

“I hope you weren’t traumatized by them,” Bucky commented once they were both in Steve’s car.

They had left a few minutes after Bucky’s sister and brother in law had departed for their fake emergency. Bucky knew they had to get out of there before his mom had another meltdown. He was a bit worried that they had pushed Steve over the edge with their behavior.

“Well, the only thing I can say is that you were not exaggerating about your family,” Steve chuckled, putting his arm across the back of Bucky’s seat as he reversed out of the Barnes’ driveway.

“That one is on you for doubting me,” Bucky told him, looking over at Steve with drowsy eyes.

“Oh, I don’t doubt you, baby, ever,” Steve laughed, turning back towards the front.

“I was worried that they going to get under your skin,” Bucky admitted, trying to get comfortable in his seat.

Steve shook his head and exhaled. “Bucky, I love you so much, nothing would stop me at this point.”

“I’m really happy to hear that because my nerves were going through the roof. I mean, I knew that eventually, you would have to meet them, but it wasn’t something I was looking forward to.”

“You worry too much for someone your age, Buck.”

“I can’t believe we’re headed to Wyoming. I’m so freaking excited, you have no idea,” Bucky mumbled, leaning his head against the window.

“I’m almost positive you’ll love it. Are you falling asleep over there?” Steve asked, reaching his right hand over to squeeze Bucky’s thigh.

“Hm, just a little. They stress me out,” Bucky groaned, turning the car’s heat up.

“Sleep, I’ll wake you up once we get to the airport,” Steve reassured his boyfriend, not expecting a response from him.

The flight to Wyoming lasted about four hours. Steve had packed his laptop among other things to get work done on the plane so he could spend time with Bucky and his family. His workload was often more than he could handle but it was the career he’d chosen. Usually, he would work during bits of the day when he spent time with his family, but tomorrow was his first Christmas with Bucky. He didn’t want anything to get in the way of whatever his parents had planned and the things he wanted them to do. He wasn’t going to lie, he was cramming.

He should have worked Christmas Eve, but he wanted to give Bucky’s family his full attention and not be rude. His phone had been vibrating constantly with emails from what felt like millions of people all night. Steve could argue however that Bucky’s parents didn’t deserve anything from him except maybe Dorothy. Not giving his job his full attention was different and it was a learning experience he had to take day by day. But he knew he had to find a balance because he loved Bucky and enjoyed the time they spent together. It was proving to be challenging when it came to Alexander and Tony since they were accustomed to Steve being available whenever they needed something from him. Steve understood that they didn’t have much going on besides their careers and for a while, he had also been just like them.

Of course, Steve wanted to become a partner at the firm one day, but he was also trying to enjoy his life. There were dreadful moments where the two Alphas would both chew him out for not answering an email or phone call fast enough. It got on Steve’s nerves, but he knew they had to adapt to him not jumping whenever they shouted the word. Clint was a bit more understanding since he was married and didn’t commit his whole life to his job. The profession itself made it difficult to find a balance so Steve worked when he could if it meant he was able to spend _any_ amount of time with his boyfriend. Sometimes running on four hours of sleep didn’t matter if he could grab breakfast with Bucky before a hectic day.

Steve looked over at Bucky who was fast asleep. The Omega had taken the window seat so he could lean on the window to sleep. It had been a long day for them, and the flight felt like a quick break. Steve was happy he’d chosen to have them fly in and not drive. He was tired and it allowed him to catch up on work. His parents were also running late because Joseph had gotten out of the office later than they had expected. Although Steve was excited to see them, he welcomed a few hours of peace before they arrived. He was exhausted and a few hours of sleep before Christmas morning sounded like heaven at the moment.

He knew his mom had either shipped things to the lodge or was bringing all their usual Christmas traditions with her. She was a massive Christmas person and never missed a chance to go overboard. He was thrilled for his mom to meet Bucky. She’d been waiting for what she described as a lifetime for him to meet someone. She was an Omega herself and she was over the moon waiting to meet Bucky.

Steve was thrilled for his boyfriend to open his presents. He was excited to take him snowboarding and to show him around. He was excited for Bucky to meet Cap. He felt like a child waiting for Santa to arrive on Christmas morning.

* * *

They entered the lodge with quiet steps. Bucky had fallen asleep again on the drive from the airport to the lodge. He knew it was only a few hours past midnight and he just wanted to lay down and sleep. There was a two-hour difference, so it gave them some time to sleep before the sun rose.

Steve was behind him with their luggage, suddenly dropping it onto the hardwood floor with a loud thump.

“_Shh_, oh my God, Steve,” Bucky hastily whispered, looking around for signs of the Alpha’s parents who he was extremely nervous to meet. He was not ready to meet them looking like a walking zombie in the early morning,

The lodge was dark, and Bucky’s eyes were trying to make out the layout and shape of everything.

“Their flight doesn’t get in until 5, so we have a little while to ourselves. Just relax,” Steve reassured him, going over to switch the living room lights on.

The lodge had a rustic look to it. It had a glass back wall that showed a back deck with a covering. The inside was lit up by multiple circular wooden chandeliers that had lights that resembled candles. The lodge had wooden beams that ran across the high ceiling and a massive stone fireplace against the glass back wall that ran up to the ceiling. There was a black staircase near the front door where they’d entered that led towards what Bucky assumed where the bedrooms.

“Do you guys come here every year?” Bucky asked, walking around and taking it the details.

Steve went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Sometimes, but we wanted to make a special trip this year.”

Bucky looked over and felt his heart begin to beat faster when he saw the grin Steve was flashing him from the kitchen.

“You did not come here just for me. I do not believe you,” Bucky playfully glared, walking over to the kitchen.

The kitchen was beautiful. It was all wooden and had a stone kitchen hood over the stove that matched the fireplace. The cabinets and fridge all had the same wooden exterior that blended in with the lodge theme. There was a welcome sign on the island with Christmas cookies.

Bucky sat down on a stool in front of the island and unwrapped one, looking over at Steve who was drinking some water.

“Baby, I dragged you to another state just to work up the nerve to talk to you. Don’t underestimate me or my level of determination,” Steve playfully jabbed.

Steve walked over to where he had dumped their luggage and pulled out some items from his bag. He went over to the Christmas tree that was already set up in the corner of the living room and began to set them down.

“Who sets the tree up?” Bucky asked, going over to feel it and look at the ornaments.

“I’m not sure, I think the people who own the whole lodge,” Steve answered, placing presents under the tree.

“Holy shit, this is a real tree. I have never seen a real Christmas tree this close before,” Bucky pointed out with excitement in his voice.

“What? Are you serious?” The Alpha chuckled.

“My mom says they make a big mess and the smell bothers her,” Bucky sighed.

“That doesn’t shock me in the least,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“There’s a hot tub outside,” Bucky stated more to himself than Steve, looking outside through the glass backdoor at the deck.

There was a hot tub on the deck, along with some patio furniture and a small firepit. He could see some of the massive trees that stood behind the lodge.

Steve was hanging his coat on a rack when he gazed over at his boyfriend. “Oh, you’re right, yeah. I’d forgot that they have those on the decks.”

“Wouldn’t it be cold to get in, cause it’s snowing?” Bucky questioned.

“Not really, it’s actually quite enjoyable. Most of the back deck is covered so it keeps some of the cold out and helps with the privacy. Do you want to get in for a late-night swim?” Steve smirked, coming over to wrap his arms around Bucky from behind.

Bucky tipped his head back to look up at Steve. “Well, I didn’t exactly pack swimwear. It wasn’t the first thing that popped into mind when I was packing for _cold_ weather.”

“It’s just us here right now, who says you need to wear anything at all?” Steve slowly whispered, letting his hot breath fan onto Bucky’s face.

Bucky bit down on his bottle lip, closing his eyes. “You’re so bad, we cannot do that here. Your parents are going to be staying here.”

“My parents haven’t even reached the state yet, besides, it’s Christmas, what’s stopping us?” Steve challenged, leaning down to plant a kiss on Bucky’s upside-down lips before pushing the glass door open with ease.

“What, no! You’re not serious right now,” Bucky hesitated, staying inside and watching him from the doorway.

“You’re too paranoid, baby,” the Alpha teased, beginning to take his shirt off.

“Oh, my God, you’re _crazy_! What if someone sees you stripping out here?” Bucky began looking around.

Steve rolled his eyes and tossed the balled-up shirt at Bucky. “Well, considering it’s like one in the morning, we’re in the back of the lodge, and no one else’s deck is that close by, I would say I’m pretty clear-minded.”

“Steve, stop, you’re just trying to get under my skin,” Bucky accused him, not believing that Steve was undressing outside on the deck.

“My plan is clearly working,” Steve grinned, pushing his pants down along with his boxers.

Bucky’s eyes went wide as he looked around in disbelief.

“Nothing you’ve never seen before, babe,” the Alpha snorted, walking over to the hot tub and pressing a button that removed the covering.

“Steve, it’s really cold out here,” Bucky lectured, shaking his head at Steve’s actions.

“Well, you that’s why you strip and jump in fast, so you don’t feel it for long,” Steve stuck his tongue out in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky could feel his cheeks burn from watching his naked boyfriend climb into the hot tub. He could see the steam begin to escape the tube and the lights under the water illuminated it. He watched Steve dunk his whole body under the water in one go, coming back up to push his hair back. The Alpha opened his eyes and looked over at Bucky, giving him pleading eyes.

“You don’t want to join me, little Omega? The water feels incredible right now, considering the hectic day we’ve had. You’re really missing out, here,” Steve taunted, sitting himself down on one of the tub’s corner seats, his arms spreading out on the back.

“What if your parents surprise us and get here early?” Bucky crossed his arms, not amused.

“They won’t,” Steve tried to dismiss his fears. “Come on, the water feels really fucking good. Well Debbie Downer, if you’re not going to get in, can you pass me the towels from the bin inside, please?”

Bucky stood there for a few minutes, shifting his weight from one foot to another before he finally stepped outside, towels in hand.

Steve shot him an annoyed look before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The water was doing wonders on his stressed body. The Alpha was half certain that Bucky was actually going to get in, but then again, he was full of surprises.

Bucky looked hesitant before he began to slowly take his clothes off. The cold nipped at him as he tried to hurry over to where the hot tub was on the covered deck. He could feel the hot steam that was coming off of the water hit him fully now.

He tossed off his boxers and gently climbed in, trying his best not to slip and embarrass himself. He looked over at Steve who still had his head tipped back but now had a cheeky smile on his face. Bucky submerged himself until the water reached his shoulders. He wasn’t going to lie; it did feel nice on his muscles. It had been such an extensive day and it felt amazing to unwind. The sides of the tub had jets that were pushing water towards the middle at a comfortable speed.

* * *

** _Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles Inspo_ **

He looked over when one of Steve’s hands reached out to him, the Alpha’s fingers extended out.

“Come here, my little Omega,” Steve muttered, his eyes looking over Bucky’s naked body from where he was sitting.

Bucky grabbed the Alpha’s hand, letting himself be gently pulled towards him.

“Look at you, you’re so fucking sexy,” Steve grinned, maneuvering Bucky to lay across his lap.

Bucky rested across Steve’s legs, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck. Steve still had a good portion of his body under the water since the seat was intentionally built low inside the tub. Bucky was also under the water, except for his head and upper arms that were around Steve’s neck.

Steve reached his head forward and began rubbing his face against Bucky’s, his nose nuzzling the Omega’s. One of his hands was touching the Omega’s thigh, gently pinching and rubbing different areas of the soft wet skin. He eyed Bucky’s face who had his eyes closed and looked to be enjoying Steve’s actions. He could see under the water and could tell that Bucky was getting aroused from being naked in Steve’s lap.

Steve knew that Bucky could probably feel his own erection since the Omega was laying directly over his lap. Bucky suddenly opened his eyes and reached up to catch Steve’s mouth into a kiss. The kiss was wet and sloppy with hunger and desperation. Steve tightened his arms that were holding the Omega, crushing his boyfriend towards his body. Bucky felt so warm and soft against him. It was the best feeling and Steve never wanted to forget it.

Bucky’s hands were gripping Steve’s hair and face, pulling him closer down. Steve wanted to laugh because he could feel Bucky’s mouth trying to bite at him and he wasn’t about to give in that easily not even on Christmas. The Alpha’s hand traveled up from the Omega’s back to the base of his neck. He maneuvered Bucky’s head to give him better leverage so he could shove his tongue further into lick all over the Omega’s mouth. Steve could feel Bucky’s moans as he attacked his mouth.

Bucky tore away for a moment to catch his breath. He let his hands rest on Steve’s chest for a moment. Steve didn’t give him a moment before he reached the hand that had been gripping his boyfriend’s thigh over to his groin. He let his fingers begin to softly grip Bucky’s erection, letting one of his fingertips run over the tip. He was trying to be gentle and not rush things.

“I fucking love holding you, just touching you especially when you’re not wearing any clothes, and fuck, do I love fucking you,” Steve breathed in Bucky’s face, his hand beginning to jerk him off faster.

Bucky began to inhale faster with Steve’s movements. It felt so good and he was just trying to enjoy the moment. Last year, Bucky would have never imagined this is where he would be spending Christmas. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be making out with his marvelous boyfriend in a hot tub states away from his crazy family.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked, rubbing his wet beard against Bucky’s face.

“Just thinking of you,” Bucky slowly replied, closing his eyes for a moment as Steve stepped up his speed.

“You’re so nervous, look at you, baby. You still get so timid when I get this close to you?” Steve taunted.

“Never,” Bucky huffed, not backing down at Steve’s provoking.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Steve urged, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s stomach to get him up.

Steve reached over with swift movements and handed his boyfriend a towel but wrapping one around his own waist. The Alpha stepped out before helping his boyfriend out. They both rushed inside before the cold air hit them fully.

Once they were inside, Steve dropped his towel. He reached his hands out and grabbed Bucky’s face, slamming his mouth onto his again with need. The Omega moaned against his mouth and put his hands over Steve’s. Steve guided them over to the kitchen island and pushed Bucky to lean against it.

“We’re getting the floor wet,” Bucky protested, breaking apart from Steve for a moment.

“I don’t really give a shit,” Steve told him between kisses, hands tipping Bucky’s head towards the left.

Steve’s hands run down from his boyfriend’s face, tracing down the sides of his neck, down his shoulders until he reached his sides. Bucky’s breath got caught in his throat for a movement when Steve hoisted him onto the counter with a quick move.

“What are _you_ doing? We’re probably going to eat on this counter! Not to mention your parents,” Bucky yelped in protest.

Steve leaned his mouth towards Bucky’s neck, licking and biting at the skin. “Hm, you worry too much, I think.”

“Steve,” Bucky moaned, placing his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders.

“I’m just enjoying this moment with you, baby. It’s not every day I get to spend time with you, much less get the chance to fuck you,” the Alpha breathed onto his neck, his hands braced on the island.

“Just feel bad,” Bucky closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Steve stepped in between Bucky’s legs, both of his hands moving over to grip the sides of Bucky’s thighs. One of his hands tugged on the towel that was still loosely around Bucky’s waist to let it pool around Bucky’s lap.

“You make me feel so young again, like nothing matters when I’m with you,” Steve confessed, his mouth moving back up to hook his boyfriend’s mouth in a kiss again.

He let himself explore every inch of the Omega’s mouth, his tongue trying to mesmerize every detail. One of Steve’s hands made its way back to Bucky’s erection. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly resumed his movements. He started jerking him off slowly, letting him return to the state he’d been in when they were in the tub.

He was enjoying the little noises and rapid breaths that escaped Bucky’s lips. The Omega let himself be dominated by his Alpha. Bucky would never admit it, but he loved everything Steve had to offer, everything.

“Let me love you in every sense,” the Alpha hummed, beginning to feel pre-cum coat his hand.

“I love you so much, Stevie,” Bucky panted, one of his hands moving from Steve’s shoulder to grab the hand that was on his thigh.

Bucky guided the hand towards his lips and gently bit at Steve’s fingers before nipping and mouthing at them. He looked over at Steve who had his eyes fixated on Bucky’s actions.

“Fuck, I love you _so_ damn much,” Steve professed, coming down to lean his forehead against Bucky’s and pushing two fingers fully into his mouth.

Bucky sucked on his fingers as his life depended on it. He locked eyes with his Alpha trying his best to pour as much love as he could into the gaze.

Steve suddenly stepped away and walked over to the luggage that was still on the ground.

“Ugh, what are you doing?” Bucky whined, crossing his arms at the idea of being blue balled.

“Give me a second, brat,” the Alpha shook his head at his boyfriend’s impatience.

Steve looked around in the suitcase for a moment, spilling his boxers and extra socks everywhere on the floor.

“Well, now, you’re just making a mess,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve walked back over and leaned down to give him a quick peck. “Oh, hush.”

The Alpha popped open the cap of the tube and generously coated his fingers. He smiled back at Bucky and grinned. “Turn over, baby.”

Bucky looked horrified at the idea. “We’re in the _kitchen_.”

“I’ll wipe it down afterward, I promise.”

After a moment of hesitation, Bucky hopped off the counter and turned around. He put his hands on the counter’s surface to push himself up when he suddenly felt Steve’s hands help hoist him up. The counter was cold but the towel he’d dropped earlier was still there and provided a barrier. He laid his head down sideways and felt goosebumps on his skin when he felt Steve’s hands-on him again. The hands were pushing his legs in until he bent them. He was laying down on his stomach with his legs folded and his backside in the air.

“My favorite Christmas gift,” the Alpha groaned, letting his hands roam all over Bucky’s ass. He squeezed and pinched the Omega’s ass cheeks, landing firm spanks on them. He loved how sensitive the skin was and how responsive Bucky was to his touch.

Bucky let out a shaky breath when he felt Steve’s lubed up fingertip begin to circle his rim. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Steve land small bites on his ass. Bucky let himself go and enjoy the feeling. He was still hard from earlier and knew he needed some relief soon.

“So perfect, so loveable, all mine,” Steve expressed, his hot breath fanning onto the Omega’s backside, causing more goosebumps to emerge.

“You’re teasing me, Stevie,” Bucky impatiently whined.

“I’m only trying to let you enjoy and feel every touch,” Steve played innocent, knowing very well what he was doing.

Bucky whined when he felt the finger that was circling his rim begin to slowly make its way inside. It felt so good and he was so impatient. He felt exposed like this and it made his face flare.

“Oh, you like that, baby? Tell me,” Steve demanded.

“Yes, I like it,” Bucky cried, one of his hands reaching down to touch himself.

Steve’s other hand beat him to it and began to slowly jerk him off again. “No, this is all about you. I want to make this Christmas memorable to you, baby, in _every_ way.”

Bucky felt like his head was spinning with all the stimulation he was receiving. It felt so good and it made his heartbeat speed up.

“Look at you, presenting for me, fuck. You’re so fucking amazing, baby. There’s no one else in this world that makes me feel anything close to what you do. You’re so beautiful and all mine,” Steve praised, leaning forward to press small kisses to Bucky’s lower back.

“Oh, I just—,” Bucky began to mumble, not being able to focus on his words.

“Just what, baby?” Steve hummed, both of his hands moving faster.

“Just feels so good,” Bucky exhaled, his hands clenching where they were resting.

Steve pulled his finger out before slowly replacing it with two. Bucky looked so delicious in the position he was in and Steve’s cock was throbbing. He began gently twisting his hand and picking up some speed.

“Bucky, I want you, I want you so damn bad,” the Alpha groaned.

“Yeah? So, take me,” Bucky retaliated, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Brat,” Steve mumbled, pulling his hand back from Bucky’s erection to land a spank on his ass cheek.

Steve pulled his fingers out and reached his hands forward to pull Bucky towards him. He reached one of his hands down and began to jerk himself off for a minute, giving himself some attention. He was so horny, and he couldn’t wait any longer. Bucky was becoming a mess where he was on the counter. Steve pulled Bucky down further until the Omega’s legs were dangling off the counter and only his stomach was laying on the counter.

Steve reached over and grabbed the condom he’d pulled from his bag along with the lube. He brought the wrapper up to his lips to bite it open. He knew he was being a little ungraceful, but he was getting impatient. He reached down and began to slide it on slowly before he guided his cock over until it was rubbing against Bucky’s rim. He let himself run it up and down between Bucky’s ass cheeks before pressing it against his rim. He took his time pushing it and used one of his hands to spread Bucky’s cheeks.

He could hear Bucky’s pants and whines from behind. He knew he was just teasing now but he couldn’t help it. He finally began pushing it in and felt himself groan at the feeling. Bucky felt so tight and warm and it made his head spin.

He began moving slowly at a comfortable pace. He braced his hands on Bucky’s hips to guide them. Bucky's backside jiggled every time Steve thrusted into him and the view itself was enough to make Steve cum,

He started moving faster, letting his own hips snap harder.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned, finally feeling relief.

“I love you,” Bucky panted, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I love you so fucking much,” Steve huffed.

Steve tried to keep his pace at the same rhythm but he was aware that the feeling around his cock was overwhelming his thoughts with pleasure. It had been a few _long_ days since they’d had sex and although he hated to admit it, he was horny and knew he was about to explode the moment he entered Bucky. 

His breathing was getting sharper and he bent down to give Bucky’s back a kiss. The Omega was still leaning on the counter where Steve could hear the quiet moans that escaped his boyfriend’s mouth.

Suddenly, the Alpha felt Bucky’s body clench and push back into Steve.

“Fuck, fuck,” Bucky groaned, trying to catch his breath.

“Did you just cum?” Steve asked him, pulling out.

Bucky nodded and slumped off the counter, dragging now wet towel with him. Steve let him lean against him and wrapped an arm around his upper chest to steady him.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky apologized.

Steve shook his head, “no, don’t be sorry, especially for sex. That was fucking great, trust me.”

Bucky leaned his head back against Steve, smiling. “I love you, Stevie.”

Steve kissed the top of his head and grinned. "I love you, baby."

Steve sent Bucky upstairs to wash up while he cleaned up. He wiped the counter down as well as the side where Bucky had exploded. He didn’t pay too much attention to the floor since he figured it would dry in time. He walked over to the luggage and began shoving in all of the undergarments that had fallen out of his bag when he’d been digging through it. He was almost positive he had gotten everything when he began walking towards the stairs with the bags. His eyes scanned the kitchen before he noticed the lube laying on one of the stools. He went over and shoved it into a random bag before turning the lights off and taking the stairs up to where Bucky was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. This was a fun chapter to write, thanks for reading. We get to meet Steve's parents next chapter plus Cap, yay.


End file.
